Generation War: The Super Serious AI and The Spartan
by Republic Empire
Summary: As Covenant are coming closer than ever to destroy all humanity, UNSC issue an order for mass conscription to anybody who can fight even teenagers low as 15 years old. This story reveals as how youth had to endure war that will cost their innocence to prevent extinction. Experience the story as never before. Noted: This is omega edition of TSSAATS. Picture cover was made by Miizj.
1. Meeting Spartan and Super Serious AI

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release

 _ **Prologue:**_

Humanity has reached to the stars and start colonizing in the planets under one banner. They live in peace despite of rebellions occurred over the years. That was about to change. A powerful Alien civilization religious collective group called the Covenant contracted humanity, but peaceful intentions was not among them.

The war began in the year of 2525 CE as the first covenant forces attack outer colony, Harvest. It was pyrrhic victory for the Covenant forces to find that UNSC, humanity's military was stronger than it looks. Although inferior in numbers and technology, UNSC had gifted military talent along with AIs to counter the Covenant forces where they go to.

Many UNSC forces died finally retaken Harvest with very costly victories. One UNSC admiral named Preston Cole realized the threat was too much to ignore created the Cole Protocol before his death. It meant to destroy all UNSC files of regards that spell doom on humanity including Earth.

As the war dragged on, more colonies being destroyed by Covenant forces and reaching to the inner colonial worlds. The Covenant are facing difficulty in terms of logistics despite superior advantages. It wasn't until the last years of the war, but humanity wasn't done yet had cling to thread of hope.

Humanity's last hope are the Spartan-IIs, a group of super soldiers designed against rebellions, began to fight back against the Covenant. Many covenant warriors found Spartan-II soldiers deadly. The Spartans were too few to turn the tide of the war as losses keep climbing for UNSC forces.

The year 2552 saw the largest battle of the war was Reach, the second-largest military industrial complex and the training of the Spartan program. As that day came when massive Covenant Armada came to destroy UNSC forces as they glass the planet. Only some UNSC forces survived and fled everywhere, but one ship where all Covenant ship gave chase.

In the deep reaches of space, a lone ship named Pillar of Autumn, escaped from battlefields of Reach led by Captain Keyes of UNSC navy were caught unaware that the covenant got there first. Lay ahead of them was a massive circular ring to unravel the events came to it.

 ** _Halo 1 arc_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Meeting Super Serious AI and the Spartan_**

While Covenant forces are attacking Pillar Autumn, Cortana and Keyes alert the crew in the cyo-tube chamber in order to wake up two Spartans. Spartan-117 and Spartan-721 as famous Spartan-II hero named Master Chief woke up. The other Spartan-II, still sleeping, 18 years old is named Gold-721.

Gold is Japanese origin, messy black hair with a bang over his eye without his helmet, and the most unique aspect of him is his eyes were in fact gold colored amber. Not an average Spartan warrior by terms of height, but somehow unique to the head of the program. He stands next to Master Chief, his idol as they were put in Cyro-tubes together after events in Reach.

However, he remains asleep in his cyo-tube in a lazy fashion. Master Chief woke up and steps out of the cyo-tube for the crew to test his conditions. After running a series of tests, Master Chief is good and ready for combat service. They overhear the intercom by Captain Keyes to get the Spartans to the deck.

"OK, the captain needs you two at the bridge now!" one of the crewmen shouted until a banging on the door. It wasn't a pleasant sound as the noise gets louder and louder as crew member stands his ground in fear. It reveals the threat soon as the door was forcibly open before the crew member.

"Oh, god. They are breaking the door! Security!" One of the crew witness Sangheili breaks the down and kills him. The weaponry burns him slowly as the Sangheili killed him without mercy. Sangheili left the room, but it was a matter of time that more will come.

"We got to get out of here! You try to get other one to wake up." One of the Crew urges to Master Chief. One of the crew member comes to the cyro-tube to wake Gold up. They are more important and not risk to lose them at a time like this where they had lost many Spartan-IIs in the war.

"Understood." Chief said, he went off to see Captain Keyes. The other crewman tries to wake Spartan-721 up while the firefight rages on. Gold felt weak as he gets up and lights hit his eyes where his helmet's HUD has been activated showing his status on health, weaponry, and radar.

"What happen? Are we home?" Gold wondered why being awoken for. He got up on his two feet, but after he wobbled for a bit since he was in the tube for certain time. He heard of the explosions going on the ship made him wide awake of his surroundings. Gold was reminded why he was picked up in Reach.

"The captain needs you on the deck." A crewman tells him as they got into the hallways where Gold meets Master Chief along the way. Master Chief was his mentor at Reach even trained him for certain time including set of skills he picked up. Chief looks at Gold as they ran in the hallways only to encounter firefights between UNSC marines and Covenant forces.

"Let's go!" Master Chief tells the young Spartan as they turned to another hallway.

"As you say, Chief." Gold said as he follows Master Chief closely to the bridge. They avoid Covenant forces in the ship. During their way, explosion separates them which made things much difficult to get to the bridge. Master Chief turn around to see the rubble while Gold tries to get the rubble out, but it's took thick to remove.

"The rubble is too thick. You have to find a way to Keyes." Master Chief said to Gold.

"How?" Gold wondered as he tries to pull the rubble out. The rubble where parts of the ship is made of titanium, stronger than steel. The pile made the metal too strong to pick up that not even Gold can do it.

"Don't worry. There's always way out. Trust yourself! We will meet again soon." Master Chief suggest to Gold as he continues to press on. This left Gold in a pickle, but Master Chief trusts him to find the right path to the bridge.

"Damnit! Where I supposed to go?" Gold said as he took different paths that literally got lost in the ship. He stops and thinks where to go which thinking took time for time to process.

"Where's the bridge, again?" Gold muses when he turned the wrong way as he sees marines battling aliens. The Sangheili shoots at the young Spartan as he runs for his life while the other marines saved him from his death.

"Oh, you got kidding me." Gold moaned as more fighting continues as he continues to duck. Along the way, he sees a safe zone where wounded marines are being treated by combat medics. But something triggered him as brief flash in his eyes before him until it stops.

He evaded all Covenant units that nearly gotten killed him by needlers, plasma pistols, and plasma rifles. None had hit him, but he did recalled something back on Reach that he could explain, but doesn't want to tell to anyone. He enters the bridge tiresome as the crews are trying their best while the space battle rages on despite losing.

"Ok, now I'm here at last." Gold wheezes to see Captain Keyes, who is manually controlling the ship. Earlier before Gold arrived, Master Chief came and took Cortana to get her out of the ship due how important to the UNSC or even to humanity. Now, they are in the hallways attempting to leave the ship with escape pod.

"Good to see you Gold. I got an assignment for you. We don't have a lot of time." Keyes is glad before the ship is going down as they lost their main cannon earlier. He has a special plan for Gold. Gold didn't like the sound of that which raises his eyebrow even though you cannot see his face due of his helmet.

"IS that involving me killed?" Gold wondered as Keyes grabs a data chip next to the AI console where Cortana was.

"Maybe, it's just simple mission. Just protect the A.I unit that I will handle you over. Put it in your helmet." Keyes hands out to Gold which he grabs it from Keyes.

"What A.I unit?" Gold asked to wonder why. He places the AI data chip in his helmet where it's located on his back of helmet where he can see recording and other data.

"Trust me. I just to put this in my helmet and." As Gold inserts into his helmet with a slight pinch which it didn't matter to him.

"Crystal?" Keyes ordered as light beeps in Gold's hand. Gold is shock to see a beautiful female A.I unit appeared before his eyes. She has two pig tails with bended end and her eyes were crystal blue. As a A.I unit, her color is Crystal color. Strangely enough, this A.I. has a physical appearance of a 18 year old girl. But she wears a lab coat with a skirt, pink shirt, and bike shorts underneath the skirt.

"Huh? What's this? It's oddly different about this place? Where I am? And who is this guy?" Crystal wondering as she boot up only to see upon Spartan-II looking at her. Gold looks at her which something seems look familiar to him. To someone he knew in the past back on Reach.

"So, I'm going to protect…her?" Gold wondered as he continues to look at her with awe and confusion.

"You are. Also she's different from any A.I units. Anyways, your mission is simple. Just keep her away from the Convent they will know everything including Earth. Good Luck" Keyes said as he salutes to him. After they left the room, Crystal enters the Gold's helmet operating system to guide him.

"Strange, your mind is a lot different from others." Crystal wondered to see a mind of a Spartan soldier. In fact she sees software that she fixed and upgrade to the current version. She happens to be very tidy person herself which Gold hopes that it will not kill him.

"Just don't play around my mind. So, let's go! But where to?" Gold told the Crystal which kind of weird for him to have a gal inside his head. He hopes that she can help him to fight in battles.

"Based on records, you are Gold-721. But do you prefer be called by?" the Crystal asked to the Spartan as Gold avoids the firefight. He spots assault rifle dropped in the firefights.

"Um, I prefer to be called Gold. I don't like to be called by serial numbers. Do they call you Crystal all the time?" Gold replied as he grabs an assault rifle to fight the Covenant forces head on. He taken down covenant soldiers along the way as things are looking dire.

"You could call me Crys." Crystal greets herself, but Gold uninterested in the moment.

"Where's the escape pods? I need to get out of here." Gold worried that the ship will explode at any moment.

"Are you listening at all? Are you bit worried that safety of me? For Humanity at all? If you going to survive at all, at least listen to me for advice at all" Crystal sighed as it ticks off Gold to hear from a A.I. giving him a lecture on what to do. Ever since his training, he hates lectures like always.

"Don't tell me you're like those super serious Gals who are always serious and proper!" Gold tells her as he fires his assault rifle against a group of grunts who gotten killed in a matter of seconds. Gold continues on as he goes deeper into the ship as his comment on her didn't go on unnoticed.

"What's worse being serious?" Crystal asked to Gold which goes out as he finds the battle wages on. He ducks and dodges the plasma fire from the Elites whom are very difficult for Gold to beat. Several plasma shots hit him which his shields protect him from getting killed.

"Hey, keep your head down. There are two of us in here. At least don't get shot in the head." Crystal shouted which Gold countered more grunts and their Elite officers.

"What you want me to do then?" Gold asked Crystal since she's the "Expert". He continues to fire back as he threw a grenade to a group of grunt killed by the blast.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. My plans always work." Gold prideful said as Crystal pouted to say.

"Liar." Crystal sighed as Gold continues to fight the Covenant forces which he has gotten lost in the ship again. Gold heads to a dead-end which things are not looking good on his part.

"Damn it!" Gold cursed to see another dead end. The hallways can be confusing for him as he never been around with the ship that long.

"I told you." Crystal tells Gold as comment made him mad.

"So, where are the pods?" Gold demanded as they kept going.

"It's where all the marines are going to." Crystal explains in a short sentence since he hates lectures.

"Thank you, Captain obvious." Gold sarcastically as he went with the Marines in the pods. They go around the ship to find, but found one pod with no crew thus beginning of a long mission into the ring. Gold going to get nagged by super serious A.I. and Crystal going with one reckless Spartan-II Warrior.

They were heading to a strange world where our two beings in one body are about to enter an adventure. They watched Pillar of Autumn crashes down into the massive ring world, the escape pod containing Gold and Crystal has landed to crash violently in the surface. The impact forced the pod to open that left Gold unconscious in the ground.

Gold's helmet boots up with information processing as Crystal woke up as she gathers information. Due that she is AI gives her advantage to process faster than normal human being. She checks the software and data information in his body armor system.

"Everything looks fine. The armor system is ok. Any part of the body damaged? There's none. Checking on the state of mind?" Crystal checks the status of her host. She gets a message stated: Spartan-721 is unconscious.

"That figures. Wake up!" Crystal shouted woken the Spartan up surprised. He puts his hand over his helmet only to see the night sky of the Halo ring. The environment looks like similar environment on Earth. This was a sight to see, but something was off in this place.

"OW, where are we, right now?" Gold complained as he scans the area. Gold looks around at what they crash into. Gold grabs the assault rifle nearby and loads a magazine into the weapon.

"Looks like we are in some alien planet ring or something?" Crystal points out as she sees this though his helmet. She scans in his helmet that detects no wild life and just only trees, rocks, and rivers.

"Hey, I thought you're the expert at this?" Gold mentions to her as he walks into the area where the place was something. It has the night sky as he would assume they are on space assume it's always night time all the time.

"Have you ever learned anything in basic training at all?" Crystal asks a serious question, but this made Gold not going to response except for a long pause.

"Uh…." Gold pauses while kept walking in the ring world as he carries Assault rifle. He stops for a moment to sit down on a rock. He sighed as he looks in the sky until he can finally process his response to the question.

"Nope, they didn't teach us that. What was the point of it?" Gold remarked as he sees the ring world in its wonders.

"According to records, we must reach to another…." Crystal lectured to Gold until he cut her off. He knew that she was about to give him another lecture that he doesn't want to hear.

"Please for the love of God, just stop being so serious. Can you ever stop being so serious and loosen up?" Gold angrily remarked of how he despised being lectured. And it's not only that, she is in his helmet constant being told by her what to do and doesn't like the feeling of that. It's like basic training all over again and he hated it very much.

"What's wrong being serious!?" Crystal angrily responded to the Spartan. They continue to bicker as they stumbled upon an abandon old building. It appears that no one was home which Gold is curious about that building that no covenant origin.

"Looks like a strange building with freak symbols on them. What could it be?" Gold asked to Crystal as she monitors it from Gold's helmet. She analyzes very quick and bought up results.

"Looks like the building was 100,000 years ago or more at least?" Crystal said as she scans the building. This annoyed Gold to extent he didn't want to know and stops by the door.

"Yeah, you can tell by age of that building. Besides nobody lives in this…." Gold said when he opens the door to reveal a group of Covenant grunts doing the usual business like playing cards and smoking methane out a bong. That stopped them to turned around to see Gold.

"How I shut this door?" Gold panicked as the Grunts continue to stare at him with their little eyes with hostile look. He stood frozen as it drags on.

"You are reckless idiot!" Crystal remarked with such disappointing tone.

"Kill him!" grunt said as the entire Grunt squad has their guns point at him which Gold run away and found a rock to take cover. They have bought Sangheili with them to fight against him. It's not going to be easy.

"Wah! I don't want to die!" Gold complained as he shoots back. He starts fighting the covenant which he manages to kill 8 grunts in the process.

"Demon?! Pull back! Call for reinforcements!" One of the sangheilis said as Gold peeks out of the rock to see them retreating. He fires his assault rifle as it hit the grunts with great precision and accuracy.

"Yes, sir! We will get him, but we must retire! Fall back!" Elite ordered the squad to fall back. He comes out of his cover which covered by needles and laser burns, but didn't know what they are up to.

"They're pulling back." Gold wondering until more Covenant forces came in by drop ships. This surprises Gold along with shocked Crystal despite his helmet should warn him what was coming.

"Damnit! Fuck me in the ass!" Gold cursed as Jackals, Elites, and Grunts come out to fight Gold. The one leading them was an Sangheili Major named, Sil Veree steps out of the drop ship. This Sangheili was different, he had silver eyes with red armor demonstrating his rank.

He comes down from the drop ship as one of the Sangheili comes to him.

"What's the report?" Sil Veree asked one of the sangheili minors. More grunts and jackals appear to aid the fight against the demon whom is Gold.

"There's a demon out there." Sangheili minor said to him which Sil Veree is aware that he had encountered demons before. This is not the first he met such warriors in combat.

"Is he armed with primitive weapon?" Sil Veree wondering knowing that human weaponry is very outdated, but useful due how it was designed and more practical than their energy weapons to kill flesh.

"Primitive weapons, but powerful despite of that." Sangheili minor did recalled how human weaponry can pack a punch against Sangheili even sniper bullet from human sniper can hit them at far. It surpasses than the jackals as snipers.

"He's outnumbered, frontal assault. Make sure he doesn't come out alive." Sil Veree ordered as the entire battalion attack Gold with pure sheer numbers. In theory, that might work against outnumbered foe.

"Damnit, out of ammo. This will do!" Gold cursed out and sees a needler and uses it to take out Covenant soldiers. He grabs the needler ammo to fight on. He can use the covenant weaponry without issue at all.

"There are Jackals on your left flank." Crystal tells Gold as he aims his shots very well without complications. He had occasions that he misses very badly, but he got his aiming set right after correcting them.

"Got bright ideas?" Gold asked to Crystal as he continues to take cover from incoming fire from Covenant lancer units.

"I'm thinking." Crystal answered to Gold as she is very critical thinking moment how to get out. More and more covenant soldiers are getting here which making Gold getting nervous and angry while Crystal's thinking had enough of him.

"That's it, I'm doing it!" Gold gets up and runs towards the entire Covenant battalion which surprises the grunts and jackals.

"What are you doing!?" Crystal yelled at Gold. Gold beats up the Grunts and the Jackals while he fires the needler at the Elites as able to kill them. Over the hill, Sil Veree witness his battalion is getting killed. Then he sees the Spartan and recognized who he is.

"Tell our units to pull back." Sil Veree orders the Sangheili minor, but minor is shocked mostly due to his order to retreat.

"But…honor demand that you…"

"I rather lose my head than risk my entire battalion wipe out by this inferior fiend." Sil Veree said as he signals the retreat. The Battalion retreats which left many dead to the hands of Gold, as he finally did it.

"Here, I did it." Gold sighed as he takes his breath to relieve from the madness against such numbers. This doesn't seem to make Crystal happy about it.

"You…. are…a…. stupid…. reckless…Idiotic…. SPARTAN!" Crystal yelled madly at him which made his eardrums broken would cause him to become deaf.

"Hey, at least we come out ok." Gold mentions, but this doesn't deter Crystal's reason to be upset.

"You could think before you act." Crystal said as Gold kept walking into the hills. He felt unappreciated what she's saying to him. They were coming in large numbers and had to react by acting offensive against them. At least, that what he thought in the heat of combat.

"What about those things coming closer while you think will get us killed someday?" Gold argues which didn't faze Crystal at all.

"At least I know how to think unlike you." Crystal pointed out that he was reckless in his part that knowing that his reckless would get him killed than thinking straight. It was only dumb luck was involved.

"Are you implying that I don't know how to fight?" Gold accusing Crystal that he's unfit for combat effectiveness. He got the job done, but this arrogance makes Crystal very uncomfortable.

"Why I gotten chosen to the likes of you, a brainless idiot? You're nothing special as a Spartan." Crystal said which Gold snapped what she said to him.

"Hey! I didn't want to become a Spartan first; I blame the UNSC ONI for kidnapping me. If I wasn't here, you couldn't end up being captured by the Covenant." Gold said which made Crystal flinched. He climbs up into the hill as he sits down to nearby rock.

He takes off his helmet as he doesn't want to hear her nagging again. He begins to think about something about he remembers on his days on reach. He looks at the helmet with a frown look on his face. It was very odd that having AI would be great, but something was nagging him.

"Why did AI look her? I saw her died in Reach…" Gold sighs as he felt bad to snap at her. He did endure the worse training, but he didn't have the right to yell at her. He takes the helmet back on and hoping he can make amends to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Crystal asking why Gold put back the helmet on. Gold sighs as he considers looking at the stars

"Oh, nothing. How did you…." Gold was about to asked to know why Crystal could know what he was thinking.

"I'm a program. What were you thinking?" Crystal asking again to know why Gold is acting strange out of nowhere. Considering what he didn't meant it, she understood that Gold has the right to be upset.

"Nothing. It's just nothing. I'm just sorry for out bursting at you." Gold apologizes to her. He hopes that she can forgive him for his outburst.

"Apology accepted. Don't worry it's normal for human being mad." Crystal said as he takes a moment to relax.

"I wanted to ask you something. How and where you came from?" Gold wondered that to know something.

"I'm a special case." Crystal answered to his question. That gotten Gold's attention to ask her more about herself. Before him was a long road ahead of them, but he has time to hear what she has to say. That wasn't to say that Crystal to mention what she meant.

"Special Case?" Gold curiously asking why she's a special case. For AI, that is not the case regarding how much information they process and how they think. For her to be self-aware is something else.

"It's a long story." Crystal said hoping that he might not want to know about the details. Gold picks up the weapons along with the needlers and assault rifle. Needler ammo is enough, but low in assault rifle ammo. He has to preserve what he got at the moment.

"I got time." Gold wanted to her to tell him the story. He begins to listen to her story as they move out into the unknown world before them. It was a start for them to get to know each other.


	2. Meet Sil Veree

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release

 _ **Halo 1 arc**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Enter Sil Veree**_

After walking for miles, Gold sits in the setting sun while listening to Crystal's story which to wonder why she came from. It wasn't long as she describes to be, but he can understand why she comes from. However, behind in her origin story has more behind it what he imagined to be like.

"So, you were from a scientist's wife, right?" Gold doubted where she came from. He only heard it from his basic training about dumb and smart AIs. Dumb AIs are more city administers and workers to help humans while Smart AIs are more designed to withstand more than Dumb AI.

"Yeah, I did. I was given the task to help humans." Crystal pointed out.

"Anyways, what they do to you? And why you were in the Pillar of Autumn at the first place?" Gold wondered why she was placed in the war ship at the first place.

"It's complicated. More like I was highly important to UNSC. Not only that…" Crystal sighed which Gold wanted to know why.

"Why they put you in the storage?" Gold asking wishing to know her situation.

"I figured that after my self-awareness of the files until reach a life expectancy is almost coming to me. No one knows why it happen, I grew more intelligent as I gathered more data. It's been like this recently for past 6 months." Crystal explains to Gold while he checks the ammo rounds of the weapons he was carrying.

"Wait, what? What made you to go self-awareness?" Gold wanting to know why she went self-aware of herself in what regard.

"I just…I wanted to become a normal girl after all. But that's not going to happen. It may never happen" Crystal said as Gold continues walking in the heart of the ring world they are in.

"I see, then. Well, they could build you a body? That would give you the chance to be a normal girl." Gold mentions as he aims his weapon at any possible danger might come to them.

"They could, but that's impossible since we don't have that technology. That's far ahead of us. If it does exist." Crystal sadly said which made Gold wondered, but it was a shocking feeling as she described it.

"Oh…I bet there's a machine can transform you into a real gal. But don't worry, things do happen. Sooner or later." Gold tries to keep her hopes up.

"Do you always talk to people like that?" Crystal wondering if he ever does that to anyone.

"It depends. You are a very bossy. Sometimes." Gold pouted out which she is very bossy in his own point of view like last time. He halts and takes a break from walking.

"It's not my fault. I am a critical thinker in times like this. We should analyze things before doing it." Crystal said as Gold looks at the tree lines where he's under the shade.

"I save your life." Gold pointed out as his action did save their lives.

"Like what? by risking your life in the line? You got to think before you act!" Crystal yell at Gold whom she should remind him. However, that didn't mean for Crystal appreciated it.

"Not so loud. I mean you're one tough computer super serious gal." Gold commented as Crystal huffs at the comment.

"Stop calling me that. I don't like the sound of it." Crystal said angrily.

"Oh, come on it fits you." Gold remarked that made Crystal blushing. Wait, she notices something is wrong with her.

"What's wrong?" Gold wondering of the short silence she has right now.

"Ah, nothing. Just nothing is wrong." Crystal said while Gold stands up and checks his assault rifle ammo count.

"Ever wonder what's like being human?" Crystal asked as Gold reacts to her question.

"Well, I'm no man-made. I think I feel….." Gold wondered since why he is human.

"I just know humans are just full of chemicals and fluids. It's just what's like to have human emotions?" Crystal said which is basic common knowledge on human biology.

"I don't know. I don't have all the answers to everything. "Well, let's get out of here before any of them come." Gold said as only to see the sun setting before them. They must have been walking around for a long time. They are nowhere near UNSC forces, but there has been covenant forces lurking around in the area. This time, Gold takes Crystal's words for it unlike the last time.

"Let's go…. that way." Crystal said as she directs Gold's helmet which shows the arrow marker to go.

"Are you telling my helmet to go?" Gold whine while moving to the heavy jungle area.

"Yep!" Crystal said in a cheery tone.

"Ok then. I begin to understand why you are a special case." Gold sarcastic said that to know why she is a critical thinker in the first place.

"It just I am unique." Crystal answers to his question while they walk into the mud

"Of course, you are." Gold sarcastically as he walk sin the Halo ring with no one at sight until nightfall came in which Gold found a cave to sleep in.

"I'm getting sleepy. Goodnight." Gold closes his eyes to dream while Crystal goes to sleep mode. They are going to sleep in the deep of the night. That is where the dreams of Gold came in. It was nothing as he opens his eyes and takes his step. He wasn't wearing his outfit. He was wearing his Spartan-II training outfit.

Gold is walk to wandering around in a blank state until he sees Crystal. It was a glowing blue just like her avatar, but appear small in the distance. He runs to her as he wishes to know what's going on. It was getting dark as well while trying to get closer to her.

"Hey, Super Serious Gal?" Gold asking as she turns around to see Gold, but it's not the same Crystal. She is wearing biker shorts, pink shirt, and a jacket. Also she was real person as well to his reaction.

"Wait! Wait up, Super Serious Gal? When did you get those clothing?" Gold asked again, but she didn't move or say anything. Suddenly, she moves back away from Gold.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gold worried as he chased after her. Then she stops only to turn around to a cliff.

"Come on, I want to ask you something." Gold asked as suddenly, her appearance changes as her clothes into blue overalls, red shirt, puffy hat, brown hair, brown eyes, and her hair is more curve than blend. Gold trembles upon the sight and begins to run away.

"No. It can't be…No! I saw you died!" Gold whimper in fear until the alarm in his helmet woke him up. Morning came; Gold steps on the puddle as he scans the area which it was nothing there to begin with. Gold sighed as he continues to walk as vines hit him while mud covered his golden reddish-colored armor suit.

"Where am I, so far?" Gold questions of his route he's taking.

"The jungle, duh! Have you ever checked the maps?" Crystal wondered why he didn't follow the map at all.

"No, but great we stuck in middle of nowhere. I could be going around in circles." Gold complained that he is beginning to thinking that he is walking around or going nowhere.

"I think there is a building nearby." Crystal stated as she given him directions where it takes them to the ruins of a temple.

"In that creep-looking temple, seems reasonable enough." Gold said as he enters the building which as alerted as he readies his assault rifle. This time, everything is clear as Gold relax himself knowing covenant units are not here to bother him.

"I hope what could happen to the others." Crystal wondering about the rest of the UNSC forces who fled from the covenant in the Pillar of Autumn.

"I hope nothing bad happens to me." Gold told himself which made Crystal irritated.

"Like what?" Crystal sighed to wonder why that Gold said that. Gold is walking deeper into the building as he scans the symbols with curiosity to know what they are and what they do.

"What are they?" Gold wondering about the symbols that he saw before. Crystal makes a scanning to the symbols. Due to her memory storage is vast, she takes a moment to think.

"I believe its forerunner." Crystal guessing, but she was right that the symbols that she looked at.

"How you know?" Gold asking of her knowledge of them.

"I have data that not even Cortana ever had." Crystal said as Gold dumb fold when she said it.

"I thought she was…better than you." Gold thought that Cortana was different from her.

"What are you implying?" Crystal asking Gold with a question look.

"Um, nothing. It's just a statement." Gold said as he goes into the stairs. He looks around until he halts for a moment. It seems that Gold wonder about the building has something that is lurking in the ruins.

"Hey, Crys." Gold asking as he's alert full time.

"Uh? What you mean Crys?" Crystal wondering that why Gold calling her by shorted name.

"What you want me to call you? Super serious gal or Crys?" Gold asked to Crystal whom halt for a moment. To her, Crys sounds much better than being called Super Serious girl.

"I think Crys is more right enough for me." Crystal said with soft tone that made Gold smile due to her choice. Gold continues to walk around as both Gold and Crystal are talking to each about the Forerunner symbols that Crystal mentions. Gold enters lower levels into the temple with assault rifle at his hand and needler in reserve, but got an eerie feeling that something is following them.

"Great, more freakily structures so far. I hope things would get interesting here." Gold said as he scans the area.

"What you expect? A Lost Civilization? Ok, we have to very careful or unless we get to trouble." Crystal remarked known he's worrying about that as she was. Gold takes a few steps inside. He looks around to see know there could be enemy units in the area unlike the last meet.

Unknown to them, someone was following them as they are continuing enter the temple's lower levels. It was a squad of Sangheili, invisible to the naked eye, are behind them. They were ordered by their commander, Sil Veree to capture the Spartan-II at all cost.

"Like what? I mean what kind of trouble I can run to?" Gold said until Elite punch him in the head with his plasma rifle. Gold collapsed into the floor.

"Gold? What happen? What's going on?" Crystal panicked while the Elites come near to Gold's body.

"Take him to the ship. I hope we can get information from him." One of them ordered the grunts to carry his body. They remove his helmet showing his true face as his messy hair as his unique bangs puffs up when the helmet removed. Moments later, Gold wakes up to find himself in a cell of the Covenant cruiser.

"Ow, what hit me in the head? What the? Where am I?" Gold woke up with a strong headache as he never felt before. He's trapped and captured by Covenant forces which he couldn't see it coming. He realizes that something was not right as he touches his hand on the floor and soon to his head.

"Shit! Where's my helmet?" Gold panicked to search for his helmet. He did recall that his helmet contain no other than Crystal. Keyes did order him to guard her with his life. He felt failure in his part and bangs on the door with no avail despite smashing so hard that the force field is not breaking.

"Crys!" Gold panick as he bangs the door until Sangheili guard comes to his cell.

"You are foolish demon I ever seen in my whole life." Sangheili speaking in his language

"What bigger demons scare you?" Gold grins at the alien warrior knowing that they are afraid of other Spartans like Master Chief. He can understand Sangheili due to his experience of their language for some time.

"At least I die in honor!" Sangheili threats him with his blade.

"What did you with my helmet?" Gold demands that his helmet to be return at once, but he's not buying it.

"Don't worry about that. We take good…care of it." Elite said as he walks away and laughs manically. Gold continues to bang the force field shields with no avail. He drops down to the floor.

"Damn it! Those motherfuckers! I can't believe this that I blew it. They have her and not able to get rid of my virginity before I die. This sucks balls even more. I hope Crystal is ok, I'm sure she can take care of this. I hope." Gold said as he tends to stay hopeful knowing that things will turn out well for him. Meanwhile, at another part of the the ship torture room, they are trying to unlock human's secret data on the AI unit. The same guard from before came into the room to know the progress.

"Um, sir?" Sangheili guard comes to Sangheili minor who is tasked to break her.

"What now?" Sangheili torturer wondering what to do with the AI who cross her arms with a puff in her face.

"The enemy A.I is proven a tough one to crack. Where's your human home world?" Sangheili guard violently asking the AI to reveal the information to them.

"How about no? I never let you to wipe out humanity." Crystal defiantly said until someone came in. It was the same Sangheili that commanded the battalion against Gold, day before.

"There are ways to force her to talk." The guest stated as he enters the room.

"Major Sil veree. What honor that bought you here?" as the torturer bows to him.

"Let me handle this." Sil veree suggested as the torturer left the room. He comes close to the AI unit. He takes a look at her, but he realizes that she looks very similar to someone he might know in someplace else.

"My dear lady, why do you refuse to give us the data about the humans?" Sil veree asking nicely to the AI unit.

"Try to torture me and I will never give you information." Crystal refusing to give them information about UNSC forces especially one information that could end them; Earth.

"I would like to have a conversation with you. My name is Sil veree." Sil veree greets Crystal.

"My name is Crystal. Why you being so…." Crystal is unsure of her captors that this one is different.

"Friendly. It is a principle of having manners. Tell me, why the humans don't give up? This war has been too long for both of us. Would it wise for them to surrender and accept their fate?" Sil Veree questions her to explain that the war has been dragged on that entire generation of Sangheili warriors have been forced to fight in a war that shouldn't been over long time ago.

"So, why is that?" Crystal wondering why Sil Veree is acting proper and serious about the conflict.

"To end this war once and for. Or else we will be forced to wipe them all out. Your friend is hold up in the cell in this ship. The same one who killed my troops under my command." Sil Veree said as Crystal looks away knowing that if she gives up the info to them, humanity is doomed. But Gold is locked up and will be in danger.

"I cannot." Crystal refused as Sil Veree is not shocked to hear.

"Why? Why not? " Sil Veree demanding to know.

"I will not let you to wipe out the human race because your religion demands it. It's wrong!" Crystal pointed out why the war was started in the first place.

"Then it seems we have to torture your protector to make you speak." Sil Veree said which there's another way to break her rather waste time to try break her. He turns his back on her to head at the door.

"Please, no!" Crystal shout as Sil Veree heard her yell. He turns back to her.

"It seems he's a threat to our operations. Allowing him free is not option for us. However, his freedom will happen if you allow yourself exchange information. But why would a human-built program like yourself slave around by humans. Yet, you care about them? A machine without emotions cared of one human?" Sil Veree wondering why this UNSC AI cares for a human scum like that demon locked up in the cell.

"I'm much different kind of AI." Crystal said as at the Ship command center been an alarm as a small squad of marines has entered the ship. Among them was no other than Master Chief who are in a mission to save Keyes from the Covenant forces.

"What's the problem?" Sil Veree wondering what's going in the command ship.

"We got something weird in levels 9 and 8." Sangheili minor explains of the alarms are going off.

"Patch it in the main screen!" one of the Elite officers ordered one of the crew member to display the screen.

"What the? Kill the vermin!" Sil Veree shouts at them.

"We lost contract with them." Sangheili minor tells him as the frustrations continue to mount on him.

"Damn it!" Sil Veree cursed until an explosion noise is heard.

"Sir, we lost contract from levels 7 to 3." Sangheili minor reports to him that they are getting closer and closer to the cell levels.

"Get Hekemee's squad from cell center and make sure no prisoner escaped from there." Sil Veree orders him that they have to make sure that none of them reaches to the prison levels.

"Yes, sir." One of the Elites responded while at the cell room as Gold is planning his escape.

"Great, I have figured a way out of this cell. I got to think here to get out of there." Gold complains as he is thinking a plot his escape from his captors.

"I got nothing to think about. Crap, what I do? Crystal helps me in this situation. Wait, they got my helmet. Fuck those blasted mark V helmets. I could…" Gold said when he sees the guard.

"Hey, you." Gold calls out to the Sangheili guard who comes to Gold's cell.

"What you want?" Sangheili wondering why he called him in the first place.

"I know the location of Earth." Gold tries his best to act serious to trick the guard. He hopes to lower his guard.

"Earth you say? But wait, what if you are not lying?" Sangheili guard looks at him with death glare.

"Would I lie about it?" Gold shugs as he tries to convince him to get him to take him to his commander.

"Well, ok. But this one time only so no monkey business thinking you can escape."

"Dude, trust me I am very sick now." Gold tells the sangheili Guard as he open the door hoping that he will reveal the location of their homeworld, but it was so quick that Gold punches so hard to his gut and knocks him out of his senses.

"Stupid! What a dumbass?" Gold smirks as he takes his plasma rifle which amuses him.

"So, how you work this thing?" Gold said that he figures out how to use it and fires which surprises him firing plasma bolts out of the plasma rifle.

"Figures. So, where I go to find Crys in this ship somehow." Gold muses when an explosion noises are heard throughout the ship hallways.

"What is that? Whatever it is? I cannot die here with getting score." Gold runs in the hallways while the firefight rages on.

"I got to go find her." Gold gets lost couple times meanwhile Master Chief recuse Captain Keyes which Gold literal pass by.

"I hope this right place." Gold hopefully as he opens the door.

"Super Serious Gal? Where are you?" Gold scans the room. He sees Crystal in the table.

"GOLD! WATCH OUT!" Crystal warned Gold when suddenly Gold turns around to see red, violet, and black colors armored Sangheili welding an energy sword.

"So, you're a Spartan she mentioned before? You?!" Sil veree remembers as he looks at Gold while blocking his way to Crystal.

"You!?" Gold points the plasma rifle at Sil veree as he points his energy sword at Gold. It was a short moment until Gold open fire while Sil Veree blocks the shots with his energy sword. Sil Veree goes for a stab, but Gold dodges it. Sil Veree quickly notices this as he makes a quick recover to kick him into the wall.

Gold recovers as he quickly moves out of the way avoiding the energy sword to make one shot kill on him. His golden amber eyes met Sil Veree's dreadful silver gray eyes in a hateful matter. It was a cold close encounter as combat intensifies in each second as it turns into a hour. Gold was very close to Sil Veree as he holds up the plasma rifle at Sil Veree's face.

"You bastards kill her on Reach!" Gold shouted as he aims the plasma rifle at Sil Veree, but Sil Veree avoids them while takes cover in the pillar. Sil Veree switches to his plasma rifle to open fire on Gold, but Gold takes cover in the pillar. Sil Veree notices the distance between Gold and the AI is close. He must continue fire on him while he takes cover while Crystal looking distress of the situation nothing she can do.

"Demon! It's hopeless even for you! She will be away and will end this war. So, don't you even think losing your life over a program? Just like how you lost your…" Sil veree remark as he continues to fire on the pillar, but Gold steps forward in a fit of rage rushing towards him. This shocks Sil Veree as he sees Gold drops his weapon and making a fist.

"I won't do that. I got orders." Gold said that he remembered that he has orders from Captain Keyes from before. He punches Sil Veree in the cheek until the ship rocked when an explosion throwing Gold and Sil veree off-balance. Gold sees the a chance to get his helmet while he gets Crystal and puts her inside the helmet and goes to the hanger to find a banshee to make his escape. Silver woke up to see the AI unit is gone and the Spartan as well.

"Damn it!" Sil veree cursed when other Sangheili came to him.

"Major! We have been attack by human squad and a demon." Sangehili minor explains to him.

"What?! How did they...Never mind? I need to report information to our commander." Sil Veree said as he got up.

"Yes, sir." Sangheili minor leaves before Sil veree went to the hanger to see a Banshee flies out. It was the no other than the Spartan who gotten away with the AI that could ended the war sooner. He was defeated by likes of him, but he swore that he will defeat him in the end.

"One day, golden eye demon. Your head will be mine." Sil Veree muses as he reports the situation commander of the Covenant fleet. He did remember that spartan on planet called Reach as he did recall on the day he did challenge on a one vs one duel. He will meet the spartan once again.


	3. Dark Secret of the Ring

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release

 _ **Halo 1 arc**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Dark Secret of the Ring**_

After escaping from the Covenant cruiser, Gold flies as he's inside the banshee discover a island with an opening. He flies in there as huge tunnel was so amazing which Gold seen. Not only that, Crystal was amazed by the ringworld as in terms how it was made.

"What's this going to?" Gold wondered as he goes deeper in the tunnels. He guides the Banshee into the tunnels. It's so massive that it could fit a very small warship or at least a small spacecraft around it. More path reveals as they enter where things could be lurking in the tunnels.

"I wonder this tunnel will lead us to?" Crystal sarcastic doubting his flying skills as he flies the banshee into the tunnel.

"Glee, I wonder?" Gold pouted out with hint of annoyance. Gold flies around as he finds a way to an entrance to get out of the tunnels. Only light they see was the way back at the entrance, but hoping they can reach the end of it where to wonder where they are.

"You do know you can stupid sometimes. Why did Captain Keyes entrusted to you?" Crystal wondering why Captain Keyes entrusted him to protect her. Although reckless he is, Gold did save her from being exploited by the Covenant forces to reveal the location of Earth.

"Yeah, I heard that all the time." Gold replied as he landed on a strange pad nearby. He gets out of the Banshee and prepares himself for an attack. However, he stops to see something. Dead covenant bodies are lying around as if they were killed by someone who got there before him.

"Man, someone did the work here." Gold remarked to see dead bodies along the way, but disappointed that he wanted the action. That's better than having to face an entire army. He had to fight his way out in the ship he was in.

"Oh, well at least no enemies around here and those are here are dead." Gold said as he pokes the body of the jackal with a stick which it appeared out of nowhere.

"I see." Crystal remarked as Gold enters the door to see more dead bodies ahead of him.

"Well, I get moving and I have to carry you in my head." Gold said as he turns on the assault rifle's flashlight to know where he's going. More dead bodies are lying around and often with bullets along with plasma wounds.

"At least I can give you advice in battle." Crystal remarked what happen to last time. She is very thankful that Gold could force the Covenant battalion unit to retreat to battle. That somehow admired Crystal of Gold's reckless, but very luck-based strategy and tactics unique like Master Chief's methods.

"Thank you for the info." Gold complain to Crystal for her knowledge to his extent to annoy him which he considered her as a nuisance than a helper in contrast. They continue to walk in a long way. It seems to go on forever to Gold's tiredness and getting bored with constant walking until they have reach to the Halo command center which it was a long walk, but they were stragglers along the way which mostly by Grunts and Jackals who didn't get killed by Master Chief.

That pleases Gold to kill them with joy which much to dismay to Crystal, but knew what he should do. He continues his path where the Master Chief went. Only covenant stragglers can pick up a weak fight against Gold with much ease. Gold would a crack a joke to the grunts who run away that even they attempt to run away from him. All the grunts were not so lucky ended up dead.

"OK, someone forget to kill those guys and. Whoa! Look at this place is huge!" Gold screamed to see the wonders that why this ring world can hold a place such as a large room which to his own surprise. He goes near the terminal, but doesn't noticed the lights are blinking that something is not right.

"Look, connect me to that terminal." Crystal asked to Gold.

"OK." Gold puts Crystal into the terminal. The blinking goes blue to red when suddenly another AI appeared, it's Cortana herself.

"What's going on here?" Cortana shouted as it made Gold gets scared by another UNSC A.I unit appeared right front of him.

"Another A.I unit?" Gold pondered and wishes to know why Cortana is there in the first place. This meant Master Chief was here before Gold came here. That explains why countless covenant bodies are lying around.

"Who this another A.I unit in the system?" Cortana demanded as Crystal comes back appearing before Cortana.

"Cortana!" Crystal cheerily greeting Cortana whom in turn is very surprise to see her fellow AI in the same console board.

"Crystal, long time no see. Where have you been?" Cortana said as Crystal sigh at her question.

"It's been rough for the past two days." Crystal said in a tiresome state of her answer.

"Figures. Who is this Spartan?" Cortana asked as she faces towards Gold.

"Oh, he's Gold. His orders were to protect me. Before Keyes crashed down to this strange world." Crystal replied.

"I see that…Isn't this the…" Cortana was about to ask, but she was cut off by Crystal who seems hastily wants to change the subject. Gold is wondering what Crystal is trying to hide.

"So what's happening? What are you here in the first place?" Crystal asked to Cortana.

"Well, this amount of data about this ring. Covenant call this world, halo. It's a fortress world, but it holds a terrible danger to all us." Cortana warns as she looks distressed upon telling them. Both Crystal and Gold look at each other and turn to Cortana hoping to get an answer.

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Crystal worried to wonder what's going on since she is barely getting much data she can.

"Something buried in this ring. Something terrible that Covenant fears the most as they not even them can't stop it. You must get out of here!" Cortana explaining that sounds it's far more worse than anything they ever faced. Cortana's last sentence made Crystal and Gold worrying that what she meant by that.

"Why is that? I don't understand." Gold asking Cortana to know why she's trying to get them out of the Ring world.

"You must get out here before they come or things will get worse." Cortana trying to help them to leave the place at once.

"I understand, Cortana." Crystal said as she looks at Gold. Gold nodded as she goes back to the chip while Cortana turn to Gold.

"Good luck. "Pull Crystal out of the Terminal. Get out of here! Find the Pillar of Autmn! There might be last craft in there." Cortana advises to Gold as he understood what Cortana meant. He walks to the door of the control room where he hopes what Cortana saying is true, he has to take her word for it.

"Ok. You're like Super Serious Gal in a way. Like 100 times more serious than her." Gold mumbles until he runs out of the control room as he inserts the clip into his helmet wanted to ask Crystal about the situation which he doesn't know what is going on.

"So, what is going?" Gold asks Crystal to wonder situation Cortana was talking about.

"I will explain things when we out of here." Crystal said as she is giving him directions to the Pillar of Autumn's crash site.

"I hate things has unexpected like the Covenant or worse. Like something far worse." Gold sadly complain when they reach outside. They had gotten out of the canyon to begin their long trek to go to the ship crashed down. They saw covenant units in their path, but Gold with his writs or recklessly to fight his way out since it was a long way to the reach the crash site.

"That's why Reach got destroyed because of you are important?" Crystal pouted at Gold's story which he was on a UNSC ship that Covenant places a tracking signal in it.

"Well, to them that I could serve my role and they were about to place me as squad leader in a operation to end the war." Gold muses to the fact which he was on that ship didn't regard of unlucky moment.

"Terrible." Crystal sigh to his antics of lying.

"I hope nothing trouble comes." Gold remarked until noises are heard out of nowhere. That frightens Gold which he was holding on his assault rifle. He keeps his senses as it were something danger is approaching him. He has sharp reflexes and keeps his wits up for any danger to come.

"What the hell was that?" Gold said as he relaxed and lowers the assault rifle, but still worrying that something is going to happen.

"I forgot to mention those are the ones. We should leave the ring also they will try to kill us. Like right now!" Crystal said as she recalled that Cortana was trying to warn them about the unforeseen danger lay ahead of them.

"Great, I have faced those…." Gold remarked to know what's he going to face. One flood combat form look like a zombie version Sangheili with plant-like features looking at Gold. He kills it, but Gold takes a look at the dead body wants to know what it looks like.

"Zombies?" Gold recalled as he remembers zombie movies back on his days which creeps him out, but knows how to deal with them.

"So, they are so slow and so stupid that they can't use a gun. What could be worse?" Gold said until a gunshot is heard as the Flood combat forms carry all weapons. This shock Gold to see that they are fast and carrying guns which it is going become a tough fight for him.

"Or maybe not." Crystal said as the Flood starts attack Gold with infection forms, infected humans, and infected covenant forms.

"SHIT! NEVER MIND!? WAHHHH! I DIDN"T GET DRAFTED FOR THIS!" Gold shouted as he runs for his life from the Flood as they chase him out of the area. But there's always more flood coming to his way which much to dismay. Combat forms of Human and Sangheili are everywhere as Gold continues.

Occasionally, he witnesses a battle between Covenant forces and the Flood where most of the time, the flood wins the battle with sheer numbers. That's not always the case with Gold finding any human weaponry such as shotguns, assault rifles, and pistols to take them so easily far better than the Covenant forces in the area.

"I didn't expect this to happen!" Gold whined as he throws a grenade at a group of Flood carrier forms. Those explode into bits where more Flood Infection forms appear in numbers before him. He cuts them down very easily and doesn't allow it to get to him.

In the Halo ring, Gold runs for his life from the Flood swarms attacking him. He fires back at the Flood forms. He narrowly escapes, but more flood forms started to appear with larger numbers. It looks things are looking good in his part as he flee and fight his way in the ring across to get somewhere to find something to get off the ring and return to Earth.

"Man, how big is this ring?" Gold remarked as the Halo is huge unlike he never seen before. He never thought that the Halo ring is super huge except only scientist knows the true diameter of the ring. It happens to be Crystal who worked with a scientist before.

"Roughly diameter about size of Mercury I would say." Crystal retorted to calculate the Halo ring's structure. Gold fires with his shotgun at the Flood form exploded more infection forms came out.

"Aw, crap. What we do to get out of this ring?" Gold whined as he continued to fire his assault rifle at a flood form.

"Maybe I should check the Enemy's battle network to know what's going on." Crystal said as she scans and hacks the Covenant battle network.

"I thought this mission is getting worse by the minute. Anything?" Gold complained that nothing can go wrong except for something is following him. It was a flood forms are coming after him. They are getting closer at each minute, but Gold constantly had to fire rounds and rounds of ammunition. He may run low since he can only collect what he can found from other remains of UNSC forces.

"Just checking. Please, Can you wait for 5 minutes if I come up with something?" Crystal said angrily as she checks the Covenant battle network which in it will take time. But Gold is getting very impatient to wait for her to get the information due of the Flood swarms are coming towards him.

"We got two options is either to die trying or die for nothing. How about giving up? Giving up is easy, I mean we can live without dying at all." Gold said as he fires at the Flood form with a shotgun. He pumps the shotgun to fire again at a Flood form. More coming towards him as they never seem to end.

"We can't give up now besides we barely on this ring for a few days. Stop complaining." Crystal upset by his constant whining.

"Oh, sure. Could not get any worse from this?" Gold sarcastic said as more flood forms are coming towards him in the distance. He runs with his life while the flood chases him. He threw a grenade which blew up a group of flood.

"But do they look uglier as they appeared up close!" Gold pointed out as he heads to an open plain, he is being chased by the Flood.

"Oh, crap. What I do?" Gold said as more flood are coming towards him. He continuously fires his shotgun and his pistol at the flood which able to take them down. He was going down to his last clips while holding off of the swarm.

"Wait, I got an idea." Crystal told Gold while he fires his pistol towards a flood combat form.

"What?" Gold said as he perks up to hear Crystal's plan.

"Get on the warthog!" Crystal said as she directs his helmet by pointing to a warthog nearby. Gold takes this hint to get on the warthog as they escape from the Flood. He continues to drive on his way. He is enjoying to run over the flood in large numbers.

"OHHHHH." Gold drive while he runs over the flood which too much surprise for Gold. He fought his way out of the flood as he taking a break away from the Flood. He gets off of the warthog and sat down on a rock. Gold is surprises that neither flood nor covenant are here to stop Gold.

Gold is now relaxed that which too much for he has a crazy adventure that he expected in terms he faced and battle space zombies and killer alien alliance to wipe out the human race. What could be worse for Gold to handle and the other than Crystal, an A.I. unit in his helmet?

"Now, I got rid of them. What now? Hey, Super Serious Gal?" Gold wondering, but he forgot that she hated that nickname.

"What I told you about calling me that!" Crystal shouted which in the cyberspace of Gold's helmet which she is blushing when he said that.

"I am beginning to wonder you like that nickname since you're all serious and strict." Gold smirk which made Crystal upset over the fact she doesn't like called like that, but Gold begs to differ.

"Anyways. Gold, what you want?" Crystal asked to wonder why Gold was asking her first.

"What you know about me?" Gold wondered why she does the fact why she put up with him.

"What do you mean? I have to watch you since Reach." Crystal remarked as Gold hear what she said.

"Wait, what?" Gold said which made Gold shocked to hear that.

"Oh, Nothing. I just was talking nonsense." Crystal rebuked what she said.

"No, wait. What do you mean since Reach? I don't recalled remembering you on Reach. I, to become a Spartan." Gold said as he remembered no A.I. unit has ever met him except for "dumb" A.I.s.

"No, it's….I…malfunction what I said." Crystal said to avoid a pointless argument.

"I should let this pass. I was wondering that what's like as a computer, Crys?" Gold asking Crystal since it was much better being called Crys than Super Serious girl.

"It's not bad one except for…." Crystal said which made Gold interested in the subject.

"Like what?" Gold ask her as she pauses for a moment. She takes a breath, but Gold knows she's just pausing for a moment.

"I got a year left to go." Crystal sadly said which Gold listen to her answer.

"Why?" Gold wondered why she has a one year left.

"All A.I.s like me and Cortana have seven years. It has to do with something that we cannot live beyond seven years or else we enter a state known as rampancy." Crystal explains what will happen if she hits the seven year marker.

"I see. Hey Crys, don't worry about it." Gold stated to know why Crystal has one more year left to go.

"Really?" Crystal said as his words got her hopes up.

"Yeah, remember you mention that they haven't a machine to make you into a real person." Gold remarked to see what she would like look in life.

If they did…I hope you look hot, busty, and a nice ass." Gold bluntly put it while grinning made Crystal very mad that Gold ruined the moment.

"It's nice for you to ruin the mood." Crystal said angrily to his words that ruin the moment.

"Yeah I did." Gold sarcastic thanks for his remarked It seems for Gold and Crystal laughed because of his remarks which surprise to the both of them. After that moment of silence between them.

"Ok, where we go?" Gold asking as he gets on the warthog. He straps in the seatbelt to get the engine running to prepare for long drive.

"It's about 10,000 yards from here." Crystal issues directions in his HUD in his helmet.

"Aw, crap. Did I've to drive all the way over there?" Gold whine to hear that, but it's only way to get out of the ring from the madness in the ring world.

"Yes. So, quit complaining. You better start doing it." Crystal yelled at Gold which he has to comply since he has to go home.

"Oh, fine. I hope I won't counter those things again." Gold said as they move on to get to the pillar of autumn. It is a rough trip to get there while driving to Pillar of Autumn

"Why has more of those things? Why I have myself in those situations?" Gold said as he runs over the Flood forms as he continues to drive. But the Flood combat form uses a rocket to hit the warthog, but misses the warthog

"I hope I can survive this!" Gold said as he kept moving while evading the rockets, gunfire, and plasma shots.

"You will. Trust me." Crystal said as Gold kept driving toward to their destination.

"That's easy to say. Oh, no." Gold pouted as more Flood appears, but nearly 2000 yards near the Pillar of Autumn. More flood start pouring in as he fights them even though they never end there to begin with. But for the adventure on the Halo ring is long, but unforgotten moment for Gold and Crystal.


	4. Getting Started

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release

 _ **Halo 1 arc**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Getting started**_

Outskirts of pillar of autumn after avoiding and killing the Flood, Gold made it at last. It was long and difficult drive for him and to endure worse of the worse. A way about Crystal knew that Gold would make it. She has faith in him to press on despite the chances to survive were slim to none.

"We're here at last. Finally, after a long drive. It took me hours to get there." Gold cheered after exhausted from his violent trip leaving behind piles of corpses of the flood and covenant units behind him.

"It can be worse from here." Crystal mentions they go to through to get to the ship. It was countless enemies they never had to endure.

"Well, there are aliens are trying to kill us, but there are zombies doing the same thing. How about we escape from this dumb ring and go home?" Gold said as he walks near the opening holes of the Pillar of Autumn.

"The ship is still intact. Let's find a craft to get us out of here." Crystal said as Gold understood while looking for entrance, but they found a hole in the hull of the ship.

"So, let's get moving." Gold said as they get inside of ship and find the craft. Gold gets lost in the ship again. Unknown to him, Master Chief got inside Pillar of Autumn as to set up detonate the ship self-destruction. They were in a mission to grab Captain Keyes' neural implants in order to blow up the engines to cause a chain reaction will destroy the ring.

"Great, where's the hanger bay? I keep forgetting where I'm going." Gold complained wondering he forgot where to go to. Sudden alarms and the red lights are blinking that give Gold a scared.

"What the? Alarms? We're not in space! Unless…" Gold panicked to know what is going on with the ship is trying to blow up.

"NO, this ship is about to explode!" Crystal said as Gold runs for his life to find an air craft.

"WHAT?" Gold shouts as he run in the hallways.

"Don't worry about this. We have enough time to get there." Crystal tries to calm him down, but he had to ask.

"How long I want to know?" Gold wondering what sort of time they had before it happens and he doesn't want to witness it in first hand.

"About 3 minutes and the hanger is about 500 yards ahead." Crystal stated as they kept moving as things are tearing apart.

"Fuck! We have no time for this. Let's go! " Gold cursed out as explosions are occurring everywhere. After getting to the hanger to see the last broadsword fighter, Gold sees Master Chief running to the last fighter. The Flood appeared which made Gold to run with his life even more.

"Wait for me!" Gold shouts as it gotten Master Chief's attention.

"Chief!" Cortana shouts as Master Chief turns around to see his fellow spartan running for his life.

"Help me!" Gold said as Master Chief grabs his hand to get Gold inside the fighter.

"They are coming close!" Cortana said as the explosion rock the fighter, but the two spartans take their seats.

"Here we go." Master Chief said as they strapped in and the fighter got out in the nick of time. Gold made it and the only survivors are the Spartans and other marines who made it out of ring world. They seen the ring exploded in the distance and fled via by Pelicans. They did made contract with Master Chief once they were in range.

"Man, I'm so alive." Gold sighed as he sat down on the floor. He can relax for now and relief can take over from the sheer crazy events they gone through.

"Yeah, but I don't this is over." Crystal remarked as the fighter has stopped for everyone to witness destruction of the Halo ring.

"What you think that?" Gold wondered what she meant by that, but Chief comes to Gold.

"Because I think it's only the beginning." Chief remarked as how the events will unfold, but he doesn't how it will turn out to be.

"Aw, great. Something is telling me about this isn't over yet." Gold whined which the war is not over for him.

" Gold-721, how did your events transpire to here?" Master Chief surprised to see Gold, another Spartan.

"Well, Chief. Thanks to Cortana, we managed to flee back to the Pillar of Autumn to get out of the ring world." Gold sighs as he had to recalled everything he done to get out plus with countless flood combat forms.

"What brought you here?" Master Chief was wondering what Gold has been up to.

"I got this A.I which she has information. But she's a super serious gal as well." Gold said which Crystal nearly gets upset when he called her that again.

"Oh." Master Chief said while Gold relaxed as he sits down.

"Gold, can you plug me in that terminal?" Crystal asked as Gold complies to do it.

"Chief, pull me that terminal too." Cortana asked to Master Chief puts her there as Gold puts Crystal in the terminal too.

"So, Cortana, what we do now?" Crystal asked.

"We find a way to go back to Earth." Master Chief pointed out their solution.

"Earth? That's where I was born." Gold shocked to hear that. He was born in Earth, but like all Spartans brought to Reach.

"I never heard a Spartan was born there before." Cortana amazed that to hear that other Spartans were from other colonies as well.

"Well, born in Japan of course." Gold answered that he is a Japanese Origin, but he has a Kansai accent compared to those born in the Kanto area.

"What's Earth looks like? I see pictures and the heard about it?" Crystal asked Gold wondering what Earth look like.

"Well…we'll see it when we get there." Gold nervously answers to her question.

"We have to report our mission to Admiral Hood about this." Master Chief mentions of their superiors to know about. The UNSC needs to know about the Halo rings as it seems a very critical data for vital information to use against the Covenant.

"Correct. We have report this." Cortana agreed with Master Chief as he sat down in the pilot's seat.

"OK, how long that the Covenant find out about Earth?" Gold asks Cortana knowing that bring doom to his home world. That he knows that Humanity is losing the war, but still hold on to prevent the Covenant to know about Earth as Gold worrying about it since it's his home.

"That, I don't know." Cortana answered with much relief to Gold.

"Wait, how we have to get to Earth?" Gold asked again hoping he doesn't want to stay in the ship for too long. He wants to go home after all.

"Like a week or so." Master Chief answered which surprises Gold.

"A week?" Gold said with much dismay. Staying on a fighter will cause him bored to death as the same for anyone if they fit into his shoes.

"Based on slip space on this fighter craft size. Yeah, a week would do." Cortana telling Master Chief and Gold

"Swell." Gold complain as how slip space works, but he never paid attention in his classes after all.

"So, how are they going to survive without food and water?" Crystal wondered.

"Relax, don't worry about it, our suits will last us enough for about a month." Master Chief pointed out.

"I didn't know that." Crystal amazed to hear that.

"Yes, I already knew that. I did remember you when you were a trainee." Master Chief patting Gold's shoulder.

"I was living in the moment. Besides I already knew that." Gold smirking on his comment.

"Liar" everyone said when Gold said that.

"I think we should save the power and besides we have a week to get to Earth." Cortana told the Spartans and Crystal.

"Yeah, you're right." Crystal said as Gold sits down in the co-pilot seat.

"Let's go to sleep." Master Chief said as he removes his helmet.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Gold does the same as well. He can get some shut eye as well.

"I will shut the main power and leave some for slip space traveling." Cortana prepares the power to lower to travel to Earth.

"Ok! Eh, Gold?" Crystal asks Gold as he prepares to go to sleep.

"What?" Gold replied wondering what Crystal must say.

"Did you need anything?" Crystal wondered that Gold needs anything that could he requires.

"Well, no thank you. I can just sleep here. So, I would have a good night sleep." Gold respond that he didn't anything at all, but worried that why Crystal ask him for. After all, he has completed his mission to prevent the covenant to take her.

"You know it's not nighttime. Space is always night. Also, there's no time in space." Crystal sarcastic said because they are in space. That there's no time unlike on the planet to tell what date it is.

"I knew that." Gold pouted out as he relaxes himself to more comfort place to sleep in.

"What kind of A.I unit knows everything when she went self-aware? I mean she's just a program, or is she?" Gold thought as he closes his eyes.

"I'm just going to shut down for save power. Aren't you going to sleep mode?" Cortana asked Crystal wondering that she will shut down as well.

"No, I will watch things from here. I will just sleep in a moment." Crystal tells Cortana if that something bad will happen. She couldn't take the risk for covenant patrol is ambush them.

"I see. Wake us up if we got something. I set up a beacon for any UNSC ship to get us," Cortana tell Crystal in that would not worry and expected for Crystal to go into sleep mode after she set up a beacon.

"OK." Crystal said as Cortana shuts down and Crystal looks at Gold with curiosity. She wondered what events on the Halo have bought them a bond like no other. She doubted things before, but somehow something is affecting her system. She's getting upset and flustered by his antics, not to mention blushing.

She wondered an A.I. unit cannot be blushing; it's more a human condition. Crystal known human are nothing new that has chemical reactions when come to the opposite sexes, but that seems for her to know things called, "Emotions." She by Professor Oak that she was from the Professor's late wife that she didn't know about.

She keeps no memory of that earlier life except for that she remembered that Oak was the only man of his wife. She knows that another A.I. unit, Serina had retained a memory of the previous owner that she remembered kissing a boy. How could A.I. like her were once human beings could remember human things and do wonderful things except them are nothing but a system, program, and a machine?

But to Gold didn't regard her as a thing, more like a human being? A Spartan she understands, but she couldn't understand that human use A.I. to work and that wasn't the case. Gold didn't rely on her except she had to give him advice as he complains in all situations. She looks at Gold with a concern look as he sleeps so peacefully.

"Gold, I hope you have sweet dreams. I wish I can dream. I could dream about us." Crystal said as she looks after the ship.

"Where am I?" Gold said weakly to see a city. It's Shizuoka, where he was born before taken by the UNSC Spartan program. He sees people are shopping, playing, conversations, eating, and couples are dating. He stands around the crowd as to see the awe of the futuristic how it got, but Japanese culture is still in the air.

"Am I? Home?" Gold surprised when a ship appears and then explosions appeared as buildings are getting destroyed.

"What's going on?" Gold said as he holds on until the ship disappears as the city too. Something takes him to a strange building like the one in ring world he was in. It was empty for one without any covenant units in there.

"What is this strange place?" Gold asked himself as he walks down until he sees a door that opens to see a room that has data and strange chamber. Gold is curious as he walks towards the chamber to see large boxes. It was a odd as the control panel is blinking.

"What is this?" Gold wondered as he comes near the control panel. He checks the buttons that he knew what Crystal said, its forerunner. He taps it until….

"Gold…." Gentle voice whispering to him while he follows the voice.

"Who said that?" Gold shouted as he turns around to see Crystal as a girl with blue hair, her anti-gravity pigtails, gym shorts, and red shirt as well. She is smiling towards him and it starting to freak him out that he's aware. It is not normally real, but got a bad feeling about it.

"Gold…" Crystal said which Gold frighten by the sight of it.

"Super Serious Gal? Crys? Aren't you an A.I unit? What's going on?" Gold asked to wonder what is going on. He looks at Crystal who is in fact a living human being. She in a human form, a real life. She can spoke very softly.

"Gold…." Crystal said as she walks back away from Gold.

"Crystal, what are you going? Crystal, Come Back!" Gold shouted as he chases Crystal until she disappears as Monster took her away which looks an evil version of a Venus flytrap monster about 300 feet tall laughing evil. Then the flood overwhelming Gold until he woke up screaming.

"No!" Gold shouted in terror and he looks around to see Master Chief and Cortana sleeping. He turns to the Panel noticed that Crystal went to shut down mode. He blinks for a moment and puts his hand on his head.

"Oh, what a nightmare. I hope Crys is ok." Gold relieved as he sees the terminal with blinking which means Cortana and Crystal are in the terminal. They are both AI, right? It can't mean they can dream, but Crystal wishes to become a real girl. He shook the thought.

"Crys. Oh, that was a close one. What are those images? Is Earth is going be attack by Covenant? After events of Halo Ring, I somehow feel attached to Crystal? Or is it? Nah, how can a man fell in love with A.I unit? Could be? No, what after I failed at Reach. I had to finish the mission. Maybe I can do something to repay her or…." Gold breathes himself which he comes up to the terminal to pull Crystal up into his helmet.

"Huh? This isn't the terminal? This is more like?" Crystal panicked.

"In my mind." Gold retorted to her surprise.

"Gold? Why did you do that? Aren't you supposed to be tired?" Crystal confusing why he took her out from the terminal.

"Well, I didn't feel sleepy anymore." Gold answers her question that in fact he is worrying about her.

"Why is that?" Crystal wanted to know why he took her out from the console.

"I did have a bad nightmare, you see." Gold said which Crystal felt that he wasn't feeling too good. So, she decides to ask him a question rather to continue the conversation about his nightmare.

"Can I ask you, something?" Crystal asks Gold which he perks up and listens to her.

"What is it?" Gold answered with a question.

"What is like to dream?" Crystal mentions that humans dream when they go to sleep.

"It's pretty cool, I guess. Then again, it can strange or out of the reality as well. Why you ask me that?" Gold explains in a short statement on what he thinks about dreams.

"Oh, just asking. I wanted to know what's like to dream. It just I spend 6 years of being A.I as when all A.I only have 1 more year to live. I end up being a wasted unit." Crystal wonder what's like to know to dream which A.I.s cannot dream.

"Oh. That's tough and not fair. I mean they should give you more years." Gold suggested that they could fix her to extended her lifespan.

"Maybe, but I just envy all girls who are real. I want to know as a human. I want to do things like human girls always do except for some cases." Crystal said as the information where she read about human girls did and what they do.

"What you mean? You're pretty cute to me." Gold remarks which that cheer Crystal up from his words that comfort her.

"Oh, really?" Crystal blushed when he said that because it felt strange for him to tell that to her.

"Of course, I am being to understand why they put you in the storage. And they put me in charge to take care of you. Besides you have this spiky and crazy hair format, not to mention a bossy Personality. For a computer, I mean." Gold corrects himself, but he had place his blunt manners.

"Gold, you…" Crystal said when she was about say something until there is flashing lights in Space.

"This UNSC, Redoubtable. We have your homing beacon. Prepare for board." UNSC officer said over the intercom. The ship comes close to the fighter.

"Crystal, looks like we're going home at last." Gold cheered as they about to enter the docks of the Redoubtable. They are so glad to see the UNSC.

"At last, we have contract at last." Crystal relived of this as the Longsword fighter comes to dock. They get out of the ship. The officers of ONI approached them with paper clipboards. They are somehow docile to know what happen to them.

"Sirs, come this way. We will back to Earth in a few days. Lord Hood wants to know you report." One of the Officers asked Master Chief to report the file about the grave news what happened in Reach and the Pillar of Autumn of Captain Keyes.

"Understand." Master Chief said as the Redoubtable goes to slipspace to arrive at MAC station, Cairo in couple days. Gold looks at the window to see his birth planet, Earth. Humanity's last bastion and home world of humanity. It is the capital world of UEG as UNSC made sure the Covenant forces will never find it.

"I'm home! I was gone for 11 years and still look the same." Gold said for he is joyful to see his planet is still intact, but it was a bittersweet reunion knowing the conflict is not over yet. He hasn't been home since he was out in Reach and other battle zones he was in for the last two years.

"Why is that?" Crystal wondered why Earth is important to him, but while she wanted to know about the planet as it seems for humanity came from.

"You see, Earth is a beautiful place to live. I feared it will be discovered soon." Gold said as he looks at it.

"Oh, how is like in Earth?" Crystal wondering what his thoughts on earth.

"Well…I can't wait for billiards and the girls on the surface. Not to mention gambling as well." Gold exclaims as Crystal sighs while the UNSC ship docks with Cairo.

"Spartan-117, you are to report to Lord Hood. And Spatarn-721, reported to one of our chief scientists in level 3." One of the Marines with a clipboard telling the Spartan where to go as for each Spartan tasked to.

"Understood. Gold, good luck" Master Chief comply the order as they go their ways. Gold enters the room where he finds several scientists. They all look at him as he enters the room.

"What is that place?" Gold asked to see old man around his 50s wearing a lab coat. He is holding an electrical panel on his hands.

"It has been a long time. Is it? Spartan-721? I remembered you in your training." Professor Oak said which Gold surprised to see him.

"You're…Do I know you?" Gold asked to Crystal and Professor Oak shocked that as if Gold didn't know about Professor Oak at all.

"I'm the one of the chief scientists of ONI, Professor Oak. I remember your case during the program. Do you have the A.I unit with you?" Professor Oak asks Gold that Crystal is on his helmet.

"Yes, I do." Gold answered to his question.

"Plug her in the terminal." Professor Oak tells Gold as he plugs Crystal out. He looks at the chip with worried look. But he complies his order as he puts Crystal into the Terminal.

"Crystal, are you fine?" Professor Oak asks Crystal after the ordeal of the events of the ring world.

"It was horrible that I know of. But it could have been worse." Crystal said as she provides the data to him along with the forerunner symbols they saw at the ruins.

"Ok, then. How's your trip from Reach?" Oak wondering that he did saw her from Reach before he had to leave.

"Terrible, but we landed on strange ring called Halo." Crystal reported to Oak's surprise to see so much needed data would help humanity to use the covenant's blind faith of the forerunners.

"I see. Anything you learn about the ring?" Oak wondering about the information where she gotten from.

"It's a forerunner. There are many things about it. I managed to save some of the data I gotten from Cortana." Crystal reported as she and Cortana had shared data, but it was need for Oak to study it.

"Hey Old man, is there anything I can do?" Gold asking Professor Oak, but Oak shrugs Gold off.

"No, that will be all." Professor Oak said to Gold as he about to walk to the door, but he stops for a moment. He turns back to Oak.

"Oh. Request to speak to Crystal for a moment?" Gold asking to Oak to speak with Crystal before he moves out.

"Why you ask, Spartan?" Oak wondering why he wants to speak with Crystal, but Gold has more to say.

"Well, she is just was my mission to bring her here. And want to say good-bye to her. That means I complete my mission, right?" Gold explaining that he done his job to protect where their adventures on the Halo ring world.

"Very well, you may speak to her. You got 5 minutes." Professor Oak warns as Gold walks to Crystal.

"Crystal, I wanted to say is." Gold nervously while he shyly about to ask her.

"Yes?" Crystal tries to him to ask the question.

"I…want to thank you for we have been through." Gold said as he wanted to say that before he must go.

"Oh, don't mention the time we have together." Crystal reassurances that she had a great time together on the Halo ring.

"Now, I have to go and get debrief or whatever they do on me. Like missions that will lead me to my demise." Gold mildly disappointed that he has to do his duty to save humanity from total extinction.

"OK." Crystal respond as Gold walks to the door.

"Gold!" Crystal shouted as Gold stops to turn to face Crystal.

"What is it?" Gold said as he stops at the door.

"I want to say…Good bye and be careful." Crystal said which at a sadly tone.

"Bye." Gold said as he waves at her and then leaves the room. After he closes the door only to stops for moment as it seems that he completed his mission, but somehow felt detached from Crystal. But he did what he had to do since she is an A.I. and he is a Spartan. That didn't mean anything for bond between them.

Gold felt attachment to her while walking down only to see the station Cairo is just one of the UNSC defense platform, MAC gun station to defend Earth from any invasion. Unware to him, the events are about to unfold that Covenant found the ring and this time, he has a feeling that the war is coming at the late stages.

 _ **End of Halo 1 arc**_


	5. Heretic

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release

 _ **Halo 2 arc**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Heretic**_

 **Covenant High Charity**

 _Night Age of Reclamation_

In the ruins of the Halo Array, a covenant ship passes as more ships forming around a massive space station named High Charity. It was the entire Covenant where amassing where once the Halo ring was once before. Having numbers to crush the human forces at its path, but things are what they appear to be.

The station lies within where a Trial of the Supreme Commander of Fleet of Particular Justice named, Thel Vadamee, whom supposed to protect the Halo Ring. The trial proceeds on the verdicts and, in the background, lies a group of Prophets where there was a female prophet grinning evilly. She chuckles at the sight was somehow amusing her.

"It seems that he failed to protect the ring, I hope this goes well." the female prophet said as she thought, but mistress to Prophet of Truth whom presides the trial. She held great political power in the Covenant and overseeing the religious aspects of the covenant. In the seats of the Councilors were the Elites, who presides one of them was an Elite named Gio Vanniee.

Gio Vanniee is one of the most respect member in the High Council. His service was noted with his skills in combat. He sees the case with evidence as how this commander followed the human ship that evaded his ships and landed on the Halo ring. Thel 'Vadmee stated his case to the Prophets, but faced by the council members. The mention of the flood bought to the issue as the members debated one another.

"Thel Vadamee had to contain the parasite to preserve the Covenant." Gio Vanniee argued. Despite of Thel Vadamee's effort to contain the monsters along with Sangheili, but San Shyuum beg to differ as they knew a destroyed ring brought shame to the beliefs of the Covenant. It seems that the trial is to be against the former commander.

"Surely, Vanni there must be a reason for this." La Ncee counter argued to Gio Vanni as he turns to another Sangheili.

"The commander has his reasons." La Ncee stated as he was there during the events on the Halo ring.

"Agreed!" Pry cee, an elder Elite pointed out. Pry Cee may be older, but he's one of the members of the High Council. He respected that commander may did what he had to do.

"That destroyed Halo Ring that ruins our chance to begin the Great Journey." San Syuum member pointed out that the demon had destroyed the ring. The Prophets stopped their bickering. Truth appeared to understand the Commander's case which he mentions the demon.

They argue over the case. Among the Brutes beside Tartartus is his loyal guard, Orm, chuckles with him. After the Prophets has issued the case to brand him with the Mark of Shame, Tartartus ordered his brutes to take him away. After the case was over, Gio Vanniee goes to his barrack along with the others.

"How was the trial go, father?" Sil veree asked, moving out of the shadows.

"To say the least, your commander deserves the Mark of Shame." Gio Vanniee replying to his son was like all Sangheili, born from their fathers, but raised by their uncles. It wasn't until he found out that Sil Veree was his son before he gave them an officer rank in the army.

"You must understand what we did was what we had to. The flood…." Sil Veree reasoned. He comes near to his father much to say that in fact the prisoner is his former commander. He knew that his commander did what he had to do. He faced the flood at cost of his battalion. He narrowly survived from Halo's destruction and recovered by Thel Vadamee's ship.

"My son, the Great Journey allows no mistakes and no heresy." Gio Vanniee emphasized. Sil Veree leaves the room, disdained. He knew what he saw at the Ring and the loss of his battalion affected him. He knew the case's punishment is unfair. All he can do is to join his father to witness of the branding.

 **Earth defense platform, Cairo**

 _October 20, 2552_

Meanwhile on Earth, Cairo MAC station, in Gold's barracks, Gold is moving around in his sleep as if someone was torturing him. He is whimpering as he slept. He tossed, turning, and felt that he couldn't escape from his nightmare. It was a unpleasant kind with sweat as he cannot endure what he is seeing.

"No. No." Gold moans as his eyes twitches even though they are closed. It was the same dream before which it is a blank and emptiness.

"Super Serious Gal? What are you doing here, aren't you an A.I. unit?" Gold tries to come close to her until he noticed she was wearing the same clothes as before. Why does she keep wearing the same clothes as before? Something was way off track to begin with and he had yet to understand why.

"Oh, come on. Why you trying to…?" Gold surprised to see someone else. It's not girl has brown hair and her pigtails are more curved than Crystal's usual anti-gravity hair. And her eyes weren't blue, more like brown. This frightens Gold more than ever whom he did recalled this girl before in reach

"No, no, No. You're not real. You…" Gold panicked and ran for his life until the outside world interrupted his nightmare.

"Spartan-117 and Spartan-721, report to the tech center, immediately!" Intercom announced as Gold open his eyes and stood up from his bed. He wipes the sands in his eyes away. He was glad to hear such good news coming up and hoping to get an armor upgrade to get better protection than the Mark V armor.

"Man, I need stop getting that dream. Oh well, that's my golden ticket!" Gold remarked and worried at the same time about the dream. He keeps dreaming about Crystal, but "she" keeps popping out in his dreams for several months already after the incident on the Halo Ring.

He just didn't know what to think of it, all he knows is fighting which he loves to do. Soon, he goes to tech center along with Master Chief. Chief was away in missions with his team called Blue team. It was high secret that only ONI members can be known.

"Chief, how you been?" Gold tries to get Master Chief to a conservation. Chief looks at Gold and is glad to see Gold is alive and well.

"Nothing much. Armor upgrade." Master Chief answers to his question while they continue walking down in the hallways.

"Yeah, besides I hate this armor. I don't get babes out of this Mark V." Gold complaining, but he tries to flirt with the female marines. He didn't manage to get any dates from them despite no matter how hard he tries.

"The armor is Mark VI." Master Chief gives the information to Gold which the armor will be the updated version from Mark V.

"Mark VI? Can they come up with better name like…Babe Magnet or something cooler to pick up the babes?" Gold said as he hopes that any ladies would like for a guy like him to spent time with.

"Let's stay focus on hand." Master Chief reminds Gold that they have a war to be fought and they had to protect humanity from extinct.

"You're no fun. You need to lighten up. Like a Super Serious Gal I know." Gold complained as they entered the room. The Marine Tech tells them to put on the armor. Gold is curious about that armor he is seeing.

"Ok, this is the new set of armor, the Mark VI. The best armor we have ever created and it's more flexible than the Mark V. Go try it on." Marine Tech tells Gold and Master Chief. It took them at least half an hour to assemble it due to the multiple parts. The Marine technical looks over their old armor as he inspects them.

"Optics, totally fried? Let's not talk about the power supply. Don't you know how expensive this gear is, son?" Marine tech guy told to them as they put on their helmets.

"Tell that to the covenant." Master Chief boldly tells the Technician as he puts on the helmet.

"Could this armor be much cheaper? I mean this armor is for free, right? Wow, this armor rocks, I hope I can get some babes." Gold remarked how his armored looked cool on him.

"Yeah, you think we give this armor doesn't mean it's for free. Every Taxpayer hates war you know, even if we are trying to save all humanity. Ironic, no? War isn't cheap you know." Marine technician pointed out known that resources are not easy to come by.

"I know that. If I have money, I brought this armor for free." Gold said as he puts the helmet on where he sees the new features such as the HUD.

"Whatever, man. Laugh it up. Laugh it." Marine Technical sarcastically said as he tells them to do some tests. It wasn't bad for them, even if Gold complained a little.

"Spartan-117 and Spartan-721, report to MAC command center with Admiral Hood." Intercom announced. Sergeant Johnson comes to the room to get Master Chief and Gold.

"Chief and you… Spartan, come with me to the Command center for a medal award." Johnson said as they left the room as they head to the awarding ceremony where Admiral Hood is present. Master Chief and Johnson argue about cameras and wearing something nice. Johnson said something that Gold overhears what he has to say to Master Chief.

"Folks need heroes, Chief. To give them hope. So, smile will ya? At least something to smile about." Johnson said as they entered the room. Gold wanted to be a hero, but to whom, he asked. He fought in this war for least four years now, but the war is still not over. The war had been going on for 27 years; It started 8 years before he was born. He indeed misses his mother, but doesn't want to upset the UNSC by showing it because he knew what he had to do.

Meanwhile, back at High Charity, as they are dragging the Commander to the scaffold, Sil Veree and his father are observing the Mark of Shame. They are among the species of the Covenant as the Grunts and Jackals shouting the words, "Heretic". It was a massive crowd to witness for former Sangheili commander to be branded as a failure.

"This will make him realize that failure to uphold the values of the Covenant will lead to severe punishment." Gio Vanniee stated as they continue to watch the crowd roars as they place Thel Vadamee locked in place.

"What values? Lack of reason, I presume?" Pry Cee said as he joins with Gio Vanniee.

"I won't speak of that, Sil Veree unless you want to get marked as well?" Lan Cee said as he stood behind Veree. Lan Cee was his mentor when he joined the Covenant Armed forces. He fought alongside Lan Cee during the 27 long years of war.

"It seems so, La Ncee." Sil Veree responds, as he witnesses his own supreme Commander receive punishment in pain. He knew what pain felt, but not like this. Soon after the marking, the condemned was taken down for something else. Everyone else left, except Sil Veree who somehow felt that punishment was unnecessary for rational choices.

 _ **Earth, Cairo MAC station**_

 _October 15, 2552_

Gold and Master Chief reached to the Command center as Lord Hood awards to Master Chief and Johnson. Hood presents the award to Johnson for his bravery in battle and awards to Master Chief, but that award is going quickly which Cortana remind Admiral Hood about detecting nearby. He grabs the medal to pass to daughter of Captain Keyes, Miranda Keyes

"Miranda Keyes, I would present this award to you based on your father's actions. The Navy has lost of its best. And Spartan-721?" Admiral Hood turns to Gold whom waiting for his honors to come in.

"Yes, sir." Gold saluted to Admiral Hood hoping to get his medal.

"You get to…award of an honor to have a handshake." Admiral Hood deadpan as he holds out his hand.

"Ok, say what? A handshake? That's it? That's all I get for this service? Am I good enough to be a hero?" Gold complaining that after all he done was a handshake from Admiral Hood.

"We don't have enough time. And besides this is the greatest honor for you." Admiral Hood said as Gold mutters as he began his handshakes with Lord Hood. This didn't help Gold for getting achievement or recognition for his bravery in battle or heroism. He wanted to be a hero like Master Chief, but unrecognized in the public eye.

Meanwhile at Hanger bay 2 during the commemorative medal ceremony was going on. There was a unit that dubbed the "Dexholders". They are newly-unit that already been in a few combat missions which notable in battle of Reach. They are all too young as they are around 21-16 due of the manpower issues.

They are not the only ones being drafted to fight the Covenant since many of them in their age around Earth drafted to fight for very survival of humanity. Their squad was fresh 15 members since they first started, but decreased to 13 since they lost two squad mates at Reach. It is composed of 3 fireteams with members high as four to five members.

Their sergeant and squad leader is Reddo Isamu Akai, but everyone calls him, Red. Red is 21 years old, athletic, and a natural leader. He was made sergeant and leading member of Dexholder squad. He and his fellow Kanto fireteam were at collage in Tokyo University had been together since they were in elementary school.

Along with him was Professor Oak's grandson, Ōkido Gurīn whom he is refered as Green. He and Red were rivals since Elementary school, but they are friendly terms. Green happens to be one of the bright members of the Kanto fireteam where he specialized in computers and equipment. He often checks every squad member's ammo count since they have to make each shot counts.

Burū Fuguri or refered as Blue whom she is a sneaky and cunning known to persuade Covenant units into a trap. Not to mention, she is very stunning of her beauty back in their middle to collage days. She's very romantic at heart as she and Green are together since High School despite of Green's annoyance.

Their combat medic named Ierō de Tokiwa Gurōbu nicknamed Yellow. She happens to be the youngest member of Kanto fireteam. Yellow was often timid during their years together and had a crush on Red since Elementary days. When Blue bought Red and Yellow together as a couple, they are very lovely couple.

In the hallways comes a group of three Marines, a younger 18-years has Rubī, nicknamed, Ruby, a prissy marine didn't want to get drafted which his father happens to be ODST. Ruby was accompanied by fellow marine as well named, Odamaki Safaia or nicknamed Sapphire which she is a tomboy and is not afraid to die unlike Ruby.

Sapphire is a heavy weapons specialist in the squad. Often hotblooded in the heat of battle, where she can go little overboard with the light machine gun or she calls it the SapSAW. Not to mention her ungodly strength as reported can punch a brute without breaking her hands which impressed other Marines.

The last marine of the squad, Emerarudo nicknamed Emerald, who lost his parents during Covenant glassing campaign join the UNSC marines to avenge his parents' deaths. He was young enough to join the UNSC marine corps since he was legally 17 years old. They joined up with their fireteam members in Fireteam Omega.

The two other members is Yvonne Gabena and Xavier, French UNSC Marines whom were with Fireteam Omega since they were drafted into service. Yvonne Gabena is hot-blooded as Sapphire, but she's more a leader of the fireteam Omega due to her decisive actions. Yvonne still had to remind her teammates to call her, Y.

Xavier, whom Yvonne knew from childhood is more silent takes sniper role due to his coldness and often doesn't take part of heavy fighting unless needed to be. He named his sniper rifle, Kanga and his pistol as Li'l Kanga just in case he had to kill any covenant gets close to him. He's quite good with his accuracy and takes his time to take down enemies quickly.

An all-American fireteam named Fireteam Liberty had members. They have two marksmen squad members named White and Black whom been coworkers in a television production in High School. When they got drafted by the UNSC due of manpower issues accompanied by Cheren and Bianca.

Cheren and Bianca are Black's friends as Bianca is not happy to fight a war let alone because she hates weapons and fighting. Bianca is friends with Ruby which to Sapphire's dismay and Cheren's as well while they focus and talk about clothing and outfits. However, the war did place a toll on them in Reach as it was one of humanity's greatest defeat in the war.

"Are we having a staff meeting or what?" Green complain because they got a staff meeting to begin.

"I see. Where's our fireteam Omega? It just I got important news. Also we got ourselves new pilots including our new commanding officer." Red remarked until three teens came in.

"Present! Sorry we were late." Yvonne said to Red as she salutes to her, but she has a Parisian accent whom Xavier share the same accent, but deeper in tone.

"It just someone has stopped out to do a sissy stuff." Sapphire commented as she glares at Ruby.

"I was checking the sizes of these uniforms. I don't like the style of these uniforms. It's too dull." Ruby argued too much annoyance to Sapphire and Emerald. Until appeared, a female officer escorted with two pilots came to the squad.

"Attention, Squad!" Red shouted in order as the female officer stops. She is too young to be a UNSC officer around age of 15 as her appearance surprises the squad. The oldest was Red with Green, Blue are 21 years old and Yellow is 20 years old. Sapphire and Ruby are 18 years old. Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca are 17 years old while Emerald is 17 years old. Both Yvonne and Xavier are same as Sapphire and Ruby's ages.

It is unheard for UNSC officer to be that young to command a platoon on their own. But the UNSC is desperate need of officers to lead the war effort even if it was a losing war. She has pure black hair that looks nearly blue and dark blue eyes as she looks at the squad as they are standing in attention.

"As you were. Let me introduce myself, my name is Purachina Berurittsu or by English, lady Platinum Berlitz. We have two pilots here are named, Pāru and Daiyamondo. But they will be called Diamond and Pearl for now. You will address me as Lt. Berlitz. We have good news, men and ladies. Our platoon gets a new special member in this squad." Platinum said to the members who are shocked to hear such news.

"What do you mean special member?" Red asked to wonder why that she announced for the meeting.

"That we been chosen to have a Spartan in our platoon." Platinum said as this information surprises the squad and the pilots as well.

"A Spartan? You mean…" Sapphire bluntly asked whom she heard about them in the war.

"Spartan? Are those guys are stuff of legends? I hear they manage to wipe out legions of covenant troopers in a single battle." Emerald said in amazement as he always wanted to meet one and admired them as well. His greatest hero is Master Chief whom he heard accounts of his victories and won against all odds.

"Wow, I hear that they are unstoppable and can't be killed. They are also packed with the state of the art weapons system." Green said in shocked to hear a Spartan out of all squads to get one.

"The member will come in around 1500 hours. I hope you can greet Spartan-721. For now, I must attend the back to the ship." Lt. Berlitz said with much amazement. Then, she and her two pilots leave the squad to think about their newest member coming.

"I hope the Spartan is so dreamy. I hear that the male Spartans are sexy. Ooh, I can't wait to meet him and…" Blue chided as she hear rumors about the Spartans.

"Pesky Woman. They just super soldiers, only focus on the battlefield, not foolish thing like love you believe. They are trained to fight, not love. I except nothing short for Spartan to arrive here." Green pointed out of Blue's nonsense.

"At least they got the balls unlike you, Ruby." Sapphire shouts at Ruby's ears.

"Hey, they get cool designs. Look at our uniform, it's ugly and hideous. I hope that….." Ruby was about to explained until Sapphire punched him in the face to shut him up.

"Well, I hope he can do fine in our squad. It just there had been many Spartans listed MIA. I do worry about that if the war will end." Red worried when he heard about reports about missing Spartans.

"Come on, let's not give up hope. As we have each other, we are going to be all right. It can't be that bad since the Covenant don't know where Earth is." Yellow cheers the squad. They cheered until the alarms is heard! At the command center, Lord Hood gives orders to everyone and looks at Gold.

"I have bad news to tell you." Admiral Hood comes to Gold which Gold was well-prepared to hear what Admiral Hood has to say.

"Yeah? What about it?" Gold wondering what Admiral Hood is proposing of order he must undertake

"I hope you deal this before. Another escort mission." Admiral Hood bluntly put it in as Gold knew this was coming.

"Yeah, I did. And what about the chief scientist, old man, Oak?" Gold asking to Hood as he knew that Crystal is still inside in the station, but working tirelessly with Professor Oak.

"I ordered him to leave the Cairo, but I insisted that you escort him to Hanger 2 to leave the station." Hood answered to his question, but Gold seems reluctant that the mission will not be due to the Covenant boarding parties.

"I got no other choice, then." Gold agrees as he knew that protecting Crystal would meant to protect Professor Oak.

"Get the Professor out. After that, defend this station with your life." Admiral Hood said as he goes to the console board as he issues orders to his forces.

"Got it." Gold comply the order and goes into Professor Oak's lab. He sees Oak is getting all the data he can. Gold enters the room as Oak rushes as he can to gather all data and documents that could save humanity from extinction.

"Need help, old man?" Gold said as he turns in order that if any covenant forces are heading to their way, but Master Chief is assisting other marines in the station.

"Yes, Gold. I need you to grab Crystal from the terminal." Professor Oak explained as he points out where Crystal is. Gold comes to the terminal, but stops to see images in his head flashing about his nightmare with Crystal. He focused again to pull the chip out and gives to Oak.

"Thank you, we must go. They are coming here at any moment." Oak said as he takes the chip away from Gold's hands. Gold and Oak move in the hallways to reach Hanger 2, but unaware to them that hanger bay 2 is under attack by Covenant forces.

"All marines! Defend the station at all cost!" Intercom announces as our Dexholder squad prepares to defend the station from the Covenant forces. They about to face the Covenant invaders at hand which much to their surprise that they found Earth, but how they found out since Cole Protocol was able to avoid Earth to be destroyed by Covenant or something else.


	6. New Mombasa

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release

 _ **Chapter 6: New Mombasa**_

A small covenant fleet led by Prophet of Regret, one of the Covenant leaders heading to Earth. Cairo station is under attack as Elites and Grunt are pouring out of the boarding crafts. They are attacking the marine units in the station as three covenant lances are about to attack the hanger. The Dexholder squad defending the hanger as they prepare for it. They take their positions to give them a tactical advantage over the Covenant lances.

"This is where they die!" Red shouted as they hold their ground as the explosion broke the door as grunts appears. They open fire in various weapons such as plasma Pistol, needlers, and other covenant weaponry.

"Attack! Kill the disease!" Sangheili minor yelled at the Uggoy as they charge towards the Dexholders. The Dexholders open fire as they cut them down, but the Sangheili are hard to kill due of their personal shields. However, that wasn't the case as Xavier aims down in his scope to snipe the Sangheili

"Kill!" an Uggoy said as he aims his pistol at one of the Dexholder squad member, but he was shot down quickly by battle rifle round from Black.

"Fuck those Aliens!" Black shouted as he fires his battle rifle at the Covenant Lances. He turned to the Sangheili minor whom gotten his attention from Black's bravery. White shoots with her battle rifle at the Sangheili minor who was about to shoot at Black. It was close on Black's account while

"They just keep coming! Those grunts are led by the elites. Only if we kill their squad leader…" Cheren pointed that Sangheili leading the Uggoy and Kig-Yar into battle. The Kig-Yar are carrying shields that blocks ammo rounds from their weapons, but can be overwhelmed and can be outflank.

"They will be worthless. But we knew about it." Red exclaimed to the idea.

"Right" Cheren corrected himself when they are aware of it.

"I will provide you cover fire." Sapphire tells her fellow squad members.

"Got it!" Black volunteered as he takes White's hand.

"Come on!" Black said as they run towards the Sangheili who are command of the Uggoy.

"Take this!" White shouts as she fires her battle rifle which kills the Sangheili at a close range. They look at Black and White with fear in their eyes.

"Eek! The leader is dead! RUN!" One of The Grunts as they ran away from the squad which they are unfazed about their reactions until they wonder it's over.

"They are running away?" Red asked until more Covenant units appear. They come back with greater numbers. They face newer problems at hand, this time Kig-Yar and Yanme'e came in. More Sangheili came that had different ranks such as minors to Majors with better armor and shields.

"Oh, great? You have to say it." Green said to Red as they return fire to the Covenant units.

"That was the first wave? _Tres bien. Tu me gonfles_ " Yvonne curses as she takes out her shotgun to blow several Uggoy away.

"Can we have suppression fire?" Blue asking since they are coming in larger numbers.

"I can." Sapphire shouted as she raises the light machine gun towards the Covenant units. Sapphire is carrying a machine gun by her two hands which manage to kill large numbers of the covenant soldiers. Not even the Elites cannot stop her as they got killed by her seeming unlimited ammo.

"Retreat!" one of the Kig-Yar shouted as they retreated away as the elites are dead.

"Run back, where you come back from!" Sapphire shouted as the Jackals retreat until third wave came in, but this time is pair of Mgalekgolo. They fired the laser cannons that hit the crates. It throws them off while dodging their blasts that could kill them.

"But that's so barbaric." Ruby whined earn Sapphire, a headache from his whining and drops the machine gun. She is about to beat up Ruby.

"No, stop! We can talk about this." Ruby said until a plasma explodes near them.

"Incoming!" Emerald said as the Hunter fires the giant laser cannon towards the Dexholders. It hits the ground as objects flied around. It was getting hard for them that it was getting tough to hit them due to their strong armor.

"Crap? Against armor that thick? How we can beat them?" Red asked wondering as they have an answer.

"If only we have rockets or something to beat them." Sapphire complained as more covenant units are coming with aid by the Hunters. In the hallways as Gold protects Professor Oak as he is carrying data and information. They running to reach to the hanger where Oak is getting to his transport.

"Come on, old man." Gold yelling at Oak. They to get out of the station quickly as possible where they overheard that Malta and Athens are destroyed by a Covenant bomb. Gold hears the radio that Chief is on the case with the bomb.

"I'm going fastest I can. Don't rush me!" Oak tells Gold until an explosion that shook the station as Oak drops the papers and the chip that contains Crystal. Professor Oak and Gold picks up the papers while Gold picks up the chip as he stares at it. Various images flashing to his head from his nightmares.

"Stop staring it and let's go!" Oak said as he grabs the chip from Gold. They continue to run until they faced to see a covenant lace. They spot them and open fire upon them. This is a bad spot where they are.

"Get down!" Gold ordered Oak to take cover until Oak trip as the chip slip out of his hands. It was placed near the middle of the ground. The Covenant troops are getting near while Gold sees the chip as he attempts to get it. He runs as he fired his weapon at the Covenant. He had a difficult choice, but he must do that as he goes for it.

"NO, wait!" Oak shouted as Gold fires his battle rifle towards the Covenant lance. He reaches the chip and inserts it in his helmet. It was only way to carry Crystal from the battlefield. He was hoping that it will be over.

"Where am I? What new software? Gold, is that you?" Crystal said as she boots up. It was a new software and realize the user of the helmet is no other than Gold himself. It's was a surprise for her to realize that Gold must take the clip to save her.

"Sup, Super Serious Gal. Have a nice day?" Gold asked as he retreats to Oak. They are being hit by plasma and needlers. Some Carbines rounds hit the crates as well while they take cover from the madness of the firefights.

"What happen to the Professor?" Crystal is wondering that Professor Oak is doing alright.

"He's right here." Gold pointed to Oak where Crystal is relief that Oak seems relieved, but he has a feeling that Gold would been better to protect her and get her into hanger.

"Crystal, are you alright?" Professor Oak asking while Gold fires the battle rifle with accuracy and threw some grenades.

"I'm fine, sir. Nothing to worry about." Crystal sigh much of Oak's relief. Oak has been overprotective of her ever since she came to existence.

"You are reckless idiot! Are you trying get yourself killed?" Professor Oak yell at Gold that he could risk losing Crystal.

"Well, did you want to lose your chip?" Gold remarked as Oak flinch based on the remark. If Oak had hold on the chip and got killed, it could be worse. Oak in his mind that Gold is not trustworthy to carry Crystal in his head.

"Professor, I'm fine. Gold, what's with the new system? I can access outside of the suit." Crystal asked which wondering to know why Gold has a new helmet. She takes a while to adjust to understand the software coding.

"You could say, armor upgrade. Or you want to see something more?" Gold smirked as Crystal rolls her eyes. They go out to the hanger until Gold stops Oak at his tracks to point out the two hunters. Gold sees a squad of young marines is holding out against the Hunters.

"Guys, those aliens are protecting the incoming fourth wave." Yellow shouted as he spotted the fourth wave contains 4 lances of uggoy with two minor Sangheili and Major Sangheili.

"Man, those aliens don't give up ever." Cheren said as he opens fire at the Uggoy with his battlerifle.

"Yeah, even the red one has better shields than the blue ones." Emerald said as he fired his SMG that took down a grunt.

"Don't give up! We got a homeland to save." Red called out as they battle the fourth wave until Major Sangheili is knock out in the back.

"Huh?" Green said as the rest of the squad took down the sangheili and the uggoy with ease. Suddenly, Gold appears in his Mark VI holding a battle rifle along with Professor Oak.

"So, this I am report to before?" Gold said as he looks at the squad no more than 13 soldiers. He counts 7 males and 6 female marines. His height was a big impact to the squad, but they are relieved to see a Spartan joining their ranks.

"You're the Spartan?" Red asked as Gold comes up to Red.

"You save us?" Black said as Red and Black saluted to Gold.

"Thank you to save our lives." They both said as they look up only to him that he is shorter than the rest of the Spartans.

"That's the Spartan they sent us?" Red asked to Black who is confused in a way.

"Hey, Gramps." Green greets his grandfather as Professor Oak was surprise to see Green in UNSC Marine corps outfit.

"Green! I didn't you join the UNSC marines? I thought you going to do your studies." Oak asked why Green is on the UNSC Marine Corps.

"A certain someone dragged me to this mess. Always, is this the Spartan you talked about before? Is he too short to be a Spartan?" Green wondering due his research on Spartan-II due to the upgrades and other things to make them too tall.

"Hey!" Gold shouted while the rest of the squad beginning to doubt due of his height.

" _II est stupide._ " Yvonne said as Xavier nodded in agreement.

" _D'accord"_ Xavier said as he checks his sniper rounds and making sure that his weapon is in top condition. However, Gold is aware what they said since he has translation software that was designed against human insurgents in colonial worlds.

"I was expecting he is taller." Blue remarking as he should be much taller than she was expecting him to be.

"It's not easy to expect." Crystal said which everyone except for Oak and Gold surprised that someone is also here, but cannot find where the voice is come from.

"Who said that?" Emerald ask first to know the voice is coming from.

"Crystal did." Gold answering to his question.

"What you mean, Spartan?" Red asked until Oak came to the group to explain.

"She's an "Smart" A.I unit in Gold's helmet. She has access to the comms. I have noticed that she is helping him to conduct himself in battle." Professor Oak explains to the squad whom didn't know what he meant by "Smart" AI, but know what AI really meant.

"That's correct." Crystal chirped as she appeared in Gold's hands as he opens his hand. This surprise the entire squad.

"It's cool to have gal in my head except she can be very bossy sometimes." Gold smirked which earn Crystal's glare.

"Oh, do you like her?" Blue asking as both Gold and Crystal blushing once she asks the question to them.

"Please, she's a computer! I'm not that desperate for a girlfriend, but you in the other hand." Gold said as he grabs her hand.

"Would like to date a Spartan?" Gold asked to Blue that earns Green's glare as he reloads his battle rifle. Red is very discomforted when Gold does that, but Yellow tries to lower the tension in the room.

"How about….no?" Blue said as she gets away from his hands.

"I should get going. It was nice meeting to all of you. Oh, Green. Be careful of there. May blessing upon you. Coming Crystal?" Oak asked to Crystal. Crystal looks at Gold and Crystal.

"Um…..can Gold pick this time?" Crystal asked which made Oak shocked to hear that Crystal wanted Gold to decide what she should do..

"Ok. Gold? Crystal is asked me that you pick for her best to go with safety to me or to help you since I am very aware I can trust you on this based on your Halo ring incident. What you say?"" Professor Oak asks the young Spartan as he pauses for a moment, but Gold is worrying that whether choice he makes would affect the outcome he would make. "Crystal, I want you…" Gold pauses which Crystal braces herself for his answer.

"Come with me." Gold sigh which Oak nodded in agreement and he touches Gold's shoulder.

"Good luck, Gold." Professor Oak said as he believes that Crystal was meant for Gold for the war for survival of humanity.

"Dexholder squad, report to In Amber clad, right now!" Intercom announce as a pelican driven by Diamond and Pearl.

"You heard them. Let's go!" Platinum shouted as everyone comes in except for Oak has reach a civilian transport to go back home in Tokyo. As the Dexholders reach In Amber Clad, they unloaded their equipment and supplies. They are relieved until they overheard that Master Chief managed to remove the bomb and give back to the Covenant by dropping a bomb in their ship.

The ship blows up and heads to the In Amber Clad. Everyone heard it and Master Chief entered in which the Dexholder squad see the legendary Spartan himself. He was very huge as not even Red, whom tallest member of the squad can reach. Gold comes up to Master Chief to know what he been up to.

"Chief! What you been doing?" Gold greeting Master Chief while The Dexholder Squad was amazed that Gold knew Master Chief. They are among few spartans left, but countless Spartans are missing in action. They knew that Spartans will save humanity from total extinction and drive out of the covenant.

"I gave back their bomb." Chief response as he goes into the hallways. They did overhear the explosion after they got inside of the ship. The ship commander is no other than Mirandra Keyes, daughter of Jacob Keyes. After getting to planet side on the ship, Dexholder squad are preparing and waiting for orders.

"We made it. So, where are we going?" Diamond asked as he radioed in. The squad including Gold enters the Pelican as well. They are heading to Africa where one Covenant ship was heading to.

"Once Miranda Keyes gets Master Chief, we are heading to the surface." One of the Marine officers tell the pilots.

"Where to?" Pearl asking to know where the location is.

"New Mombasa." One of the Marine officers tell the pilots. They stare at other for a moment until Platinum came in.

"What for, Marine?" Platinum asked to wonder why they are going there.

"Those alien bastards have landed there." One of the marines respond as they show hologram of the ship landed.

"They landed on the surface?" Pearl said much to his dismay.

"We can't let them filth the Earth." Platinum said to her disbelief.

"Indeed." Diamond said as they head to New Mombasa Africa as Three Pelicans carrying three squads carrying the Dexholder Squad. They overheard of Johnson's decision to enter to combat despite the risks they are taking. They continue to move until they face the Scarab, one of the covenant's weapons that tore UNSC armored units. It fires at the pelicans which all were hit as the Dexholder pelicans were going down.

After they crash into the ground; the pilots, Platinum, Gold, and the Dexholders were miraculous survived the crash.

"Are you, alright?" Yvonne said as she tries to wake up the Spartan. Xavier is in position with his sniper rifle.

" _Yvonne, est-ce que l'ok spartiate?"_ Xavier asks to Yvonne with a concern look on his face despite maintaining his cold appearance.

"Ow?" Gold said as he stood out of the wreckage. He is helped by Yvonne to get up on his feet.

" _Tres bien, Xavier. Concentrer!"_ Yvonne said to Xavier as he took out of the Kig-Yar by headshot.

"You know…You sound sexier in French." Gold said as he looks at Yvonne, but Xavier didn't like what he hears since Yvonne has always been hit by other male marines.

" _Va te faire enculer"_ Yvonne said to Gold who didn't fazed at all of her comment towards him.

"Is everyone ok?" Red asked which Yellow was with him is checking on everyone.

"I'm ok." Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond answered they came out of the pelican. They gather everyone to get moving out of the crash site as they encounter by covenant infantry units. They face more Sangheili, Jig-yar, Unggoy, Mgalekgolo, and Yanme.

"More Motherfuckers? Good!" Sapphire called out as she fires her machine gun to Ruby's dismay.

"Here we go." Ruby complained as everyone began to fight back against the Covenant units. Gold notices something about a golden armored sangheili, Zealot, is commanding the unit and heading towards the Dexholders.

"FUCK! Zealot!" Gold shouted which Sapphire was the first to react.

"What?" Sapphire said shocking as she sees the Sangheili, but the energy sword was she was eyeing at.

"Kill them!" Zealot Sangheili said drew out his Energy sword made Sapphire petrified upon the sight of the energy sword. The Sangheili lunges at Sapphire stands there in fear.

"Sapphire!" Red shouted while the Elite is about to slash her until it was taken down by someone. The Elite's body stops right front of her as Sapphire turned around like everyone else to see Ruby with his battle rifle. Ruby notices this.

"What? He was destroying a precious clothing store?" Ruby pointed to a clothing store where sapphire is standing nearby fashion store. This made sapphire upset that Ruby wasn't appreciated that he was saving her life.

"Really? You just wanted to save the fashion store than my life? You are really a dumbass. You know that, Ruby?" Sapphire said with anger mark as she about to beat up Ruby. Later on, They move out as they counter more covenant troopers in the streets of New Mombasa until they counter Master Chief with few Marines.

"What happen?" Red asking as they went to the Marines to know what has happen to the recent UNSC forces in the area.

"That scarab blew right at us and broke our line." Female Marine answering which none are to Red's comfort.

"Chief, how you been man?" Gold greets Master Chief as he joins him in his side where they see the Scarab traveling along the road.

"Nothing much. Killing more Covenant." Master Chief said until Sargent Johnson comes in with Tank. Johnson comes up to them as he is considered one of UNSC's greatest hero ever lived. He was at the start of the war to this very day.

"What happen to the rest of your platoon?" Johnson ask to one of the marines.

"Wasted, sarge" female marine said.

"Not mine, Sergeant." Platinum said as Johnson saluted to her.

"We too if we don't get the hell out of here!" male marine whined as he was about to leave.

"You hit, marine?" Johnson asked.

"No, sir" Marine respond.

"Listen up…When I joined the Corps, we didn't have any fancy-schmanzy tanks. We had Sticks! Two sticks, and a rock for the Whole platoon- and we had to share the rock! Buck-up, Boy. You are one very lucky Marine! Even those kids are not afraid that thing." Johnson said which the DexHolders sweat beat when Johnson mentioned that they didn't have kind of problem during training.

"What about that Scarab?" Female Marine asked.

"We've all run the simulations- they're tough, but they ain't invincible. Stay with the Master Chief. He know what to do." Johnson said as he goes back to the pelican.

"Yes, sir. Sergeant." Female Marine said.

"Thanks for the Tank. He never gets me anything." Cortana said which again surprises the Dexholder squad.

"What was that?" Red wondered as Gold step up.

"That's Cortana. Chief's AI." Gold answering to his question where more "Smart" AIs do exist.

"Let's say me and Cortana known each other." Crystal said as to give out details that they know each other for a long time. Master Chief drives to catch up with the Scarab until Master Chief blew it up. The Dexholder squad with Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl cheered for the Scarab's destruction until Red has to break the news.

"Squad! We are order to join the In Amber Clad." Red announced as they entered the pelican. The pelican entered the In Amber Clad.

"Something telling me, I got a bad feeling." Gold remarked once they heard the news that Prophet of Regret is going to slip space to the unknown. That's just another start of another mission in this terrible war.


	7. Regret

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release

 _ **Halo 2 arc**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Regret**_

 _ **Covenant**_

 _ **Age of Reclamation**_

 _ **Threshold system**_

At High Charity, Sil Veree was promoted to Special Operations division by recommendation by Gio Vanniee, his father who held power in the military chain of command. It was out of his generosity of him to give such worthy position in the Special forces of the Covenant. After all, he had provided himself to against the Flood where many of comrades had fallen to. Sil Veree's new commander is Rita Varamee whom an old friend to his former commander while he goes to the debriefing room with his new custom spec ops red armor.

"Elites, we have new task. This heretic intending to endanger to the Great Journey. Our orders: Kill him and take down his entire organization in order to protect the sacred ideas of the Covenant. We are sweeping this under the rug." Rita Varamee tells the group. He turns on the map of the gas station. It was in the gas giant planet where sacred ring was once located before the demon has destroyed it.

"The heretic is located in this platform of the gas station. Originally, he was on recon and scan for sacred objects until he went rogue after he turned off communications with the fleet. The arbiter will assist us to kill this heretic. But the heretic has secured the station and has guarded the place. So we have to go in quiet and swift. Understood?" Ria Varamee explains the orders as there are no questions to be asked.

"Good, prepare your equipment and head to the phantoms." Rita Varamee said in order as the meeting is over. Sil Veree was stopped his mentor, La Ncee. He was once his trainer during his youth and often regarded as one of best sangheili warriors he was ever lived.

"First mission, I presume?" La Ncee asks the young sangheili as he loads his weapon for the upcoming mission.

"Does it? My former commander is now the arbiter?" Sil Veree said as he received the mission among the Spec Ops sangheili that Thel Vadamee was supposed to be hang with his entails, but the High Prophets consider him as a candidate for Vadamee to regain his honor by death as Will of the Prophets.

"He has shame himself for failure on the Halo ring." La Ncee aware that the trial of Vadamee's failure to protect the ring was his own fault despite his efforts to contain the flood.

"Can I say that he did what is right? It was the demon's fault to destroy the ring?" Sil Veree pointed out. But there was another one that he met on Reach. It would the last of that Spartan which he nearly defeated him in Reach, but he returns alive on the sacred Ring. He did swore to kill him and be worthy of his skills in combat.

"Hmmm, if that was the case to protect and did what he has to do? But he has failed to defend." La Ncee reply as they head to the Phantom dropships.

"What doesn't matter? I encountered one before." Sil Veree pointed out that there was more as La Ncee notices what he meant by that.

"What? There was another?" La Ncee begs to know why he meant there was one he encounter a demon before.

"A gold one if I recalled. I met him once. Reckless I must say except he was willing to save an A.I." Sil Veree explains shortly as La Ncee takes note of the demon he describes to be.

"This "demon" skills are?" La Ncee wondering what of his combat affects in the battlefield.

"This one was different from the demon that blown up the ring. He was more…pragmatic you say." Sil Veree sigh as he closes his eyes knowing that the golden spartan was a lot different than the Master Chief demon.

"All demons are." La Ncee reassurances that they are the same and can be defeated easily if to consider how dangerous they are.

"Like how?" Another Sangheilie voice said as another Special Ops Sangheili named, Sur Gee came bumping in the conservation.

"Those demons never fight for honor." Sur Gee said with disdain of the mentions of the demon since they have known to wipe out entire Covenant division in one battle.

"It is true to say, but they fight for the humans without regard of their lives." La Ncee argued that why would Spartans continue to fight despite they are fighting a losing war.

"Yeah, with inferior technology they pick up a good fight." Sur Gee responds as he loves to fight humans since he still considers the humans to be inferior to Sangheili. The the Phantoms to start their mission as their spec ops leader is giving a speech. Sil Veree checks his weapons compose of carbine and an energy sword. La Ncee comes to Sil Veree.

"I know your record, Sil Veree. It seems why you would nearly dishonor yourself to save your battalion?" Sur Gee mentions the failure to kill one that he considers on Sil Veree's report in the Sacred Ring.

"The demon I told you, that's why I ordered them to retreat to save them." Sil Veree defends his choice that capturing the Spartan with AI was a big priority to end the war swiftly.

"Noble, but you were expected to die." Sur Gee said as he comes to his face to bring the honor concept to him.

"To die for pointless way, I risk my life to save my men than losing a battalion to a demon." Sil Veree said as Lan Cee somehow admired of his cunning ability. He knew that Sil Veree has impressive record that can turn the tide in battle. He knew that Sil Veree should deserve the military rank to lead the fleet to victory, but despite of that only the members of the powerful clans can take the positions.

As the Phantoms are coming to the station, a storm is coming heading to them didn't matter to them. The Phantoms deployed for combat which Sil Veree was once an officer commanding a regular unit is now a Special Operations soldier sees the Arbiter, once his military commander unleashes his energy sword and heads out. He follows with Sur Gee and Lan Cee as they head to position as they cloak in which as the Arbiter is cloak in as he takes out many enemies he can.

They continue to go in as Arbiter open fire as the firefight begins. Sil Veree takes down a grunt. Sur Gee does enjoying the killing despite to his dismay. The heretics fought hard as they have support of the robots. Wait, robots of the oracle? Why the servants of the Oracle are helping the heretics? Something is not right here. But that didn't matter due that has a mission to accomplish.

He continues along to clear out of heretics. As not only that, Sil Veree somehow knew that would they are sent to wipe them out in the first place while the heretic leader mentions that he has protect the Oracle? The Oracles considered to be sacred to the Covenant as the Prophets are tasked to study them to know what happen to the Forerunners and how to become gods once the sacred rings are found.

"It seems more heretics than it seems?" Lan Cee said as they go to the phantom as they go search for the Heretic leader. They are at the phantom while Sil Veree takes the position of the gunner to take many of the heretic banshees as possible. He saves his former commander, the Arbiter from a banshee who was about to take him out.

Soon, Arbiter clear the area as the Special Operations Elites along with Sur Gee and La Ncee. But Rita Vamasee noticed something that gave Sil veree chills that the scent did happen to his unit that the Flood did happen on the Ring. They follow the Arbiter into a room until one of grunts fired at hologram, it is the heretic leader. The Flood came out which Sil Veree knew how to fight against them.

"Is this the flood that he mentioned before?" Lan Cee said as he fires his plasmas rifle against a flood combat form. It drops dead front of him while more coming in where many others are fighting against such monsters

"I am starting to believe him." Sur gee said as he fires at the infection forms. As they continue to fight their way as more flood came along the way. They fought against the flood in the elevator with the Arbiter, Sur Gee, Rita Varmee, and Lan Cee that Sil Veree knew that the killing the flood was more important than the heretic leader himself.

They head to a room where the heretics are fighting against the flood which why he would matter to him. That didn't stop the Arbiter from doing his mission as they continue to press on to face more of the flood and the heretics. More flood combat forms appear before Sil veree unleashes his energy sword against the flood combat flood along with the Arbiter. Sil Veree was indeed a good sword fighter that once that he slaughtered a human battalion in matter of minutes.

After it was over, he can be relieved that they are going through to find the heretic leader, but the flood is spreading too fast. They know they needed to find him or risk losing their troops to the flood. They go the fasting as they can to find more heretics and flood combat forms.

They found him, but it is too late as he locks himself in where a force field in the door that no amount of firepower can break it. The Arbiter decided to leave the heretic leader to him with a plan. He orders everyone back to the ships. Sil Veree sees the Arbiter to fight on his own. He holds dear respect to his commander. He does go head to the phantom with Sur Gee and Lan Cee.

After they went back to the phantom, Sil Veree witness the Arbiter to cut the cables as the station went down.

"I hope the Arbiter is ok." Sil Veree wondering that his former commander will make it out alive from the madness.

"Don't about it. I hope he knows what's best." La Ncee said as he knows that Arbiter will make it to fulfill the mission for the Prophets.

"It seems so that I do worry that Heretic if the arbiter failed would do to the Covenant?" Sur Gee said as he thinks that the Arbiter will die before they can see the chance to see his body parade in the streets. He did bring a good point that if heretic will do after he survives.

"Chaos and disorder will cause to bring." Sil veree points out the danger to tear the Covenant apart with his words.

"What seems that why the servants of the Oracle would protect the heretics?" La Ncee notices the servants of the Oracle are doing in the first place, attacking them if they were the enemy.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, I don't like it." Sil Veree said with a discomfort look to mention as how the mission turns out to be.

"Why?" La Ncee wondering why he meant by that. They should complete their mission by now if Arbiter did kill the leader on time. The storm will arrive about any moment, but hoping is one of those chances.

"Something is not at all as I fought against the heretics?" Sil Veree said until they overheard that the Arbiter has taken the heretic leader. Tartarus, the leader of the brute has picked up the Arbiter. Now, their mission is completed at least. Sil Veree is relieved of the news that his former commander is alive and well.

"But it's not over yet. There are more missions yet to come." Sur Gee mentions they are not done yet with their war against the humans. The phantoms have return to High Charity as Lan Cee and Sil Veree came out of the Phantom first before Sur Gee did.

"It seems the job is done." Another sangheili Spec ops appear before him which Sil Veree recongies who is. Sur Gee knows the Sangheili before him with a greeting.

"Oh, Ko Gaee, how nice to see you?" Sur Gee greeted to his comrade in arms.

"The mission was a success?" Ko Gaee said as he turn to see Sil Veree.

"Ah, the esteem son of Gio Vanniee? I'm part of the member of the high Council, remember?" Ko Gaee mentions that he was overseeing the trial of Sil Veree's former commander. He is aware that Thel Vadamee is the Arbiter and he will serve well for the Prophets.

"I do, my father do talk about the politics of the covenant." Sil Veree answered that he knew about Ko Gaee was with his father when they fought together and led armies in the early stages of the Human-Covenant war. They began talking with each as until they heard that the High Charity and the rest of the Covenant fleets are moving out to their next destination, the Delta Halo ring.

 _ **UNSC IN Amber Clad**_

 _ **Year 2552**_

 _ **Substance system**_

As soon after the Prophet of Reget went slipspace unknowing that an UNSC light figate, _In the Amber Clad_ , followed him stumbled into another Halo ring. Inside of _In Amber Clad_ , our bands of misfits are preparing their weapons. The pilots are talking about the events are followed.

"Man, I hope this adventure never ends." Diamond said as he looks at Pearl with a daze look.

"Hey, why you join the UNSC for?" Pearl asked to Diamond as Diamond holds a cookie in his mouth.

"Well, I wanted to join the adventure and need the tuition for cooking school." Diamond said until he was smack in the head by Pearl.

"Why you want to go to cooking school after the war?" Pearl shout at Diamond

And what about you, Missy why you're here?" Diamond wondering why Platinum is here as an officer of the UNSC navy.

"Oh, I just to explore that. I read about military strategy and warfare, but never experienced it. Commanding a unit will not be that hard to say." Platinum wondered as for 15 year old to never understand. She heard that the UNSC has begun drafting 14-50 years old due of the massive losses of the war. She accepted the rank of Lt due to her high scores in the VMI., but she won't expect to experience combat.

"It's been long we have been in a Military Academy." Pearl pointed out as he checks the Pelican's engines.

"It has been a year since. Entered to a young age due to many Academies are lowering the age." Platinum said.

"At least we are still alive." Diamond said as he eats the cookie. The cookie is mostly rations he has left, but he has store a lot of cookies just in case he runs out of them.

"True…but I don't want to die in space or some planet. I could just do something out of my life." Pearl sighing as he thinks that what if humanity is extinct thus his future career is at stake.

"There There. No matter what, we are getting out." Platinum mentions despite they are at a losing war. The Dexholder squad is checking on the status of their team, but they are mostly talking about situation at hand.

"This will never end." Red stated which he and his squad fought a few battles, but yet to endured some horrors of the war. Green patted Red.

"Yeah, it looks like it. But we cannot give up hope." Green said as it comfort Red.

"I only sign up for the boys." Blue stating her "reasons" to get drafted to see the guys, but she's trying to get Green's attention.

"Pesky girl." Green said in annoyance while she laughs as both Red and Yellow sigh at the sight of the two. Somewhere in the ship as Gold thinks about the nightmare that occurred before return to Earth. It has been weeks that he has keep having the same nightmare over and over again. It's tormenting him that unbearable to him.

"Gold, what's wrong?" Crystal asked to wonder why Gold is worrying about.

"This war is going wrong for humanity." Gold answered to her question, but it wasn't a good answer he stated.

"You can't give up hope." Crystal said trying to cheer him up. But it wasn't not working on her as he endured the suffering and the pain he encountered.

"Yeah. That's right." Gold ponders why she sticks with him that she was safer with the professor.

"But I want to ask you something." Crystal responds with a question hoping what he should say. Gold looks at Crystal as she reveals in his hand while she looks at him with a concern look.

"Why didn't let me join the professor?" Crystal asking why he wants her in his mission in the war.

"Well, I….I..I….I." Gold shuttered until the intercommon interrupted Gold.

"We have reached another Halo ring." Intercom announces that seems that given Gold to avoid the subject, but shock to hear another Halo ring.

"Another one?!" Gold shouted that seems since that the incident on the first Halo ring. There must be more than one Halo ring. Something is not right about this as he thought there was only ring in the galaxy. Apparently, there's more out there and could be a risk for the galaxy.

"I thought Master Chief destroyed it?" Crystal stated the fact it was true that Master Chief did destroyed the ring.

"Something telling me it's noting going to be good. We have met up with the squad." Gold said as he runs to the main hanger where the rest of the squad are located.

"Gold, what you were about to say?" Crystal asked to know why that Gold picks Crystal in the first place.

"Super Serious Gal, Let's not talk about it now! Right now, we got to meet up with the squad." Gold said as he evades the question while running down in the hallways to reach to the hanger on time.

"Gold!" Crystal said angrily until Gold goes to the hanger bay to meet up with the Dexholder Squad, the squad are talking about the Halo ring.

"Hey, Sarge. What's the op?" Xavier spoke up while joining with Yvonne to know the details of the mission. Green steps to reveal the hologram of the Halo Ring and the maps detailing of the area should be.

"Our commander has to retrieve the "key." But our mission is simple, to keep the covenant off her back." Green said as he gathered data from the first Halo ring.

"A key, huh?" Blue wondered that hoping to lead to treasure or something of value.

"ODSTs are away." Intercom announces which Master Chief was among the ODSTs as the pods drop to the Halo surface.

"So, the building called the "Library" has this key." Ruby said as they look at the map.

"That's right. The Spartan knew about this ring before he came back from another one." Red responded as Gold appeared.

"Yeah, I have been there. Believe me, you don't want to experience there. Unless you wish to know." Gold said due of his experience.

"There is more than one?" Sapphire asking the Spartan to know about his experiences in the ring.

"What its function? It's a Fortress from an invasion?" Emerald deduce on what it is and it's purpose to be.

"No, they are WMDs and they can kill all species in a galactic scale." Crystal answered the questions they ask.

"Scary! We could all die with one blow." Yellow sadly said that the Halo rings can destroy life in the galaxy.

"I wanted assist Commander Keyes, but you're all coming with me for secret mission. Crystal, Tell us about the ring." Platinum said.

"The ring is like our world, but little different. But there is a bigger danger than the Covenant." Crystal said which that how the Halo ring has dark secrets.

"Like what?" Yellow wondered.

"The Flood." Crystal said as she reveals the images of Gold's experiences of the monstrous creatures.

"No, they are more like zombies, but uglier." Gold points it out as he knew how dangerous the encounter was. The whole squad felt disgust on the details that the pictures are providing.

"Ewww!" Ruby whined not want to know what they look like.

"Zombies?" Black asking to know what they are..

"Will our weapons work on them?" Cheren wondering that their weapons will kill the Flood.

"It works. Except Sniper rifles." Gold answered which everyone looks at Xavier with a sweatdrop.

" _quoi?"_ Xavier said as he takes out his pistol that he's not entirely defenseless without his pistol.

"Oh, I hope that we can't be killed by them." Bianca said, but Gold scoffs on the comment.

"They can infect anyone." Gold remarked as he remembers how the flood works. It was a long nasty process that anyone can be infected by it.

"Anyone?" Red asked to know that infect anyone at all.

"Yep. Ladies, can I get a kiss from each of you just in case before you die?" Gold said as he goes to Blue, Yvonne, and Bianca. The girls except Sapphire look at each other until they knock him out as he flies out of the hanger into the ring.

"Why does this happen to me?" Gold wondering while he is falling into the Ring.

"Because you're terrible picking up girls." Crystal point out that his pickup lines are among worse lines that any girl ever heard of.

"Oh, shaddup!" Gold shouts as he falls into the ground. At the hanger, the boys are wondering why the girls did that.

Why did you do that?" Emerald wondering why they do that to their Spartan comrade despite he was meant to save Humanity along with Master Chief.

"He's short. I was expecting for someone taller." Blue explained that she expect thated Spartans are tall, but not short like Gold. The guys' just sweatdrop to the remarks of Blue. As Gold landed on the Ring, but hit on the ground. Nearby was no other than Master Chief who is on the mission to kill Regret.

"Huh? What was that?" Master Chief wondered who it was as he goes to the impact area where he was hoping that they send someone to help him.

"I dunno, chief. Let's go check it out." Cortana wondering until they stumble upon Gold stands up from his impact. It wasn't hard, but it was a mark that he had to land on his back. Luckily the armor did prevent a death from falling.

"Ow!" Gold whine in pain as he stands up to turn around to see Master Chief appear before him.

"I am beginning to understand why they pick you." Crystal wondering why he was picked to be a Spartan-II warrior in the first place.

"I'm lucky or bad luck I guess." Gold tries to explain to Crystal, but she looks at Master Chief knowing that Cortana is there as well.

"Cortana, long time no see." Crystal greet to Cortana.

"Crystal, it's good to see you. We need to kill Prophet of regret before the any happens to us." Cortana briefs them as they must do to stop the Covenant.

"Like what? "Oh that. We need go right now." Gold asked until massive Covenant appears with High Charity.

"Heard that." Master Chief said as they go on until they meet Regret at the temple where he's about to speak with Truth about the situation.

"Truth, I have found something on Earth which it will enable to help the Great Journey." Regret tells the Truth on the hologram.

"What is?" Truth demands the information he needed for his sermon to achieve the Great Journey.

"It just…." Regret said until something bang as he overhead of the voice of someone he shouldn't meet. He turns to see two spartans standing above him. Green one and the golden one are aiming at him.

"The Party's over." Master Chief announces which Regret turns the hologram off.

"Guards! Kill the Demons!" Regret shouted as the Sangheili guards came to his side. Other guards come to protect Regret from the Spartan-II warriors to kill their prophet.

"Demon? You mean Oni in my language." Gold remarked to wonder why Regret call Master Chief and Gold as demons.

"Gold, what is…an Oni?" Crystal wondering what he meant Oni in a term of a demon.

"I don't have time to explain for that!" Gold said as the Sangheili Guards attack Master Chief and Gold in a struggle to complete the mission. Gold manages defeat them and Master Chief goes ahead to kill Regret.

"NOOOO!" Regret screams as he dies under Master Chief's hands. It was over as Gold comes to Master Chief.

"This is their leader?" Gold said to hope that the war will be over.

"Technically, no. We have to capture or kill more prophets which they are two of them." Cortana pointed out that only Mercy and Truth are only ones left.

"Danmit! Fucking Shit! I thought it was over by now!" Gold cursed wanting to end the war soon as possible. He punches the wall in frustration knowning that the war will continue as long the leadership exists in the Covenant.

"You thought the war will be over in a matter of second." Crystal remarked with hint of sadness that she wanted to end the war too.

"Yeah, but there are two of them? Can this war be over by now?" Gold wondering that is their main mission in hope to end the war right now.

"Afraid not." Master Chief said as they both look up to see a Covenant warship over them.

"But I think I overheard, they had order the phantoms to return and they about to glass us." Cortana said that shock Gold.

"Glassed?" Gold and Crystal shouted at the same time. They knew that glassing is not a good sigh and they have to get out of the area to prevent getting killed.

"That's why we have to get out of here!" Cortana shouted as they run to the edge to avoid getting glassed and dive into the lake until they were grabbing by something.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Gold said as he has bad feeling that a tentacle takes him to the depths of the Halo ring. It was a long dark slumber that he feels that he will not wake up this time.


	8. Betrayal

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release

 _ **Halo 2 Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Betrayal**_

In High Charity near Delta Halo, scientific section of the Ministry, there is a certain San 'Shyuum named, Cyrus, or better known as Minster of Emotion. He is working on valuable military asserts that could turn the tide of the war, but someone comes to the room unknowing to him. It was one of his assistant whom no than Mars whom she has been helping him with his projects. However, that's not the case as someone comes in.

"Busy, ain't we?" a female voice said in a monotone. It reveals to be another San' Shyuum whom more well-known among members of the Prophets.

"Lady of Truth, what brings you here?" Cyrus wondered why Sird, Mistress of Prophet of Truth is here. She has come to tell or explain about the events about the war. They had heard of the events what has transpire to them the Sacred ring. It was a sign from the Gods to provide the key to enter the Great Journey.

"I have news to tell." Sird tells Cyrus which gotten his attention.

"What news?" Cryus said as he looks at the blue prints of his upcoming project will help turn the tide of the war.

"The prophet of Regret has been murdered by the demon." Sird said as shes overlooks the blue prints of his project.

"What? Have they killed the demon?" Mars said as she hopes that the demon who cause Prophet of Truth massive headache and often prevented them to reach the human home world.

"No, they glassed him along with another demon." Sird said as she mentions another demon in the reports.

"Another Demon? I thought that demon was the last of his kind?" Cryus wondering why there's more than one demon in existence.

"No, it seems. There are few left to say. I have also bad news as well. My husband has decided to change the guards under my advice." Sird said as she hopes the beam will kill the demons on sight as nothing can stop them. The changing of the guard is not well-known throughout the Covenant. This stir among the Sangeheili whom were the protectors and original founders of the Covenant.

"The Guards? Won't…." Mars said with a concern look, but Sird looks at Mars with a cold look that made Mars backed down.

"NO, I have plan something else. They won't see it coming. Their time is at its end. Long time I have waited for this moment. Has your project is completed?" Sird smirk knowing their time is at an end.

"Not yet, all I can do is finished it by transporting to the main ship in case of the Flood and continue it there. This machine will help us to conquer the humans on Earth. To seek what we are looking for." Cyrus said as he looks at the blueprints of the plan. It was a scarab, but larger and threatening than before.

Meanwhile at the Sangheili quarters, Gio Vanniee is working on his project along with an Huragok. It was an outrage among the Sangheili that the Prophets' sudden change of the guard was not way over demon's murder of a prophet. Each high ranking Sangheili has his own Huragok whom helps out the daily tasks, but they are used for computers in the Covenant.

"Sir, I have gather much data for next meeting." The Huragok said in a female voice.

"Thank you, Sab-rina." Gio Vanniee thanked as he gets the data from her works.

"My lord?" Sabrina asks Gio Vanniee whom looks at her for a moment.

"Yes?" Gio Vanniee said as he takes his time to put on his outfit to say of his rank.

"I have news to tell. He prophet of Regret has been murdered by the Demon." Sab-Rina said as

"What?" Gio Vanniee surprised that a Hierarch has been murdered by a demon. Another room is Pry Cee is working another two Huragok with names of "Will" and "Karen".

"Here's the data you need for the council." Karen said as she hands over the data to Pry Cee.

"Thank you. Any news?" Pry Cee wondered because he heard Regret went to Earth without support. It was a hasty invasion without the full support of the entire Covenant fleet. Hopefully, they will resume what they started it and end the war once and for all.

"Well, Prophet of Regret has been murdered by the demon." Will said it first which shocked Pry Cee.

"What?! How?!" Pry Cee panicked as he heard the news that demon is killed and hoping the war will be over. Another room as Lan Cee resides in with another 2 Huragok named "Lorelei" and "Agatha" whom told him about the same news, but he was already there in the Phantoms. He knew Truth ordered them to turn back.

"Damnit! If Truth didn't stop us to stop the demon then none of this will happen." Lan Cee shout in anger that there was going to special task force to kill the demon which Truth ordered them to turn back. They had him in their sights, but the choice to turn back was a bad choice in the Prophets' part.

"Not only that, Truth has issued a new changing of the guards." Lorelei pointed out which giving Lan Cee attention. Lan Cee knew that Truth is changing of the guards with the Brutes.

"Oh, I gotten a message that you have to meet up with Rita Vaduamee has ordered all special force members in 0800 hours" Agatha said as Lan Cee perks up as he goes out of the door. He walks in the hallways of High Charity in terms how huge of the place is. Lan Cee meets Pry Cee and Gio Vanniee on an elevator.

"It seems you heard the news?" Lan Cee asked which they gotten the news.

"Yes, I wonder why Truth hasn't consented with the council." Pry Cee said as how Truth is gathering power which the Council is getting aware of it.

"Truth has no right to make this decision. Yes, he didn't consent the council which I don't know. I don't like it." Giovanni said as they both head down to the walk ways in High Charity.

"That will nothing change as long the sacred ring has been found at last. The great Journey has come at last." Pry Cee said knowing that they are upon a Sacred Ring which it has brought joy to Covenant. They continue to talk with each other until Lan Cee left for his meeting. He encountered Sil Veree near the landing zone.

"Lan Cee? "Have you heard?" Sil Veree said as he greets Lan Cee. Lan Cee looks upset by the recent news. Sil Veree knew on his mentor's face and understood it why, but he takes a risk to ask him a question.

"I have heard of it. We have been their protectors. Why the suddenly they want to change the guards to the Brutes?" Lan Cee said in anger. They had been protectors for the Prophets for countless generations.

"But let's keep that in hand as we have to achieve the great Journey." Lan Cee comfort Sil Veree as they gotten on the Phantom. They are heading to the Halo Ring.

"All it seems that it won't be an exciting one." Lan-cee said as they overheard that the Arbiter is there for a special task to retrieve an icon. They are shocked to hear that. The Arbiter was taken there by the Brutes led by Tartarus to shut down the shields of the installation.

"My former commander is there?" Sil Veree asked to know why the Arbiter is there. He did admire him for his command style and more pragmatic ways to fight rather than using brute force.

"It seems you are very fond of your commander?" Lan Cee asked to know why Sil Veree still regards Thel Vadamee is his hero.

"He is fame commander that led many victories. And He saved my life on Reach." Sil Veree answered to Lan Cee's question. They landed on the surface to find themselves on a four-way battle composes of Human, Covenant, Sentential, and Flood. Soon, they are about to meet the Arbiter up.

They join the Arbiter and Ria Vaduamee to head for the Library. They fight against the Flood which they have to encounter along their way to get there. They found themselves in a platform only to know more humans are there to get the library. But they are not alone as the Flood are right behind. Rita Vaduamee left, but Lan Cee wanted to follow him against the Flood.

"It seems you are friends with him?" Arbiter wondering of the relations of the Sangheili to Sil Veree.

"Mentor, since I join the Covenant." Sil Veree answering to the question. Thel Vadamee takes a look at Sil Veree, but he did notice the young Sangheili from before.

"So, it seems. Your name happens to be…" Arbiter wondering as Sil Veree turn to face Thel Vadamee.

"Sil Veree. I was part of your fleet before the mark of the shame." Sil Veree answers him before his question was made. He did recall as how he met him in Reach from a long time ago.

"I see you in action. You fight well as your father." Arbiter commented on his martial prowess as his reports on first sacred ring was remarkable and his capture on demon was excellent leadership.

"Seems you know me?" Sil Veree said as his comment did bought him honor based on his leadership skills.

"I know my commanders. Let's focus on hand." Arbiter said as they face the flood which they drew out energy swords. They tore the flood to pieces while the Brutes on their phantom gave cover support to handle the flood. When they got there, they encountered a few marines which it was no problem for them to handle, but the flood still managed to get them.

"Arbiter, look!" Sil Veree points to Miranda Keyes and Johnson who got the sacred icon from the middle of the giant hole.

"The icon. We must go! Now!" Arbiter said as they come towards Sargent Johnson, who open fire at the Arbiter. Arbiter took care of Johnson which Miranda fires her SMG at Sil Veree and the Arbiter. They dodge the bullets from Miranda as soon she stopped firing. Then the Arbiter took out her weapons as Sil Veree gets his energy sword towards her. But they stop when Tartartus and Orm are here as Tartarus got Miranda with his gravity hammer.

"Good work, Arbiter." Tartarus commented on their jobs to complete the mission. He continues to ramble on to the Arbiter as Orm comes to Sil Veree whom doesn't seem very happy for the Brutes to arrive on their moment of triumph.

"Well, ain't the son of Gio Vanniee. I'm glad to meet him. Wait, I do know you since on that planet what the humans called Reach." Orm said as Sil Veree glared along with the Arbiter at the Brutes. Something is not right why the Brutes are here for.

"The icon is our mission." Arbiter point out that the Prophets gave the order for him to get the icon from the Ring.

"Was your mission. Now it's mine. Soon, your race will be gone while the Brutes will take your place." Tartarus boastful said which the Brutes started to surround the Arbiter while Orm comes to Sil Veree.

"We have other plans for you." Orm said with grim tone. The Brutes took Miranda and Johnson away as Tartarus takes the Icon from Miranda.

"Why you so armed?" Sil Veree said to wonder why the brutes are not friendly it seems. He looks at Orm as if he wanted to kill him.

"The Hierarches has made a wise choice." Orm said as Sird comes out of the shadows.

"Lady of Truth?" Arbiter said only to his surprise. He did recall her in the trial where he was branded mark for his failure.

"Arbiter, how pity that your services are no more required while Sil Veree, son of Gio Vanniee, will join the Arbiter to death?" Sird said as she taps Sil Veree on his armor while she walks away.

"What's wrong on?" Sil Veree demanded to know why.

"Oh, the Great Journey demands it. Orm?" Sird said as Orm came to her, but not only Orm is there, many brutes and Kig yar are around while one comes to Sird's side.

"Yeah." A nasal Kig yar appears as Sil Veree knows the Kig Jar.

"Carr, do I enjoy this?" Sird asking the Kig yar whome he smiles with a monsterous grin at Sil Veree..

"Yeah, you do. I waited for this day to come." Carr asked as he aims his plasma rifle at Sil Veree.

"What's going on?" Sil Veree demanding to know what's going on as they raise their weapons against Sil Veree and Arbiter.

"When they learn of this, they will take your head! Lady of Truth, stop this!" Arbiter pleads which it falls to deaf ears.

"Tartarus, you know must to deal." Sird ordered Tartarus whom chuckled as the Arbiter shocked to hear from his chuckle.

"Yes, my lady." Tartarus obeyed as he prepares his hammer.

"When they learn? Fools. They ordered to do it." Tartarus pointed his hammer at Sil Veree and Arbiter. He sent to the pit what it seems to own their deaths. At the darkness, they are grabbed by tentacles which much to their surprise. Meanwhile in the Halo Ring, a group of grunts are fighting against something. It seems hopeless for them as they are about to retreat as their leader was killed by sniper round.

"Oh, no! I'm going died?" Grunt said when he gets killed by Emerald with his SMG. Emerald reloads his weapon as he counts how much ammo he has left.

"Hey, look I killed him." Emerald said as the others came out. Xavier appear before the group and takes up sniper position as they reveal in the open.

"Man, those aliens are everywhere." Blue worried because they knew how outnumbered they are. Nevertheless, they did managed to survive wave after wave with a grave concern of amount of ammo they had left.

"I only kill 5 Elites and 20 grunts." Sapphire said with pride.

"Wow, that's impressive record of kills." Black said checks his battle rifle's magazines.

"What you think? I'm the heavy specialist unlike Sissy boy here." Sapphire said as she glares at Ruby.

"Oh. I was trying to…..not get a stain." Ruby argued that he hopes the alien blood doesn't stain his uniform, but it wasn't meant for fashion shows.

" _T'as pas de couilles."_ Yvonne mutters knowing that Ruby is a big pussy not able to fight as a man. She knows Xavier is not afraid to use his pistol if they get close to him even she's afraid of him when he gets angry.

"Let's cut the chit chat. We have bigger worries for now." Red said as reloads his battle rifle.

"Like what?" White said as she reloads her weapon.

"Remember about the flood?" Cheren pointed out which they to fight against the Flood.

"Oh, that? What about it?" Red recalls as how they appear out of nowhere and kept coming at them.

"I mean they can appear at any place at any time. Do you forget when we first encounter them as we face them in a valley?" Green said remembering that the squad battling the flood with fear and desperate to stay alive with everything they got.

"Humph! I haven't seen them yet, but I would suspect that Spartan would be the first one to be infected." Blue said as she assumed what happen to him no matter.

"Blue! You shouldn't say mean things; I mean he did save us from the enemies in Cairo Station." Yellow mentions that Gold did save their lives from Covenant forces day before.

"True to that." Emerald agreed with Yellow. They overheard the radio regarding about the situation.

"The library's barrier is down. Dexholder squad, we have new mission for you." Radio said as Red grabs it.

"Come in, what's our mission?" Red asked to know what new mission.

"There is a large Elite force coming to the Library to witness about the Halo thing. We overheard in their communications. But looks like the leaders of the Covenant called Councilors and if we kill them, we end this war right now." Radio said which to Red's surprise.

"I see, understood. Everyone listen up." Red shouted after he turns off the radio which everyone goes to Red.

"The Covenant has sent their leaders to witness firing of the Halo. But this last chance to save humanity from danger. Let's go!" Red said as they go to the area to counter the Elite Councilors. Meanwhile, after the Arbiter was betray by Tartarus, Chief of the Brutes, where Sil Veree and the Aribiter are being dragged and being held by tentacles. At the same time both Master Chief and Gold wakes up and see something taking them.

"Gold, what is that ugly thing?" Crystal asking to know what it is. A flashback of his nightmare appears to Gold for a second. It was the same monster that appeared in his nightmares. He doesn't like where this going with.

"Something terrible, that I know." Gold said in fear what he didn't like. The creature is the one from Gold's dreams.

"So, this one made of machine, this one is flesh and faith, this one is somehow in doubt, and this one is in fear." Gravemind, the name of the giant monster whom happens to be the leader of the Flood.

"What you mean in fear?" Gold wondering why Gravemind said that he is afraid of something.

"Demon!" Sil Veree yelled to see Gold again. Gold turns to see that sangheili is at a same situation as him.

"Oh, it's ain't the jaws himself. Did I meet you before?" Gold said as he couldn't point where he met before.

"We have met at the one of the Sacred Rings you destroy." Sil Veree shouts at him where Gold can hear, but Gravemind has bigger plans for them.

"There is something we must do." Gravemind tells them to know what to be heard.

"Just kill me or release. I have no time for talk." Arbiter demanding to die already from the madness he is witnessing.

"What we want you to tell to talk to us? We are already dead." Sil Veree argued to know why it is keeping them alive.

"There is much time for talk." Gravemind said as soon he explains about Halo which it is a WMD and to show two different points of view of monitor of Delta Halo and Prophet of Regret. The argument between the Prophet and the monitor showing the contrast how it is the same thing how the Halo ring is a weapon to destroy all life.

"This thing is right. Halo is weapon. Your prophets are making a big mistake." Master Chief said as they didn't listen at all what he said.

"Your ignorance already destroyed one of the sacred rings, Demon. It shall not harm another!" Arbiter said to Master Chief because his failure that lead him here.

"If you will not listen, I will show you. There is enough time to stop it. You must do what you do on one likely spot and you must stop it with enough time. You will help him to stop the ring. And you." Gravemind said as he looks at Gold after he looks at Sil Veree.

"Who me?" Gold said as he looks at the creature he describes it to be very monstrous and nightmarish.

"You have feelings that you are surpassing. I have sense denial in you." Gravemind points out which Gold is not telling anyone what he has been.

"Hey, at least I don't look ugly as you, Aubrey." Gold mocking Gravemind as it doesn't take kind of his words on Gravemind.

"Stubborn mind, you are. It seems you are in some kind of curse which there is one way to break it." Gravemind said sensing Gold is hard to read. There's something else he tries to enter his mind.

"Spare me with that. Just let us go and go with our merry ways!" Gold shouting at Gravemind who takes a amuse out of him, but it's getting annoying with his rants.

"Gold, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Master Chief warned Gold, but it didn't stop him to continue.

"There is one thing you will not. I don't want you take away Crystal ever!" Gold yelled at Gravemind whom didn't flinch, but the others are shocked to hear of his words.

"What?" Master Chief, Arbiter and Sil Veree, and Cortana said as they are shocked to hear Gold to say the words out of his mouth.

"Wait, What?" Crystal said in a major shock to hear what Gold said. She never expects what Gold said as she seems never to understand why he had to speak out of his mind.

"I won't let you!" Gold shouted that hoping he won't allowed it. Gravemind laughs at Gold as he grips on him very tight.

"It seems I would send you with him. In the meantime, you know what I mean. While you two will stop the ring from destroying all life. This ring will make us brothers." Gravemind said as he sends the four somewhere. He sends Gold and Master Chief to High Charity where a civil war began while the Arbiter and Sil Veree to Halo ring.

"The Great Journey will begin when Tartarus will start the Halo to begin." Truth said with Mercy and Sird whom she smiles during Truth's speech until Gold and Master Chief appear. The Grunt nearby was surprised to see Gold and Master Chief.

"Boo!" Master Chief said to scare the Grunt.

"Yep! Run away!" Grunt said in panic as he throws up the needler which Master Chief was about to get it.

"Thank you!" Master Chief as he aims at Truth.

"Demons! Kill them!" Truth said as he escapes from Master Chief.

"What's this demon thing? Oni is a better term and much better to add." Gold wondering why they are being called Demons unless they don't know anything about the Japanese language at all.

"I don't think so. Maybe they just afraid of you, which could be it." Crystal answered to his question. Gold picks up plasma rifle where Chief manages to kill one of the Brutes coming to him.

"There is no time for that. Chief, put me in the Covenant battle net." Cortana said as Master Chief was about to put Cortana in the High Charity networks.

"Me too!" Crystal said as Gold and Master Chief Put the A.I units in the terminal which they have control of the entire system.

"What now?" Gold asking what Crystal wants, but he has no time to argue with that. They are in the heart of the enemy capital. It will be tough for them to fight their way to reach with the prophets to get the icon key.

"We fight our way through." Master Chief said as he grabs a Carbine from a brute he killed while Gold gets a duel plasma rifles along the way.

"Well, I hope it's not big." Gold hoped as they fight through the halls to see the entire city which they must fight the entire city's defenses. However, they overhear the firefight across the city as it turned into a war zone.

"Oh, crap this city is huge. Bigger than Tokyo!" Gold remarked as he never a place that huge.

"Gold, what is Tokyo?" Crystal asked to know what Tokyo looked like. She seen pictures of it, but she wishes to know what Tokyo looks like on Earth.

"Oh, that's where I been there before I was…." Gold said as he takes down group of Kig Yar front of him.

"Before what?" Crystal asking to know what he meant by that.

"That's where…." Gold said he stops to kill some grunts.

"Well?" Crystal asking again as if Gold was avoiding the question from her.

"I thought you were a smart A.I unit?" Gold asked why she is asking him questions if she is super smart due of her serious nature.

"I am! Aren't you going to fight or what?" Crystal demanding that whether to talk or continue fighting along the way.

"What you think?" Gold said as he sees more grunts with Brutes are coming against him while Master Chief handles the Brutes.

"Kill!" One of the grunts said as they gotten killed by Gold as he uses the duel plasma rifles. He follows Master Chief along the way as they fought more covenant until they see _In Amber Clad_ is heading for the High Charity which the Flood appeared.

"Not those again." Gold whined which Master Chief and Gold fight their way to get the Prophets. They are everywhere which they should find every weapon left to defeat the Flood. There was one question still lingers in Crystal's mind that before they landed in Covenant capital.

"Well, I did hear about you saying to Gravemind." Crystal said to wonder why he said that. Was it a lie or it was the truth to the monstrous creature they faced.

"Oh, that. I just need a short exit. That's all" Gold answered because he knew she will asked him that.

"What you mean that he can't take me away? But you do know you're rude and perverted." Crystal points out.

"Well, I got my reasons." Gold said as he takes down Flood combat form front of it.

"Like what?" Crystal wanted to know why he meant his reasons are.

"For starters, Blue is very busty, Yellow is nice, and Sapphire despite of her nature is nice in her own way. Yvonne is a hottie French girl. White has her own sexual appeal. To you, you're always serious and strict. Why I would say that to Gravemind." Gold lies to Crystal hoping she can drop the subject.

"So, you lie to him?" Crystal questions the validity of his words.

"Yea. What you want to me to do?" Gold said which Crystal didn't think Gold is capable to tell the truth to Gravemind. Gold takes on against group of infection forms and combat forms. He manages to kill them before they were coming at him. Master Chief and Gold enters the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. They witness fight between the Brutes and Sangheili.

"Gold?" Crystal quietly asks Gold whom wondering she wants this time.

"Yeah, Super Serious Gal?" Gold said as he wants to know what she is asking him this time.

"What you think about me?" Cyrstal asking the same question in a different way as Gold recognizes the tone in her voice. Gold froze for a moment, but Master Chief looks at Gold with a grave concern that time is the great importance.

"Gold, let's go!" Master Chief said to get Gold to be focus on the mission to get Truth and stop Halo from activating to wipe all life of the galaxy.

"There are more important things right now." Gold said as they both press on to fight along their way in the hallways and streets of High Charity. Only Crystal sighs to know that she has her questions to wonder why she did found truth in Gold's voice when he said to Gravemind. Normally, Gold is a liar which to her surprise what he only lies when he brags about it. Then what he said, he is telling the truth only about her.


	9. Punishment

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release

 _ **Halo 2 Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 9:**_ **Punishment**

In the Halo Ring after drop off by Gravemind, Arbiter and Sil Veree gather nearby weapons. They overhear in the next ridge near them, but it wasn't the sight they didn't want to see. They face bodies of…sangheili. Corpses of their kind murdered in cold blood with no honor in there. Tartartus mentioned Truth ordered death of the arbiter and mention rest of their race. Why their kind? What's going on? Then Sil Veree spotted someone is alive. It is his father, but it was at a critical injury.

"No! Father? What has happened?" Sil Veree called out as he comes to Gio Vanniee. His father lays in the field with his large pool of blood.

"It was Truth. He betrayed us." Gio Vanniee cough blood out his mouth while Sil Veree holds his father while Arbiter checks other sangheili council members whom were murdered in cold blood.

"NO, why he would do that?" Sil Veree wondering why they are targeted for such cruel matter.

"He always favors the brutes and…order our executions." Gio Vannie points out the corpses of Ko Gee and Sur Gee. Pry Cee is killed as well which his body was twisted in a gruesome way.

"The Brutes? That explains the changing of the guard?" Arbiter said as he recalls how the guard was changed before his way to the prophets. This event makes sense as why Tartarus would follow the orders of the Prophets without question.

"Son, promise me this." Gio Vanniee said as Sil Veree hold tightly to his father. Gio Vanniee wanted to see his son to take up the mantle as he was the ruler of his own domain back in Sanghelios.

"You must avenge our honor and live your life you want to be. I didn't want anything of this for you. I'm sorry " Gio Vanniee said until he spits out blood and gave out his last breath. Tears are forming in Sil Veree's eyes as he holds of his father. Gio Vanniee, his father lays death in the Sacred ring as their entire lives was devoted to the faith, but betrayed by the prophets.

"No. No…..No!" Sil Veree screamed in pain. He shed his tears that in fact he never cried before. He lost his true father, noble sangheili who died for nothing. Arbiter witness this as he steps away without a word. That's when the Brutes come in and spotted them before Sil Veree spots them.

"Kill the Elites! We will be reward for our services to the Great Journey." One of the Brutes said until Sil Veree cut him off with his energy and proceeds to stab another one. He didn't stop there until he slashes cuts, stabs the brute to death and continued.

"Sil Veree, stop!" Arbiter called out. This stops Sil Veree what he was doing. He turns to the Arbiter as his tears were from his eyes. He knew that name is a shameful and dishonorable as he thought that name is no longer needed for his services for the Covenant.

"My name shouldn't be Sil Veree. My real should be...Sil ver. I will regain that honor back by all means necessary." Sil ver said as he rose up and turn to face the Arbiter.

"Even at cost of your life?" Arbiter asking why he's dropping the _ee_ in his name.

"Even at a high price that I am willing to make." Silver pointed out. They both left the area as they continue face many Covenant loyalists and found many sangheili survived with units under their command. Meanwhile, the Dexholder squad came to the area where they were supposed to go.

"They must be here." Red asked himself to know if it's the right place.

"After fighting those zombies?" Emerald asking as they nearly face with a flood along the way.

"They were nasty things." Bianca said in much of terror she seen. She couldn't like the sight of them while they are coming at them.

"I know I don't many shotgun rounds I fired." Yvonne said as she counts the shotgun rounds. Xavier checks his pistol rounds just in case if any flood comes him and her.

"Tell me about it." Black said which he checks his SMG clips.

"Guys, look!" Yellow points out as the squad come to see all Sangheili councilors dead. It appears they got there too late. The bodies were mutilated and defiled in more disrespectful way that they shouldn't deserve that way.

"What the?" Cheren said in shocked to see the sight of many Sangheili corpses laying in the ground.

"Somebody beat us to that." Sapphire complained that she wanted piece of the action.

"No, if it's from other squads we know by now. This is plasma wound. Look." Blue said as she points the plasma wound.

"Looks like he was betrayed by someone?" Red said as they look over the bodies of the Sangheili Councilors.

"Who'll do a thing like that? That doesn't make any sense." Yellow wondering why they were killed by whom.

"Hush! I hear something coming." Cheren said as they hide in the brushes until Brutes appear.

"I hope those Elites are dead." Brute minor said as they kick the sangheili corpse.

"Yeah, We brutes are going to take over." Another Brute minor said as he looks and takes Sangheili Councilor's hat.

"Cool, you think I wear his hat." Brute Minor suggests as he claims to look good on him, but he was hit by his fellow clanmate.

"No Stupid! After we kill all Elites, we're going kill all the humans. We won and start the Great Journey and we become gods." Brute minor said as they continue to move on to the next area.

"Oh. Cool" Brute said as Energy sword being draw out is heard as the two brutes are killed by Arbiter and Sil Ver.

"It's an elite! Kill him." Black said as he aims his battle rifle.

"Wait!" Yellow said as she stops Black. Black wanted to know why she stops him in the first place, but Red steps up to get the answer.

"What is it?" Red asked why Yellow stopped him.

"Looks like he's… Crying. After witnessing his dead comrades." Blue said as he points out that she sees tears from the Sil Ver. She feels pity and sorrow from the look from the Sangheili as another join in where it has silver armor.

"Guys! Did you forget? They killed and glassed people to death." Sapphire argued they are the enemy to her point of view. They had been the ones who glassed planets and kill billions of people for their religion.

"If they did that, then why those Brutes killed the Elites for? There has to be a logical reason." Ruby pointed out that maybe that they were following orders before the betrayal from their fellow members of their organization.

"Good question." Red said as something was not right in their eyes. Blue thought to herself where she can come up to him and ask, but she thought the risk that she can be killed because she's human and they are enemies. But she decides to give a shot and takes up.

"We could go ask him." Blue said as she comes to Sil Ver and appear out outside of their hiding spot.

"Blue! Wait!" Red said as he's concern of her safety, but he orders the squad to be in position just in case if it happens.

"Who's there?" Arbiter said as their guns crock while Blue looks at Red to lower the weapons. Red looks at Blue that she means it that she wants to speak with them. Red understands as he orders the squad to stand down.

"Guys! Stop this! We just want to talk." Blue said as she lowers her weapon and walks towards Sil Ver. He looks at her with mixture of anger and sadness while she looks at him with pity. She comes to him slowly, but Sil Ver looks at her that she means no harm. He puts away his sword meaning he will speak with her.

"I'm sorry." Blue said as she speaks to him. Then Arbiter, Sil Ver, and the squad see a wraith tank coming. They brace for it until a hatch was open to reveal sangheili no other than Rita Vadumee.

"Arbiter? You're alive? The councilors?" Rita Vadumee said to see the Arbiter well and alive. Behind the Wraith was Lan Cee who is glad to see Sil Ver alive and well.

"Murdered, my friend. They are killed by Brutes." Arbiter put it mildy what he has seen of the situation.

"We should know that Truth has betrayed us. " Ria Vadumee said as they see a two Phantoms going to the control room until Blue spoke up. They all look at Blue as rest of the squad appear before them. They see that the humans are young and not experienced.

"We can help!" Blue suggests as she comes to the Arbiter.

"Blue? If you are going there, I'm going." Red asked as he grabs Blue by shoulders. Both Yellow and Green join in as they nod with good intentions to work together against a common enemy.

" _Moi aussi."_ Both Xavier and Yvonne said as they join the group to work with the sangheili. Black, White, Cheren, Bianca, and Emerald as they join in whom they are willing to work with them.

"As I." Ruby said which left Sapphire to wonder why? Why they are joining with a species that is trying to wipe out humanity at all. Even if they work with them, they are going to betray them anyways. But there's not much if a choice in that matter to join with her squad and hope for the best.

"We will assist you." Sapphire sigh much to her dismay. Ruby hears her voice as it sounds in a defeatist matter. Ruby knows that she was always like this when sangheili are around, but working with them might cause friction between them and their new allies. Ruby has to keep an eye on her in just case.

"Thank you, I think we can get there before they can start the ring." Arbiter said which Sil Ver comes up to the squad. He looks at them with ill-feeling that he felt that he cannot earn their trust that fast.

"I will do whatever I can. You have released the prisoners hold by brutes." Sil Ver told the squad. It is only way to boost their combat effectiveness against the Brutes. Many of their warriors would been executed once the ring will be fired.

"Understand! Our first orders are to release the prisoner from those nasty Brutes!" Red said as the squad cheered. Soon, they all left to free Sil Veree and Arbiter's comrades from being murdered by the Brutes.

"Sapphire, wait!" Ruby said as he stops Sapphire in her tracks. Sapphire turns around to face Ruby.

"What now?" Sapphire said to know why Ruby stopped her.

"Why you hate them? Why did you still hate them despite they are betrayed?" Ruby wondered to know why. Sapphire looked away as she frowns at the question which she might not able to answer. She has her own reasons why she doesn't like the Sangheili.

"I met a boy once and…something bad happen." Sapphire said in sadness. She felt doesn't want to talk about it.

"When was this?" Ruby wondering why she doesn't like to talk about it. Sapphire didn't expect for him to question where She hopes that he will understand.

"13 years ago." Sapphire said which Ruby remembers that similar event happened to him before as well

"Oh….13 years ago I met a girl before that I change my ways for her." Ruby said as they continue to move on. Sapphire looks at Ruby in the eye as something did remind her of someone she knew before.

"So, did I…" Sapphire was about to explain until they were met by Yvonne. She looks upset as they look at her with a concern look.

"Come on, let's go!" Yvonne tells the two to keep moving. They have a mission to achieve their objectives and prevent the Covenant to fire the ring that will end all life in the galaxy. They have to work with the Sangheili, their former enemies to stop the madness.

In the High Charity, Mercy is about to get killed by Flood on his neck. He was left behind by Truth whom entrusted Tartarus to activate the ring for the sake of the Great Journey. Both Gold and Master Chief came to see Mercy is on the ground with the flood inflection form on him.

"Your pal. Where's he's going?" Master Chief asked to see Prophet of Mercy in pain.

"Earth! But you will never escape here, demon. We will finish what we started." Prophet of Mercy said as he knew that humanity is doomed and nothing will stand in their way to complete their religious mission.

"Man, how many of those things are? And where are they going? Anyways, what now?" Gold wondered that the entire place is full of Covenant forces and the Flood. Cortana looks at the massive structure in the middle of the city.

"That's a forerunner. That ship." Cortana pointed out to see the ship is no other than forerunner ship. She explains the details that they have to get back to Earth to stop Truth.

"That ship is strange looking. What it is: a tack?" Gold claimed which made Crystal upset due of his idiocy.

"Because it's a forerunner ship, you idiot. You should…" Crystal shouted at his ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Please, don't lecture me." Gold whine as he scans the area for any enemies coming at them

"Chief, if we going to blow up Halo like last time, I have to overload the ship's engine." Cortana tells Master Chief like the one they done at first Halo. The ship was crashed near them, _In Amber Clad_ is the only option to repeat the same event as before.

"Wait, you're the one that nearly got us killed in the last ring." Gold remembered the entire ordeal. He realizes that Cortana made the mess in the first place, but then it again the flood was on their tail and needed to destroy the ring.

"Yes, that was me." Cortana sighed until Master Chief tries to pull Cortana out of the system.

"No, I have risk this. I don't work if we did remote it." Cortana said as Master Chief looks at her.

"Good, I heard that all day long. Come on Crystal, let's go!" Gold gladly to hear that as he try to pull out the chip out to get Crystal out of the terminal. But she appears in the terminal only to reveal her intentions before Gold.

"No, I stay put." Crystal protested as Gold flinch of her response was.

"What?" Gold said as he looks at Crystal with a worried look within his helmet.

"I'm going stay with Cortana to help her." Crystal said as she looks at Gold with a serious look on her face, but this time she meant it.

"You can't be serious?" Gold said as he tries to put the chip in the terminal, but she rejects it as the chip is taken out.

"I am." Crystal said as Gold didn't understand why. Gold made a promise to the Professor that she will come back alive.

"No, I need you. Earth needs you." Gold demanded for her to come with him from the madness of the place and continue to fight on to end the war.

"No, Gold. It's you. The reason UNSC have Spartan program, to protect Earth from any danger. I have to stay here to defend Earth for all means the cost." Crystal sighed as she turns her back to Gold.

"No, I can't let you." Gold complained as he tries to insert the chip again, but it was rejected again. He couldn't believe what she was thinking and he can't risk losing her to the flood especially gravemind.

"Gold, the flood is here. We don't have enough time for this. We have to go now!" Master Chief shouted as he fired his weapon against the Flood. They are coming in large numbers and coming close to them. Master Chief holds his best to repel them while Gold is not budging a inch because he's not leaving Crystal behind.

"No, Crystal. I'm not leaving without you!" Gold said knowing that he can't move on.

"I have to. It's only way." Crystal sadly said as Cortana appear before her.

"Crystal, you don't have to do this!" Cortana asked to know why.

"No, what if something happens to you. I mean what if something goes wrong?" Crystal points out that the potential danger for Cortana not able to withstand dangers could risk Cortana.

"It could. But you're right; I could use your help." Cortana agreed with hesitance.

"Gold, I must ask you something." Crystal stated as she turns around to Gold to ask him.

"What?" Gold responds to her with a sad tone in his voice.

"You never answer my question on Cairo which I didn't ask. Why did you save me?" Crystal said as he takes his time to answer her question, but time was running out that he must answer right away.

"That? I…I…pick you because….I was afraid I will lose you. If I didn't, I can't live with myself with that guilt. Because…I lost someone very special to me during the battle of Reach. She reminded me of you in a way." Gold said as he looks at her very closely.

"Gold…." Crystal said as tears were forming in her eyes. Master Chief grabs Gold to get out of the area before more Flood appears.

"Gold, we must go now!" Master Chief shouts to get Gold out of there. They have to leave now and it must be now or never.

"Good bye. Gold-721." Crystal cried as she goes to the system.

"NO! Super Serious Gal? Crys? Crystal! You can't do this to me!" Gold shouts as Master Chief holds him back. The mission was more important and needs to be focus on hand.

"WE have no time for this!" Master Chief said as he drags Gold to the next platform and inserts the chip inside his helmet.

"There is time to get her! Please!" Gold demands to go back to get her from the system, but it was too late.

"NO! She made her choice! Just let go! We have to stay strong." Master Chief reassures that Crystal is making the right choice to help Cortana out in order to prevent the Halo ring to fire. Gold says nothing during their way to reach to the Forerunner ship where encountering a lot of resistance along the way.

"Let's go!" Master Chief said as they fight their way in High Charity which they combat the flood. They entered where the entrance of the Forerunner ship is located inside.

"Crystal, why didn't come with him? Why you didn't?" Cortana asking to Crystal who wants to know why that she's taking a big risk to help Cortana out.

"Because….I love him. Besides you need my help in case something bad happens. This is best way to live another day to see him again. I never felt anything before in my short life." Crystal said as she cries while Cortana conform her.

"It's ok. I know you made the right choice. But it's going very hard for him too." Cortana said as she comforts Crystal who sobbing with tears. Master Chief and Gold enter the ship at the very last second. Master Chief tells Cortana on the radio that he will come back for her, but he turns to see Gold not feeling himself.

"Crystal." Gold whisper as Master Chief gets down in order to talk with Gold.

"What's wrong?" Master Chief wondering why he said Crystal's name.

"Chief, you're only real person I can tell you my secret. I…love her. But I'm too afraid it to say to her. I already lost Lyra on Reach and I can't bear to losing Crystal. I been so much of the loss, suffering, and the death." Gold teary cries as he speaks out of his thoughts to Master Chief. Master Chief pat Gold on the shoulder as the ship exits High Charity.

"Bye, Gold. I will…..always love you no matter what even you're rude and perverted, but a very kind person you are." Crystal said as she views the ship goes out to Earth. She returns back to the system to help Cortana to deal with High Charity. It was only the start for the beginning of the end.


	10. Overture

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release

 _ **Halo 2 arc and Halo Reach Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Overture**_

The forerunner moves out of High Charity where the outside of the city planet is a major space battle between Sangheili controlled-ships against Brute Controlled ships. It is a sight where Covenant has been tearing apart by Truth's designs. That is not the only case since the war against humanity continues.

As the forerunner ship containing Truth is going to slipspace where Master Chief and Gold are stowaways as the Prophet of Truth, unaware of their presence, is heading to one location, Earth. Master Chief and Gold are checking around if the Covenant found them, but the coast is clear. Gold halts for a minute until something flashes to him.

He did remember what happen when he was a small child to become a full-fledged spartan and how the events transpire him to lead him to the forerunner ship with Master Chief. He remembers his mother and how she was sad that he recalls his father was before he was killed in combat against the Covenant.

 **Earth- Shizuoka, Japan 19 years ago**

 **Year 2533**

Suburban small town near Nara around 5000 people are going to their daily lives as the news portraying the human-covenant war. The town is very patriotic, but there are issues that many of its youth are being sent to the front lines to halt the Covenant. Many don't return which frighten many elders are worried that they killed and not seen again.

A hospital where nurses and a doctor is helping a young woman in her 20s is giving birth. The pain is too much for her to bear. But at the waiting room, a Marine comes to the counter. He was given a month off duty. His main reason is to see his wife giving birth to their own child considering that he didn't want to miss it.

"Where's my wife?" Marine asked until after explaining his wife's name and heads to the room where she is. He runs to the room until he heard something…a baby's cry. He rushes to the room to see his wife holding their child as the doctor and the nurses left to leave them alone. He is glad that she's doing alright, but she is exhausted from the hours of giving birth of their child.

"How's our child? Is it ok?" Marine asking of his wife who is relieve from the pain she was under in. He could understand the child's gender, it's a boy. He thought that his son would turn out to great with the ladies in town.

"He's ok." His wife responds with hint of happiness that he returned from the front lines. But suddenly, the boy opens his eyes for the first time that to their surprise the eyes are amber-gold. The father picks up the boy to see him more clearly which he's glad to have a son.

"What should we call him?" his wife asked. He looks at his son. It was a wonderful moment in their lives where it's a blessing. He knew he has little time left before they can call him back earlier to the outer colonies to fight against the Covenant forces.

"His name will be…..Gold." Marine said. He gives Gold back to her. The marine was part of the Spartan-I, a secret project that designed to build super soldiers. He was one of them which he was given special treatment to have a civilian life except he has to recall to the front lines to against the Covenant. But the covenant war came which they called him to be sent in the front lines, so he and his wife were married young around 18 years old. Soon, a week later he was being recalled due of troop storages to hold against the covenant advance.

 **Earth, Shizuoka, Japan 15 years ago**

 **Year 2537**

The bad news happens when 4 years later that he died from wounds. He and his squad were ambushed in Battle of New Constantinople when Sangheili Zealot impaled him with energy sword. When a group of officers told about his death, his wife stumbled to the floor sobbing about his death which Gold tries to comfort his mother at the same time, he lost his father with sadness.

After 5 weeks has passed, Gold was playing in a park by himself while his mother is still depressed about her husband's death. She is currently unaware that a group of black suit men are coming towards Gold. Gold looks up until they did something to him and drag him away. Gold tries to scream, but it was too late since they silence him in textbook style.

Gold was only four years old that black suit men took him where the was last time he saw his mother was sad about the death of her husband and his father. The pelican carrying Gold heading to a UNSC frigate. They head to another planet which considered the Fortress of the stars, Reach.

Reach is a military hub of the UNSC and the second largest Military complex after the Sol System. They landed the planet as they introduce Gold to a UNSC scientist goes by the name: Dr. Emily Ford, head of the Spartan-II Class two program. It was design after the Spartan-II program to resume and Gold was happened to be the youngest member of the program. He was among the fifty-six "potential SPARTANs" due to the candidacy of superior physical, biological, and mental attributes.

 **Reach, 7 years ago**

 **Year 2545**

Gold was left behind by his peers, but he did receive training from Sgt. Major Nolan Byrne to know about military history, tactics, and art of war. However, due to being youngest and runt of the Spartan-II class two program. There was a special guest during the training of Gold was no other than Catherine Halsey, founder of the Spartan-II program.

She notices something about Gold, taken note that he has amber-golden eyes. She knew that only certain individuals are born with these golden eyes and decided she will put him as quality with her original Spartan-II soldiers to train him. He was given training by no other than Master Chief for two years until he's ready for biological augmentation procedures.

 **At High Charity, present time**

Crystal working with Cortana in order that Halo attempted to fire they must blow up In Amber Clad. But she stops for a moment to realize that she remembers in fact long ago. Something flashes into her eyes.

 **Earth, seven years ago**

 **Year 2545**

Seven years ago at Earth, the door burst as Professor Oak running to the door to see his ailing wife is dying from stronger-form of breast cancer. Green Oak, his grandson is watching along with his parents that Professor Oak has lost the love of his life. Before the funeral began, Oak took his wife's brain which he could hide it from his family.

 **Reach**

In a computer lab in a UNSC military complex building, a 50s years old scientist is working a critical data for the UNSC. He has a picture of his grandson and his late wife who looked like the older version of Crystal. Suddenly, his assistant comes in with paper work.

"Professor Oak, are you're sure about the A.I program?" Assistant asking him what he's been working on.

"Yes, I am. It will keep data I gathered about UNSC including Earth. I intend to keep the work as well. Not only that, an AI assistant as well." Professor Oak said as he's finishing the last touches on the data he will insert into his AI program.

"I thought you created a unit by now. Now, you suggest switching from your mind from your late wife's mind?" Assistant beg to ask why he wants to bring back his dead wife from the grave. He knows that "smart" AIs were from the brains of their donors, but not like this.

"I know, but something it just…pop out of my mind recently. Something out a dream or that I knew about in the past before. I want to create an AI based on her. For her." Professor Oak said with sadness that he wants to see her again just this last time. He did remember who she looked before when they were together.

"I see. I will start the program soon as possible." Assistant said as he was about to leave the room except he was stopped by Professor Oak.

"Make sure it goes fine. Contract Halsey to get the permission to allow it." Professor Oak stands up. In a UNSC office, a scientist comes to Dr. Halsey, head of the Spartan Program and the AI program. He comes in with the paper regarded to Professor Oak's ask.

"Dr. Halsey, Professor Oak has requested to create A.I unit." Assistant told Halsey, the senior official of ONI and creator of the Spartan-II program.

"He may do it ahead. " Halsey said whom she is a kind women, but she has ruthless steak in her only when it is needed. She adored of her spartan-IIs. She did approve of the class 2 Spartan II, but had taken notes on spartan in the case file called 721.

"He had switch from his mind to his late wife's mind." Assistant mentions of Oak's changing of the donor and the details who is the donor is.

"Mrs. Oak. I do remember her. She was a good fine of mine. We were roommates back in Collage. It is tragic to hear that she passed away so soon." Halsey said with a sadness in her to feel that her old colleague passed away.

"Are you sure that you want him to do that?" Assistant said as he knew that will be questionable once it happens. There has been ethics on regarding on the use of AIs in the field as Oak is aware that he could be in a lot of trouble with the UNSC, but things are dire due the resources are needed due the Covenant war.

"I cannot say it's unorthodox, but it's up to him." Halsey said as she gives permission to Oak to do so.

"Yes, ma'am" Assistant said as he goes back to Professor Oak. After a long walk, back to Professor Oak who can prepare the Ai creation program to start. Oak looks at his Assistant whom knowing that he got the message that he can do it.

"You may do." Assistant said as Oak starts the program knowing that it must work.

"I hope so. It just…the idea has come out of nowhere." Professor Oak commented as they start construction the A.I based on professor Oak's idea to give birth of "Crystal". When Oak return back to his lab, he took out his wife's brain and begins the Cognitive Impression Modeling. The process was long, but Oak waited for the AI from his decreased wife.

Soon, the AI came into its form. It's a young teenage girl with crystal eyes, two anti-gravity ponytails, lab coat, and blue hair. The color of her avatar is pure crystal blue. Thus begins "Crystal" to become AI assistant to Professor Oak. The AI wakes up to as it opens her eyes and takes a look around the room until a full sight appears.

"Where I am?" Crystal weakly asked as she gets up to see two human beings looking at her.

"Welcome, Crystal." Professor Oak greets the AI unit.

"Who am I?" Crystal wondered as she looks at her hands and to Oak.

"You're Crystal. You're an AI unit." Professor Oak stated which Crystal looks at her hands to see so many codes going through her.

"A.I. unit?" Crystal asked the Professor Oak with curiosity.

"A computer program or normally called artificial intelligence. A computer program to hold valuable data, but you would help me in my works. You are made for vital information and based on my late wife." Professor Oak explains to her of her purpose and reason where she comes from.

"It seems so. What's my purpose? What I should do?" Crystal asked. They began to explain to Crystal as they upload the results to Crystal. They began to work with each other as Crystal became Professor Oak's assistant.

 **Delta Halo, Present time**

The Delta Halo as Dexholder Squad fighting the Loyalist Covenant units alongside with Arbiter and Sil Ver. Each member as Sil Ver halt for a moment as each has remembered. This flashes them into the past they know. The story as they were in one battle of the entire war, Fall of Reach.

 **Many years ago, Sanghelios**

In the system of Sanghelios where among the many of the Sangheli young are training to use energy swords. They are from Aristocrat class where many of the sons don't know their fathers. Among the Sangheili has silver eyes and is quick to learn in the arts of warfare.

"You are the newly younglings of _Sakaki._ Discipline is your ally. Once more practice!" Sil Ver's instructor said as they resume back to practice. The Instructor looks at Sil Ver where he has seen his progress very fast. Soon, they prepare to have a test.

"Sil Ver!" Instructor said as Sil Ver got up and comes up to him. They bow and prepare to take the test. He did in amazing and shunned the students with amazing results that provided his skill.

"Good. You done well, Sil Ver." Instructor said as he goes back to his seat. It seems that Sil Ver passed with honor and joins the Convent and prepares to receive his military training whom he meets a fellow Sangheili named, Lan Ce. He trained very rapidly and receives as a rank of Minor which he taken part of several campaigns and finally he reached to a rank of Major to serve in Thel Vadamee's fleet of Particular Justice.

 **Delta Halo, Present time**

Both Ruby and Sapphire takes their time to aid their new ally out to defeat the Brutes along the way to reach to the main tower will activate the ring that will kill everyone in the radius. They did remember back when they were 5 years old. They were both born during the duration of the way.

 **13 years ago, Kholo system**

Thirteen years ago, a boy and a girl are playing each other in the planet of Kholo. They are playing hide and sneak in the woods. The girl finds the boy's hiding spot and it was his turn. He counts down to 100. The girl tries to find a hiding spot until stumbled something. The figure turned to be a Zealot Sangheili, separated his patrol. The girl screamed alerted the boy to come to her aid, but the Zealot held his energy sword to be hit by rocks.

"Leave her alone, you monster!" the boy said, but the Zealot Sangheili took this as a weak challenge only to knock the boy out and turn to the girl who trembling in fear.

" _Humans. Pathetic weaklings. A mere child of humans can endanger the Great Journey. I must do what I must_." Zealot Elite said in his native language. She steps back further until hit to a rocky corner tapped her. The zealot elite gets closer to her with the energy sword ready to strike her until something hit the zealot in the leg.

It reveals the boy carrying a log he can barely hold. The Zealot turn around to slash him near his skull. Blood has been spread to the girl as the scene frightens her as the blood touches her face and her dress. She felt fear and can't move as the Sangheili throws the boy to the side hoping it will kill him.

" _YOU FOOL_!" Zealot said as he turns to the young girl readied for the kill until bullets hit his shields. Norman with his fellow ODSTs arrive on the scene to save the boy and the girl along with Professor Birch. His main concern that his daughter is alright from the Sangheili zealot.

"Don't let it hurt my daughter!" Birch requested. However, Sangheili holds the young girl hostage to flee from the humans.

"Do you value your pitiful weakling child?" Sangheili said in english to the ODST squad while Birch can only freeze. The Zealot retreats slowly as Norman and the other ODST chase him, but cannot kill him because he's holding her as a hostage. The young boy woke up to see that Sangheili Zealot holding her as a hostage.

He sees Plasma rifle near him as he grabs it and goes behind the Sangheili whom not aware of him. He fires the Plasma rifle at Sangheili as it let go the girl in more violent way. He turns to face the young boy, but his shields are down led its death. The boy comes near to the girl as he has a scar. The scare was deep and bloodied which frightens her and tears are forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, my dad came to save us." The boy said, but that didn't matter for the fact that the sight of blood made the girl cried. It was the one event that changed their young lives forever as they both live during the war for survival of humanity.

Later events led him during the war, he has proved himself in battle. Meanwhile, there will be certain characters in Earth where their lives will be changed for every. What it seems for the tale of the two has come with realizing that the story is unravel that affects all in the one events lead to one battle that will be as Fall of Reach? How it came for Gold to be like this? Why Crystal knew Gold before, but they never meet each other on Reach? The story is yet to be told.


	11. Meet Lyra

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release

 _ **Halo Reach Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Meet Lyra**_

 _ **Year 2545**_

During the Spartan-II class two program, Gold misses his mother in his room remembering that how life used to be. He tried to run away, but they always caught him doing that. His training is nothing new that they are being trained like ODSTs, Marine, and Army troopers which life for him is very harsh.

He grew tired from doing very repetitive things like exercise, eat same food, and wake up in the early morning. The idea itself is getting insanity for him and don't want to endure it. But that wasn't the case since he's very flirt towards other female even female Spartan within contract that earns him a slap or punch to his body part.

When year of 2545 came, he was twelve years old and not ready for the procedures for him to become a spartan. His other colleagues were older and more experienced become Spartan-II soldiers. He was being watched by Catherine Halsey who found Gold to be a unique case.

Halsey introduced Master Chief to the new Spartan-II candidate that she hopes that he will need a break from the missions, but need him for missions against the Covenant. Gold heard about Master Chief in reports, but never met him in person. Halsey place Master Chief in charge of Gold's training. Master Chief now trains Gold to be a super soldier, but it won't be long until he's ready for the biological procedures.

"Come on, it's not hard to climb 10,000 feet Mountain." Master Chief retort as he grabs the ledge to climb up while Gold is struggling to catch up. Chief knew that Gold is very young and often unruly, but he couldn't help or feel bad for the young trainee.

"I can't!" Gold moan as he climbs up while he puts his hand on the ledge and another hand on a rock. They reach the top which Gold able to reach on the top where Master Chief is.

"Gold-721, are you alright?" Master Chief said.

"Yeah, I am." Gold shrugged off as he got on in his feet. Master Chief pats Gold on the shoulder.

"You did a good job." Master Chief said which surprises Gold.

"Why? Most everyone beat me to the mountain." Gold wondered that he is very athletic, but wasn't brightest and best students in the Spartan-II project class II. He was often lag by everyone else as if he was held back.

"No, I understand about your scores. But I do understand that you never give up. It seems that you have a strong will. I understand why Halsey chose you. She sees you more than just physical strength or intellectual." Master Chief said as Gold angers when he hears the name Halsey.

"What she has to with me? She took my away from home. From my mother? Why?" Gold asked to know why he's being picked for the project in the first place.

"Gold, I do miss my family. But…." Master Chief said until Gold climbs down the mountain.

"This is going to be a long training." Master Chief sigh as he climbs down. They return to base by 1500 hours. Gold went back to his room and lay on his bed.

"I hate this life. Why I must endure this?" Gold thought as he thinks very hard. Meanwhile in the same complex, Catherine Halsey is talking with two UNSC professor Oak and Elm.

"Oak, I do assume you that this Spartan is very…stubborn, reckless, and not very bright. But I do find this Spartan is unique and very interesting." Halsey said as she gives the file to Oak.

"I never met the boy myself." Professor Oak said as he heard about the Spartan-II project, but never met the Spartan he was assign. What he heard that this Spartan-721 is most difficult one to trained with.

"Don't need of that, Oak. I do find this Spartan is from Earth." Halsey pointed out which the file has Gold's name in it.

"Earth? I thought all Spartans were from other colonies. John -117 is from Eridanus II." Elm asked to know why this subject was from Earth.

"Most of the Spartan-II was from the colonies, but this one is very different. I know his father was a Spartan-I which information I know. The Orion project was the ancestor project to the Spartan-II as you were aware of that." Halsey answered Elm's question.

"What's the subject's name?" nice female tone asked to Halsey which they turn to face Crystal.

"Ah, yes. Halsey, meet Crystal. My AI assistant has helped work on several projects. The one you approved." Oak answered before Halsey was going to ask.

"What a remarkable avatar she has. His name is Gold-721. So, tell me Crystal. Why you interested in the Spartan?" Halsey asks to Crystal.

"Oh, I wanted to help the Professor, Halsey." Crystal answered to her question.

"Good answer. I may return to my lab to research on certain artifacts. I give you the data by tonight. That will be all." Halsey said as she left the office. Elm left the office as well leaving Oak and Crystal behind. Before she left, she turns on the picture shows Gold. Crystal looks at Gold's picture with puzzle look.

"He tried to escape from this base many times, but they always get him." Oak said which he yawns.

"Professor, do you need some sleep?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, I have been up all night to solve this "covenant species weakness" which it has taken toll on me." Oak sighed as he is getting very sleepy.

"Leave him to me. I can watch over him. So, take the night off." Crystal said because she knew that Oak needs that rest to help him.

"Thank you, Crystal. I hope you have good night." Professor Oak Said as he walks out of the room. The doors closed. Crystal looks over the database. Given the permission to do the task by Professor Oak, she oversees a Spartan named Gold-721 in the file.

"Hmmm, 12 years old to be training to be a Spartan?" Crystal mummers as she scans the file regarding Gold's location and birthplace. She turns off the file and thinks about it. She was stopped when a warning detection. She opens the video cam showing a golden-suit trainee escaping the training area. He is digging under the fence to get out.

"Oh, no you don't! Where are you going?" Crystal yells as one the spy cam drones followed the trainee. Gold is attempting to escape and She has the drones following him. Outside of the complex, Gold runs with his life as he narrowly hidden from the drones.

"Phew, that gotten rid of them. Now, get out of this planet and go home." Gold muses as he stands up to walk down the forest area, but unaware that a simple drone shadowing him. He continues to be walking down at the forest with much amaze that no one noticed his escape. Odd, normally they will notice his escape already. He got a weird feeling about it.

While in the room, Crystal is keep watching Gold with cold intention to bring him back. But somehow, she just let him wonder outside with interest in her mind. Why she is letting him wonder for? Was it to test him or something? She fixes on the spy cam drone before she is thinking to raise the alarm to prevent a leak.

Gold turns around to see who is following him, but it was nothing to see as the drone hide the brushes. Gold took a step back until he fall down. Crystal was shocked to see Gold is falling as she ordered the drone to follow him. Gold just fall a few feet and stumbled upon something.

He sees red shoes right front of him and look up to see…..a girl? He sees a young girl around his same age, but she has brunette hair, brown eyes, and her pigtails are curved. What's interesting that she is more a civilian? She approaches Gold nervously and Gold looks at her with shock and awe.

"Are you okay?" the young girl asked as she helps him up. Gold dusts his uniform while the drone looks at him and the girl unnoticed. Crystal sees this girl kind of looked like her, but different. She is very curious to know human interaction as he watches them.

"Hi! What's your name?" Gold asked the girl as she looks up to Gold while staring into his golden eyes. Then she smiled to him which surprised Gold.

"Hello, my name is Kotone. But my other friends refer me by English name, Lyra. What's yours?" Lyra said as Gold amazed to hear.

"Gōrudo Hibiki. But they call me, Gold." Gold answered while Lyra checking on Gold's uniform.

"You're a Spartan, aren't you?" Lyra wondered that she notices the uniform.

"Who me? Yeah, I am. I am one of super soldiers to defend our mother Earth." Gold said with pride which made Lyra giggled.

"You're funny." Lyra laughed with cheery joy.

"That's they say about me." Gold said as she looks at the trees.

"Reach is very beautiful. Isn't it?" Lyra asked to Gold. Gold turned to Lyra as he smiled to her.

"Yeah, it is. Like Earth." Gold replied with memories on his time on Earth.

"Earth? You mean…" Lyra said as to wonder why Gold said that.

"Yes, I'm from Earth. I miss my home and mother." Gold said while Lyra pats him in the shoulder. Crystal overheard this as she scans the classified information about him. She sees the information why Gold is picked for the project. She turns back to the screen to see Gold with notion she felt bad for him.

"Want to see the landscape?" Gold said as in exchange grabs Lyra to the tallest tree they can get to see the vast beautifulness of Reach.

"Wow! I never seen like this before." Lyra said with happiness.

"It appears so. I bet it's even prettier in space as well." Gold wondering if that was true or not.

"I bet so…." Lyra was about to finished until a loud shouting that was her parents who started to go home.

"I have fun, Gold." Lyra said as Gold put her down in the ground.

"Wait, will I see you again?" Gold wondered.

"Of course, I live nearby the base where you are." Lyra winks at Gold and runs to get home. Gold stared at her and got a weird feeling. He made a friend outside of base. What about his escape? If he left the planet, he never seen Lyra again. If he didn't, then maybe he can found happiness. He remembers from training with Master Chief.

"Gold-721, fighting for something you believe will make you stronger." Master Chief's voice echoed. He decided to stay on Reach with Lyra. He returns to the complex whom Crystal was very surprise. Normally, a Spartan will escape from the project like the Daisy incident, but this was different. Crystal decided to shut the cameras down and the security postponed until he gone back to his room.

"Gold-721…you could just have left, but why? I never am going to understand his choice. The girl looks like me?" Crystal puzzled which to not understanding his choice. Soon, Gold return to his room without trouble as if God was in his side. He lies down in the bed to see the ceiling. He sees Lyra's face beaming in his head. He smiles and lies to sleep. Crystal looks at Gold in the camera screen.

She shuts it off and resumes other project Oak was working on. She felt something strange on her that her only human memory was being romantic and live a good life. This was getting stronger when she sees Gold and Lyra together. Then she gets the idea, she wanted them to be together in order to motivated him.

"I hope this will improve you, Gold." Crystal said with hint of happiness. The following days passed by, Gold continued his training with Master Chief while both Elm and Oak are checking the reports of his training.

"It seems that Spartan-721 is doing very well." Elm asked to Oak which to wonder that they were reported he came back from his little escape to wonder why.

"Elm, I won't say that this Spartan is different unlike those who bought back. I know a group of Spartans run away. Two committed suicide upon seeing their clones. It's tragic to know the accord." Oak muses that seeing a document of the incident.

"Yeah, but most of the battle-ready Spartans right now are being sent to the front lines. If he reaches to the age for his procedures, I think that young man will be sent out to fight against the Covenant." Elm worried as he sees Gold doing his exercises with greater effort.

"Let's hope that it will never happen. If it does happen, will be a price to pay?" Oak said as he gathers his papers.

"Oak, is it true that his clone died?" Elm wondered that all flash clones died upon matter of months or few years upon made.

"Yes. It happened a year ago. The mother didn't take it very well." Oak said to Elm as he was surprised to hear since Halsey's ethics are questions, but it is only way to gather soldiers.

"Crystal?" Oak said as he turns on the terminal.

"Yes, Professor Oak?" Crystal asked as she appears before them.

"Crystal, can you tell us about Spartan-721's progress?" Oak asked as Crystal gathers the data in matter of a second. She can process much faster than a human being can be.

"It seems he's doing very well so far. Reckless, but he's trying without giving up." Crystal answered to Oak which he was surprised to see the data Crystal gathered.

"Thank you, you may resume." Oak said as Crystal went back to the system. Crystal watches Gold doing his training with interest in her eyes. While she was watching Gold a pop up appears about the young girl Gold met. The data show the girl in a Reach education system. The very trainer is the one training Gold. This gives Crystal an idea.

She could make up a secret experiment for Spartan-II would do if they came back from service. This would exchange for Gold to meet the girl. It will take skill and time to do this due of the ONI online security system can detect within matter of 5 minutes. But she has no other choice that to motivate Gold, that she believes he needed human contract and human behavior to fight better.

At the next day, Gold woke up with sleepy face after the bugle call woke up him. He felt tired and exhausted wanted to take a day off, but couldn't ask for it. If he did, they will say it's lazy and not military lifestyle. He sees the window to see the beauty of Reach and sees imagine of Lyra smiling. He smiles hoping that he can see her again. He could escape to see her, but how? He doesn't know where she is except she said she lives near the training complex.

He goes to his daily breakfast that all Spartan-II eat the requirement food to make them strong and healthy. His plate is nothing new since all the food looked the same. He finished his meal quickly than usual, but it wasn't enough. This meal was so meager that couldn't satisfy his stomach. Suddenly, a UNSC officer came to Gold with a letter. Wait, a letter? When he opens the letter, he was to report to his training officer for "Special assignment".

"Special Assignment? What kind of Special Assignment?" Gold said in confused look as he opens it. It stated he has something to do with something. He reported to his training officer right after he throws away his plate. He salutes to the Officer, but the officer gives him at ease.

"Sir, is this special kind of training or punishment that is totally a lie." Gold remarked that he pranks on the trainees that was priceless.

"Spartan-721, I was recently told that by Catherine Halsey that you are given a task. A task I'm forced to give this assignment as part of your training." Training Officer said as Gold was very confused why Halsey giving him an assignment.

"The assignment is: you are to protect my daughter." Training Officer said grimly.

"Who's your daughter, sir?" Gold asked to know who he is going to protect. Why his daughter that he wanted to know.

"My daughter's name is Lyra." Training Officer said when Gold is shocked. Then, Lyra appeared whom she recognized Gold.

"I hope you do a good job protecting her, but I swear to…." Training Officer threatened Gold until he was hold back by Lyra.

"Dad, I can take care myself. Don't worry." Lyra said as she looks at Gold with serious, yet cheery tone. Training Officer sighed as he saluted to Gold while he gives Gold details of his assignment. The assignment has Gold to protect Lyra from going to school, going places, and other things. Soon, both Gold and Lyra are walking together to Lyra's school.

"So, Lyra. Your dad is my training instructor?" Gold asked if the instructor who give him the assignment must be Lyra's father.

"Yeah, he joined the Marine Corps after graduated from Corbulo Academy. He met my mother a few years before I was born." Lyra said with notion Gold was very interested in it.

"Did he ever consider you to send to the academy? I mean he's a tough instructor." Gold joking.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Lyra offended as she glares at him.

"Well, I didn't say you were weak. I was wondering that he didn't send you to the academy?" Gold paraphrase his question as he is intending to calm her down.

"My mother opposed it. She's a medical doctor and didn't believe violence solve anything. But my dad taught me some." Lyra answered to his question.

"Oh, what can you do?" Gold curiously asked what his instructor taught her.

"You want to know?" Lyra said as she put down her bag.

"Ok, I'm going to go easy on you because you're…Whoa! " Gold shout as lands on the ground as Lyra pin him down on the ground. She gives a sly grin to Gold who was in shock. A Spartan-II trainee was beaten by simple civilian.

"Just because you're a Spartan doesn't mean you're invincible." Lyra pointed out.

"I did let you win this time." Gold bragged as his finger rubs his nose.

"Liar." Lyra thought as she picks her bags. They resume back to walking to her school.

"We're here. I enjoy your company, Gold." Lyra said when she entered to her school.

"Hey." Gold asked.

"Yes?" Lyra wondered why Gold stopped her.

"What time I get you?" Gold asking that he has to protect her since Lyra is his assignment.

"Oh, I come out in 3:30. Be here when it's time." Lyra smiled and enters the school. Now, Gold goes back to the training complex. It wasn't long for Gold to go back to get Lyra in 3:30 since his assignment allowed him to leave training sessions and even leave the complex. He never felt so free in his life and thanked Halsey for that. While he leaves the center, he was followed by drone. Crystal sees Gold leaving the compound which seeing by video cam of the drone.

"Yes, my plan is working." Crystal cheered. Don't only that, she hopes that his assignment she made could make Gold to train better. But she has kept an eye on her. It wasn't long for Gold to arrive at Lyra's school as Lyra came out to see Gold. She says good bye to her friends and approach to Gold.

"So, how was it?" Gold asked.

"Nothing new, just lessons we learn." Lyra pouted.

"Well, compared training you got it easy." Gold muses.

"What do you mean?" Lyra wondered why Gold said that.

"Oh, we have to do many exercises that I know. It's tiresome. I ate the same food for breakfast and lunch." Gold said as he remembered what was his training.

"You got it easy compared to me." Lyra counter argue as she was tired from the nonsense from class.

"Why is that?" Gold wondering why she meant by that.

"We have to sit down all day to listen to boring lessons." Lyra complained which her classes are nothing new.

"Oh, that must be very boring that makes mine enjoyable at least." Gold said as he grateful that he's being trained by humanity's greatest hero.

"It could be worse. I wish I was a Spartan." Lyra complained that Gold is lucky to be one.

"It's easy to say than done. We have to wake up early mornings, eat the same food every day, and doing pointless exercises." Gold sighed knowing that he was taken away from home. He looks away from Lyra for a bit. She looks at him realizes that she's was bit jealous of his life style, but he's being trained to fight a war it may come.

"Gold, I pray that will never happen to you." Lyra said as she comforts Gold.

"Yeah, I hope so. I wish I was normal and live a normal life." Gold sadly replied. Lyra looks at Gold with pity feeling. While the Drone following them, Crystal sees this somehow understanding Gold more than usual. She gets unusual feelings that she feels bad for him, but at the same time she is serious to get him motivated and help him to become a Spartan-II. She never felt like this before. After shaking her head which had gotten her back on track to look after Gold. After following them, they are heading to apartment complex.

"Is this where you live?" Gold wondering as he looks at the apartment complex where she lives in.

"Yep, my mom lives here. My dad does come here, but he's in the project compounds. You know his job required him there." Lyra said as she goes to the door.

"It's something you don't see every day." Gold said knowing that he's being trained with Master Chief now.

"I see you later. Good night, Gold." Lyra said as she waved at Gold while Gold does the same thing.

"Yeah, I will." Gold said while Lyra enters the apartments. He goes back to the compound wondering why he's feeling different inside him. That didn't matter to him since it's very hard to understand why. Gold went back to the compound as he lay down in his bunk feeling alive around with Lyra. But he felt something that he has an angel watching over him or something that cause this to happen. He went to sleep to dream about Lyra while at the computer screen where Crystal sees Gold sleeping as she touches the screen with great feeling that she wondered that did a right thing or something else.

"Gold…" Crystal closes her eyes as she sighed.

"Crystal, what are you doing?" a serious female voice that surprised Crystal. It was Cortana, Halsey's AI appeared with disappointed look towards her.

"Um, nothing." Crystal said as she turns off the screen behind her. "What brings you here, Cortana?" Crystal wondered why Cortana is in the system in the first place.

"I noticed unauthorized assignment was made not by Halsey. But it's well done and I manage to trace the source from you. Why is that?" Cortana asked with questions why and how Crystal could do that.

"Well…." Crystal tried to answer to her question. Cortana quickly turn on the screen which she turned off earlier.

"Crystal, you do know the rules." Cortana said.

"I know, but…." Crystal saying to explain herself about Gold with surprise how Cortana noticed her activity.

"Are you going rampancy?" Cortana worried asking Crystal since she came to the world recently.

"No, it's just…I want to help him." Crystal explaining brief as she wanted to help Gold out. Then Cortana pat her shoulder with reassurance smile.

"Just be careful. I hope what you're doing. "Cortana said when she was about to leave.

"Wait!" Crystal stopped Cortana before she left the system.

"Is it possible for a…program like me to have feelings? Like our creators?" Crystal wondered that something is wrong with her.

"Crystal, it's natural for you to feel different. But we are program to help. If you mean "Love" is a difficult answer even for AI to understand. Oh, I get it. The Spartan you were looking at, you're taking liking to him." Cortana said which made Crystal blushing.

"No, he's too young and so immature." Crystal retorted with huff.

"What if he gets older?" Cortana replied with notion that he will be good looking.

"As If, Cortana. I read his report. He's no good trouble maker with nothing to do pranking and disobeying orders." Crystal said that she heard about him.

"What about the girl he was with?" Cortana asked which Crystal hesitative about it.

"Well…I…" Crystal shuddered while Cortana laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Crystal. I think it will not affect you. I mean no AI has ever fall in love with a human before. I think you will be fine." Cortana said right before she left the system leaving Crystal to turn to see the screen. She sees Gold with odd feeling.

"What I'm going to do with you?" Crystal sighed as she touches the screen. She turns off the screen as she gathers data for Professor Oak. Then she just wondered something which made to shake her head to focus on hand. It's going to be a long day for Crystal to handle Gold's training and his assignment to protect Lyra while helping the Professor out. The feeling for Gold is not like she felt it before. She sees life in him and humanity which Halsey is trying to make them become.

What comes to her thoughts while working is Gold is in her process thoughts? It's becoming a habit for her while working with Oak and Elm. If Oak or Elm asked what's wrong with her, she will say it's nothing wrong with her just process too fast that let "frozen" occurs. While she was done with her work, she turns on the screen to see Gold and Lyra are having fun together. Gold was wearing his training suit while Lyra wearing her usual outfit when he met her. They are hanging out in New Alexandria, a city in Reach far from the compound, but Master Chief was sent on a mission to deal with Covenant forces until he gets back.

"Gold, what did Earth look like?" Lyra asked which Gold thought for a moment.

"Earth is…beautiful. Where I was from, I was born in a small town in Kansai region in Japan. I remember me and my mom enjoy the autumn season to see the leaves falling from the trees and the spring of the cherry blossoms. My mom used to tell me that Life is very precious and live out your life you want." Gold remembered as he and his mother go on the parks.

"I would like to see Earth one day." Lyra said which surprises Gold.

"But due of the war, all of Reach's citizens can't go to Earth even for vacation. It's only business and military related matters" Lyra sadly muses.

"Don't worry, the war will be over and I would gladly take you there." Gold said with cheery notion. Lyra smiled at Gold.

"Thanks, Gold." Lyra smiled as they continued to walk down. But they are being followed by a group of youth gang who are 13 composed of 4 girls and their boyfriends led by female leader. They stopped them at an alley.

"Well, it isn't Lyra? Who's your boyfriend?" One of the girls said.

"What you want, Akino?" Lyra shouted with defensive tone.

"Lyra, who these guys?" Gold asked to Lyra as he maintains discipline.

"It's Akino and her gang. They are bullies in my school. They pick on me ever since the day." Lyra answered to his question.

"What happen?" Gold wondered what did happen.

"I tell you what happen. She beat me in Reach 8th Martial Artist Championship. She humiliated me front of the crowd. She cheated my victory." Akino said as she gets close to Lyra and Gold.

"So, That's it. All because you lost a match? Big Deal, I don't see the point in that." Gold retorted.

"Charming your boyfriend he is." Akino wondering of the amber eyes with an exercise tights he has.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lyra shouted in denial because she just met him for some time.

"Whatever, I'm going to make you pay for bring me dishonor! Now give us the bitch!" Akino swore as she pointed to Gold.

"No." Gold respond as he didn't want them to take Lyra so they can beat her up.

"If that's you want. Girls, unleash your guys." Akino ordered her female members to tell their guys to attack Gold. Then at a swift motion, Gold knock out them easily. They were shocked and awe at the sight.

"Sending your guys to do your dirty work is not the best idea against a Spartan-II." Gold muses softly.

"Don't matter, I beat you anyways." Akino said with sharp tone as she pops her knuckles.

"Gold, she's very good at hand to hand." Lyra warned as she faced her before in the Martial arts tournament.

"Don't worry, I faced far worse than facing training officers in these exercises." Gold confidently said as he and her come to begin their fight. To Gold's surprise, she's good except his real advantage was being trained by Master Chief.

"Hold still you!" Akino angrily said as she misses her kick to Gold.

"You know, maybe it's not a good time for you." Gold said as he dodges her punch.

"What are you, a freak? Stop being a pussy and fight like a man." Akino said as she did a roundhouse kick.

"I don't think you should do that." Gold said as he dodges her strikes and blocks her punches as well.

"Eh?" Akino said as Gold knock her out cold.

"Maybe you should take a chill pill once and awhile." Gold said as he turns to the rest of the group.

"Don't bother us ever again." Gold threaten them as they pick up their leader and their boyfriends. They left them alone as they retreat from Gold and Lyra.

"Well, I hope they don't bother us ever again." Gold boosted knowing they will not bother them ever again.

"Gold, how did you do that?" Lyra shocked and confused of what happen.

"Do what?" Gold replied.

"I mean how you achieved inhuman speed. I never seen Akino missed so many times before?" Lyra wondering as how Gold was achieved this. The last time she fought with Akino, she barely won against her overwhelming force and relies on cheap tricks to trip her off.

"I was being trained by best Spartan-II soldier ever existed." Gold jokily as Lyra sweatdrop at his remark while she sighed at the same time she is glad he gotten rid of them. They head out of the alley to the streets of New Alexandria. It was a start of a beautiful friendship. A friendship between a civilian and a Spartan-II has begun.


	12. Mein Kleines Herz

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

 _ **Halo Reach Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Mein Kleines Herz**_

Things are calm in the wind in the Planet of Reach. In the network of ONI, Crystal is helping Professor Oak to gather data from his previous work before. Crystal only knew what she can for the professor. It's just for her, everything is being restricted to her and wanting to be free and enjoy life. She's a computer program, a man-made thing, with ability that beyond the human mind for a year now.

She was very strict to her work and the work only, but everything she sees Gold with Lyra despite only human contracts she knows is Oak, Elm, and other ONI officials. She felt as if like a prisoner with limited lifespan. She risked her life to let Gold have this lifetime assignment to protect Lyra from a fake order. Crystal watches the videos between Lyra and Gold in her spare time after her long hours of work.

True, she can't sleep or gets tired from working long hours. She feels that Gold is sometimes a jerk, a perv, and an idiot. There are times that Gold is a pretty nice guy who misses home hides this feeling by acting as a jerkass. But when he's around with Lyra, he feels different with her. There's a reason behind this as if he was in love.

"Crystal." Oak said to snap her out of her trance.

"Sorry Professor, I was distracted for a moment." Crystal said as she turns to Professor Oak.

"Funny, you never daydream during work." Oak wondered that he notices this pattern for about several months. She often dazes off once and awhile during their work times where she's often busy at the moment.

"It's just I…overload sometimes that takes time to ease it off." Crystal said hoping Oak doesn't find out.

"Okay, let's continue our work about these covenant species." Oak said while Crystal complied as she helps him along the work. Oak was getting there to find the understanding covenant species relations with each other. He hopes their interspecies relations can provide the key to end the war once and for all. He also heard that the UNSC are beginning to draft from ages of 15-40 to fight off against the Covenant to realize it is a losing war.

Humanity is desperate to survive against the onslaught of the alien alliance. Oak knew that knowledge will help Humanity to win the losing war, but time is running out. Oak did find that the Covenant does has social caste system and learn certain weakness that the chain of command can be broken by killing or capture high Prophet

In the other hand, Oak is checking on Gold's progress which despite his performance is better than it was months ago. In fact, he did found him a little reckless despite of his combat adeptness often began to match with Master Chief's combat ability. Another thing was that he has assignment to protect a girl same age as him who somehow looks like Crystal. Oak wondering that Crystal has something with the assignment comes from Halsey or could it be possible for her to do that? No, it's absurd that Crystal is too serious and too focused on her work to think about the Spartan.

Later on, he goes out to see with other scientists at a gathering to discuss about the Covenant species along with Crystal that Oak lectured about his theory that capturing one of their leaders that might bring the end of the war. The entire scientific community applauded for his theory. Soon, the scientists are hanging out in the ball room.

"Professor Oak?" Birch said as he comes up to him.

"Birch, how nice to see you." Oak said as they shook hands.

"What is like to work with Laszlo Sorvad in his research?" Oak drank his wine. It will be the last time that wine will be rationed before UNSC can issue the order for total mobilization

"We are getting close to something big, Oak. I mean Juniper and I am getting there to these aliens who are very religious objects could prove your theory." Birch said as he shows the pictures of the Covenant religious artifacts.

"It seems we all been to University of Edinburgh, have we?" Elm intruded the group.

"Elm, it seems that your theory on the grunts was proving correct on battle reports from UNSC forces. But your theories on other species are different it appears." Birch said as he points out the data file from Elm's to Oak's research methods.

"Yes, it seems that understanding them is a lot harder unlike comparing them to other species in other worlds." Elm sigh knowing the limited data they had based on the Covenant caste system.

"Don't worry, it seems that your work will help the war effort." Birch said knowing that will help out against the Covenant.

"Where's Rowan?" Elm wondering of their colleague is.

"Oh, he has things to do. But I did see him over the booth over there. Why you asked?" Birch said while they grab some little sandwiches.

"It just I found how Elites are like humans in a different unlike those of lizards. This subject is very important to discuss…" Elm said until they cut him off.

"I don't think we need a lecture right now." Birch sweated knowing that Elm can go on full lecture.

"It seems you known each other." Halsey said as she barges into the group.

"Ah, Catherine. What a surprise? What brings you here?" Elm said as they are greeted by Catherine Halsey, the head of ONI.

"I need to speak with Oak for a moment." Halsey said as the two scientists left leaving Catherine and Oak to talk about something.

"So, what do we need to speak about?" Oak asking why Catherine needs to speak with Oak.

"How's the progress with the Spartan?" Halsey asking about the young spartan that Master Chief has been training him before the augmentation procedures can begin.

"Oh, he's doing fine. He's doing very well and much better than expected." Oak said because the report stated.

"And the girl." Halsey said which made Oak shocked to hear that from her.

"What do you mean?" Oak asking that she is aware of the assignment that Halsey may know.

"The Spartan is on protection assignment which I didn't authorize. It seems that the assignment was made by your AI. Oak, the program was supposed to keep in secret and your AI has nearly expose the Spartan-II program which the Innies can know and hurt the war effort. Professor, I have bad news to say. They will send him to the front lines by his 14th birthday." Halsey said knowing that he has one more year to go before augmentation procedures

"No, they can't. He's not ready." Oak objected that they can't do that to him. He knew the risk to sent a young teen into combat.

"Oak, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do except to accept it." Halsey sadly said knowing that it was the same with her spartan-II on that same age even Master Chief.

"What about his assignment?" Oak asking knowing it will end soon.

"It will end by the time he's deployed." Halsey said while they are talking with each other, Crystal hears this. She is much shocked to hear that sending Gold that young is insane and will get him killed by sure. She tries to access ONI, but they cut her off that required unbreakable password.

She should accept the fact that Gold is going to war and she didn't want that to happen. Things have indeed gone out of hand. But what will happen to him when he's fifteen? Day after the night, Crystal finishes her work as to wonder what is Gold is up to. She decided to send a spy done to go after him since she already saw Gold left the complex to meet up with Lyra at the beach.

She watches them while they are enjoying their selves on the beach. Gold and Lyra are splashing water against each other, swim races, and finding animal life in the beach. The sun was about to set which they rest for a moment.

"Gold, I have needed tell you something." Lyra said which Gold comes to her.

"What is it?" Gold wondering what she needs to tell him. She looks flustered what she's about to say to him

"I know you for a year. I have this strange feeling that I wasn't able to tell." Lyra said while looking at the setting sun.

"What you mean?" Gold asked as the silence came in for a moment.

"I…like you." Lyra whispering to his ear, but he wasn't to catch that.

"What? Can you speak up? I was able to barely…" Gold said until Lyra stood up and face him.

"I SAID I LIKE YOU!" Lyra fumed as she blushed which surprises Gold whom he never knew that.

"Since then, we have this connection. It seems that I feel that you are different from all the boys I knew. You are different from them. You're so reckless, idiot, and hot-blooded. But I found you a gentle, caring, and…" Lyra said as she gets closer to Gold whom he's blushing.

"Lyra, you don't mean…" Gold said as he grabs her hand in a gentle way.

"I liked you when the day we met." Lyra said while looking in his eyes.

"Me too." Gold said as he looks into her eyes.

"Gold…" Lyra said as they are few inches each other.

"Please Lyra, you are the one for me. All that flirting, it was an all act to get your attention." Gold said confesses that despite all the flirting was trying to get her attention.

"Gold. You Idiot!" Lyra said as they both kissed. They broke off the kiss to only stare at each other for about 5 minutes.

"Gold, promise me something." Lyra said as Gold perks up to listen to her.

"What is it?" Gold wondering what she wants to promise with.

"Don't let anything to us. I know that they will send you off to fight the aliens, but promise me that you don't die." Lyra said with sad tone knowing that they will send him to war.

"Lyra, I can't keep that promise unless I promise you that I won't let anything hurt you. A true promise I can keep." Gold said as he hugs her in a romantic matter where she has tears in her eyes.

"Gold…." Lyra sighed as she looks at Gold's eyes which it is brightened by the sun.

"Lyra." Gold sighed as they continued to watch the setting sun.

"How about we promise each that we don't die together? And get married to raise a family?" Lyra said which made Gold smiled to hear that.

"Yeah. It's a promise that I can keep." Gold said as the sun sets and it's time for them to go. Meanwhile, Crystal sees this which a tear came out her digital eyes. A tear from an AI is very unusual for her. He has time for her for a year which she hopes that things can go alright. Maybe it will be a bright future for them.

She hopes the war will end so they can resume their lives as normal people rather facing extinction. While during the two years, Gold and Lyra are dating as if they are enjoying their last moments. One day, Lyra took Gold to a shopping district for new clothes that she gotten tired of Gold wearing his training outfit. When Gold reveals his new outfit consists of baseball shorts, red jacket with unique hoodie and a cap has red and golden colors. They went to see the film named _Finding Nemo_ which it was a 540th Anniversary of 3D release. As Gold will eat whole popcorn leaving Lyra nothing to eat while he insisted to get refills for her.

Next, they head to Reach's Disney Galaxy where they found them enjoyed of the Disney Theme park rides. They head to Earth World in Reach Epcot as they explore in the Japan sector where Gold remembered his native land. They head to the _Bijutsu-kan_ gallery where they see the history of Japanese Art.

"Hey, Gold?" Lyra asking while she looks at the art gallery where Japanese culture is alive and well.

"Yeah?" Gold answered while Lyra look at the picture where monsters coming out of the objects from their masters as the comparison show to more advanced form of art where it's the same, but different.

"I wonder what if they do exist in another planet. Like the creatures in the pictures?" Lyra wondering what's like for seeing such species in an unknown planet.

"If that happen, it will kick ass by the way. I bet there are devices to hold them in your pocket." Gold said as he points that he wished the object was smaller and rounder.

"Come on, Gold. What kind of device to hold a creature in?" Lyra wondered why to hold a creature large and small that fits into your pocket.

"A capsule ball that transform from ping pong balls to baseballs." Gold said theorize what it could be, but Lyra laughs at the theory.

"Gold, that's nonsense." Lyra said believing it's never going to catch on.

"Well, not to that picture it seems." Gold said as he begs to differ that it can work in near future.

"It appears so." Lyra said as they both stared at the picture. They head out to a Japanese restaurant where they ate some of the best _yeppanyaki_ the chefs made. They talk about their daily lives going such as Lyra's daily life and school as Gold mocks about it.

The next day, they head out to Reach Universal Theme park which they entered many rides. One was Jurassic Park river ride as they enjoyed it. They enjoyed the theme park rides as many they can. It was worlds they wish to live in, a world only belongs to them. After the day, they head back to Lyra's home.

"Um, Gold." Lyra said as she stops in her tracks.

"Yeah?" Gold wondering what she's about to say.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Lyra said with a blush in her face.

"Eh?" Gold wondering if that's a good idea.

"It's just a school dance and I…might need a date." Lyra said as Gold smiled and kissed her.

"Of course, I come." Gold answered to her question. She hugs him which made Gold blush.

"Thank you. Gold, why you are being so nice to me?" Lyra wondered why Gold is being nice to her. It's been like since her confession towards Gold and his confession towards Lyra.

"Well, because I love you that's why." Gold said as Lyra chuckled of that remark.

"Pick me up at 6. Don't be late." Lyra said as she comes to the apartment.

"I will be here in a fashionable late." Gold shouted in return she called him an idiot. Gold returns to the training center. He sees his training officer waiting as if he was coming.

"Sir?" Gold salutes, but the Officer comes to Gold with papers and then left him as he opens the papers. The paper dropped while Gold dropped to his knees.

"Why?" Gold said as the paper said, " **Spartan-721, by order of UNSC ONI and Catherine Halsey that you will receive** **augmentation procedures** **. You will be sent to the front lines in 2 weeks. Your assignment ends in the day after tomorrow. –Signed: Catherine Halsey of UNSC ONI**."

Crystal overheard what he read and felt bad for him as his assignment ends meant he's combat ready, but how war will affect him. It seems it has never gotten her to mind that situation, but his last day was with Lyra before he's go to…war. She has few tricks up in her sleeves as she ordered a tux for Gold to wear for the dance whom Lyra asked him. She was planning to witness them before their last meeting and the last date. She hopes they can enjoy their last moments.

"I hope you're happy, Gold." Crystal muses. After placing the order, she resumes back to work for Professor Oak. But she has a nagging feeling that Lyra is part of Gold's life and wanted to meet Gold for the first time. She's always a witness to see them together as they are meant to be with each other. Soon, the day of the dance Gold picked up Lyra in a fine tux. But Lyra was wearing a fine blue grown that even entrances Gold.

"You look…pretty." Gold said as he blushes.

"Thanks, you look like a gentleman even you are rude and pervert. But I love you." Lyra said as she kissed in the cheek. she hooks her arm to his while they head out to their date. They head to dance hall where a live orchestra playing Brahms music. But the orchestra was for the slow dances and the traditional Hungarian dances.

Reach's tradition of the Hungarian settlers before complete terraforming Reach into livable planet. But they have pop culture and rock music playing mostly for the younger crowd. It wasn't big for Reach to be like Earth in terms how similar human cultures can be. Lyra and Gold find a seat among her friends who were surprised to see her boyfriend for the first time.

It was getting interesting for them, but Gold in the back of his mind debating that he should tell Lyra that he's being shipped to war tomorrow. He tried to tell her, but something has to stop him from telling her. He has patience to get his chance to tell her. Soon, it was a slow dance with Brahm's Hungarian Dance No. 5 where Lyra grabs Gold to the dance floor where she teaches Gold how to dance.

He does it very clumsy at first until he got the hang of it. He is now a good dance now as he and Lyra are becoming as one unit. This has left impression with other dancers to see the young couple to match up with the Orchestra's tempo. It has becoming a dream of wonders for the atmosphere for Gold and Lyra to be right now.

The music is ending as the couple does something remarkable as they done to fit the end of the music where they meet applauding from the on looking crowd. Now the Orchestra plays the Brahms' waltz, which it is much slower for calm relaxing feeling which Gold and Lyra can relax for now.

"Lyra, I got something to tell you something." Gold said in a sad tone as Lyra knew what he has to say.

"Hmmm?" Lyra wondering what he has to say, but this wasn't going to be easy for him to say.

"I'm…being shipped out tomorrow." Gold said sadly which Lyra looks down knew that the day will come.

"Gold. Why they are doing this? You're too young to be sent off." Lyra said as they continue to dance slowly while the other couples are dancing as well.

"They say that I got impressive record, but they need all soldiers they can get to the front lines to stop them." Gold said knew that he will receive augmentation procedures.

"I knew this day will come." Lyra teary said, but Gold puts her chin up for her to look Gold in the eyes.

"Hey! Don't get too sad. I will make it. I got a promise remember." Gold reminded her on the beach on years ago.

"Yeah, I remembered." Lyra said knowing that was true that they did made the promise. It is a promise she can't break at all.

"I will make it out alive. Just wait for me." Gold said as they continue in the dance floor where time for them is slow down while a cam drone oversees this. After the dance, they teary said good bye to each other. Crystal shed tears for the first time in her short life as emotion for AI is unheard that not even Cortana has unless she has one Spartan she knows that Crystal already knew because Cortana is Halsey.

"I will miss you Gold." Crystal said as she knew because the next day, Gold is called for his augmentation procedures. His armor to be ready for deployment as he steps forward to see his armor is made of gold. They put the armor on Gold, he's no longer Gold. He is Spartan-721, Spartan-II warrior at age of 14 ready for deployment to the war against the Covenant. He felt different as they put on the armor which he felt trapped as a prisoner to mobile prison. That is not the case for Gold, the armor already enhances his already powerful strength, stamina, and endurance.

"I will miss you, Lyra." Gold thought as he steps aboard on the UNSC ship in the year of 2547. This will change Gold's life forever as the events followed. It will not be the same for him. However, three years was passed that Lyra was with her friends are at club to chill, but she constantly worrying about Gold whom sent to the frontlines against the Covenant

"Hey, Lyra. You should sing this song!" One of her friends suggests in a sing a lot song they picked. Lyra protest, but she decides to give in and looks at the lyrics is German. However, she did take German classes and takes a take breath to think about Gold whom in war zone.

Meanwhile at the mission where Gold-721 follows with Blue team with Master Chief to launch assault on Covenant stronghold in the inner colonies. Gold can remember of Lyra by looking at a holo picture on his spare time. They about to meet contract while Lyra takes up the mic to sing the lyrics of the song.

 _Mein kleines Herz  
schlägt nur für dich,  
zählt die Stunden bis du wiederkehrst, dann umarmst du mich._

The Spartan-IIs cut down the Uggroy in en masse while Gold takes his shot wisely along with Master Chief. Chief threw a grenade at the group of Uggroy as the blue blood is spread across the room while they encountered Sangheili warriors on their path.

 _Mein kleines Herz_ _  
_ _träumt schon vom Glück._ _  
_ _In der Heimat wartet es auf dich_ _  
_ _und weiß du kehrst bald zurück._ _  
_ _Liebevoll schaust_ _  
_ _du mich dann an,_ _  
_ _unsere Lippen finden sich ganz sanft und ich weiß du bist mein Mann._

Lyra continues to sing with tears in her closed eyes knowing that the images with her and Gold imprinted in her memory as she cannot forget those moments. Gold-721 was about to get hit, but Kelly-087 and Fred-104 managed to save him from two hunters. Gold-721 gets up and they are about to hit by Kig yar snipers as he hits them with a battle rifle.

 _Mein kleines Herz_ _  
_ _kommt nicht zur Ruh._ _  
_ _Es hält mich wach die ganze Nacht, und klopft immer, tuck, tuck._

Gold-721 takes cover from incoming needlers while Master Chief fires his assault rifle and urges to press on. Lyra continues without fail on the lyrics while the rest of the audience are moved with her singing of the song. Gold-721 punches Kig yar in the face while he fires SMG at it.

 _Mein kleines Herz_ _  
_ _sehnt sich nach dir,_ _  
_ _kennt die Antwort wenn du mich dann fragst:_ _  
_ _Ja, ich gehöre zu dir._ _  
_ _Ja, ich gehöre zu dir._

Lyra finishes the song until the audience claps at her knowing it was a good show that she put up. She cannot feel ok as she takes a look at the lights while Gold-721 kept going with the rest of Blue Team. He feels that Lyra is there waiting for him while Lyra feels the same for Gold as well. Love was short-lived, but destiny will bring them back.


	13. Crescent before Dawn

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release

 _ **Halo Reach Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 13: Crescent before Dawn**_

 **Earth**

 **Year 2549**

In the island of Hokkaido where Tomakomai is located lays a big mansion where a young girl around 12 years old waking up. An old man appeared with clothes on his hand as he comes near the bed. It was her servant whom served the family for many years, but born before the events of the Covenant invasion.

"Good Morning, Missy." The old man said as she gets up in bed to see the rays of sunlight hit her face.

"Good Morning, Gramps." The young girl said as she rubbed her eyes.

"The day is today. You're about to send off to military academy. And your clothes are based on the academy's uniform, but at top quality." The old man said as he shows the outfit for Virginia Military Institute or known as VMI. It was only he heard that UNSC has ordered all military collages to lower the age limit for great need of officers for the upcoming battles.

"Thank you. It's just my first time to be on military academy, I don't know what to expect." The young girl said whom is no other than Platinum, the daughter of Berlitz family whom her father works with Rowan as assistant along with her mother. They sent her to a military academy due of the children of high-ranking officials of the UNSC. It was her first time to experience the outside world even the planet to see the galaxy. She put on her uniform which it was a white cadet's uniform and put on two rings on her fingers, Diamond and Pearl.

But that wasn't all, her father has sent two bodyguards to assist her in the academy except her mother disapprove of this has offered alternative way. They both agreed not to send bodyguards; they let her to experience on her own. Soon, they took Platinum off into Virginia Military Institute, one of the best UNSC military schools.

Over the years, the VMI has lowered admission age due of the war as the UNSC has taken over all military academies since the formation of the UNSC. Due of the losses in other academies in the colonies, they make to do with the military academies in Earth. Her trips will not an easy one as the plane travel from her mansion to Virginia. It is in United Republic of North America and United States.

The plane soon landed on Virginia as the limo driving her to her VMI. There she sees young cadets being drilled and trained for war, but has uneasy feeling about this. The limo starts as they bring her to the dean of the university. The Dean was looking at the window until he turns around to face young Japanese girl. He sighs knowing this is going bad for UNSC to face such problems against the Covenant.

"So, what we have here? What brings you to our fine academy?" The dean asked in his southern accent.

"Hello, Dean James. My name is Platinum Berlitz. I'm from Japan. My father has…" Platinum said meekly until the Dean cut her off.

"You know my dear, this institute don't receive younglings like yourself in peace times except we are fighting a war forcing my cadets to graduate at earlier age. I have no choice to lower the admission age because of this. But I can't argue against the UNSC because of that. I do assure you, this military academy is no walk at the park. This fine Institute has produced fine officers of the UNSC even the Army and Navy as well. I hope you do well in this academy. You're sleeping in the room with the note I given you. You may leave, missy." Dean said as he told her while giving her the note.

She got up and left the room as the Dean watches the window. She walks down the hallways to see the cadets doing their free time like writing, painting, reading, playing video games, and other things. She reads her note where her room is until she reaches the door. She opened the door quietly until she found with minor shock. It was two boys practicing a comedy routine and surprising Japanese as well. The boys turned to face her.

"A girl?" the blond one said and the other one was surprised to see an angel. That he sees her that she was a princess from another country or planet of that regard, but smack in the head by his blond friend.

"Dia, snap out of it! Sorry, I think you got the wrong room." The blond one said which Platinum check the note again and it was the right one. He read it over and over, but he thought it was a joke.

"Well, I got this note from the dean that I was assign to this room." Platinum said as she put her cases next to them. It was all to be her stuff as which the boys were surprise how much stuff she carried.

"What? Give me that!" the blond one said as he took it from her. He read it until he realizes it was the right room.

"You can't be serious?!" He said with a deadbeat face.

"Oh, can you get my bags into the room?" Platinum asked as she points the bags.

"Ok." The dark hair one said with lovely dub look. He got her bags into the room. The blond mutters as he helps his friend along.

"My name's Pearl. My father is part of the UNSC navy as an officer." Pearl greets himself to Platinum. It wasn't like a friendly kind since he's not used to fancier folks such as her. He did

"What about your friend?" Platinum asked as the black hair one eating a crunch bar.

"Oh, he's Diamond. But I prefer to call him Dia." Pearl said as he introduces Diamond to her. Diamond is very shy towards her, but he could pick himself up to address who he is.

"Hi! I have a mother works with UEG under Colonial administration" Dia said as he finished his chocolate bar. Platinum lower her bags to make her way to introduce herself.

"My name is Berlitz, but do refer me as lady or missy if you may." Platinum greeted to the two boys. They have a female roommate. Soon, the following days that Platinum was doing exceptionally well on classes that has military strategy and tactics that earn her recognition among the teachers and students.

She also helps her roommates on the subjects they have trouble keeping their grades up. Soon a class that they are learning the history of military firearms, the lesson was the reloading of rifle musket which it has never seen before. They were given Springfield muskets model 1861.

"These rifle muskets were common in the American Civil war. They were the DMRs of the day which except it was much different in terms of reloading. Yes, Platinum?" the Teacher asked whom Platinum raises her hand.

"It appeared that it has no magazine. Then how did it work?" Platinum wondered to see an ancient weapon that could work. It looks useless for such weapons to work in the days where such infantry uses them in a great extent.

"Excellent question, Platinum. They are done in steps. Step 1: Check the rifle if has been fired. Step 2: reach for the bullet. Step 3: place bullet between teeth. Step 4: put in the barrel. Step 5: Get the ram rod after your pour powder in. Step 6: Ram it until it is placed in. Step 7: Return the ram rod. Step 8: place the percussion cap in. Step 9: You are ready to fire. I want each you to do. Each will shoot a target in range of 150 yards." The teacher said as his demonstration how to do it and hands out the musket to each student.

They did everything correct except for Platinum who's having a hard time doing it. Pearl and Diamond show her how to do it. In a matter of seconds, she does it much faster before Dia and Pearl whom were surprised by this. Next class is the naval battles class, they are learning about Admiral Nelson, Admiral Yi, and Admiral Rutyer.

"Class, we will learn of greatest Admirals ever fought. Admirals Yi, Ruyter, and Nelson. Regarding for their insight of naval warship and ability to win against all odds." Naval teacher said as the class looks at him especially Platinum takes a great interest on the naval commanders.

"Admiral Yi was known for having ability to never lose a single warship and single battle. Japanese were aware that during their invasion of Korea that Navy was important to maintain supply lines. Yi took strategic risk that with Korean navy has outclassed them in terms of cannon use, but Yi knew that Japanese are good at boarding. He keeps things in range and able to defeat larger Japanese fleets." Naval teacher continues as the students whom some of them are yawning despite Platinum kept listening.

"Admiral Ruyter was known for his insight and understanding of the tactical sailing ships that using communication as advantage against superior opponents. His daring dare against docked English fleet did humiliated England for many years to come that is considered one of the best raids ever conducted." Naval teacher gives out the holo-map as how Admiral Ruyter could do it. He switches the map of Trafalgar where Platinum looks at the map of the sail ships in different formations.

"Despite the combined French and the Spanish fleets, Nelson was able to use weather to his advantage and able to win a decisive victory against all odds. Now, we will go back to step one. Before battle, the weather has become nasty and it is not suitable for naval warfare. It was a daring for Nelson to make two columns that managed to defeat both Spanish and French fleets." The Naval teacher asks as the student rose which earn his attention.

"Sir, what this applies to today?" One of the students asking knowing that it was history and that they don't have the technology in the age of spaceships.

"Everything. We still use them today and often came with great success. Admiral Cole used tactics that Nelson, Ruyter, and Yi used. The Battle of Psi Serpentis was a clear example of it. Like Nelson, Ruyter, and Yi, Cole died believing for the survival of our species. They are great heroes. Class dismissed." The Teacher said as they left the room. The trio has made a connection with each other. They made though in many of the trials and classes.

 **Sigma Octanus IV**

 **Year 2552**

Three years later, they graduated with top honors. But they didn't return as expected, the UNSC has drafted them too quickly as they are both 15. Platinum was assigned to the navy branch as a Naval officer while Pearl and Diamond become pilots within the navy. But assigning on ships, they are all assigned together. They are joined by many officers in the ship named, UNSC _Iroquois_. They reach the bridge of the ship. Platinum with Pearl and Dia meets the captain of the ship. The captain turned around to see the trio whom is no other than the legendary captain of the UNSC.

"Why do ONI sent us young kids these days? My name is Keyes. You may call me, sir. What's your rank and names?" Keyes sighed while the trio stared at confusion with the papers. He didn't like how this is going with where the war is going with.

"Ensigns Pearl, and Diamond, sir. Lt. Platinum, reporting for duty." Platinum saluted to Keyes.

"No need of that. What military academy you graduated?" Keyes asking to know what military academy they been to.

"VMI." Dia answers as he and pearl hold their pilot helmets. For 15 years old, they are about five feet and six inches tall. Tall enough to fit inside of the Longsword fighter.

"VMI? What your assign positions?" Keyes asking again to know about their roles in the ship.

"Pilots, sir!" Pearl and Dia shout whom both Keyes knew what their roles are going to be.

"Ok, and yours?" Keyes asked as he looks at Platinum.

"I was told to give a special assignment." Platinum said sternly as Keyes looks at the report. It stated to be advisor for tactical and strategic command.

"Oh, you're the one who score high scores on naval tactics and strategy. Four-time Winner of VMI Go championships. That's very impressive." Keyes said proudly. After meeting with Keyes, Dia and Pearl are assigned to a Swordfighter which they gotten used due of the stimulations and video games.

Soon, Keyes tells the crew of the ship they are heading out of slipspace to confront the Covenant fleet. Sigma Octanus IV was their destination. The warning stated a covenant battlegroup is coming towards the ship. It seems they are outmatched, outgunned, and outnumbered. Reinforcements will arrive, but it will be too late to get there on time.

"We are dealing a hopeless situation. Due of the intel we have, we found one Carrier, one RPV-class light destroyer, and two Frigates. I was hoping to face two frigates." Keyes sighed at the sight of the Covenant battlegroup.

"Not necessary sir." Platinum spoke up as Keyes pays attention to her.

"What you mean, Lt.?" Keyes asking to know why Platinum has sort of plan that he can listen to.

"Sir, what if we use their weapons against them? I suggest we use their weapons to follow us and use emergency acceleration by launching the nuclear missile in the wrong way. If we pass by the frigates and hit the destroyer's shield." Platinum said as she draws up the map of the system.

"That will hit the destroyer and use the planet to slingshot and fire all our weapons at the frigates. I think it's risky, but bold. Lt., I hope your plan worked." Keyes finished. Platinum tells Pearl and Dia to hop on the swordfighter to help Keyes in battle. Then before the battle begins, Platinum was stopped by Dia.

"Um, missy. I was wondering that….." Dia shutters as she looks at him notices that he is blushing for some odd reason.

"Yes?" Platinum wide-eyed wondering what's in his mind.

"Um, be careful out there." Dia said with a hug. This surprises Platinum with a hint of blush. This was not allowed for lower rank to hug a higher-ranking officer, but she hug him back. Dia goes to the hanger bay, but he stops for a moment.

"Diamond!" Platinum said as Dia turns to face her. She was very beautiful in a white uniform and very graceful. But he knew that he's just a commoner and she's in most prestigious family in Japan.

"Huh?" Dia stopped to see Platinum who pauses for a moment.

"Just watch yourself. Take care of yourself!" Platinum shouted as Dia saluted to Platinum as she saluted to Dia. He heads out to the longsword where Pearl is waiting for him.

"What hold you?" Pearl wondering as he puts on his pilot helmet. They are joined by two other crew of the fighter to manned the weaponry.

"Nothing." Dia answering to his question while putting on his helmet. He takes the role of the pilot while Pearl takes the co-pilot role.

"Diamond, you know she's a noble and you're a commoner. Right?" Pearl said because he knew of his friend's crush on Platinum.

"I know. I always know." Diamond said as he starts the engine up. They got out of the hanger and started to escort the ship by its side. Dia looks at the window to see the ship's command deck noticing both Keyes and Platinum are looking out into the space.

Soon, the ship comes out to face the Covenant battlegroup. The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV begins as they follow the plan. Keyes has executed the plan as the covenant frigates fired their plasma torpedo each while the Iroquois bypass them to hit the destroyer as the torpedo destroyed them.

The LongSword fighters are busy taking care of the Covenant fighters and taking out boarding parties. Dia and Pearl has kept the pilots' morale boost due of their comedic antics. Dia looked worried as the ship slingshot around the solar star. He is worried that she is doing ok. He managed to avoid a Covenant space banshee fighter on their tail while taking hits along with an engineer fixing the problems on the fighter. Pearl fired the homing missile to destroy the banshee fighter.

Soon, the Iroquois appeared to open fire the archer missiles towards the Covenant frigates. Then the frigates were taken down quickly than it looks like. The remaining Covenant ship was a carrier retreated after it drop some ground forces. At the command deck, Platinum considered the window to see the dogfights taking place hoping her friends especially Diamond. The battle was raging on until it was won to take out the Covenant battlegroup.

After that, the trio become the most successfully with Keyes whom they were credit to achieve the impossible. Platinum smiled when Dia and Pearl came out of their fighter, then Dia looked for Platinum for which he smiled at her. Later, Platinum received a promotion along with Dia and Pearl, who they are space aces.

Dia and Pearl together shot down 10 covenant fighters which that was amazing feat considering how they were young compared to other pilots. Platinum was assigned along with Dia and Pearl to other ships of the UNSC before return to Earth because they were too important to lose after the battle. However, the ship they were in had a homing beacon will change the fate of the war forever.


	14. Goodbye Earth

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

 _ **Chapter 14: Goodbye Earth**_

 **Earth,**

 **Year 2550**

Tokyo University, where a group of students are taking their lunch break as where a blond color girl, Brunette girl, black hair guy, and the stern brunette guy who were all friends since elementary school. But for them, life was uneasy for them because they are bored with college life.

They have a desire for adventure like they always had in summer days when they were in elementary to High school years. But it seems for them when they heard that the UNSC is calling all those fit to fight. Apparently, that education exemption has cancelled and giving professors to give their students passing scores. The group sees the list where they selected those to send the Marine Corps.

"Well, I got my studies to do." Green said as he walks away until he was dragged away by Brunette. Her name was no other than Blue, that she has plans for Green whom didn't like where it's going with.

"Oh, Greeny. Your name is on the list." Blue said as she points the list to Green whom takes the list from her.

"What?" Green said shock to see the name in the list. He knew that Blue had something to do with it.

"What did you do?" Green asked to Blue with a anger tone in his face.

"Oh, I hacked into their network and add your name. So we wouldn't be separate, don't we?" Blue said as she does her puppy eyes.

"Pesky girl." Green mutters until he was tapped by shoulder by his fellow friend, Red.

"Hey, at least we are all together." Red said knowing that they are going to be together in this one.

Meanwhile at Satsuma Prefecture, a group of 2nd year students were reading the list that they are all drafted to Marine Corps. The brunette girl glees in joy to be called for service, but the dark hair boy doesn't like the call for service.

"Screw this! I don't want to go!" Ruby said until he was punched in the face.

"Will you shaddup and be a man!" Sapphire shouted as she cracks her knuckles.

"But I don't want to." Ruby said until she punches Ruby to pulp. The short blond one was staring at the arguing couple.

"Man, at least we are all together." Emerald said as he sees the draft papers. At America where located in New York City another group of American students are been called to service to be drafted in the UNSC marine corps.

"YEAH! WE GOING TO WAR!" Black shouted which many can hear him, but it is too close that their ear drums are ringing.

"Not so loud, Black!" Cheren said as he picks his ear knowing that his ear drums are damage by his excessive screaming.

"What's so exciting about it?" Bianca said with a worrying tone as their names are in the list.

"Don't go overboard about it. I think this might be fun." White said as they group hug. Another group was looking at the list whom happens to be freshmen students. One is them is Blake, other is a girl named Whitey, and Hugh.

"Hey, we got our names in the list." Blake said as he looks at his friends, Whitey and Hugh. They knew each other since elementary and middle school. Hugh and Blake are best friends whom they had hardships over their lives. Whitey came in Middle School whom is the affections of Blake.

He is very persistent towards Whitey and managed to get her heart in the end. However, in Paris where young students look at the list of the names are drafted for service for the UNSC. Dark-hair male and blonde-hair female looks at the list with their friends they knew since childhood.

"It seems we are in it, together?" Yvonne said to Xavier as he knew that the day will come that call for service. They both look at their friends as their names weren't in the list. Yvonne's mother was in UNSC army as a pilot, but things wasn't so easy to hear the constant TV images as Covenant forces are coming.

Their parents know what has happen. All of them cried that they heard that Marines who were sent to the front lines never came back. Red comforts his mother who cried about this and worrying he will never make it. Xavier's parents whom had ancestors fought in WWI and WWI knew that he was picked for a reason and urges him to do his patriot duty.

Yellow told her Uncle about that as Yellow cried that she will never see him again which her uncle comfort her. Blue's parents were shocked that they drafted Blue to the UNSC Marine Corps. After much heated debated, they accept the fact that Blue will return in one piece and alive.

Green's parents were not happy despite what Green told them it was Blue's fault, but tradition demanded Green to serve the UNSC. Ruby was not so lucky, Norman of ODST was proud that they drafted Ruby to shape up his life. Sapphire's father, Professor Birch was happy, but sad that he feared that he will lose his only daughter. She reassures him that she will come back alive.

Emerald was already orphan that they understand the UNSC need of man power in the times of danger. Black's parents were proud of military heritage has realize Black's draft which they hope he will come back. The same reaction with White, Blake, Hugh, and Whitey as was like Black.

It was so much different with Cheren and Bianca. The parents of Cheren and Bianca sued the UNSC, but the USNC claim its total war where everyone must fight for survival of humanity as they grudge accept the fact. All the Draftees are going to face the change of the life.

Soon, the day arrive for the draftees to come the training base in Paris Island for their training. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Xavier, Yvonne, White, Black, Cheren, Bianca, Blake, Whitey, Hugh, and another who got drafted was Wally. A typical exam that lasted 30 minutes.

They all passed as they are deemed to fit for training except for Emerald whom is a short height except they let it go due to his endurance. That wasn't the part where one thing for every marine to experience, a haircut. For Red, his wild hair was shaved clean after cutting it for at least hour along with Green.

Both Yellow and Blue received a shorter hair in a form as a buzz cut which Yellow cried for least 5 minutes after received her first haircut. Those were a kicking and screaming was Ruby who dreaded his fears that his loss of his precious hair as the barbers struggled with him while Sapphire took it to her hair too short without complaining. Emerald didn't matter as they cut his hair without problem despite it took them 10 minutes to cut his crazy hair.

The French draftees didn't much complain as Xavier sit there as he took the haircut without a problem same with Yvonne. Their American friends were much different. Bianca cried while they are cutting her hair while Cheren was stone cold as they crop his hair off. The others didn't complain much though as to say at least. After they cut their hair, they are sent off to their drill sergeant. It was just the beginning of their service that is meant for two years or longer if needed.

"Listen up, Maggots! We are at war. A war with those nasty alien bastards with intentions to wipe out humanity. I don't care if you're some foreign country. You are all equals under my training. You will be referred by your English names unless you got a good excuse to keep your name on the line." Drill sergeant said as he walks pass by them. They all stood there as they listen to the Drill sergeant whom from Russia rants about the Covenant for the pass hour. Then, he spots Black who was smiling compared to others.

"Got something to say, boy?" Drill Sergeant said as he comes to him. He doesn't like anyone not taking the matter serious like UNSC against the Covenant.

"No, sir." Black said as he looks at the Drill Sergeant who continues to glare at him.

"Then what are you smiling for?" Drill Sergeant asking to know why Black won't stop smiling as if he was unattended child.

"Just glad to be here, sir." Black answered to his question, but Drill Sergeant punches him in the gut. Black gets up as he got rid of the smile realize that this is a whole different field where he's going with.

"Glad to be here? Boy, war is not a kid's play thing. War is life and death. Sun Tzu knew that war is vital importance to all of us to survival against the covenant bastards! If you think war is just a game, then you're dead wrong. Now, show me a war face!" Drill Sergeant said as Black tries his best to show it, but failed.

"Again!" Drill Sergeant said as Black shouted again. This impressed the Drill Sergeant that he can prove his worthy for the Marine Corps.

"Good, but I reckon you that if you going to survive this. Then, you better watch your ass out of the field. We are marines! Proud infantry of the UNSC! But I don't care how you do your training; we need every man in the field to deal with those bastards." Drill Sergeant said as he stared at the draftees with ill intentions. This is going to be their worse 6 months of training for them and things are going to be hard on them. Around 5 a.m. in the morning, they hear the bugle call as the Drill Sergeant bangs the trash can to wake them up.

"Argh. What now?" Blue drowsy as she wakes up. She expected longer sleep, but waking up so early has ruined her beauty sleep.

"Wake up! You should wake up in case of those alien bastards get you!" Drill Sergeant shouted. Soon, they get ready for their morning jog. They prepare for their 5 miles run to improve their stamina.

"Man, I hope this isn't going to be a long one." Ruby said as he tucks his shirt.

"I can't wait like we did in P.E." Sapphire cheered while Ruby and Emerald dread as they heard that.

"I hate P.E." Emerald mutters because he has a height disadvantage and not a good stamina person. How did he passed physical exams or the UNSC was desperate to allow him in.

"Hey, cheer up. I hope the drill sergeant is not that bad." Red said as he and the others come to Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald.

"Hi, I'm Red from Kanto Province. This is Green, Blue, and Yellow." Red introduces the group as they greeted them in various ways. "What's yours?" Red asked.

"I'm Sapphire, this is Ruby the prissy boy, and the runt here is Emerald." Sapphire said. They greet them in a polite way as they done the same thing.

"We are from Satsuma Province." Ruby said to add the information.

"Satsuma? That's far south." Yellow said until the whistle is blown.

"All right you worthless maggots! Start Jogging! Any of you gets left behind; you are on your own! Get ready in 3…2…1! GO!" Drill Sergeant shouted as they start jogging. The Satsuma and the Kanto groups are next to other. The French draftees are next to them as Xavier and Yvonne did their stretches before the jogging.

When they reach a mile, they are tired as their legs cannot carry them on, but they must reach the next 4 miles. The Drill Sergeant kept a clear eye on them as they continue to jog their way in their morning rush. He speaks to them in English, but when he sings his country's national anthem in his native language as to motivate them.

At the third mile, they are breaking point to pass out. They continue pressed on by Drill Sergeant who promise them an hour break if they make it and curses them in Russian if they attempted to take a break too early as he whacks them with a stick to get moving. With enough strength to reach the five-mile marker, they earn their break.

"Good. Very good, you're very strong to withstand the 5-mile marker. Now, after your break we will start marching formation. You should catch your breath before that." Drill Sergeant said as he left them to get their breather.

"I can't handle this. I was meant for college, not for this!" Green said as he takes his breath slowly to get his breath back.

"But you…*pant* got*pant* me." Blue said as Green shrug her off.

"*pant* Pesky *pant* girl." Green said as they are exhausted.

"At least *pant* can't get any worse from this." Red said as they managed to recover from their exhaustion. He looks at Blue whom she has a shorter hair, but looks at Yellow with her short hair makes her look like a boy. He was glad to meet Yellow because Blue was the one who got them together.

Blue in other hand looks at Red with a smile look realize that her matchmaking with Red and Yellow is still success, but has a strange feeling when looking at Red. She has Green, but something was way off in her part. Green isn't boyfriend material when they got together in High School. However, she wants Red and Yellow to be happy together.

After their hour break, they head on to the obstacle course which for Yellow and Emerald had trouble to climbing and deal with the obstacles. It is tough for them to get over the wall, but Red appear to Yellow as he helps Emerald as well to get up to the top. Both struggled as they continue to climb to the top.

"Come on, Yellow you can do it." Red said as he's at the top of the obstacle ladder.

"I'm trying." Yellow whined as she struggles on. The Drill Sergeant looks at her with pity. Not only he was mean and strict, but he warms up to these draftees compose of seven Americans, eight Japanese, and two French. They continue their 5 miles runs and obstacle courses over 2 weeks to increase stamina and endurance even to his surprise that most draftees don't survive that long.

They got 4 more weeks of training that they reach to marching training week as they must learn how to march for parades. He cursed at the American draftees due of their lack of effort to it and at the Japanese who whined too much. In the 3rd week, they are shaped up to goose step and march in a tempo.

"Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, and halt!" Drill sergeant commanded them as they halt as he goes around checking their stature. He fixes Sapphire's back to straighter; Tilts Blue's head to eye level, and fixed others as he goes around them. He continues to fix the postures of the entire group.

"I don't like this training uniform" Ruby complains that brought attention of the Drill Sergeant.

"Got something to say?" Drill Sergeant glared at Ruby.

"Yes, sir. I mean, why we are getting our uniforms dirty?" Ruby said. Soon, the follow day that Ruby is ordered to clean all uniforms of the squad while the others are cleaning the barracks.

"That prissy boy gets all cloth duty and we stuck here doing janitor's job?" Sapphire complained as she scrubs the floor with a toothbrush.

"How long you known each other?" Yellow asking to know the nature of their relationship.

"Oh, we met in middle school ever since." Sapphire answering that how she recalled how he was back in Middle School. He often uses her as a guinea pig for the dress which annoy her to no end.

"Like how?" Blue asked which Green snort at the mention that Blue is still in her old tricks.

"He bumped into me and comment my uniform "being dirty and barbarian" So I beat him up to pup. That's he never leaves me alone with his persistence to make me wear his stupid dress designs! " Sapphire said as she scrubs the floor real hard. Yvonne and Xavier looks at her with smile on their faces.

"What if he likes you?" Whitey said while working with Blake on the beds.

"No way, a prissy boy like him. Please, I bet he will cower in the heat of battle if that's going to happen." Sapphire said as she finishes her last touches on the floor she was assigned.

"Maybe it's you who like him." Blue said which earn Sapphire death glare.

"Over my dead body!" Sapphire said as she goes to another floor with the tooth brush who blushed after saying that.

" _Jeune amour"_ Yvonne said as Xavier nodded with her comment knowing that Sapphire does like Ruby in a certain degree.

Meanwhile at the restroom where the Red, Black, and Cheren are working is talking what they are going to do if the war was over. Red wished to become a sports coach, Black tells his dream to be a career soldier, and Cheren wanted to be a researcher with UNSC. They become good friends.

Now, they reach to firearms training where the Drill Sergeant educated the names and the technical specs of the firearms they will be using. He showed them the MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System, M6 pistol, Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel, BR55 Battle Rifle, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, M739 Light Machine Gun, and the M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon in which how to work and operate in battle.

During the firing range course, Xavier made impressive shots on targets far away which earn him the sniper rifle. Black and White exceed accuracy which the Drill Sergeant was amazed that he gave them a battle rifle. Kanto Group armed with battle rifles except Yellow who got received special training to become medical squad member armed only with submachine gun.

Satsuma group that only Sapphire tried the machine gun which surprises the Drill Sergeant that she can hold the recoil and the weight of the light machine gun and the rest only assault rifles, and the rest of the group received either battle rifles or assault rifles depending on their precision and accuracy. Sapphire as a heavy weapons specialist received a rocket launcher as secondary weapon to deal with armor units and everyone received the pistol as a side arm.

But the Drill Sergeant has told them that their own squad by UNSC demands to get fresh squads in the field. He needed to find a squad leader for a test they must conduct against another squad to see what they can do in the field. When he asked, who wants to be squad leader, no one volunteers except for one.

Red volunteered to lead them as Drill Sergeant tells everyone what they must do. It's a simple war game with one rule: Capture the Flag. They gear up for the test and head out to the field. In the viewing room where a holographic field where the squad is. His superior comes to him.

"Are you sure, these kids are ready enough to lead a squad into action?" High Ranking officer said knew that drafting children is very low, but they had no other chance to get many to the frontlines quickly as possible.

"I do believe they can. It's a shame to waste youth like this. But I do believe that even against all odds that they can make the impossible possible." Drill Sergeant said as he believes they have something in command that might make them into an effective squad.

"Then why you didn't pick one of them to be squad leader?" High Ranking Officer said as he picks up the file on Red.

"I think he has a special talent to lead. He helped two comrades the blond ones in the obstacle, help them to march properly, how to use a firearm, and…willing to get them to shape and catch up with the others." Drill Sergeant said as he comments on what he seen on their basic training.

"I hope you're right about that." High Ranking officer said as they look at the battle simulation. At the field, they move out as they halt when Green and Blue come to Red.

"What's your plan?" Green said as Blue looks at Red with concern as they are taking the risk to defeat the other team.

"I'm thinking!" Red said as he is aware of the test could result another 2 weeks to get another one or kept failing to send them home in disgrace. An idea has struck him.

"I got idea. Xavier!" Red said as Xavier comes to Red.

" _Oui?_ " Xavier complied to Red.

"Can you scout the area? You can use your sniper rifle to spot how many?" Red asked.

" _Oui, Monsieur_ " Xavier said before he can look at Yvonne who knew that Xavier can handle it on his own.

"Good, don't open fire when we reach there." Red said as Xavier left the area to scout ahead

"Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Wally." Red said as he gets the Satsuma group.

"Yeah" They all said as they appear before Red.

"You need to stay and defend the flag." Red said as he heard groaning.

"Oh, come on. Can you leave those sissies to guard the flag?" Sapphire whined wanted to take the offense.

"No, I need Black, White Cheren, Bianca, Whitey, Blake, and Hugh to create a distraction while I, Green, Blue, and Yellow can get the flag. Understood?" Red said. They nodded their heads until Xavier came back.

"I think there's three groups of four are heading this way." Xavier said in English to give out the information about the other team.

"Good, Group 1: Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Wally defend the flag. Group 2: Xavier, get to a sniper position. Yvonne, protect Xavier's flanks. Group 3: Black, White, Bianca, Cheren, Whitey, Blake, and Hugh get many of them to your attention allow us Group 4: Me, Green, Blue, and Yellow to get the flag. Understood the plan?" Red said whom they complied the order as they scatter for their plan to get the flag.

The groups of another squad are closing in to the squad's flag until they were attacked by group 3 in the side until they were sniped by Group 2. One of the groups managed to get away to reach the flag until ambushed by Group 1. Soon, Group 4 manages to sneak around them and grab the flag as the announcer said, " **Red Flag taken.** " Soon, the rest of the Red squad notices this as they fall back only to find group 1 only to trap them despite they lost members taken out of the game.

"Shouldn't see this coming!" Red said as the paint hit the rock. They are trapped behind enemy lines until Blue got up.

"I lure those guys so you can get to safety." Blue said as she got up.

"Hey, come and get me!" Blue said as she runs that they missed their shots towards her and give a chase that right pass by them.

"Ok, let's go!" Red said, but didn't notice Green is gone. Meanwhile Blue was far away from the group only to find being surround by another squad.

"Give the flag to us." The Red team leader said as they come closer to her until 3 team members are hit and the rest are hit when she fired her paintball battle rifle. The team leader who was hit aimed his paintball side arm which she turned only for team leader to be hit by no other: Green.

"Pesky girl. Brave, but stupid." Green said as comes to Blue.

"I know, but we managed to achieve our goal. If I didn't lure them out, then we could fail the test." Blue retorted that she provided a distraction for their group to get their flag.

"Let's go back to the others." Green said as he guides her out.

"Thank you, Greenie." Blue said knowing that her nickname for Green is very annoying.

"Don't call me that!" Green growl while Blue laughed about it. At the holographic room, the officers were impressed about it.

"That squad did pretty well." High Ranking officer said as he gives them high marks on their combat performance.

"I did notice that, Colonel. I see how they work as they were a unit unlike most squads." Drill Sergeant said as he smiled for them to pass the test. Soon, they are ready for combat which said on paper. They have one more week on training.

The young worthless draftees are trained Marines of the UNSC. Red rose in the rank to become corporal and chosen to be squad leader of the newly graduated marines. Soon, they all get ready for the graduation where their parents are watching them as they are marching in the parade as they match the tempo of Prussian Military marching music.

After the graduation, the Drill Sergeant has news for them that they are sending to one planet where it has served reputation as human fortress of the stars: Reach. This shocked everyone to be sent to a planet where they never gone before. The following next day, they got aboard in the UNSC frigate as they go into slip-space. This is going be a long travel for the newly marines in the year of 2551 as the squad were fit and ready to go.

"I can't wait for battle." Black cheer as Chern gotten annoyed with Black's excessive screaming.

"Black, why you so happy about it?" Cheren said as they entered inside the ship.

"Well, we have trained over a year, right? I mean they trained us to death." Black said mentioning how difficult for them to endure.

"I rather failed than send us to a pointless battle." Cheren retort that he rather doesn't get a pointless death in a pointless battle.

"Oh, do come now. I could learn experience what's beyond our blue planet." White said as they continue to walk inside of the ship.

"How bad could be?" Bianca said as she sighs on the certain events that lays before them.

"Well, at least we can't die right now." Green said as the Kanto group comes in.

"We are all together, right Greenie." Blue hugs Green's arms.

"Will you stop that? You cause me to be suck with you! I could be on Harvard instead!" Green shouted that he could avoid this and become more helpful to the UNSC than wasting his time in the front lines.

"You're so mean; I just want us to be together forever and ever." Blue said as she laughed.

"Pesky girl." Green mutters whom Blue laughs knowing he likes saying that.

"Come on, Green. How bad it will be? I heard the Covenant cannot find Reach." Red said whom knows that Covenant cannot find Earth at all thanks to Cole Protocol they heard.

"Easy for you to say, but don't count that. I have a bad feeling that once Reach falls, Earth is expose and our life we know will be gone." Green worried that if that happens, humanity has matter of time to run away from the Covenant.

"Don't worry, we are in it together." Black said as they join with the Kanto group.

"Yeah, no matter what." Blake said as Whitey and Hugh joins with them.

"How you all known each other?" Red said as they began to talk about their lives. It was a started to whom lead them to question.

"What we call ourselves since we are a squad?" Blake wondered as the French pair kept walking alongside with them.

"I don't know." Yellow said. They have a long silence to think what they should call themselves should be.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but how about we called ourselves as the Dexholders?" Red suggested which they debated as how they wonder that Dexholders will hold up or they like it due how they felt that made them connection as it was meant to be. After much debate, they finally agreed to call themselves, The Dexholder Sqaud.

" _Xavier, Sivous pensez que nous allons bien?"_ Yvonne asks to Xavier who turns to her with a smile that she's worrying about the events could turn out bad, but he knows that won't happen.

" _Tout va bien se terminer, Yvonne."_ Xavier said to Yvonne whom she's glad that Xavier is with her. They continue to enter their barracks in the warship. Their destination is heading for planet called Reach. It is the planet where things are about to change for them as the players of their fate decides for them.


	15. Welcome to Reach

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

 _ **Halo Reach Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 15: Welcome to Reach**_

After coming out of slipspace, the UNSC frigate lands on the planet Reach where They all woke up from their cyrotubes. They gotten used of that as they got up from a long sleep. Blue regretted how it was difficult to wake up from one. The rest did have no problems, but it wasn't easy since they got so cold from the cryotube as their feet touch the floor.

" _Merde! Il fait froid!"_ Xavier complain as he feels the freeze in his feet whom Yvonne felt the same way as him. Well, at least they are wearing jumpsuits for their cryotube sleep or else it would have been very nasty. However, the suits are bit tight for ladies to reveal their figures while the boys shown their muscle tones. They gotten used to the cryotube since it was part of their basic training for withstand space travel.

One of the aspect they never got use to when they all took showers together. They shower in the different ends due how immature they couldn't face with male comrades even they seen adult marines take showers together. Most of the Marines were all combat veterans and while still most the marines are draftees like them who are unprepared what lies to them.

After they took the showers, they dress their gear up except for Ruby who is never happy about his gear. That didn't stop them to get Ruby on time. They watch the planet from a portside as they descend the ground. They noticed that Reach is bigger than Earth and not that urbanized unlike back home.

The ship lands the docking bay as the marines are coming out along with army personal as well. Unlike the marines, the Army was more defense force of the planets which the Marines are more offensive force. It was a heavy activity going on where countless personal are going on with their orders.

"What a beautiful planet!" Blue said as she holds on with Green who given up getting rid of her.

"Is this…" Red said with wonder as he sees military personal doing various tasks.

"Reach, the planet settled by Hungarians many decades ago. It used to an unhabitable planet until the settlers were able to terraform to allow life to flourish. The Moa and other species were documented and found by settlers who based creatures based on folkore." Cheren said as he recount this knowledge by reading the details of the planet they were going to.

"How you know about this stuff?" Ruby wondering how he did get the information from.

"I did my research." Cheren said as he put his glasses up.

"What we do?" Sapphire asked as they gather their supplies until a certain officer came to them.

"You are newest squad, 1993?" UNSC Officer said as he takes a look at the holopad as he takes the look at the new squad they had.

"We prefer ourselves, Dexholders." Red said as they nodded with him.

"Ok…I got orders to take you to the 12th regiment in the Viery region. You get a commanding NCO for you. Let's go! Not going to lie about this, you're setting with rest of the Marines in the planet. You're new here, but you won't see combat yet until you are called up. Lucky for us, the covenant hasn't found this planet yet. You can call this a military hub and we are sending all marines to front lines soon we gather the vets ready for combat ready. You're from Earth. I read your file, amazing work. But that don't count that when you face those alien bastards." UNSC officer said as they go through the crowd as they see the marines with equipment, tanks, warthogs, and other vehicles while a Spartan-III passing by.

The Spartan-III jumps into a warthog while Blake and Whitey see it drove away. They could catch them up and jump into a pelican. At the warthog, the Spartan-III takes off his helmet to see it. He's a young man at the age of 17 whom has been reassign to a new unit may fit his skill.

"What's in your mind?" Driver asking as he kept driving into the wildness.

"Nothing, it's just I am out of training and gone a few missions. Noble team, what's it like to be one of them?" Joey said as he is wondering that if he can make the cut for the team. His actions may not be the case for him.

"I bet they recognized your skills." Driver said as Joey look at the mountain they passed by.

"I hope you're right about this." Joey said as he put his helmet back on. Then he sees a pelican goes by them as they reach to the Viery region. It is going to be a hard day for them to face what's going on that unexpected for them.

It took them at least a half an hour to reach the Viery region as the pelican touches down while at the ground where we see marines training with their firearms with cardboard with shapes of the covenant units. They fire from newest battle rifle, assault rifles, and the pistols. A grizzled veteran fires his DMR with high point accuracy.

"Sergeant Felix!" UNSC officer said as the Veteran turns his weapon to safety and salutes the officer.

"Sir!" Felix said which he sees a group of 17 young teens with marine equipment. He knew that they are going him green-honed draftees.

"These young draftees are ready, but I would recommend someone who has combat experience to teach these youngsters the ropes. You may introduce yourself. At ease, Sergeant." UNSC officer said as they salute to Sergeant Felix.

"Yes, sir." Felix said as he saluted the officer. The officer left leaving the young group confused. They take a look at a grizzled veteran whom doesn't like where this is going with, but he knew that he has to show them the ropes.

"So, you must wonder why you are here. I am going tell you this. We are at war for our survival of our species. Introduce yourselves; I would like to know you better." Felix said in a serious tone. He did walk to each member of the squad. They introduce their selves to Felix whom they are so young that he figured that the UNSC is getting desperate to draft young teens to combat due of the war.

"I'm glad you're a new unit. I'm Sergeant Felix. I have been in this war for last past 20 years. Red, I am giving you the command of squad leader except I'm in command. I read your files from your training. But we should be a team. All that stuff about your bickerers stays behind. And Welcome to Reach." Felix said as two long swords fighters passed by.

They followed Felix to their barracks as they were surprised that they have beds right next to each other. It looks like he has things to take care of a bunch of young kids after all. But he still remembered when he was young when he joins the Marine Corps until the day in Battle of Harvest where the Covenant came to destroy human race all because of their religion demands them to do so.

He felt this war will destroy the outlook of life and life is short is too short for them. But he sees them with their stuff from home. He knows that their lives will change forever. So, he left them to be to accustom their barracks and warns them that Reach has a different clock unlike in Earth. He leaves the barracks to them as they open their bags to get their stuff out.

"This bed is so primitive!" Ruby said as he touches the bed.

"Will you shut up? I love this kind of bed." Sapphire said as she lies down on her bed.

"Like a barbarian." Ruby mutters until she heard that until she tackled him to beat him in a pulp.

"At least, they are flirting with each other." Emerald said as he gets his toys in the table.

"Are you too old for toys?" White asking to know why Emerald is still holding them on to.

"Yeah, so? What's your point in it?" Emerald accuse of White of something she doesn't like.

"Come on, White let him be." Black said as he urges her to drop the issue and let him be.

"It seems that you are unusual for American." Emerald wondered as he finished his collection organization. In another side of the room, where the Kanto group are taking their time to get their stuff ready which for Green who finished first as he read a classical book. It was an interesting subject as he read the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. Then something covers his eyes.

"Blue, I know it's you." Green growl which he was right about who was it.

"Oh, come on. We are here at another planet. We should explore it!" Blue said with puppy eyes.

"No." Green said as he continued reading.

"Come on, it will be fun." Blue said as she drags Green out of the bed.

"Hey! Stop dragging me! You pesky girl!" Green said with a anger response knowing that she's up to something. he doesn't like where this is going with.

"It's adventure time!" Blue said as they go out of the barracks.

"Well, when comes to Blue. Nothing ever stops her." Yellow sighed as she finished her bed ready.

"At least, it can't be worse." Red said as he lies down.

"Yeah, but I do have this bad feeling." Yellow said as she looks at the ceiling with a concern look on her face. It was a not sign for her to make such a comment.

"What do you mean, Yellow?" Red asked as wondering by the look of Yellow's face.

"What if the war does come here and…possibly get killed and never see our families again?" Yellow said that she thinks they will not able to make it since they are being sent to war that they can't win.

"Hey, we are going to make it. I hope they will never find this planet. If they did, then we shouldn't stay on Earth." Red said knew that they have to risk their lives to save Earth being destroyed by the alien race.

"I should learn that what I didn't like war, they shouldn't have peace talks. But why this has to happen?" Yellow said wishing that Covenant should be reasonable with humanity and let them be or left alone at best.

"Yellow, things happen for a reason. They think we are offense to their faith from what I heard. But I do promise you this: I will protect you no matter what." Red said as Yellow tilted her head to face Red with hint of blush across her face.

"Do you mean it?" Yellow replied as Red meant while he hugs her.

"I promise on my life." Red said as they pinky promise. Meanwhile, Nate and Rosa sees Red and Yellow pinky promise.

"Ah, that's so cute. I remember we used to do that." Whitey said as she recounts how Blake would go romantic on her except how he tried to charm so many times.

"Rosa, we were 12 years old. You were the one suggested." Blake said as he tries to kiss her, but she blocks him.

"I know, but we got each other." Whitey said as she pecks him in the cheek. Blake blushed as Whitey laughed.

"Hey, cut it will ya. At least things can't be that bad if the war did come here and we will be forced to fight." Hugh said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Well, I don't think so. I might hear that there are sending new squads to frontlines and hoping it's not us." Blake said as what he recalled as how the war is still in profress and no end at sight.

"That's what they say. But what if those aliens land here, then we should fight them, eh?" Hugh said as he goes to sleep. It was for them to finish their packing out as soon they went to sleep. But things are not quite it seems. At the base, Blue is dragging Green to the local bar.

"No, I am going there!" Green shouted as he knew it was beyond their bedtime.

"Oh, come on Green. You need to loosen up." Blue said as she wants to have fun before they are being sent to fighting against the Covenant, but Green knew he had enough.

"Blue, why you insisted to dragging me to bar when its clearly time for us to rest?" Green said that it is a bad idea for them to be out of their barracks in the time such as this.

"You should go to bed right away." Felix said which surprises them.

"Sir, what are you doing over here?" Blue asking why the Sergeant is doing out in this time.

"Just checking on what you're doing." Felix said as he looks at Blue and Green, but Green points his finger at her.

"Sir, she dragged me out of my will." Green said which Blue fumed that she cannot take the blame.

"No, I want to loosen you up because you're so boring and serious all the time." Blue said as she pointed out that he is always been like that since their time in High School. She used to recall him being so cool and awesome, but now he's just boring person.

"I called it annoying ever since we hooked up. All you do is nagged." Green said as he makes gestures with his hands as he describes her as a nagging person.

"Oh, I nag? What do you mean I nag?" Blue shouting accusing Green for not taking her seriously in the matter of relationship.

"You complain, demanding, and so annoying that I can't focus right!" Green shouting that she interrupts him from time to time and dragging him to nonsense.

"Oh, really? What about you? What about the times that you forget our dates and anniversaries?" Blue demanding why he wasn't there to begin with.

"I was busy in that time." Green said knowing he has exams to take and projects he needs to handle.

"Why don't you love me?" Blue asking to know why Green has been like this since High School.

"Because you wanted Red to be happy because You are the one using me to compensate your feelings with Red!" Green said as she knew that Green is right. He didn't love her, only sees her as a friend. All that dating stuff with Green was that only her to make her forget her feelings with Red.

"Enough! Go back to your barracks, we got some drills to do tomorrow. You! Stay right here" Felix said as he looks at Green who follows his order very well. He takes a look at Blue, whom in about to grew tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Felix said.

"He's right. Red was the one I truly love, but Yellow was very lonely. I bought them together and I let him go. However, I sacrifice my feelings for their happiness." Blue cried as Felix tries to comfort her.

"There there. I think things will change over time." Felix said.

"What do you care, sir?" Blue said as she turns her back on Sergeant.

"Well, I do care for all my soldiers under my command. But you should care about others instead of your own. Life in unexpected you see, but things do happen and I don't think that he is still with relationship with someone doesn't he doesn't care about you." Felix said as he looks at the moon.

"Sir, I knew him when we were five. He used to be fun and spent time together until he met Yellow." Blue said as she recalls that they are happy together while having feelings with Red has been growing ever since.

"It seems that you think life is short?" Felix said as Blue nodded which assuming his theory.

"Private Blue, I understand that Life is short. There are quality and quantity. What you prefer: the best quality time with him or the quantity time with him?" Felix said.

"Well, that I don't we spend enough quality time, sir. We always been friends." Blue said as she thinks that Yellow and Red are meant to be together.

"Things happen to time to time. Even best quality is the ones you remember the most." Felix said which Blue perks up as she sees the moon.

"There is a time we went to a Disney Tokyo with Red and Yellow. It was the day that I tried to hook up Yellow and Red because Yellow had a crush on Red since she was 9 years while he was 10 years old. Then, it just happens " Blue said as Felix chuckled while he listens to her life story.

"Private Blue, all good things can last longer with memory than the future." Felix said as she recalls the moments that Red and Blue did spend more time together. It was her happiest moments in her life. She does consider the value of her friendship with Red. But unknown to them, Red was overheard what Blue was saying to Sergeant Felix.

"Thank you, Sir. I will take your advice to heart." Blue said as she salutes to Sergeant Felix whom salutes back.

"Dismiss and go to sleep. We got a long day ahead of us." Sergeant Felix said as she goes back to her barracks. He knew that Red was listening, but he decides not to get into the teenage drama. Those kids are something else that he didn't predict how naïve they are, but he hopes to prepare for the worse to come.

The next morning, a lone warthog is driving by as which there is a two people in it, the driver and the Spartan-III who puts on his helmet.

Joey, or SPARTAN-B312 is heading to a local base where Noble Team led by Carter. Meanwhile, at the Visegrád Relay Communications Outpost where Professor Laszlo Sorvad and Birch found something that is ancient. It could be something around 100,000 years old and it could provide knowledge.

"Sorvad, are you sure about this?" Birch asking about the research they are working on.

"Of course, we have to send it to Halesy to notify this." Sorvad said until something hit the base.

"What was that?" Sorvad wondering what they heard to hear such noise coming from the hallways.

"I don't know." Birch said as he sees what's front of them.

"Birch, get my daughter in a hiding place." Sorvad said as they look all over place.

"What about the report?" Birch said as he fears the information is worth than anything else.

"You're right about that." Sorvad said as he goes to the panel to report to Halesy until something invisible behind them 8 meters.

" _You know what must done, Nat Gropiree_." A sharp tone said to another invisible figure. The figure comes close to them.

"Halesy, what may turn the tide of the…" Sorvad was cut off when something stabbed him in the heart which Birch frightens to see the figures to reveal to be Sangheilis. They are speaking of Sangheili and they are not normal sangheili. Zealot class and considered to be dangerous on sight.

" _Get that human!_ " Field Mashal Sangheili shouts as the three Sangheilis are coming to Birch who fled for his life as he tries to hide from them along with Sorvad's daughter.

"Nat Gropiree, where did he go?" Sangheili asking him as they are looking for clues what they are looking for.

"He must have gone somewhere hiding." Nat Gropiree said as the other two are looking at the human machines.

"Then look for him. We can't let those humans to disrupt our work." Sangheili said as they start searching for him. Birch was able to be hidden away from them which he hopes help will come. Meanwhile a team composes of 1 Spartan-II and 5 Spartan-IIIs are heading to the relay station.

The Viery Region where the Dexholder Squad are, they are at the target range to practice their accuracy and precision. They can only use one clip to train due of the ammo storage problems. Felix oversees their practices as some hit their targets well even moving ones, but there are some missed a lot of targets.

He blew the whistle to stop them. "Check your weapons!" Felix said as they did check their weapons as ordered. Then, he sees a large group of marines are crowded into one area.

"Take break, 30 minutes." Felix said as he left them to be.

"What's our sergeant going?" Black wondering what he thinks that Felix is thinking.

"Well, you gotta go. You gotta go." Red said as he checks his battle rifle.

"It appears for our NCO has things to know." Cheren said as takes out a clip of the assault rifle. He takes out another clip to reload.

"But why we are target practice if we know how to shoot?" Bianca asking what on their training should be.

"To prepare for upcoming battle I guess." Emerald answers to her question.

"I think he meant for us to handle combat duty, but we haven't face battle yet." Cheren said he checks the battle rifle any changes in the condition of the weapon.

"That something has to do with…" Yellow said until Felix came back with distressed.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Xavier asking Felix as they come to him.

"It's the Winter Contingency." Felix said to their confusion if they didn't understand what they meant.

"Sir, what do you mean?" Yvonne asking why he meant by that. They never used to code words, but they know basic military codes and basics of combat.

"It's the damn Covenant are here." Felix said which surprises everyone that they are here, but how. A few minutes back then, Noble Team could clear out Covenant units except few Elite Zealots fled the area. They could recover the girl they found, but they heard something only to reveal Birch.

"I'm glad you're here." Birch said as he coughs that he was trapped in the vents where he was struggling to get out.

"Sir, what happen? Why you were hidden?" Jorge, Spartan-II asked Birch as he picks him up.

"It was all sudden when Sangheili killed Sorvad and I was able to get away until…" Birch panicky said until relaxed by Jorge.

"Don't worry, we get you out. Do you know her?" Jorge said as points to Sorvad's daughter.

"Yes, I do." Birch said as he looks at her.

"Can you give her some comfort until we get out of the area?" Jorge asked to Birch who nods at Jorge.

"Of course." Birch complied as he goes with Sorvad's daughter. They can get out the area soon after Carter made report to Holland about the Covenant. The Battle for Reach has just begun. The real battle has just begun for the newly drafted marines and this time will not be kind to them


	16. Battle of Viery

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

 _ **Halo Reach Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 16: Battle of Viery**_

Joey, or he is known as SPARTAN-B312 now Noble 6 heads out for the next mission where Covenant units attacked Sword Base. He joins along with Kat to clear out Covenant units in the area which with much effort aid the UNSC forces in the area. Later, they head out in the warthog as to reactivate a COM array to establish command and restore anti-air units to clear the skies and return to Sword Base.

They fight their way to handle Covenant forces in the area. During the firefight, he spots someone more likely a civilian was about to be killed by Sangheili warrior until he took him out. He helps the civilian up whom happens to be a UNSC scientist and it was no other than Professor Elm.

"Sir, are you ok?" Joey asked to the civilian whom is glad to be alive.

"I'm fine, thank you." Elm answering with a pant that he was near death from hands of the sangheili.

"Six, get to the top floor and assist Emile" Carter said over the radio which Joey complied. He and Jorge met up and help Emile to deal with covenant units. Joey grabs the rocket launcher to take out the Banshees. After taking down the Banshees, they were called by Halsey to the Science Wing. She notices Jorge which she known her Spartan-IIs well until Birch and Elm came to her side.

"Birch, it is true that what you witness?" Halsey asking to Birch to know about Noble Team.

"Yes, Halsey. There were the same team that save my…" Birch said until he was cut off.

"Professor, what you learn about the information you undercover could be critical." Halsey said as she put in the module into the system.

"Ma'am, what information are you looking for?" Elm wondering about why she needs the information after Kat has given the data chip to her.

"There is something that turns the balance of the war which it will save humanity from extinct." Halsey said as she types her information in the computer.

"So, what can we do?" Birch wondering on what they can do to aid her for the upcoming events.

"You could help me to prepare." Halsey said to Birch's question.

"Like what?" Elm asked because Halsey was never clear what she meant.

"Data I need your information on their religion. Birch, do you know the access to Laszlo's database?" Halsey requesting on the information what they know about contents that Birch research on.

"Yes, but it will take time to gather data you need." Birch said with concern tone.

"What about the Covenant are coming here?" Elm panicked because what he heard that the Covenant forces are here which they might not enough time to hold them off.

"Then we have to work fast as we can. How's Professor Oak, Elm?" Halsey said as she faced Elm.

"He's working on his project." Elm said until someone came in.

"What happen?" Professor Oak asked as he barges in.

"Covenant forces are in the area." Elm breaks the news which surprises Oak. This concerns Oak that if the Covenant found Reach, it's over for Humanity knowing that they will find Earth in a matter of time.

"What about the Spartans you recalled?" Oak asked to Halsey who is very busy as she types in the keyboard.

"They have to join the fight." Halsey said. As soon, they talk and work as they gather much data as they can which it will take time.

"What about the AI?" Oak wondered that he worried about Crystal's safety.

"Give her to me." Halsey stretches out her hand.

"What do you mean?" Oak wondering why she needs Crystal in the first place.

"She could help us to finish faster. I already know that AI and work together with another." Halsey said as Oak took out a chip to give her the chip. Halsey plugs her into the computer which wakens her up. Crystal wakes up in the system and greets Cortana.

"What happen?" Crystal wondering why she's in a different system. This one was far vastly different from Oak's computers and the codes are different.

"Covenant is here." Cortana answering as she appears before her.

"You mean…." Crystal said as she puzzles the situation at hand.

"Yes, we have time to gather much information as possible." Cortana said which they start working to help the professors.

"Cortana." Crystal said to Cortana as she's aware what she's about to ask her.

"What is it?" Cortana asking what she had to say about the matter at hand.

"Is…he back?" Crystal wondering as she thought of Gold-721 was recalled for the attack on Covenant Capital. It was supposed to happen sooner or later that Spartan-II were meant for the mission to bring end to the war.

"What do you refer to?" Cortana asked wondering why Crystal is asking her that.

"Spartan-721." Crystal answered with a sigh which somehow amazed and surprises Cortana.

"Yes, he was able to join with other Spartan-IIs for special mission until this happen." Cortana said to bring bad news which Crystal was surprise what she said. Gold came back, but mission to end the war is something else.

"He's back?" Crystal thought as the feeling that Lyra will be happy that Gold has return, but not for long.

"Crystal focus! We need to get them on the double." Cortana said as Crystal nodded as they continue their work. Crystal is relief that Gold has return, but she hopes he will make it and maybe meet Lyra again one last time before this war drags on.

Later, nearby New Alexandria University, she takes out a holopicture of Gold wearing his Spartan-II armor with grief in her eyes implied that she missed him so much. She turned down so many guys who proclaimed their love to her. Nevertheless, she has heard reports of Spartans missing in action that one day that Gold will be among the missing.

But not the one she knew is not missing in action, she clutches on the picture to her chest as a tear came out of her eye. Nothing was the same when Gold was gone to fight against the Covenant. It was his duty to protect humanity from the onslaught of a genocide alien alliance.

"I wish I can see you again, Gold." Lyra said as she stepped inside of her home.

"Mom, I'm home." Lyra said as she put her things away. Her mother was busy now which Lyra saw that the New reports of Covenant presences in Reach. This upsets Lyra that hoping that the day has come. She enters to her bedroom as she lays down only to recount the good days. Then seeing the sun is setting, she can do now is sleep for the next day to come.

"Gold." Lyra said as she closes her eye to dream nothing except for Gold. The night sets in which outside skirts of New Alexandria, Noble Team is an on Recon mission to know the area near Viery region. Noble 6 joins Jun to patrol and scans the area which they encounter Covenant forces in the area without much alerting them.

After much scouting the area until they witness an army of Covenant, it was invasion army to stage their attack on Reach; they knew that they must attack hard and quick before they can gain a foothold of the Planet. They have the home field advantage which it can even the odds.

In the Orbital stations near Reach, there is a platoon of ODSTs known as Gymleaders are best ODST unit who had best combat record in the UNSC besides of other ODSTs units. Platoon was composing of 46 members which compose of 11 each. Except one squad with 12 members called the Hoenn squad was led no other than Winona.

"Our objective to take Covenant units in this region where we gotten reports from Noble team. We have to take out their anti-air units to give them our taste of airpower." Winona said as she looks at the holo-map to know the positions of the Covenant forces in the area.

"Norman, what you expect if we met heavy resistance from the covenant forces in the area?" Roxanne asking what support they will receive once they make contract.

"That's why they are sending us along with UNSC army units along with 12th Marine Regiment being sent to distract many covenant units as possible." Winona said to give a relief on the plan would be like.

"What happen if we failed?" Flannery wondering that what if something goes wrong..

"Then there will be hell to pay then. But if we pull this off quick and fast, we might have a chance to avoid mistake like in the outer colonies." Winona said as he recounted the days when she was there along with her comrades.

"Norman, what you think of this?" Winona asked to Norman was more focused on the military battleplan.

"I think we have to go quick and decisive, but we have to plan this out. I won't expect to risk the Covenant to gain a foothold on this planet. It will be a mistake if we didn't take out the anti-air units in time. I would expect for Covenant who is unaware what we are going to do with them." Norman said as it was a serious tone.

"Thank you, Norman to share this detail. By 0800 hours, we drop down to join the 12th Marine Regiment on the attack. You are dismissed." Winona said as they went back to their bunks. It is going to be a day for Gymleader Platoon to face the Covenant again. At the night near the Viery base where the 12th Marine Regiment is debriefed by their commanders ranging to squads to battalions.

"I have confirmed that Covenant forces are near the Viery region." Felix said as he points out the map.

"It seems that they managed to conceal their forces very good." Cheren said as he points out the invisibility seen on the map and the current report of the Noble Team's discovery.

"Sir, what's our objective?" Red asking on the objectives should be.

"Our mission is to take out anti-air units that we can give our flyboys the green light to bomb those bastards out. It will not easy to blitz them, but they are not invincible. We have the home advantage. With support of the Army units and Noble Team, once we knock out their heavy corps we can even the odds." Felix said as he points the objectives.

"What if they have a backup plan?" Green asking on the positon that the attack can go on the first moment they get there.

"That one thing we have to be worry is never underestimate them. I faced them for 20 years and they are very adept in combat. Jackals and Grunts are your least worry because they are cannon fodder while you got to be careful of elites and hunters. Elites are equal to Spartans, but never the less they have ranks as for us to snipe." Felix said as he looks at Xavier who has sniper rifle at his hand.

"Mission starts at 0600 hours. You should get plenty of sleep before then. Squad dismissed." Felix said as they went back to their bunks to begin what awaits them. The battle might change fate of Reach. It wasn't long reveille bugle has woken up the marines of 12th regiment as the Dexholders woke up fast with complaining and moaning.

"Rise and shine, sweethearts!" Felix shouts as he sees them getting ready for combat. Soon, they head to the armory to get their weapons which they are good at. Dexholder Sqaud is getting their equipment ready. There is much activity at the base where the Marines are hearing the song over the speakers called Faith No More sung by Falling To Pieces.

"Ok, we got to do this. We got no fear. I got to drive the enemy back where they came from." Felix said as he goes by them each minute. He looks at yellow coming to Red.

"Um…Red." Yellow said as she comes to Red.

"Yeah?" Red responds as he loads a magazine to the battle rifle.

"Will you…um…protect me when we get out of there?" Yellow meekly said while Red shows concern when she said that. Felix looks at Blue who was watching them, but she and Felix knew that it is a for best to let them be.

"Sure, I got your back." Red patted her in the shoulders which made Yellow blushed. Blue smiled knowing that Red is a nice guy. She did break the news to the squad before that that Blue and Green break up and decided to just be friends. Meanwhile Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald are getting their equipment ready for battle.

"Can't wait to kill some alien bastards! I waited so long for this." Sapphire shouted as she loads up the light machine gun.

"Like a barbarian with no manners have delusions of grandeur." Ruby remarked which earned Sapphire's glare.

"Will you stop flirting already? I rather died than you two flirt with each all-day long." Emerald complained as he gets his assault rifle. Both Xavier and Yvonne laughed as they both argue over how to have manners.

"Shaddup, we should get prep and go!" Felix said as he loads up his DMR. They are already done as soon the sun rises and heard that Army forces are ready to go. They see the pelicans ready and armor forces ready as they move. Then they called up for Dexholder squad.

"Dexholder Squad! You're up! You will be in the falcons due storage with Pelicans at the moment." Officer shouts which Felix could catch that.

"That's us! Let's go!" Felix shouted as they enter the group of four falcons with their equipment. They see other marines waited for their turn. They are nervous for their first time and they felt the falcons lift. It was a first time they are going to combat zone, but it was a strange thought as the Falcon flies up and heading to their drop zones.

Ruby sees Sapphire with pleased grin as she holds tight with her rocket launcher and Emerald scared as he holds tight with his assault rifle. Red looks at Yellow whom getting scared by each minute that felt hours for her. Blue looks at them with a concern look on her face while Green maintains a cool posture.

Felix sees the members with mixed nervous, fear, and anxiety. He is sitting next with kanto fire team while the rest of the squad is in other three falcons. He sees the vast formation of the UNSC army heading to the Szurdok Ridge where Noble team will be heading to. He knew that ODSTS will be dropping at any moment.

He knows that they will see and witness war for the first hand and youth will be scarred like him. Then he sees the other pelicans are in a formation. However, one the with Xavier and Yvonne with Blake and Whitey was a pilot was no other than Yvonne's mother, Grace. She's unaware that her daughter is in the Marines now.

Meanwhile at the Orbital stations, the ODSTs are away in their pods as they reach to the Viery Region. Each member is prepared for combat, but they have this feeling will put up a fight for their lives. The Pods moving reentry very fast, but for the ODST troopers felt the pod slow as if they were snails, but only to them can feel it. Norman looks over the picture of his family showing 5-year-old Ruby until he put it away in his armor.

He looks over the atmosphere for the other pods only to see them heading down to the surface. ODST pods are coming down very hard where they can feel the slowness as if time has slow down. On the falcons where the young marines are heading to the combat zone where Felix knew where it will be their first time to experience reality of war.

He has received news that Noble Team and Army units begun their attack while the Marines are heading out to support them. At the Marine force heading out, pelicans are followed by Warthogs which they are first wave assault force. Felix can understand his fellow squad mates are getting nervous for combat at any minute.

They hear radio transmissions that the Army is engaging Covenant forces which it is 0800 hours. Felix turns off the safety of his DMR. He witnesses the ODST pods heading down. The pods are getting close to the ground while the members are getting pumped up and ready. Then, the pods hit the ground revealing the Gymleader ODST's Hoenn squad getting out and start engaging Covenant units.

Norman killed 8 grunts with his assault rifle and joins with the others as they move out. They faced more covenant infantry along the way. It was very dusty as they battle them. Winnona appears with rest of the members alongside with Norman who are facing against Covenant units ahead of them. Meanwhile near the Covenant lines, an Elite Major with silver eyes with armor modifications oversees this.

"Report?" Sil Veree asking to one of the Sangheili as Skirmishers are appearing to the battlefield where the human forces will appear.

"Humans are started attacking us with amazing speed. They are taking out our anti-air batteries and we don't know how many they have brought them." One of the Sangheili said which it didn't faze Sil Veree at all.

"Then we got them where we want them." Sil Veree said as couple grunts come to sangheili minor.

"Sir?" Sangheili minor asking to Sil Veree whom he grabs a plasma rifle.

"Our Commander was aware that they might turn up until they see what's coming." Sil Veree as he signals his battalion to move forward. They join the battle with the rest of their comrades. He knew that it will be a day that humanity will face the full might of the Covenant.

The 12th Marines regiment have begun their assault against the Covenant forces in Viery region as first wave is consisting of four falcons. Dexholder squad is the first ones to enter the battlefield. They are hovering over the ground at about 30 feet in the air where they have to let go of the ropes to drop them in.

"ROPES! Let's go!" Felix said as the ropes appear in the sides of the falcon. The Dexholder member climb down the ropes as they slide down to the ground. Then, they follow the infantry as they landed near a large covenant force in open ground. They didn't open fire at first which Felix ordered the command.

"Damn, I hope what the Army is doing. We need air support!" Felix said as he fires his DMR while the warthog is being destroyed. Yellow is scared as she holds on with her SMG tight, not even firing her weapon. Red was close to her not to get her hit in the firefight. They see many marines are being hit by plasma rounds especially needles they never seen before.

"Xavier, can you take that sniper positions and take out the Elites at range and give us cover fire!" Felix said as they keep drop down. Only Xaiver and Yvonne are about to slide down, but Felix sees a bunch of grunts armed with plasma launcher. It is aiming at their falcon.

"PLASMA LAUNCHER!" Felix shouted to the falcon pilot which she takes a notice as the Grunt opens fire on the Falcon.

"HOLD ON!" Grace warns as both Xaiver and Yvonne hold on which the Falcon dodges the Plasma launcher. Yvonne instantly realize who is that voice is.

"mère?' Yvonne said winch Grace realizes the voice, but she has a job to do. It was her mother and she knew that she was here the whole. Xavier urge to take the rope which they both did to drop down softly without incident. She sees her mother flying away where to give air support for the ground support. Xavier takes sniper position.

They spot Sangheili leading Uggory which they able to take one of them. Which much of their confusion that the Uggory run when the Sangheili is dead. It's not long until reinforced by more Sangheili, Uggory, and Kig yar.

"There's the anti-air units right front of us. Sapphire, load up and take those wraiths out!" Felix ordered as Sapphire gets the rocket launcher up and ready.

"Where to, sir?" Sapphire asked as she aims the rocket launchers.

"On your right!" Felix said as Sapphire aims carefully and fires the rocket which hit the Wraith as it exploded. Then she is ready for another rocket as she hit them again which manages to destroy them. Then they see LongSwords along with heavy frigates are destroying forward covenant units. They cheer as some of them retreated.

"Push forward! Black and White, move for another firing position." Felix said as they move out.

"Got it, sir." White said as they get out seeing another air unit gone.

"That's our target!" Felix said as he points out a large anti-air unit not where the area where the Covenant units were bombed to bits. As Yellow was near a Marine until he was hit by plasma explosion which Yellow scream at the sight where marines are getting killed. They knew it's their first time to combat.

Suddenly Yellow screamed as marine blown up. It wasn't bad which a marine was torn in half screaming in pain. She was screaming for her parents and how she regretted that how she treated them badly when she younger. It was too much for her as the firefight was getting intense as plasma fire hits every Marine.

"Come on!" Felix shouted as they run across Viery region. Red was scared, but didn't show it as he remained close with Yellow. They see Marines getting hit by covenant fire in the head, chest, arm, and legs. Yellow is getting scared by each minute passed by, but what she felt hours passed by.

It wasn't the same for Bianca who witnesses many marines getting killed or wounded. She didn't fire at all which she was afraid and won't able to take a life. Cheren saved Bianca from incoming fire which Cheren was surprised as how he sees real combat. Whitey and Hugh are getting frightening as they fire their weapons killed uggory and kig jar in their path.

Blake gotten serious which Whitey never seen before as he killed several uggory with accuracy and taken down an Sangheili. They fire their weapons like in training and war games, but this was real while death is around them. They never expect war to be so gruesome.

"Xavier, change sniper positions! Sapphire, lay down suppression fire!" Felix shouted. Sapphire comply the order, but felt strange for her to follow an order that would risk her life. Ruby was close to Sapphire who didn't fire his weapon. During the suppression fire, a zealot with energy sword appears to Sapphire who frozen until it was taken down by Felix.

"Watch your flank! Let's go!" Felix warned as he led the squad into battle. They reach a covenant unit defending a position near the spires. One anti-air unit was defended by that battalion. Sil Veree see the dexholder squad with other marines coming to them.

"More humans to die? Don't they know what lies before them?" One of the Sangheili said as they kept firing their weapons.

"Just keep firing! We need to hold them off until the trap is sprung!" Sil Veree shouted in order as they continue to open fire. They lay heavy fire at the marines. It was getting harder for the marines to get though. Never the less, the Marines are killing his battalion left and right.

"Come on! Keep it steady!" Felix said as they took cover. They open fire at the covenant battalion with pin point accuracy, but the Covenant firepower was too much for them even the Marines reinforces the squad was hopeless. They took cover as they take time to hit the covenant infantry mostly grunts and jackals. Lack-two came to Whi-two as he fires his battle rifle.

"Whitey, I need to tell you something." Blake said as plasma hits the rock.

"Blake, I don't think it's the right time to do this." Whitey said while she yelps which nearly hit her.

"I liked you ever since you appeared in my life. I know you didn't like my flirtations and trying to seduce you, but you are only woman caught my heart." Blake fires his battle rifle which hit a grunt.

"Blake…" Whitey surprised by Blake's confession.

"If we do make..." Blake said as Whitey looks at him since he's very serious this time.

"Will you stop flirting and shoot back!" Hugh said as he fired his assault rifle. They hold their ground which they able to put up a good fight. Until something hit Blake in the arm, Whitey drops her weapon to get Blake.

"MEDIC!" Felix said as he spotted Blake wounded. He goes to Blake while Yellow followed him as she pulls out the medical supplies.

"It's just a plasma wound. No big deal." Felix said as Yellow puts on the bandage on Blake. Felix fires his DMR at the Covenant infantry unit which managed to land to kill Sangheili. Red came to Felix as they open fire at the Covenant battalion until radio gets Felix's attention. It's not good news what Red overheard.

"Pull back! The Covenant has a super carrier. Repeat, Pull back! Our forces will be caught glassed if not..." Radio said as Felix groans as he ordered to pull back.

"FUCK! Fall back! Fall back!" Felix shouts as they take his order to the core. They knew it was getting hotter and hotter as more Covenant forces are coming. The carrier poses a threat to them knowing that they will be glassed. The Squad begins their retreat until Whitey was hit.

"Whitey!" Blake shouted when he gets to her despite of the heavy plasma fire since he has a wound.

"Blake! Get out of here. Leave me!" Whitey said as Blake tries to get her up.

"I'm getting you out of there. I'm not leaving you to die!" Blake said until he was shot in the chest by needle rifle. Hugh saw this as Blake and Whitey are hit while he runs to them.

"Whitey! Blake! I got you. Argh!" Hugh said until he was hit by plasma round.

"Sir! Marines down!" Cheren shouted which gotten Felix's attention to see Whitey, Blake, and Hugh are hit by plasma fire.

"No. Give me covering fire!" Felix said as Red and Green comes along. Felix comes to them while he signals to Ruby and Sapphire to help him.

"Xavier! Give us sniper cover!" Felix shouted in order while Xavier followed that order. Yvonne protects Xavier since she's his spotter. Ruby was able to get Blake while Sapphire picked up Whitey up while Felix picks up Hugh.

"Fall back!" Felix said as they run with their lives. Green, Red, and Blue gave them covering fire. They are trying their best to get them out of there. Whitey can only look to see Blake's wound while his eyes are open. She sees this out of sadness and can felt of the plasma wound in her chest where her heart is.

They see the pelican to get the marines out as They got in the pelican. This surprises Sil Veree who never seen Humans save their comrades and signals his battalion to crease fire. Then, he never thought humans are unworthy creatures like uggory and Kig Jar, but more like honorable just as Sangheili. He knew they are weaker, but they are willing to risk fighting another day and willing to die for their species.

"It's only the beginning." Sil Veree said as he left the area with his battalion. He looks at the Supercarrier. He knows the battle is won, but he already knew that the humans will do something amazing to defeat the supercarrier. The battle won by Covenant, but for what? They got new orders to renew their attack on the Marines' base.

They return to base where the 12th marine regiment is trying to restore and tending care of the wounded. For Dexholder squad, it was their first time to witness so many wounded and dead marines whom taken part of the battle. Out of 17, only 3 were hit and at a critical state.

They heard that they are only among units to survive the glassing bombardment from the Covenant Supercarrier. They waited for news of Blake, Whitey, and Hugh of their status until the doctor came to them. During the medical treatment, they bag the dead ones and taken them away.

"Sir, I have grave news." UNSC doctor said as he didn't look very well.

"Yes?" Felix asked while the squad looks at them with distressed concern.

"They didn't make it. The girl's plasma wound hit major artery that led a blood loss before you able to bring her back. The young male private's heart didn't make it when it was hit by needler. And the last boy…I'm sorry that the plasma hit his vital spinal cord." Doctor sadly said. This shocks Felix to hear the bad news which the members of dexholder squad overheard it which Yellow broke down in tears.

"Why is this has to happen?" Yellow said as tears flow out of her eyes and Red tries to comfort her. Most everyone was hurt that their friends that they met at bootcamp died on Reach. Black, used to love war movies as a kid sees a different take what he has witness. He thought he was a good guy will win the day, but he noticed this is real life and in fact people are dying.

He goes outside which the night sky fill of moaning and agony from the Marines. How he was lucky enough to survive? He didn't expect this to happen and falls to his knees. He recounted how he spends time with them at boot camp as they spent the good days. Then White comes to Black as she hugs him to comfort him.

Cheren and Bianca watches this as sad moment for Black never experience as it is so dreadful and loss that he felt like the rest of the squad. Felix realize as he faced so many deaths of the marines he known in his life. He knew this was going to happen and it was already done.

He knows they must face reality why they were drafted in the first place. He knows this so well that he had conscripts under his command. He looks up at the moon only a sad face he can express for the loss of his 3 squad members whose life could just have. Then, they sleep for several hours until the alarms woken up with their weapons ready.

"Come on, it's not over. We got a base to defend." Felix said as he cocks the DMR. They join him to fight the incoming covenant wave. Then we see a Spartan-II walking by as multiple YSS-1000 "Sabre" fighters going to space. He realizes that he sees the Covenant Supercarrier. He turns to see other UNSC units near New Alexandria where he comes to help them.


	17. First Crop of Corn

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

 _ **Halo Reach Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 17: First Crop of the Corn**_

 **Forty minutes before Super Carrier Destruction**

While Noble 6 and Jorge are engaging Covenant forces on space front to enter inside of the Covenant Supercarrier, _Long night of Solace_ ". However, back in the ground where massive covenant attack force is upon the 12th Marine Regiment and currently they are preparing to evacuate the base. They are gathering what vehicles to get the marines out of the base, but only one battalion has volunteer to get their comrades out of the base.

Dexholder Squad was constantly fighting against relentless waves of Covenant forces, but they are getting weary of the constant fighting. Only 14 are left as they lost four members from the battle before. Two M831 troop transports and single m12 Warthog LRV came near the main battle line.

"Are you the Dexholder squad?" One of the UNSC officers comes to Sergeant Felix.

"You and your squad will be relieved, but you will take the vehicles to head to shelter base in Manassas." UNSC officer explains that they are falling back with rest of the regiment or what's left of it.

"We will be facing heavy resistance?" Felix wondering that the Covenant will not let them go that easy.

"Well, there is heavy resistance. We have no choice. Get your squad out of here. We are going to need every marine for Earth! Go!" UNSC officer said to him as Felix goes to the Dexholder Squad. They stop firing when they heard his order and come to him.

"Everyone! We are leaving this place, but I want Wally to take the 50. Cal on the warthog along with Yvonne and Xavier as driver. Rest of us will be on the Troop transport. We will be encountering a lot of covenant bastards along the way." Felix explains to the dexholder squad as they understand of his orders. Everyone in the squad get on their vehicles as Xavier takes the driver's seat and Yvonne takes the shotgun of the warthog while Wally gets on the .50 turret.

"I'm afraid of this." Wally said with sweat in his helmet, but he knew that he must do this. He has seen three of his comrades killed outright.

"Don't worry, we will make it." Yvonne said to Wally as she reassurances him that they will make to the fallout shelter for remaining USNC forces in the area.

"Let's go!" Felix shouts as the three vehicles are moving out with the rest of the vehicle column. It wasn't long when they got out of base to reveal more Covenant forces appear before them and facing under fire. Wally open fire the turret as he tries to cut any Covenant forces down. He takes vast groups of Uggory, Sangheili, and Kig Yar who were unlucky to get in his way.

"How are you doing kid?" Felix said as he kept driving along with the way.

"I'm doing fine, sir. It's just we are facing a lot of fire!" Wally said as he felt numb firing the .50 caliber minigun.

"Just keep it up! We will might make it." Felix said as they kept moving, but the resistence is growing stronger while vehicles are passing through. However, there's a Sangheili is loading needle rounds in the Needle rifle. He waits for it until he opens fire to hit Wally in the neck. His body fell near Yvonne and Xavier which Yvonne saw this.

"What happen?" Felix wondering who has been hit.

"It's Wally!" Xavier said as he kept driving.

"What's his status?" Felix wondering of the condition of Wally has, but he hopes he's wounded.

"Sir…he's dead." Xavier broke the news as Yvonne checks Wally with a sad face that their comrade was killed by a covenant needle.

"Xavier, ne vous arrêtez pas! Je vais prendre le minigun .50 calibre." Yvonne said to Xavier who takes a quick look at her, but turns back to pay attention on the road.

"Yvonne, êtes-vous fou?" Xavier worried as Yvonne holds on trying to stand up to get the turret.

"ne vous arrêtez pas!" Yvonne said as they kept moving. Yvonne fires the mini-gun at will. Before she got on, she places Wally's body in her former seat. Then something has spark in her and takes a breath and starts to sing:

 _ **Allons enfants de la Patrie,**_ _  
_ _ **Le jour de gloire est arrivé!**_ _  
_ _ **Contre nous de la tyrannie,**_ _  
_ _ **L'étendard sanglant est levé,**_ _ **(bis)**_ _  
_ _ **Entendez-vous dans les campagnes**_ _  
_ _ **Mugir ces féroces soldats?**_ _  
_ _ **Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras**_ _  
_ _ **Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes!**_ _  
_

Xavier knew that Yvonne was sing the La Marsillaise. He knew that she will do it and turns on the radio for everyone to hear it.

 _ **Aux armes, citoyens,**_ _  
_ _ **Formez vos bataillons,**_ _  
_ _ **Marchons, marchons!**_ _  
_ _ **Qu'un sang impur**_ _  
_ _ **Abreuve nos sillons! (bis)**_

Along the way, the travel is rough to pass through waves of Covenant forces but Yvonne still sings despite the hopeless situation they are in. Everyone in the Dexholder squad are listening to her loud, but graceful singing.

 _ **Français, en guerriers magnanimes,**_ _  
_ _ **Portez ou retenez vos coups!**_ _  
_ _ **Épargnez ces tristes victimes,**_ _  
_ _ **À regret s'armant contre nous.**_ _(bis)_ _  
_ _ **Mais ces despotes sanguinaires,**_ _  
_ _ **Mais ces complices de Bouillé,**_ _  
_ _ **Tous ces tigres qui, sans pitié,**_ _  
_ _ **Déchirent le sein de leur mère!**_

 **Aux armes, citoyens,**  
 **Formez vos bataillons,**  
 **Marchons, marchons!**  
 **Qu'un sang impur**  
 **Abreuve nos sillons! (bis)** _  
_

Felix turns on the radio for all UNSC forces in the area can hear of Yvonne's singing. He hopes this will boost the morale for the UNSC to continue to fight on.

 _ **Amour sacré de la Patrie,**_ _  
_ _ **Conduis, soutiens nos bras vengeurs**_ _  
_ _ **Liberté, Liberté chérie,**_ _  
_ _ **Combats avec tes défenseurs!**_ _(bis)_ _  
_ _ **Sous nos drapeaux que la victoire**_ _  
_ _ **Accoure à tes mâles accents,**_ _  
_ _ **Que tes ennemis expirants**_ _  
_ _ **Voient ton triomphe et notre gloire!**_

Both sides are hearing of the song especially it bought tears for those of French nationality in the UNSC forces even Grace was proud that her daughter is taking her nationality very seriously. Covenant forces never heard such song even among the Sangheili never thought how resistant humans are even in a different language.

 **Aux armes, citoyens,**  
 **Formez vos bataillons,**  
 **Marchons, marchons!**  
 **Qu'un sang impur**  
 **Abreuve nos sillons! (bis)**

After that, they were able to make out of the dangerous passage ways from numerous Covenant forces in the area. They did made to Manassas city, but they were told to enter one of the mountains where transports are waiting for. However, they are going to sent into the city to help out the local UNSC forces in the area.

 **Present time,** _ **Covenant Supercarrier**_

Noble 6 and Jorge of Noble Team managed to break into the Covenant super carrier, but Jorge send Noble 6 away as he offered to manually detonate which cost his life. Noble 6 was off to back to Reach while the Super Carrier was destroyed in the process. But it was not enough when Covenant Armanda appeared.

Now, the real battle begins as the local UNSC fleet battles Covenant Armanda with support of MAC stations. Many ships went down while more Covenant ships started to appear against the MAC stations are supporting the UNSC fleet. Noble 6 landed Reach while he stands before crashed supercarrier.

Noble 6 wanders in the wilderness while he has radio reports that 12th Marine regiment was driven out and was ordered to evacuate from the planet despite of the overwhelming Covenant forces. They retreated to a local city near a mountain. Noble 6 reaches to New Alexandria where he overheard covenant forces in the area are attacking the civilian population. He goes out with his pistol ready. He helps to help them.

 **New Alexandria, thirty minutes after Super Carrier destruction**

Upon hearing the situation that UNSC forces has failed to repel the Covenant forces in the Viery and more are coming. Lyra returns home she sees her mother packing. It was a frantic packing that contain basic human needs. She looks at her with concern look as she turned 19 years old in the year of 2552

"Mom, what's going on?" Lyra asking to her mother.

"Lyra, dear we have to go! Pack your things." Lyra's mother said as she panicked while Lyra oversees the TV where the News reporter on live.

"The UNSC has ordered an evacuated the planet. All civilians are reported to leave the city and the planet. More covenant forces are appeared despite of the doomed attack that led crippled UNSC forces." News reporter said to show images that Covenant forces have landed on New Alexandria where reporters are under risk.

"Lyra, there's no time to gawk about it. Just go!" Lyra's mother said while Lyra ran to the room as she gathers what she can carry. Then she sees picture of Gold and her in Reach Disney Galaxy which she grabbed.

 **New Alexandria, hour after the Super Carrier Destruction**

Noble 6 finds his way in the city while he found a couple army squads are fighting Brutes. He goes out until he finds a Spartan-II helping the army troopers. This spartan is wearing gold armor as this spartan was no other than Spartan-721. Gold turns and comes to Noble 6 to explain the situation at hand.

"We have to get those civilians out of here." Gold shouts as he turns to fire at Uggory.

"What unit are you?" Gold asking what unit he came from because he had seen Spartan-IIIs before.

"Noble Team." Joey explains to Gold whom realizes the unit's name is.

"Man, I wanted to be on Noble Team. Heard you took out that Supercarrier." Gold said when he overheard on the radio.

"Yeah…." Joey said while he holds Jorge's dog tag.

"What's wrong?" Gold asking why he's carrying a dog tag.

"It's Jorge. He risked his life to destroy the carrier." Joey sigh when he reveals the identity of the dog tag.

"Jorge? I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I knew Jorge. He was a big guy with a big heart. He was a…cool guy." Gold said when he was trained by Master Chief and met Jorge once before.

"How you know?" Joey wondering on the nature of Jorge was before he met him.

"I was in training before Jorge was transferred to Noble Team. He was one our instructors along with Master Chief." Gold said as he recalled that he called him Big Man.

"Come on, we got to get the people out of here. I see you later, Man. I got to help other units in the area. You need to meet with Duvall to help. Good luck!" Gold said while he goes out. Joey knows what he must do. He goes to a new mission to help the people out. He knows that their lives in their hands now and he willing to risk their lives for Reach, no For Humanity.

Meanwhile in other part of the city, Lyra with her mother are moving in the crowd as they are trying get to civilian transports. Army units are getting to get many people in each transport, but hardly enough for people to get on. Once Lyra and her mother tries to get on, they are halted by Army trooper.

"She goes!" Army trooper pointed to her mother.

"What? Why?" Lyra said to demand why her mother must go on that one ship.

"We got issue with space capacity with one of the transports. We got age distribution among the ships. Sorry!" Army trooper said as they should get the correct age to fit everyone inside the shuttles.

"Mom, you should go." Lyra suggest while her mother protests as they taken her to get on the ship. Then Lyra spotted among the army troopers was a Spartan-II among the ranks. She walks to that person until she runs to that person.

"Hey! Wait!" One of the Army troopers shouted while she runs into…Gold.

"GOLD!" Lyra shouted which gotten his attention. He couldn't believe his eyes that it was Lyra all this time is still on Reach.

"Lyra?" Gold said as she embraces him. It was so long for five years that he longs for her

"I missed you!" Lyra said while embracing him.

"I missed you too. Why aren't' you in one of the transports?" Gold asking why she's still here and not on the ships.

"I spotted you, idiot. I wasn't ready for good bye yet. You left with me worrying sick!" Lyra said as tears flow to her.

"I know, but let's get you on the transport!" Gold said until one of the transport attempts to leave.

"NO! WAIT! You can't go out yet." Army Trooper said as the transport didn't listen until one of the Covenant Covettes blows up the transport.

"MOM!" Lyra screamed as Gold hold on to her.

"Lyra, was that your…." Gold asked until she cried in tears.

"Yes, I told her to get on. I shouldn't have come with her. I shouldn't have…" Lyra sobbed. This left Gold to realize that she has lost her love one to those alien bastards. He had one more chance to her get out of the city.

"Trooper! Is there any space left?" Gold asked one of the troopers.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Lyra asked to Gold.

"I will find another ride." Gold said as he is stopped by Lyra.

"Gold, you promise me!" Lyra shout as Gold realizes that he has a promise to keep, but he cannot keep it because of the situation at hand.

"Don't worry; we meet again when it's all over." Gold explains as they go with the trooper. When they reach to the one of the transports until they overheard that all transports are greenlit to go which they have few minutes to go to get Lyra out.

"Sir, get her out of the planet!" Gold said as he shows Lyra to the Army trooper.

"Sorry, the doors are closed." Trooper said with a sad tone.

"What?" Gold said in a disappointing matter. But the Army trooper perks up that he knows something that can help the two.

"All transports are greenlit to go! But there's a way. You need to reach a military base to get her out. All military personnel are ordered to leave the planet." Trooper said as he explains the details which Gold was praised by this.

"Where?" Gold asking hoping the location isn't overwhelmed by Covenant forces.

"Sir, you have to go through the city while the nearest base is located near Manassas city. But I can't say much. But that's your best option. Good luck sir. May God speed." Trooper said as he takes out in the exit door and then closes. This left Lyra and Gold to face swarms of Covenant forces in the area.

"Great, better start doing it." Gold said as he gets his assault rifle ready.

"Gold, I should guide you. I know the city better than you do. Remember the times we spent together." Lyra said as Gold remembering on the times they been together in New Alexandria.

"Yeah, I did. How could I forget?" Gold said as he rubs his helmet.

"Liar." Lyra thought while they enter the city as they encounter many dangers lay ahead. Night time has come to the city while the buildings are on fire which they used to know the area very well because they go on dates before. Gold scans the area for any covenant forces in the area.

"Come on!" Gold said while he guides her on the way. Meanwhile they are not so far when a battalion of Sangheili led by Sil Veree is heading to a building along with engineers.

"Come on. I want two lances to enter the building. I want the rest to follow me." Sil Veree ordered them while the Engineers are doing the work. He and the rest of the lancers follow him. He stops them to see the Field Marshal himself who was leading Zealots in Reach.

"Well? Ain't Sil Veree?" One of the voices startled the lancers revealing to be Nat Gloriaee.

"It's you! What you want?" Sil Veree asking of the Field Mashal's intentions on the field.

"Relaxed, I have come to help you along with help." Nat Gloriaee said while a Brute and a Kig yar appear before them.

"Don't worry, we will hunt down your humans." Orm said as he loads his spiker.

"It will be hunting with benefits, eh?" Carr snarls as he holds his needler rifle.

"Nat Gloraiee, why you have these two around you for?" Sil Veree wondering why he bought them along.

"They are best when comes to do the Prophets which you never do." Nat Gloriaee said as he looks at Sil Veree with a mild harsh tone.

"It seems for us that I have honor and you are an opportunist." Sil Veree remark as how he got into that position in the first place.

"I see what you mean Sil Veree, son of Gio Vanniee." Nat Gloriaee said. While they talk, Gold and Lyra spotted them which they should move quickly and quiet. Gold knew that Zealot Sangheili are tough to beat especially with the Brute nearby.

"Just stay down." Gold whispered while she did as they put their head down. But during their conversation, Carr heard something and goes with the noise. For some searching until he could see something.

"Are you ok?" Gold asking Lyra if she's ok.

"Yeah." Lyra said until a needler hit the wall which Lyra yelp.

"HUMANS!" Carr shouting as the rest of the lancers are combat alert.

"Damnit!" Gold said until he grabs Lyra to take cover from plasma fire.

"I shouldn't take the jackal out when I have the chance!" Gold said as he fired his assault rifle that killed some Uggory.

"It's damn humans again!" Nat Gloriaee said as he reveals his rod cannon.

"They don't appear to give up that well." Sil Veree said as he uses his plasmsa rifle.

"We will give them a good glassing once our operations are clear." Nat Gloriaee said which Sil Vere heard what he said.

"You mean…" Sil Veree said wondering if that was the case for this city to be glassed.

"Yes, this city is no longer used to us once we are done here." Nat Gloria said while the lancers are getting closer to Gold and Lyra. Gold takes out a grenade to take out a group of grunts. A needler comes to Gold as he picks it up.

"Take this!" Gold said as he gives it to Lyra.

"GOLD! I don't know how to shoot!" Lyra said as she holds it in a awkward matter.

"Just aim and pull the trigger." Gold said which she tested it out which fired a few needles.

"Ok." Lyra said then she open fire at the Elites which broken their shields. This shocks Sil Veree which he could spot something he knows.

"Fall back!" Sil Veree signals his lancers who followed his order. They pull out this surprises Gold and Lyra.

"Why you signal the retreat?" Nat Goriaee wondering why he's ordering a retreat from the humans.

"This you must know why!" Sil Veree said as he drew out his energy sword. He charges into Gold.

"What the? Lyra, I got this!" Gold said as Sil Veree goes at Gold then he dodges. Sil Veree swings his energy sword which nearly hit Gold's shields.

" _You're good, Demon. But not good enough_!" Sil Veree said in his native language. He lunges at Gold again while he punches Sil Veree in the side of the head. This makes Sil Veree upset that his swordsmen blood was hit by demon. It was unforgivable for him. Gold dodges Sil Veree's parry attack which Sil Veree stops for a moment to give Gold an energy sword.

Gold is confusion, but activates the sword as they duel it out. Gold remembers his training with swords, but it was kendo. He just his knowledge on Kendo, but he remembered he learn about Book of five rings. He manages to hold off Sil Veree's attacks by inches unless he was careless. This surprises Sil Veree at his skills.

"Not bad for Demon! I am beginning to like this!" Sil Veree said in human English as he charges at Gold who does it the same thing. They both clashed the swords which sparks flowing out until they cut off. Lyra sees Gold with worry that he will able to make it, but Gold looks at her.

For Nat Gloriaee t is impressed on Sil Veree's swordsmanship because Gio Vanniee was a good swordsman who slayed many on his hands that he noticed why he is like his father. Gold is having a hard time to get his balance against Sil Veree's graceful relentless attacks and unbeatable defenses. He sometimes looks at Lyra with concern.

"Lyra, get out of here. I will meet you once I'm done!" Gold said as he dodges Sil Veree's strikes.

"Gold, I can't leave you!" Lyra shouting at him that she will not risk losing not on this planet.

"Impressive, demon! But you will not live for this night!" Sil Veree said as blocked Gold's lunge attack.

"I don't speak your kind, guy! But I will make it last while until I can kick your ass!" Gold said as blocked Sil Veree's strikes. Thanks, of his armor and various things that they done to him is paying off, he can keep and maintain a strength advantage over a 7 feet tall alien warrior.

"GOLD!" Lyra shouted as she is getting worried about Gold trying his best to survive.

"We will meet back outside of the city! GO! RUN!" Gold said as he attacks Sil Veree. Then Lyra with no choice to run with her life dropping the needler on the ground which grabs the attention to Nat Gloriaee's attention.

"Orm." Nat Gloriaee said as he looks at the Brute.

"Yes?" Orm said as he gets near Nat Gloariaee.

"Shoot her!" Nat Gloriaee said as Orm points his brute spiker.

"With pleasure! I love killing humans for sake of the great journey." Orm said as he pulled the trigger which it hit Lyra in the back with several spikers. This stops Gold as he turns to see Lyra falling to the ground.

"LYRA!" Gold said as he drops the energy sword which Sil Veree stops to see Gold running to Lyra. He felt it was enough for him and as he turns to Nat Gloriaee.

"That was dishonor!" Sil veree demanding to know why to shoot at disarm human being.

"So. We do this for the great Journey. Come, I have orders to wipe human forces in the mountains. I am taking your battalion with me. We are leaving this filthy city." Nat Gloriaee said as Orm and Carr followed him.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Gold shouted at the Covenant members. Sil Veree felt something painful to see a demon holding a human. He turns his back on the sad scene and felt something he couldn't just stop it. He could just let her go and let the ships to take care of them instead. He joins with his battalion on a phantom to head out of their new objective.

He felt something if victory was so good then why it feels sour. He sees Nat Gloriaee's glee and Orm's grin which he knows this war was getting pointless and should have end it years before. Back on the ground, Gold takes Lyra to a building for cover.

"I got you." Gold said as he tries to treat her with care.

"Gold, I'm already gone." Lyra weakly said as she feels pain as Gold attempts to get the spikes out. It was very painful for her as each was pull is making worse on her. She spits out blood in a result.

"Don't do this to me, Lyra! I see enough dead already! Live for me!" Gold said as he tries his best to get it out.

"No, it's too late. I ever wanted you to come back home. And…huark!" Lyra spat blood out of her mouth. It was a big spit that blood coming out of her mouth and staining on her outfit.

"Don't talk! I get you proper medical treatment soon!" Gold said as he attempts to get another spike out.

"Gold, don't." Lyra said as she stops his hand from getting another spike out.

"My dad died before you came back. Then my mother…I can't risk losing you too." Lyra said as tears come out of her tears. This prompts Gold to take off his helmet to reveal of his face tainted by year of service.

"Lyra, please. You are only reason why I fight for." Gold said as he takes off his helmet to reveal his face to her.

"No, Gold. You should fight not for me. For Earth, for humanity. Now, I will let you go. Live your life. But I want from you is our last kiss." Lyra said as Gold complied. Their lips locked for a good 5 minutes as felt for hours until she stopped breathing. Now, her eyes are closed and become a lifeless doll.

"Lyra? No! Lyra! Don't do this to me! Please, Live for me! NO!" Gold cried as he screams out of his lungs. He cries while he hugs her. He knew his love of his life was gone forever. In Reach, he met her, date her, and then she died as he lived.

He fled the city while in the outskirts for he could bury her. He only watched the city glassed where the place they been for their dates. He did put on his helmet after burying her to hide his tears. Now, it has become empty for him and could wish for death to belong with him, but it was too late. Then he heard a pelican coming to him. When it landed, there is an ODST squad coming out.

"This is Johto Squad! We got the package." Falkner said as they come to him to check on.

"Good, get the package to Pillar of Autumn." Captain Keyes said over the radio.

"Roger that, sir." Falkner said as they come to him.

"Are you Spartan-721?" Morty asked Gold who stood silent without saying a word.

"Let's go!" Jasmine said as they got Gold get to the Pelican. Then they fly away from the city as Gold could only stare at the grave until the doors are shut. They head to the Pillar of Autumn as they deliver Gold to Captain Keyes. Then they place Gold in a cryotube next to Master Chief when the battle was done and over.


	18. Until the End

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

 _ **Halo Reach Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 18: At the End**_

At Manassas city, where a local UNSC base is under attack by Covenant forces who surround them and laying siege to UNSC underground mountain base. UNSC forces tried to drive them back failed with high price. Many Covenant units are emplacing their Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannons.

Among the Covenant infantry battalion was commanded by Sil Veree who hated Nat Gloriaee who commands the siege forces. He should focus on more important matters. Their new orders are to hold the UNSC in place before their one of their warships to glass them. They are shooting any dropships and transports any attempt to flee the area.

"All units are emplaced." One of the Sangheili minor said while he ordered his unit to halt. It seems for the UNSC forces in the area could leave, but they will suffer heavy losses due of the Anti-Aircraft cannons. They tried to counter attack to get rid of the cannons with no avail. It appears that all hope is failing and they are about to die in the planet.

Each was repulsed and retreated to the mountain. It was getting desperate in each hour. All hope was failing for badly damaged 12th Marine Infantry along with damaged army units. Wally died right before they enter into the underground mountain base and now the squad was once 17 members to 13 members.

"Damn it! We have get out when we have the chance." Black shouted as he punches the wall.

'We can't. Covenant forces already place their anti-air cannons preventing us to leave until they will glass us." Cheren said. They are surprise that Cheren told of the squad of the enemy's plan.

"I don't want to die like this." Bianca said as she cries in tears.

"I know." White comforts her.

"We got to take out those cannons. We can't just stand around and I'm not going to die without a fight." Red said knowing it's only a way out of the situation they are in.

"Red! Even we do destroy them, then how we get out?" Green said. This lead for Red to understand their situation is going dimmer at each hour.

"Someone has to do it." Felix said as he loads his DMR.

"Sir, that's suicide. Not only that, the Covenant had already outmatched us in every way." Xavier said to Felix who is concern of their sergeant is considering.

"I know, but…If we wait, we will die during the glassing bombardment. If those anti-air cannons are destroyed, then maybe you can all leave and fight another day." Felix said as he will have to do it. This surprise the squad as Emerald chugs to Felix's kneel.

"Sir, are you suggest…?" Emerald asking what he's going to do.

"Yes, private Emerald. I'm going out." Felix said with grim tone.

"But sir, we can't lose you." Ruby said as he's experienced soldier who is needed to lead them.

"There's a time when staff Sergeant's life doesn't count, Private Ruby. This I have to do when I got to do." Felix said as he grabs a rocket launcher and gets the ammo for this DMR and rocket launcher. He grabs grenades too which he need for his one-man assault.

"What we do without you?" Yellow asked which halts Felix as he stares at the ground for a moment.

"Red!" Felix shouted which gets Red's attention.

"Yes, sir?" Red said as he comes to Felix.

"A word?" Felix said as they went to more private area.

"Red, you're a good kid. I know we known for least a few days, but I tried to save your lives much as possible. This is something I got to do in order to save your lives. You can't throw your lives away. My time is at end and you all are the future of humanity." Felix said to Red whom is worrying about the situation they are in, but there is no other way.

"Sir, you ask us to help you to clear out the Anti-Air batteries." Red suggests that either him or the entire squad to help, but Felix knew that he doesn't want their deaths to be in vain.

"There are times you can risk losing some of your friends for better good, but don't sacrifice in vain that will lead extinction and all hope is gone. When you all survive from this terrible war, tell your children, their children, and later generations that humanity fought for survival." Felix said as he pats Red's shoulders.

"Not for conquest, not for glory, not for economics, not for political agendas, that to fight for your fellow humankind even we fight each other. Funny, things can lead to here which I learn as a young private from Harvest to rank of sergeant in Reach. Here, it's my command stripe." Felix said as he rips off his rank insignia to give to Red. Red accepts it with confusion.

"Sir, we don't know what to do? I only led the squad once, but it was a test." Red said knowing that it was part of the simulation, but Felix begs to differ.

"Red, you are in command. I filed my report to command that I willing to go out and take out those cannons. I'm counting on you to save many you can. I'm not going with you. I found my place where I am going to die. But I will show the covenant a good fight they will never forget that they will lose taste in battle." Felix said as he pats Red in the shoulder. He leaves Red alone as he walks off to face the covenant forces outside.

"I hope my efforts will not go vain. My actions will reflect those…of my comrades. Do this last order for me: Get board on the ships!" Felix said as he disappears when he left the entrance.

"SIR!" Red shouted as he drops to his kneels while the others to come to him.

"Red, where's the sergeant?" Blue asked. He shows the insignia on his hand which for everyone knew that he could do.

"What we do?" Sapphire asks while the others don't know what next.

"We leave." Red said as this information surprises everyone.

"Get aboard one of those ships. Now!" Red ordered which startled everyone to start doing it. Yellow comes to Red with a distress look on her face.

"Red?" Yellow said while she comes close to Red.

"Yellow, ever wonder what happen to my dad? He died in a car crash, but he was not the honest person to my mother. I never had a father figure until Sgt. Felix came along. We barely known him for a few days, but how much has changed. I think of him as closest thing to a father. Good bye, sir." Red stands up and salutes.

He drags Yellow to the ships and pray for Felix to clear out the cannons. In the city, the Covenant infantry are making sweeps and patrol for any UNSC counter attacks which they found none so far. It is very quiet indeed while no human forces have come out of the base to get rid of their anti-air batteries.

"Ah, Human scum. What use for them if we did allow them in the covenant?" Nat Gloriaee said who revile the idea of humans in the covenant would been more trouble than useful for the prophets.

"They could replace the grunts as frontline units while making the grunts to do labor work." Sil Veree suggesting what humanity can do unlike grunts can do.

"Please, them? Frontline infantry? Their weapons are nothing new, just rocks and sticks." Nat Gloriaee sarcastic said to scoff the idea that their weapons are primitive.

"They manage to cripple our forces with much effort." Sil Veree said. His battalion was ordered to defend the cannons. Sil Veree felt uneasy as they place their Anti-Air batteries. They lay siege on humans near the mountain where that their anti-air batteries will get them if they escape.

He felt victory at hand. He looked over his soldiers with content. But he didn't want to risk losing them. After an incident with the Spartan he met, he felt that why the war is dragging so long and realize that why the prophets don't want them to join the covenant in the first place?

"Major, we have something coming to us." One of Sangheili said which Sil Veree hears what he sees in his HUD.

"Where?" Sil Veree asked as he kept his guard.

"It's much hidden, but it's there." One of Sangheilis said as he continued to scan. Meanwhile, a binocular is scanning three anti-air batteries. The binoculars are lowered as Felix checks his DMR and rocket launcher.

"Three anti-air batteries. One battalion protecting them. One of them is right front of me." Felix said as he loads his rocket launch as he aimed at the anti-air battery.

"He's at the bombed building!" One of the Sangheili said which Sil Veree looks at the bomb out building.

"What?!" Sil Veree said as he prepares himself for any contract might come to his battalion.

"I got him!" One of the Sangheilis armed with needle rife as he spotted Felix, but missed.

"What? They got needles at this range? I need to move if I'm going to take those batteries." Felix muses as he moves to the next window and did found an opening to take out the battery. He locks the rocket and the fire at it.

"That's one battery down!" Felix shouted as the rocket found an opening in the vent that got destroyed with effect as covenant soldiers nearby is wounded by blast.

"What? He took down the anti-air battery so easily!" One of the sangheilis armed with needle rife said with shock.

"Does this human have anyone with him?" Sil Veree said while the one the Elites scans the area.

"No, just him. And it's not a demon." One of the Sangheili said which made the others worried that single human managed to evade their weapon's efficiency.

"A normal human? This is no normal human, this is a demon unlike other demons." One of the Elites shouted in shocked for a non-spartan human to take on their battalion protecting the anti-air units.

"What?!" Nat Gloriaee said in panic to see Anti-Air Cannon being destroyed.

"What I told you about that human scum can do?" Sil Veree said as the rest of the battalion is on radio to wait for further orders.

"Kill him! Don't let him get one our cannons!" Nat Gloriaee barking orders to the entire battalion.

"As you wish. Battalion, kill the human no matter what even it's our soldiers." Sil Veree ordered the battalion. The Battalion was on guard for the human to make his move. Felix moves while he hides from Covenant patrols that Sil Veree ordered.

"I might need it." Felix said as he sees an overturn warthog with undamaged turret, he was able to tear it off and use it for his advantage. He heads off to the second anti-air cannon which it's being reinforce by the units of the first cannon.

"Where that human might go?" One of the Sangheilis asked himself while Felix uses the building as cover and pops a smoke grenade right of them.

"Smoke? What trickery is this?" One of the Sangheilis said as the smoke goes out.

"Wait! He's in the area!" One of the Sangheili operators said. This gave Sil Veree on alert to defend the second cannon.

"Where he did he go?" Sil Veree asked himself while he kept his focus. Then Felix positions himself to point the Gatling gun towards the infantry which killed a large group of grunts and some elites.

"THAT FILTH HUMAN! OPEN FIRE!" Nat Gloriaee shouted as they open fire at Felix who held the high ground advantage as he shot down lancers out with Gatling gun. It was getting hard for the lancers to hit him back while he was on the move form window to open holes he can find while control bust the mini gun.

"Send in the hunters!" Nat Gloriaee shouted as pair of Lekgolo open fire on him.

"For a human, it's useless to use that gun that he will force to waste those rockets then he will fail like the rest before him." Nat Gloriaee boast know that no human except demons managed to defeat it in combat.

"I don't think so." Sil Veree said while he sees the human retreat into the building. The hunters followed behind as they enter the building. They are on alert as they search for Felix while he hides one of the wreckage. They passed him by which he was taking out two grenades while he stuffed them into their unprotected back which in a split second they turn only to be blown up. They hear the explosion.

"What in the prophet's name?" Sil Veree said as the explosion reveal that Lekgolo are dead.

"What's happening?" Nat Gloriaee said as a rocket appeared hit the cannon as they see Felix with the Rocket launcher to fire again. The cannon gets destroyed completely.

"That's not possible. No human can survive from pair of hunters!" Nat Gloriaee shouted in fear.

"I warned you. Humans are more what meets the eye." Sil Veree said. Felix fled as they open fire at him.

"One Cannon left." Felix said as he runs away to get to his last target. But the battalion tries to hit him, but either nearly hit him or can't hit him at all.

"Order your battalion to search those damn buildings! I want that human dead!" Nat Gloriaee said as the battalion scatter around to search the buildings without issues. Sil Veree ordered his battalion to give a chase. They enter the buildings as order. They kept a sharp eye holding to their weapons.

But they didn't know dark despite the Elite's armor are equipped with night vision. One of the Sangheilis was walking by which Felix sneak up behind him with his DMR with socket bayonet which ambush him from the behind to stab him in the heart. He hides in the shadows and ambushed several elites along the way with the grunts unnoticed of their Sangheilis commanders are gone.

"I don't get it. How he can use the building to his advantage?" Sil Veree asked himself while he is flanked by two Sangheilis. Meanwhile on her rear flank, Felix moves outside which he was able get away. Back on the building, a couple of Sangheilis with their grunt soldiers found something like a Gatling gun in place.

They took cover, but something was not right when one of the elite followed by others comes close to it only to see a dummy strap with 5 pound C4. Felix denotes the C4 only killed 3 Sangheilis and 10 uggory. The building shakes which surprises the battalion as they go to the source of it.

"STOP! This doesn't make any sense. If a bomb was placed, then….no! GO outside now!" Sil Veree said as he tries to warn his fellow battalion members out of the building that he knew the human use the dummy as a distraction. Felix knows he has two last rockets left and he needed them to take down the last cannon which no one is defending it.

"Victory for HUMANITY!" Felix shouted as he fired two rockets at the last cannon which destroyed the last cannon.

"Well, Dexholder squad. You're on your own." Felix said as he drops the launcher on the ground as he fled to the next building. Meanwhile at the base, the UNSC are about to reconsider launching a counter attack until they spot three cannons is destroyed.

"Hey, somebody did it." One of the UNSC Officer said. The entire force cheered except for the Dexholder squad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" One of the marines asked to Red.

"That was our sergeant out there and he risked our life for us." Red said in a sad tone where he knew Felix will risk his life for humanity.

"Who was your sergeant?" One of the Marines asking who wishes to know the name of the segreatn.

"Felix." Red said which surprises the Marines.

"You mean the Gouf?" One of the Marines said as many mutters and whispering of the name.

"What do you mean?" Red wondering why they knew him.

"He took down an entire Covenant platoon by himself after they wipe out his squad." One of the Marines said to explain how he was only one managed to defeat entire Covenant platoon at Harvest.

"Command was about to retire him from service, but I'm so sorry." One of the Marines asked. They heard that they are needed to get out now. All Pelicans are ready to lift off while the Dexholders managed get on time. They are ready to go home as they had to head to one of the ships was going to go out course then Earth to avoid Covenant interception. The pelicans lift off while Felix sees the Pelicans left the area.

"I hope you will plant the seeds of the future." Felix said as he fled into the wildness. Meanwhile, Sil Veree's battalion is recovering from the aftermath.

"YOU failed me, son of Giovanni! You will suffer like a heretic!" Nat Gloria was about to slash Sil Veree.

"STOP!" a loud voice whom no other than Thel Vadamee, the commander of the Covenant forces of the Armanda.

"My lord! This officer failed to kill the human who managed to destroy our cannons and allowed the humans to flee." Nat Gloriaee said as he points at Sil Veree.

"I care for my battalion than let allow a pointless slaughter to happen. I could suggest a better plan and perform better if not this zealot was in overall command. But I feel no shame to up stand my honor to defend my battalion. Slay me if you wish." Sil Veree said as he goes to his knees. Then Thel Vadamee goes to Sil Veree.

"I am transferring you to the fleet while you, Nat Gloriaee. I am sending with Field Marshal. I hope he needs your help for now. I hope you can do for him as your pleasure of killing humans." Thel Vadamee said as Nat Gloriaee complied while he left them alone.

 **Sword base**

Noble Team joins with ODST teams to destroy what remains of Sword Base to prevent the covenant grabs Intel even the location of Earth. They joined with a small strike force compose of ODSTs as Noble 6 with squad of ODST took out Covenant anti-air turrets for clear away for reinforcements to arrive. After much fighting against the Covenant forces in the area, a group of pelicans arrive which they are met by platoon of ODST. One of them goes to Carter.

"State your season?" Carter asked to the ODST.

"Commander Erika, commanding of Gymleader platoon. I have received orders to help Noble team to begin the operation." Erika said as they enter inside of Sword base which is under attack by Covenant forces.

"Well, Commander…we going to need all the help we can get. Come on!" Carter said as the rest of the group enters inside the building. They reach Sword Base only to find nothing until they found new revised coordinates from AI of unknown. They found a cart that led them to a tunnel which Halsey reveal her intentions.

They found the entrance of Halsey's lab, but they were asked to defend it form incoming Covenant units. They build their defenses until incoming Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar, Lekgolo, and Huragok units as they attempt to breach their defenses. "Hold the line!" Carter said as they open fire at the Covenant infantry with great determination and bravery. Hoenn squad able to fight off two hunters which Norman took them down with pistol shots while Winona killed a Sangheili with a knife.

Sinnoh Sqaud was holding off against Brute units which they managed to secure the line at all cost. They work together with Kanto Squad to deal with brute chieftains. Noble Team help the ODST troopers out while they used Wolf Spider Turrets to support them. They fought against all odds as wave after wave came in.

The Covenant brought armored wraiths to deal with them which it was unavailing due of the stubborn defense of the UNSC ODSTs and Noble Team. They continue to fight until Erika faced Sangheili General who challenge her to a fight which until Noble 6 came to kill the Sangheili general.

"Thank you." Erika said as she gets up.

"No problem, commander." Joey said until Halsey has opened the door which they enter inside Halsey's lab along with Juniper, Oak, Birch, Elm, and Rowan whom help her of her research. They look at wonder as they see something out of this world. While Halsey explains the situation, Crystal with Cortana is working on the Forerunner data.

Halsey explains why her work will help humanity to win the war as long they get to a ship where presumably Johto Team was after they finished a mission to drop off a Spartan-II soldier. Halsey gives Noble 6 the package contains Crystal and Cortana. Once they lead to a tunnel where 7 pelicans are waiting for them.

Each professor was taken away to get away from Covenant forces. Then, they were visited by Johto squad who finished their mission and came to pick up Elm, Oak was taken by Kanto Sqaud, Birch was picked by Hoenn squad, Rowan was escorted by Sinnoh Sqaud, and Juniper by Unova squad.

Soon, Halsey was taken by Jun-A266 to CASTLE base and the rest of Noble Team to head to Aszod to get the package to the Pillar of Autumn. They head their way while the 5 pelicans reach to space where they met up with one the surviving warships. They dock in which they had get out before the Covenant ships detect them which they appeared. The captain made a bold move to start the slipspace to save their lives.

While Noble Team are battling their way against Covenant forces that block their way which they faced many Covenant units along their way even they must drop off from the Pelican as Carter lure them away. Emile-A239 and Joey continue foot as they fight their way to the shipyards until after getting out of a cave system, they faced a Scarab.

It wasn't until Carter sacrifice his life to destroy the Scarab. They continue their mission as they meet with Captain Keyes. They realize more covenant units are coming to the area which Emile takes up the mass driver to take out covenant units while Joey handle the covenant units on ground. After clearing waves of Covenant units, Joey handles over the package to Keyes until they see a Covenant battlecruiser which Keyes ordered Emile take down the cruiser. But he was attacked by group of Sangheili while he kills two of them.

Keyes asked Joey to come in until he refused to come and get the mass driver. He rushed to get on it until he faced a group of Zealot Elites with several grunts and Engineer. He manages to kill them until he was stopped by Sangheili. It was no other than Nat Gloriaee who appears after Joey killed Grand Mashal.

"What you think you're doing, human scum!" Nat Gloriaee said as he tries to slash Joey with energy sword.

"I can't let you destroy the ship!" Joey said as he about to use Emile's combat knife. Nat Gloriaee charges at him as Joey sides step and nearly slashes at him.

"I won't allow you to delay the Great Journey! Your destruction is the will of the gods!" Nat Gloriaee said until he felt something which he sees a knife in his abdomen.

"No!" Nat Gloriaee dropped to the floor. He gets on the Mass driver despite being attacked by Phantoms and Banshees. He able to get the cannon ready until Keyes ordered to fire. After a moment, Keyes said the order as Joey fired the cannon as it hit the ship which result destroyed.

They take off to space without any damage as they fled from Reach. Joey gets out of the cannon as he walks into the wildness. After much walking in the wildness, he encounters a marine fighting against a Covenant units. He was alone fighting against waves of Covenant forces in the area.

"Fuck, I have to fight whatever I got." Felix said which plasma nearly hit him which he fired his DMR as he kills an Sangheili. Then Joey comes to help Felix out, he kills a group of uggory.

"I'm glad to see a Spartan right now. Name and rank?" Felix said as fire his DMR as he took down sangheili major.

"I'm Joey. I used to be an orphan. Member of Noble Team." Joey said as he takes out a group of Kig Yars.

"Sergeant Felix of Dexholder squad. But looks like this is the place we are going to die." Felix said as he reloads. "Then we make sure we can take down many of those bastards we can." Joey said as Felix nodded. They begin faced a Covenant infantry unit after dropped off by a Phantom which Felix helped Joey out.

He uses a sniper rifle to shoot down important sangheili soldiers while Joey uses whatever weapons he can kill many of them as possible. They enter Wraiths coming their way which Felix grabbed a rocket launcher to take them down many he can. Joey shoot down Banshees down with much luck he can get.

They faced more Sangheili units whom the Covenant found them tough to send and hold back the Grunts while the best Sangheili soldiers to come out and fight them. They continue to fight which they found ammo problem. It's becoming harder and harder for them to continue the fight.

"Reloading!" Felix said until he found out that he has run out of DMR ammo. He bayoneted Sangheili in the face. He takes out which another Sangheili with an energy swrod rips his DMR in half while Felix resorts to his bayonet knife to challenge the Sangheili. They go duke it while Joey holds out with Covenant weaponry along with remaining USNC weaponry he got.

Felix kills the Sangheili until another stab him in the back. It was a sharp stab in the back, but didn't hit his spinal cord. Felix able to make himself turn as the energy sword slip out of the Sangheili's hands. The Sangheili notices this and takes out his plasma rifle, but Felix has faster reaction.

"Felix!" Joey shouted as Felix takes out the knife to kill the Sangheili in the throat. Felix drops his bayonet knife as he fell.

"I have fulfilled my mission. I'm so sorry, Dexholder squad. I have saved your lives as I died for a cause." Felix said as he died from his wounds. Joey tries to reach Felix until plasma cracks his helmet which he pulls out. He spots an assault rifle to kill Sangheili which another tries to attack him from behind which he knocks it out.

He takes out his pistol to kill it until more plasma fire hit him more despite he still stands. He taken down a Sangheili minor and Zealot before an Ultra rank pushes Joey to the ground. Another appeared with a energy sword ready which he knocks him away and elbow the sangheili in the Jaw.

It wasn't until both Sangheilis stab him with their energy dragger until a SpecOps Sangheili steps in only to deliver the blow. Joey can see the sun covered by clouds and smoke as he recounts his life before the war that killed his parents. He remembered his life until ended as the energy sword stab him to end his life.

"I'm going home. I missed you, Mom and dad." Joey said as his life goes away and his spirit is gone from the body. Then, the Joey's helmet lying in the ground in the dust as the Planet is bombarded by Covenant ships as they glassed the planet. Reach has fallen and the Covenant won at a high price as Humanity is hanging on a thread.

 _ **End of Halo Reach Arc**_


	19. Beginning of the End

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

 _ **Halo 2 Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 19: beginning of the end**_

- _ **Moments before returning to Earth**_ -

The Dexholder squad are helping the Arbiter and Sil Ver fighting the Brute forces along with some allies they gain along the way. With help of the Rtas Vadum and Lan Ce who aid them with the Wraith, that they realize that they must reach inside before it's too late. They realize that the Scarab will break the Control's Room door will open.

Rtas Vadum and Lan Cee give them time to hold off any reinforcements. They join with Spec Ops Elite with two hunters who aid their fight as they take out Brutes out. One of the Marines spotted Johnson jump to the Scarab as they help Stack and Banks to take out the Brutes.

Then the Scarab started moving as to find that Johnson is helping the Arbiter which the Dexholder squad provide ground support. The two Banshees arrived as the Elites give Arbiter and Sil Ver something to fly to give Johnson support. They clear out of the Wraiths guarding the entrance.

They got a clear shot to blast the doors open. Both Arbiter and Sil Ver counter some Brutes as they slaughter them. They are followed by the Dexholder squad along with Sergeant Johnson. They stopped Tartarus at the right moment. Tartarus is not please that the Arbiter is alive.

"Sil Veree! But How!" Orm shouted as he prepares his weapon. He didn't expect Sil Ver to be alive since he was dropped into the pit.

"Put down the icon, Tartarus." Arbiter said as Tartarus was in disbelief that Arbiter is still alive.

"Put it down? And disobey the Hierarchs?" Tartarus in dumbfound what he has said,

"There are things about Halo even Hierarchs don't understand." Arbiter said as Orm and other Brutes step forward which Tartarus wave off.

"Take care, Arbiter. You say is heresy!" Tartarus shouted knowing that Arbiter is wrong on the great Journey.

"Is it what you believe? Oracle, what is Halo's real purpose?" Arbiter asked to Guilty Spark to know the truth about Halo rings.

"Well, a collectively of seven…" Spark said until he was cut off. Tartarus grab a hold of Guilty Spark.

"Will you shut up! NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Tartarus growl at Spark with a threat to end its existence.

"Please! Don't shake the light-bulb. If you want to keep your brain inside your head, I'd tell your boys to chill." Johnson said with accompany by Dexholder Squad aiming their weapons at him. Johnson as he nods to Red. Red understood as they aim at the Brutes while Johnson aims at Tartarus.

"Go ahead. Do your thing." Johnson said as he said to Arbiter.

"The Sacred rings. What are they?" Arbiter asking to Guilty Spark to know about the Halo Rings.

"Last resort weapons build by Forerunners to wipe out the Flood hosts to render the parasite harmless." Spark said as he gives the information which Arbiter takes heed of Spark's words.

"And those who made the rings? What happen to them?" Arbiter asked as Sil Ver stares at Orm with hatred.

"After wasted all strategic options, they activated the rings as they wipe out their selves and all sentient life within the range as planned. Will you see the relevant data?" Spark said as Arbiter lowered his head in sadness to realize what they nearly done to activate the Rings meant they did fought for nothing.

Sil Ver listens what Spark meant that everyone in the Covenant was lied and betrayed by the Prophets all for what? The whole war was a lie and they had killed so many innocent all for Prophet's greed and power? He killed innocent race that has no knowledge of the Forerunners' intentions of the sacred rings.

"Tartarus, the Prophets betrayed us. The Journey is a lie. We killed and our comrades died for nothing." Arbiter said which Tartarus throws Spark at Johnson as he grabs Keyes' hand to force the index into the console.

"NO, Arbiter! The Great Journey begins! The Brutes, not the Elites will be the Prophets escort! Get them!" Tartarus said as he looks at Orm. The fight for the galaxy is about to begin.

"Let's go! Help those guys out!" Red ordered as they charge towards the Brutes as Sil Ver and Arbiter drew out their energy swords. Johnson got up as he was helped by Red.

"Thanks, kid. Come on, let's go kick some ass!" Johnson said as he picks up the weapon.

"No, this one is mine! I will enjoy his death very good." Orm said as he faces Sil Ver with Brute shot. Sil Ver can faced Orm that he realizes that he was the same Brute on Reach.

"I noticed you didn't notice me for the first time where I killed that human girl in that filthy human city. It was with another Sangheili, right?" Orm said knew that he met the same sangheili on Reach.

"You scum! That human didn't have a weapon to begin with!" Sil Ver said as he blocks Orm's Brute shot bayonet. He noticed that Brute shots are deadly if hits his shields left him for Orm to kill him. Arbiter and Tartarus faced off as he uses his hammer against his energy sword. Other Marines are holding out.

Xavier fires his sniper rifle at the Brutes with great accuracy and Yvonne supports Xavier if any Brutes comes close to Xavier. Yvonne shooting at the Brutes with uncanny ability with a shotgun when one Brute was running towards her.

" _Eh bien, les choses pourraient être pires_!" Xavier said he kills a Brute at point blank range with his pistol.

" _Cela pourrait être, mais nous avons eu le dos_?" Yvonne said as fired a shotgun round at a Brute's head. Cheren and Bianca are helping Black and White as they continue to fight on. They are doing very well with some problems regarding of the Brutes coming at them, but several Sangheili warriors did came in to turn the tide of the battle.

"I wonder why they are brutes!" Bianca said as she fires his battle rifle into the Brute's chest area. While the rest of Omega team are holding very good as Sapphire knock out a Brute with her bare hands. This impressed Ruby on her strength which he thinks it's very barbaric in her nature.

"That's why they should let you join on their side." Ruby remarked which earn her glare.

"Will you stop flirt and more fighting?" Emerald as he tries to kill a brute with a shotgun. Green and Blue are shooting back to back and often give each other clips to reload as they avoid Brute's heavy fire. Red and Yellow are supporting each other against the Brutes until Elites came to help them out.

"Well, we will come out alive, don't we?" Red said as he comes to Yellow.

"I hope this will end." Yellow said as they look at each other.

"I wanted to say something." Red said as he fired a shotgun round.

"Is this the time?" Yellow said as she yelps when a plasma round nearly hit her.

"I…always love you ever since we met." Red said while he fires another shotgun round at incoming brute.

"What?" Yellow surprised what Red said.

"You mean…." Yellow was about to ask him about it.

"Yes, but I was afraid to say it. I am just too confused and often can't think right with around you." Red said while he reloads shotgun rounds.

"Oh, Red. I did love when…" Yellow said as they move closer as their lips are about to meet until a brute was coming at them, but taken down by several battle rifle rounds. The rounds came no other than Blue who save them on time.

"You do know there's a war going on and you can do the romance later!" Blue said as she fired her battle rifle as she kills another Brute. Red was very glad that Blue able to save them from being killed. Meanwhile Orm and Sil Ver are at their writs as they tried hitting or cutting each other. They are try not to hit each other knowing the danger of their weapons can do to them.

"You are good, Sil Veree. But you are same as your race! Weak and stupid as their honor goes by. It denies you to have flesh and blood." Orm said with a sinister grin as he tries to make Sil Ver upset.

"Will you stop talking about my race?" Sil Ver said as he parries at Orm.

"I was the one killed your father!" Orm said which triggers Sil Ver to increase his sheer aggressive attacks.

"I love it when I slash him when the order came. Oh, yes he did scream like a little scum he was." Orm said which snapped Sil Ver at last. That was the last straw for Sil Ver to listen to Orm no longer.

"Will you shut up!" Sil Ver shouted as he cuts the Brute shot into half and stabs Orm in the chest while Arbiter manages to land a blow on Tartarus. Then, they able to clear out the room of Brutes much to the relief of the Dexholder Squad. Miranda Keyes manages to get the index out to stop Halo to fire.

Then they noticed that Halo is communicating with other Installations which they found seven Halos waiting for standby. But they know that one location to activate them the last place they will find the Ark…Earth. Until they were met by Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl whom are in the Pelican waiting for them.

"What now?" Red wondering what's wrong as they are heading to Sangheili controlled warship.

"Road trip?" Blue suggested as she comes to Red and Yellow.

"Yes, road trip." Sil Ver said as he appears before them.

 _ **Halo 3 ODST Arc**_

 _ **This event takes place in October to November**_

A several months after fall of Reach, during the Prophet of Regret assault on Earth that an entire ODST division was sent to attack Regret's assault Carrier. They realize that the carrier was going to slip space that left an EMP blasted disrupted the drop pods to the ground. It is going to be one of the events will be following in the months will follow for battle of Earth.

There were many survivors who managed to found Covenant forces in the streets of Mombasa. One ODST named the Rookie was on his way to find the other members of his squad where he fought out many Covenant forces in the area. With the help of the Superintendent of the city where he was heading to underground which he heard a firefight occurring outside to find other ODST squad members.

There is another firefight that with support of other marines are finding that more Covenant forces are starting to appear as if more are coming to the planet. Dutch is with several platoons had to clear them as they led a warthog charge as they faced Banshees, Wraiths, and Phantoms.

Now, they have clear and defeated the covenant forces as they move on. Mickey, another ODST trooper found another firefight as they fought the Covenant forces in the area. They aided the other marines in the area which they are joined by another ODST squad led by Lt. Chuck of Johto Sqaud. They face covenant forces in the area where they have to fight their way in.

Mickey hops in the Scorpion tank along with Marines and Johto squad to fight their way in the Kizingo Boulevard. It was a hard fight for them as they mow down covenant infantry and destroy Wraiths. They managed to join up with Dutch along newly reinforcement of Unova squad to defend the area from waves of Covenant units which they managed to hold on as long they can.

One of the members of Unova named Burgh hopped in the scorpion to take out the wraiths. Soon, the last one wave was taken out to force the Covenant to retreat. That wasn't for Mickey to wait for backup when NMPD officer asked how to use explosives. The plan will hole up and wait for the backup to arrive.

They had to prevent the Covenant to take the complex which they had to blow up the bridge. After the destruction of the bridge, Covenant forces are attempting to breach the defenses. They hold the line as they retreat deeper into ONI building. They head up to the roof which three Pelicans pick them up as the ONI facility is blown up wiping the Covenant forces in the area.

Despite of that, Mickey's and Dutch's pelican are shot down by Banshees while Romeo found Buck only to go save their squad-mates. They defend the crashed Pelican from incoming covenant infantry as a certain Brute Chieftain wounds Romeo, but the squad managed to kill it. With no other transports, they head underground to head for Kikowani station.

They enter deep into the tunnels that led to Old Mombasa which to only to be flooded. They made a risky move to use bio foam on Romeo and to hijack a Phantom to get out of the city. They encounter Covenant resistance who defend a station platform. It was heavy fire for them to handle, but they manage to steal one.

They found more resistance from Banshees, shades, and Anti-air wraiths along their path and only a scarab in their way. They managed to defeat it along with Covenant forces during the firefight. After Buck boards the phantom after ditching the banshee, he finally realizes by Romeo that Dare is ordering Mickey to turn the Phantom around to find her.

After much find Veronica Dare's distress signal, Rookie encounters more covenant forces in the area where he fought and defeated them. He continues as he met a NMPD officer looking for his men until he was killed. But soon, Dare and Rookie are united only to find the real mission was all about.

They head to fight off the Drone Hive to secure the data of the Superintendent along with the asset to reveal Huragok. They arrive to help the Huragok who wishes to help the UNSC, but Covenant forces appeared to stop them as Dare and Rookie protect the Huragok from Covenant forces.

Buck arrived to save the two from incoming Covenant reinforcements. They head to the surface to find more resistance attempting to get rid of the Huragok and prevent the UNSC achieving its goals. Soon, they enter an elevator where Buck and Dare had an romantic moment before they had to fight their way out of the city of the highway where they get on a Olifant.

Buck and Rookie clear out the Covenant forces in the highway with Warthogs and Scorpion which they must reach to the shipyards. Everything was good at first until a Scarab appeared that crippled the Olifant forcing them to abandon it as they divert off the highway to nearby building.

They found more incoming Covenant forces which they spot a Phantom pilot by their fellow ODSTs which they managed to leave the war-torn. They see the city glassed by Covenant warships. They had achieved objectives as they retreated. They met with Sergeant Johnson who help with the Huragok to what's going on.

Brute-led Covenant warships and UNSC forces are fighting each other which they found a Forerunner Dreadnought coming out of Slip space. The ship containing two Spartans that Master Chief tells Hood to that he will finish this fight.

"We're home, Chief!" Gold said as they heard that they are about to re-entry.

"Come on! We have to get off the ship!" Master Chief said as they found an exit as they about to enter re-entry.

"Ready when you are, Chief!" Gold said as Chief signals to Gold. Then they exit the ship with a piece of material from the ship as they enter Re-entry then Gold notices the moment of life in his eyes…to see Lyra in her school uniform. He knows that he has to move on and now it changes from Lyra to Crystal who smiles at him.

"I will see you, again. Super Serious AI Gal." Gold said as he holds on to his material. They enter to Earth where they must to finish the fight and hopefully to end the world once and for all. Gold hopes he will meet Crystal again. They will face their last of the journey is coming at the end.

Meanwhile at the Superintendent's underground data center that many Huragok including poor Sabrina, Lorei, Agatha, and others who used work with the Elites before the massacre. Prophet of Truth oversees this which he sees the progress working at hand.

"It seems that the Great Journey is completing at hand?" Sird said as she comes near to Truth.

"Yes, we will achieve Godhood and meet our creators! No one will stand in our ways." Truth said as they see the work in progress at hand.

"Yes, my dear. We will achieve it. Without delay, not unless we have overseen some threats at hand." Sird said as the Phantoms moving towards the structure. It appears the structure was very important for them as they want something that they are start digging for events to happen.

The Covenant are getting there unless the UNSC arrives to stop them. It wasn't for Covenant's days is coming for their Great Journey arriving soon. What they didn't know that in Delta Halo where Tartarus will fire the ring. Despite unknown to them that they have bought Gold-721 and John-117 came back to Earth to finish the fight once and for all along with their allies.

 _ **End of Halo 2 and Halo 3 ODST arcs**_ __


	20. Battle of Earth

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

 _ **Halo 3 Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 20: Battle of Earth**_

As Master Chief and Gold heading down to Earth, Gold remembering the moments with Crystal on the first Halo ring. He closes his eyes they about to reach the ground. He and Master Chief grabbed a metal part of the ship and falling down to Earth. There is a strong heat as to come upon reentry.

"I never experience as a girl, but ever when I saw your face. Full of Life, hopes, and dreams. There was a time that you have a noble soul as you help others in your training. You have that no other Spartan has….Love. Was I wrong? You're so reckless, rude, and pervert except you have a heart of gold. My true love." Crystal over voiced remembered of his training days.

In the sky, that comes down two objects from the main ship that crash into the ground. It was nighttime when they landed on east Africa. Next following morning, the Dexholders came to Gold from their mission from Delta Halo whom had to arrive by Sangheili controlled ship from few days ago.

"Man, that's bad." Black worried while he is patted in the back by White.

"What you mean, that's bad?" White asked to Black.

"He must be far from space. Reentry isn't that easy." Blue said as she checks on him along with Yellow.

"Marines, stay sharp!" Red told his squad. They get around Gold to make a perimeter. Yellow checks Gold as she scans his body.

"His armor is lock up." Yellow told Red as he is surprise on the information she gave out.

"So, he didn't make it." Ruby worrying that possibility that losing Spartan would bring lower morale to the troops.

"Could be." Sapphire saddens to a fact that she liked the guy as an older brother. But she didn't had a chance to get to know him better.

"Without a Spartan, we never win this war at all." Red sighed to check on Gold.

"Don't get in despair. There is chance he could be alive again." Yellow rebuked to Red flinches and takes the chip from Gold's helmet and turns to his squad.

"Call for pickup, heavy lift gear to pick him up. We are not leaving him here to die." Red ordered until his hand was stopped by Gold. It is reveal that Gold was still alive and kicking which everyone is surprise by his reaction.

"What you think I am? An object that is heavy?" Gold yelled which surprises everyone in the squad.

"Stubborn fool. You got us worry for nothing." Green wondered that he is still the same spartan they were back at the Cairo station.

"Gold! Welcome back!" Blue greets Gold, but this time more friendly.

"We miss you." Emerald hugs Gold whom he hugs back.

"Gold, Where's Crystal?" Red asked as Gold looks at the chip with sadness.

"Where is she?" Green asked to know what happen to Crystal which Gold continues to look at the chip.

"Good Bye, Gold." Crystal said as Gold remembers when they were at High Charity.

"She stayed behind." Gold sadly said to the group.

"You…..incompetent Spartan! You couldn't save Crystal, but instead you left her." Green shouted to Gold.

"Hey, I didn't leave her! She made her choice to save me! SO back off!" Gold yelled at Green which made the Squad back off. Red gets Green back away from Gold who shrugs something off his helmet.

"She just wanted to help Cortana on something in case something happens." Gold explains to the group.

"I understand, Gold. Blue, make it quick." Red ordered as Blue came to Gold.

"Your armor is still locked up, I have to do series of tests. I hope you're in one piece and you manage to survive a re-entry." Blue tells Gold. They begin to test Gold as he does well. But Gold notices something not right when he sees an Sangheili, it was Sil Veree he recalled. He rushes himself to grab Sil Ver and put a pistol on his mouth.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Gold shout as he threatens to Sil Ver until he was stopped by Red.

"WAIT! The Elite is with us!" Red shouted as Gold stops himself.

"Now now, we have enough for both you to kill each." Blue said as she tries to ease the conflict between the two.

"He decided to join our side." Green sighs as the other Marines join with Green and Blue.

"We decided to call him Silver. He's a good person. There's more important things than you two tried to kill other." Yellow tells Gold as he holds on Silver. Gold let go of Silver who Silver glares at Gold.

"It seems that you have reasonable friends. We must go; the brutes are looking for us." Silver tells the marines as he left to set up a rally point.

"I sense we have an adventure coming up." Sapphire cheer as they knew they will face more Brutes along their way.

"At this jungle? There's bugs and mud everywhere." Ruby whine as a insect is flying around him.

"Shaddup, you sissy!" Sapphire snapped as she hit Ruby in the head.

"Oh, Gold I got you something." Red said as he gives Gold an assault rifle. Gold grabs the rifle from Red.

"Let's go." Gold tells the squad. He goes up front of the group as they move out. Silver carries a carbine.

"This rare for you to act all tough." Yvonne said in english to Gold as they move out.

"Well, I can't Earth cannot be destroyed by those aliens." Gold said as they spotted Covenant forces in the jungle.

"Now we're talking!" Sapphire said as she aims her assault rifle at them.

"Let's go!" Red said as he order the squad to attack. God and Silver follow them into battle as they kill brutes along the way.

"He is more motivated than before. What happen to you I wonder?" Silver thought as he shot a brute at the head while Gold killed a group of grunts. He felt something was holding him back.

"Will you sacrifice me to help Cortana? Could you watch me die?" Crystal imagine said to his eyes.

"Crystal, I will get you back and find a way to get you be real. I Promise you that!" Gold thought as he dodged a Brute's melee attack. They have battle the covenant which it is only Brutes now wearing battle armor unlike the Brutes under Tartarus in Halo ring they were on and High Charity.

"Got myself a jackal. Watch out for those snipers!" Xavier said as he aims his sniper rifle at Jackals who got the squad pin down.

"We have to push forward, squad!" Red said as they clear out Covenant forces in the area which they join with Johnson's squad. They continue to press on as they found with Master Chief and the Arbiter to save Johnson from Covenant forces. Soon, they head to Crow's Nest.

"Welcome to crow's nest." One of the Marines said as they greet Dexholder squad entering the complex.

"Thank you, private." Red said as they pass by. Soon, they were meet by Commander Platinum along with Diamond and Pearl.

"Sergeant Red, we are lucky to have you." Platinum said as she salutes to both Red and Gold.

"Yes, ma'am. We have recover Gold-721." Red said as Gold stands in attention, but he eases him very quickly.

"Indeed you have. Gold, are you feeling fine?" Platinum asked as she comes up to Gold.

"I'm fine, Ma'am." Gold said as he gave handshake her.

"It looks we are going to need all the help we can get. Follow me." Platinum said as they follow her. They see many marines wounded which Platinum tells the squad that the Covenant loyal to Truth could break though the UNSC defense force, but it was vastly reduced to 40 ships.

Then the Power cuts out as it surprises everyone. The power comes back on to realize what is going on. They overheard of Prophet of Truth's message that they are doom and they will become Gods in the end. Gold hearing along with Sil Ver knew Truth is a bastard and for Sil Ver, Sird was the one behind the scenes.

"All units prepare for combat! All rally points is…..to War!" Radio called out of the speakers. They get hyped up for upcoming battle as Covenant forces are coming.

"Man, I can get some action before I can get home." Black said as White was able to calm him down.

"I'm getting sick of tired of those ugly things." Ruby said as the marines going to their way to defeat the covenant assault force.

"Do you ever shut up, Ruby?" Sapphire growled at Ruby whom she startled him.

"Here they come." Red said as Covenant forces are coming. They appeared as many units are coming. Brutes come in as the battle occur across Crow's Nest until a massive explosion as our heroes came out of the ruins as it take out the entire covenant attack force and they manage to escape from the explosion.

"Some explosion that was." Cheren said as they get out of the rubble.

"You think so." Green said as the others able to get up. They able to link up with UNSC forces to make their assault on the Covenant Anti-Air batteries in order to bomb Truth's warship. They grab some warthogs to make their way to their objectives.

"This Norman of Hoenn squad ODST, we need help in ruins of New Mombasa in the Outskirts. We need some assistance." Norman said as the radio cracks which Ruby grabs the radio.

"Dad?" Ruby asked to know if that was his dad.

"Ruby? Son?" Norman surprise to hear of his son's voice in the radio.

"Dad, where are you?" Ruby asked to wonder why his dad is here in the first place.

"Outskirts of New Mombasa. I think we are order to take down the anti-air craft that the covenant has installed. IF we take them out, we have a chance to win this battle and this war." Norman finished as firefight is heard.

"Understood!" Ruby said as he puts the radio away in his belt and grabs his weapon.

"I heard they need our help." Ruby said as they follow him which Sapphire finally relief that Ruby is getting his act together.

"Now, we are talking about." Sapphire shouted as it hurt Ruby's ears. They go to the Outskirts of New Mombasa to battle covenant forces to destroy the anti-air units along with Master Chief and the Arbiter. Heavy plasma fire overhead as Jackals defending the anti-air units along with the Brutes and grunts, they are fighting hard to defending it.

"Damn those Jackals!" Gold said as heavy fire from Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts are pinning them down. One of the Jackals with a sniper rifle is aiming at the squad, but spots Sil ver.

"That's not possible!" Carr said as he didn't know that Sil ver survived the fall. Then he looks over one of the marines that trying to aid one of the marines wounded.

"Yellow! Let's go!" Red said as plasma hit the rock.

"Hold on, I need to help this one out." Yellow said as she gives a wounded marine bandage. Then she was done, she comes to the squad in hopes to continue the fight. But she was spotted by Carr who fires his plasma rifle. That was until Gold spotted him as he sees Yellow running to Red.

"NO!" Gold shouted as the plasma beam hit Yellow in the head. Red witness Yellow falls to the ground. The squad sees Yellow lifeless body as hit the ground. Red comes over to Yellow in shock and finds it was too late. Yellow was hit in the head and now dead. This enrages Red to charge into the hill in a fit of rage.

First, Blue follows Red until the rest of the Dexholder squad to follow while Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl on the pelican supporting them. This surprise the Covenant unit defending the anti-air cannon are being overrunning by human sqaud. Then Bianca was hit in the leg by brute spike while Cheren tries to get Bianca who was arm in the shoulder blade by a needler.

Bianca cried in pain as she is scared and screaming in pain while Chern tries to comfort her in the mist of the firefight as he covers her ears. They pushed forward with stubborness despite of the Covanent held the high ground. Then Carr in panic tries to flee until he encounters Sil ver standing right front of him with an energy sword ready. He cowers in fear knowing he's going to die.

"You…but how!" Carr said as he aims, but the sword stabs his body.

"This time….you will not kill no more." Silver coldly said as he lets go of the blade. Then Sapphire uses rocket launcher manages to destroy the Anti-Air units. Black and White helps Cheren and Bianca up until the Longswords appear out of nowhere to bomb Truth's ship.

"That is last of those anti-air units." Radio said as UNSC ships appeared. They see longswords coming out to attack Truth's ship. The UNSC frigates arrived in time to attack the Truth's ship.

"All ships, attack at Will!" Admiral Hood ordered as the UNSC ships fire at Truth's ship until something happens.

"Did we win?" Green asked to Blue. A pulse from the structure where it sent a shockwave to the squad. Gold felt something in his head.

"This how the world ends." Crystal's voice said to his mind. Gold woke up to find what happen to the Truth's ship.

"I don't know." Blue said until a portal appears that upsets the squad. The Covenant retreats into the portal. This made Silver angry that he wanted to kill Lady Truth for his revenge for his father. While Red holds Yellow in a bridal style, the squad witness they fit won, but uncompleted.

"Oh, no. Don't talk me something is going wrong like some ship is going to crash on the surface." Gold said until a covenant ship appears that crash landed on the surface.

"You have opened your big mouth." Green said as they see the ship appear out slip-space.

"Aw, crap." Gold cursed as they stared what could be.

"Like what?" Xavier asks to Gold as Gold reloads his assault rifle.

"The Flood. Things got worse." Gold said which they understood they have arrived at Earth. They reach the crash site which they counter the flood as which they fight against them until they were drag by Phantom.

"Unhand us, fiends." Sapphire shouts with Ruby tries to calm her down.

"Relax; we are not here to kill you. Only help." One of the Sangheilis said to the Dexholder as they greet Sil Ver with respect.

"He's right. So, what are we going?" Sil ver asked one of the Sangheilis.

"We are heading to our command ship." One of the Sangheilis said as they head to the Command ship as they enter the room with Lord Hood, Commander Keyes, Master Chief, Arbiter, and along with other Sangheili plus 343 Guilty Spark.

"Thank you, Reclaimer. This is basically a storage unit which I hope it will contain your A.I." Spark said as he fixes the storage unit. Then Cortana appears what happens to be a message until it has another which it was reserved after the first message ends. Now they are discussing what to about the situation to stop Truth from activating all the Halo rings and to stop the Flood.

As they left the room leaving Gold behind as he wonders about the second message on the storage unit that he noticed that Cortana's feet that Crystal was waiting for her message. He knew that he should know more about the message and comes to Rtas Vadum to collect the device.

"Can I have the storage unit?" Gold asked to Rtas Vadum.

"Why you ask?" Rtas Vadum wondered why he wants the storage unit for.

"I want to hear the rest of the message. I think there was a second one." Gold said as he grabs the storage unit.

"Well, you may. But it will require reporting to your superiors?" Rtas Vadum wondered that why he need the storage unit. Then Gold bows to him.

"Thank you. I will show it to the others." Gold said as he takes the storage unit and plays the message alone. He skips Cortana's message until Crystal appears.

"Crystal?" Gold said as he knew that Crystal has something to do with the message.

"Gold, I have to help Cortana to get the message, but Gravemind has known that we are in the system, but…. argh!" Crystal winces in pain as she holds her head until she falls into the floor. Then she looks up as Gold sees this with worried face.

"Crystal!" Gold shouted as he holds the storage.

"Gold, you have to save us and we will help to Cortana's solution. We don't have enough time which we about to become one of them. Gold, you must to get to the portal as where it leads to. Please, we don't have enough time. Please, Gold. Save us. There is not enough time. Please…" Crystal said as the message ends.

"CRYSTAL!" Gold shouted as he weeps. He holds on the storage unit and he realize that they must go to the portal. It will be only way for Gold to help and save humanity. He hopes that Gravemind will go to the Ark. He and Dexholders are volunteering to head into the Portal where they must end the war once and for all.


	21. The Ark

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

 _ **Halo 3 Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 21: Ark**_

The alliance of Elites and Humans is created while in the Elite ship hanger bay where UNSC frigates are located. Inside of the Frigates hanger bay as Ruby and Sapphire are talking to each other. However, it is a heated debate between the two.

"Why you insist coming with us, Ruby? You always complain everything we go to combat?" Sapphire asking to know why Ruby wanted to come along despite of fears being killed.

"Well….I need to….check the fashion of the elites." Ruby said as Sapphire glared at him.

"Look Buster! I know you are lying! I want to why you wear that stupid hat under that helmet for? You never remove it even we were at Boot camp!" Sapphire said as she tries to get rid of the hat under the helmet he was wearing.

"Sapphire, look…." Ruby tries to explain, but Sapphire knocks him down as she tries forcedly to reveal his head.

"I want to know why you always wear that stupid….hat." Sapphire said as she stared when the hat removes as two scars appeared to plasma wound.

"You…you were…." Sapphire walks back in distraught. She remembers the event how it took place.

"Yes, Sapphire. I was the boy who protected you, but…." Ruby said as he walks to her. He looks at her with serious tone.

"No…I changed my ways for you." Sapphire cried out as she weakly punches him slowly. But she started to cry in his arms.

"So, did I…" Ruby said as Sapphire hit the wall as they are totally alone. They were all in the frigate where everyone is at the hanger or mess hall. He takes her to the barracks to his room.

"All this time you…and we didn't know if fate met us here." Sapphire said as she stared at the floor. She felt like a fool upon the knowledge that Ruby was the same boy who save her from the Sangheili.

"Sapphire, you know I love you." Ruby said as he got closer to her. Sapphire is blushing when he gets closer to her. It wasn't like anything that Ruby was trying to do unlike their time.

"What?" Sapphire said as Ruby's lips met Sapphire's lips to make out. He pushes her to his bed as they continue to press on their lips. Ruby did secure the lock of his room to have sex with Sapphire whom is very surprise to hear Ruby to say it. In another part of the hanger alone, Red is still depressed about Yellow's death. Red walks into the side of the Pelican as he holds a picture of him and Yellow holding hands in one of their dates.

"Yellow, I'm so sorry. I failed you." Red said until he recalled what Felix's words meant before he left. He understands the burden of leadership. He knows that the price will pay as to win the war at all cost. He understands this. Blue appears only to see Red and at first, she wants to let him be but decides to conform him. She comes to him next to him while Red looks at her, but turns back to the wall in a frown. Yellow's death hit him so hard which Blue had to break the silence to get him to talk.

"Hey." Blue said as Red turns to her.

"Hey…" Red said with redness in his eyes.

"Red, I'm so sorry about Yellow." Blue said as Red looks away, but she grabs his face.

"I could save her. It could have been me instead of her." Red said as there were possible ways to save Yellow from being killed by that Kig Yar.

"Maybe…but there was nothing you can do." Blue said as she tries to get him to conform, but he keeps pushing her.

"Just let me be." Red said as Blue tries to help him.

"Red, don't do this. Just let me help you." Blue said as finally Red give in to hug her. It was since so long that Blue gives conform words to him. There are times in their childhood moments that Red would conform Blue in times that she would need help. As there are couples and friends, there is Gold is in deep depression.

"Why you have stayed behind?" Gold said as he looks at the chip.

"Why?" Gold wondered again until he was tapped by Emerald. He turn to see Emerald. He puts the chip back to his helmet.

"Gold, what's wrong? You want talk about it?" Emerald said as he takes look at the chip.

"Nothing, There is nothing to talk about?" Gold said as he sits down.

"You look down? What's wrong?" Emerald wanted to know why he's depressed about it.

"It's Crystal. I missed her." Gold said as he sees images of Crystal.

"Oh. I think she's ok." Emerald said as he was about to walk away.

"Hey, kid." Gold said as Emerald stopped which it is a about to have a talk.

"Yeah?" Emerald said as he turns to face Gold.

"Can I tell you a something?" Gold asking to Emerald as he comes to Emerald.

"Sure." Emerald said as he pays attention to him.

"I am in love with Crystal. I know it's stupid, but I am. It just every time I see her, it just it feels different when I am around her." Gold confess that the time he spent with her was often warm feeling inside of him.

"How classic." Emerald scoffs the idea as how he describes about her.

"You ever fell in love?" Gold asked to Emerald who knew what he meant.

"Well, there was a pretty girl in class I used to know. She was smart and pretty until I realize how cruel she can be." Emerald said as he remembered his days when he was in an orphanage and went to school as well.

"That's harsh." Gold said as how Emerald was treated by a girl.

"But I tried again with another girl I know in 7th grade. Again happen when she denied me because of my height."

"Well, then she must a bitch." Gold comments on that girl that Emerald used to have a crush.

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do." Emerald sigh as he knew that Gold is right about that girl.

"Bro, I understand what you feel. I did met a girl once before Crystal….I think I should tell you my story." Gold said as he explains his life from meeting Lyra to her death in Reach. At the other side, Black and White are checking their battle rifles.

"Well, I'm sad that Cheren and Bianca are not coming. They are listed wounded in combat. That shrinks our squad from 13 to 10." Black sadly said as he cleans the barrel. Yet, there was an odd feeling where it assumed he had felt for White.

"It could be worse….I mean what could be wrong?" White said stops for a moment.

"Hey, Prez." Black said as White perks up to take a listen to Black's words.

"Yeah?" White said as she puts the magazine down.

"I wanted to say that…. I like you." Black confessed until his hands was hold by White who considers Black's eyes.

"Ah, Black. I like you too." White said as she looks at him in the eyes.

"No, I really like you. A lot." Black said as he stands up. White knew what he was about to do.

"I LOVE YOU WHITE!" Black shouts that earn him stares from other marines. White gets him down.

"Black, you are embarrassing me." White flustered as she blushes when he said that.

"Sorry." Black sheepishly said as he rubs his head. Meanwhile at another part of the hanger where Xavier and Yvonne are cleaning their weapons without their helmets on. Yvonne stops for a moment and Xavier notices this.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Xavier asks to Yvonne who sigh when he asks her that.

"Vous vous sentez ... vous aimez plus qu'un ami?" Yvonne asks to Xaiver who blush at her question.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez." Xavier flusters on as he kept cleaning his weapon, but she comes to him.

"je fais" Yvonne said as she surprises him with a deep kiss. They remove their lips for a moment, but something is heating them up as they hold each other. They look at the hallway and decide to head back to the barracks. Meanwhile at the Pelican, Diamond is preparing of the upcoming battle. He heard the door open only to see Platinum.

"Missy? What are you doing?" Diamond asked while Platinum was getting closer to him.

"Lt. Dia, please call me Platinum." Platinum said as she locks the door that gets out of the cockpit of the pelican.

"Ok. What brings you here? I am making sure the systems are ok." Diamond said as he checks the wires of the panel.

"Dia, I wanted to ask you something." Platinum said while Diamond looks and scans the wires of the pelican.

"Why you did embrace me before we came back to Earth?" Platinum said as Diamond turned to face Platinum.

"Oh…can I tell you something?" Diamond said as Platinum signals her hands to say goes on.

"I…like you ever since VMI. I said it. It just I was afraid that you didn't like me at all." Diamond said as he closes the panel.

"Dia…" Platinum said as she got close to him.

"Sorry, it just I didn't ruin our friendship and…." Diamond said as she holds his hand.

"Diamond, over the years I found this strange attraction to you. Even you weren't that perfect, but you had qualities that I like. You are an amazing cook, funny, and very nice person. Diamond, you are my best friend. But I love you also." Platinum said as Diamond blushed. They had gotten near while Diamond was getting nervous each second.

Their lips meet and starting kissing with each other. Outside of the cockpit, Pearl was attempting to open the door. Pearl didn't get a response as the door is shut locked which he hopes that he will listen if he banged on the door. He does try it anyways in hopes for the status of the pelican.

"Hey, Dia. Do you some help over there?" Pearl said as he tries to open the door, but it was locked.

"Strange…" Pearl said as the couples and new friends are at the moment before the big last battle that decides the fate of the galaxy and their species. They must stop Truth from activating the rings and the end of life.

They encounter the remaining of Truth's fleet against the Human-Sangheili fleet. Soon, everyone gets ready for the ground combat. Dexholder squad of 9 members plus Gold is getting their weapons ready. Silver joins the squad along which he is among his allies. The Sangheili fleet prepared for battle against Truth's fleet which they will made a short work on them.

"Marines! Get into your pelicans!" Johnson shouts as all the marines get inside the pelicans. The Dexholder squad prepared to get in which they fit perfectly as the 10 members sat down and Silver stands near the cockpit door. Gold enters as well for him to coming with them. It is a hope for Gold to bring for the Dexholder squad.

"Hey, Sarge. Where are we going to?" Black asks to Red. Red had to remember from the briefing before heading out. He hopes that Black get the memo.

"It's called the Ark." Red said as he sighed which Black give a thought as he spoke up again.

"What will look like?" Black wondered again since he was doze out in

"Idiot, didn't you hear the little robot thing told us?" White told to Black as she slap his head in the side. Black sheepish rubbed his head due to White's slap was hard on his head.

"No, don't remember." Black replied back as everyone face palm. It was a dumb moment for Black to forget what Guilty Spark said to them. There are moments that White remembered that Black did such as dozing off in classes and screaming loudly in lunch time. It was annoying moments for her to endure which Cheren Bianca knew.

"But good news squad, we are having Lt. Platinum along with us. Enjoy the ride while listen to this music I found." Diamond said as he gets the engines on. Platinum looks at Diamond as she holds on for the Pelican to take off. Pearl is making the last preparations for the drop.

"Like what?" Gold wondering what they got in store for them.

"Doors are closing. This is it. There is no turning back." Red said while the doors are closing. They're ready to fight their final battle which hopefully it will end the war once and for all.

"This for the fight for our species, but all species to save in entire galaxy. So, let's fight!" Diamond said as he turns one the music that it was a relic from 1990s. It was Voodoo Chile by Steve Ray Vuaghn as the Pelican drops down as the space battle rages on. Among the pelicans following by as one got destroyed.

"This is our last battle." Green said as they can felt the Pelican moving while they can hear the space battle raging on outside of their Pelican.

"Looks like it." Blue said as she holds on Red's arm. Gold goes to the cockpit on the pelicans to see as they about to go through the space battle above Ark as they going to Ark surface. It was rocky at first, but it smooth out as they entered to atmosphere where they are at the Ark at last. Diamond and Pearl are piloting the Pelican while Gold and Platinum are watching the awe of the space battle as Covenants ships battling of the Sangheili ships.

"Ever feel you have a bad feeling about this." Ruby said as he looks at Sapphire with a concern look.

"You always have bad feeling about this." Sapphire shouted at Ruby. Ruby turns back to the floor. As the pelican follows with other pelicans as they enter the air space of the Ark until the doors are open showing the outside which it is the Ark.

"What then? Is this the ark?" Black said as they flying in the desert. They are flying by as they getting near to one of the Covenant's positions.

"It looks like it." Gold said as he grabs a battle rifle. He preps the battle rifle for the drop to come by.

"Alright, let's go! We have clear this area for the Commander's ship to land." Red said as they got off of the pelican as Gold carries assault rifle and a battle rifle on his back.

"We have orders to secure Master Chief's right flank. So, let's go!" Red said as a group of 9 people goes on as they face covenant forces on ground.

"You two, secure this entrance." One of the Brutes ordered the two Jackals to guard the entrance.

"Yes, sir!" Kig yar said as the Brute chief goes inside the building. They are alone with each other unaware that the Dexholder squad is coming towards to them. Black takes out the sniper as he looks at his scopes. He got them while he pushes the trigger.

"Hey?" Kig Yar said as his ally turn to him.

"Yeah" Kig Yar said as to wonder why to start the conservation.

"Ever know why we are here?" Kig Yar said as he considers the sky.

"What are you talking about? We are here for the Great Journey, stupid!" Kig yar shouts at his ally.

"Ohhh, I thought we are just we are on vacation." Kig Yar wondering why they are doing in the middle of nowhere.

"You know what, I wish you were dead and be out of my way." One of the Kig Yars said until something kills the Kig yar.

"Larry? Larry? Not funny, Larry? Huh? Where those come from?" Kig Yar said as something kills the Kig Yar.

"Nice shot, Xavier." Red commented on Black's kill on the headshot.

" _merci_." Xavier thanked Red.

"Yeah, sneak attack!" Sapphire shouted which Gold signals the squad to stop.

"Not quite, there is a Brute with group of grunts coming from Northwest. Let me handle them." Gold said until he was joined by Sil ver who was ahead of the group when they were dropped.

"Hey! I got this." Gold said as he fires his assault rifle at the group of Uggory.

"You need my help more than I do. I'm coming." Silver said as both of them goes to face them in battle as Silver is going to use a plasma grenade on the group.

"Those heretics thinking they can ruin our sacred mission." One of the Brutes said as he goes around as he scans the area.

"Hey, Ludwig." One of the Uggory asked to another Grunt wondered what he wants.

"What?" Uggory said as he continues fire his plasma pistol.

"I got a bad feeling about this?" Uggory said as they see their allies getting killed left and right.

"You always have bad feeling about everything." Another Uggory said until a plasma grenade sticks on Brute.

"What the…?" Brute said until the grenade kill him.

"On a second thought…RUN!" Uggory said as they run away as they are right into the marines until the grunts are killed.

"Nice work, Gold and Silver." Red said as he thanked for their work on them.

"That was nothing. It was mine I did the job." Gold said as he nuzzles his helmet. He is just bragging knowing he will do the hard work for everyone.

"Liar" Everyone said as they look at him with disdain knowing he is lying and Sil Ver did the work in the first place.

"Dexholder squad! Gear up! We are moving out." Platinum said from the radio. The Pelican is flying by them overhead.

"You have to link up with the rest of the squads and get inside in that building." Platinum said in the radio as they move out to head into the building

"There will be more covenant forces?" Red asking to know any more left in the area.

"Sadly, yes." Platinum said in the radio as they groan and moan about it. They knew more are heading to their way. It seems to be more forerunner buildings.

"That's nothing new." Emerald said as they continue to walk in the building.

"Yeah, those great and wonderful forerunners left big pieces of junk on outer space for us to be discovered." Black stated as White wondered why he said that.

"Gold, you take point." Red said as Gold step forward.

"Like always." Gold said as he takes point and while inside in the build he a moment of halt as in flashback Crystal spoke to him back on High Charity.

"Gold, you are braver when you're true self reveal." Crystal said to Gold whom he is slowed down as her image appeared to his face. Back on the present moment

"What's wrong, Spartan?" Silver asked as to know why he stopped for a moment.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." Gold said as he continues on which Sil Ver want to know why.

"I see. Let's continue." Sil Ver said as they continue to move forward.

"Right." Gold said as they fight their way through as they reach the main panels to know about the Ark as the Milk galaxy hologram appears where they found the Arbiter and Master Chief there as well.

"Dude, we are beyond the galaxy." Black was surprised they are beyond the galaxy.

"So we are first people to explore beyond our galaxy?" White exclaimed at the hologram.

"Cool! We are beyond our galaxy." Blue said as they looked at the hologram.

"Where exactly?" Green asking as he examines the hologram.

"We are in the Halo of the galaxy." White said as she theorized where they are.

"Weird? The rings we called them, but we are actually Halo region of our galaxy." Gold said as they move out.

"True to that." Silver said until more Covenant forces appear in Phantoms. They about to attack on them.

"Those guys don't give up ever." Gold comment as how they don't ever give up. They begin to fight back as Covenant forces are battling. During the firefight, Gold turns to see Black as a shadow appeared.

"Watch out!" Gold shouted which earn Black's attention as he turned to see what Gold meant.

"Huh? Oh…." Black said as a Brute Chief is about to hit Black with Gravity hammer until Gold took the hit in the head as he flies to the ground. It was a hard slam to the head and looked that his helmet is critically damaged.

"Spartan!" Silver shouted as Gold gets up.

"Gold! We are coming to help you." Red said which he saws Gold urges them to stop. He didn't want any of their help. He then removes his helmet. The helmet drops to the ground as the helmet's visor is broken. Then he stands up and turns as for everyone can see his pure golden eyes. For the Covenant troopers, the uggory and Kig yar fled in fear.

"It's the beast! Run!" Uggory shout as they run away as the Brutes stand their ground.

"So. The beast, eh? It's just a puny human!" Brute Chief tries to hit Gold again until the hammer was stopped by Gold. He sees Gold's eyes in fire as he punches the chief in the side of the face. Then more Brutes come to Gold while to side thrust at one of the brutes who dropped his spikers.

Gold was able to grab the spikers in duel wield and killed 6 Brutes with it. More Brutes appeared with their weapons ready as Gold fires the spikers at them. The entire squad watches in dismay. They never a spartan that strong even Sil Ver whom had match in equal terms with him.

"That….is Gold without his helmet, right?" Blue dumbfounded what she saw that Golden eyes like somehow to Yellow's own. Gold then takes a Brute shot as she stabs the Brute in the stomach area and slashes two of them with the blade. Then two hunters appeared as the Brutes retreat to be protected. Then Gold charges at them as he dodges the explosions.

"So the myth is true." Sil ver said as he knew as everyone looks at him as Gold proceeds to kick the Brute's asses.

"What?" Green asked as he looks at Sil Ver.

"The myth of the Beast is true. Long ago, during the Forerunner Empire there was a single being that was able to wipe out a division. According to it, only those in the bloodline can have the golden eyes as it possesses power greater than anything." Silver explains as they watch Gold punches out Brute minor without breaking his hand.

"Wait! I know who he is now!" Red said as everyone wondered what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?" Blue asks Red to know why he meant by that.

"He's Yellow's Cousin! I thought he died from a disease!" Red said as he remembers that Yellow had a cousin before who died 10 years old. Yellow was very sad when her cousin died from a illness.

"If that means that one Yellow knew was a fake and this one is….the real one." Green said as they see Gold was able to take down a Hunter with a single punch and able to use kill another with plasma stuck in its body resulted the whole body exploded.

"No, kill him!" Brute Chief said as they charge to him. Then Gold was able to use the needlers to shoot a barrage of needles towards the Brutes that he was able kill them out.

"Your turn." Gold coldly said as he stare the Brute Chief down with his golden eyes.

"You will die like the rest of your species!" Brute chief said as he able to hit Gold with Gravity hammer. But the Brute Chief felt something in his stomach area as Gold did stab him with a knife.

"Impossible, then it's true. You are a beast. A beast that can't be killed nor cannot died." Brute said as he steps back.

"But that won't stop me!" Brute chief said while Gold throws the Knife that hit his eye.

"He's all yours!" Gold said as he looks at the others. Then, the Dexholder squad and Silver finished the Brute Chief off. Then the Pelicans appear as Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond picked them up.

"Pelicans are here. Let's roll!" Gold said as soon they got in the pelican until the robots appear

"You got to be kidding me." Sapphire said, but the robots ignore our heroes.

"I hope we don't get to fight them." Emerald said as they leave the cartographer, Gold looks at the open bay door.

"Bye" Crystal said as her image is at Gold's eyes. Gold did remove the chip from his helmet which it was not damaged from the gravity hammer.

"Crystal. I can't forget about you. Besides I can't die not yet until I get to see you again once more, I Promise you." Gold said as the Pelicans left for a new mission.


	22. End of the Journey

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

 _ **Halo 3 Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 22: End of the journey**_

The pelicans coming in with two elite phantoms to disable the barrier shields. Once they are disabled, they enter inside the Forerunner complex to activate the rings. Our heroes have fight their way to disable them to assist Master Chief. It will be the last battle for the dexholder squad as they about to face against the covenant before it is over.

"Hey, Chief?" Gold said as he comes up to Master Chief.

"Yeah?" Master Chief answers as he turns to Gold-721.

"Are you going to save Cortana?" Gold wondered as Chief looks out in the distance.

"Yes" Chief answers with determination in his voice which Gold understands of his mentor's tone.

"Well, I'm going to find Crystal even it kills me. There is something that I'm not done here." Gold said as he holds on the chip and inserts inside of his helmet.

"I completely understand my friend. Oh I forgot. I brought something for you." Chief said as he grabs something.

"What it is?" Gold wondered what Chief got there.

"Your body armor is still new, but this will help you." Master Chief said as he shows him his Mark V helmet which his old helmet before he received the upgrades. Although he would ask him where he got it from, but he decides not to ask about it.

"My Mark V helmet?" Gold said as he takes it and takes a lot at it with smile that he never gets to see his old helmet.

"You're going to need it." Master Chief suggested as Gold puts it on. It's fits with the new body system and software which it is backward compatibility with older armor.

"How long I haven't worn this thing?" Gold said as he noticed he remembered how he wore it.

"Since we have received new armor." Master Chief commented as they received new armor before.

"Yeah." Gold said as he put the chip inside of his helmet where he hopes that Crystal can understand where his new helmet was heavily damaged.

"The Three barriers will have to be destroyed in order to get that crazed alien who bent on our destruction." Red said as he speaks with the squad.

"That's our mission all right." Sapphire said as she looks at Ruby with a smile.

"That's correct so. We must succeed at all cost." Platinum said as she is coming with him while wearing a marine outfit armed with battle rifle.

"Here we go." Black said as they are feeling that they about to face covenant resistance.

"It going got hot!" Marine pilot said as they drop them off.

"Kill those humans!" One of the Brutes said as they get out of the pelican and while Diamond and Pearl are giving the squad with aerial support. They head out to fight their way through to disable the Barrier which they have finish their task, but something went wrong as High Charity appears as some of the parts hit an Elite ship.

"You got to be kidding me?" Gold said as the rock is coming towards them.

"NO." Master Chief Shout as a fragment crashes into the hallway along with few members of the squad. Nobody is harmed in the process, but something is about attack them.

"Not more of those things." Gold said as the flood appears as they attack our heroes. They begin to fight the Flood and have to fight their way out.

"Sergeant Johnson's team is missing and Johnson is captured by Covenant forces." Radio cracked to realize the problem. It was supposed to be over, but things can go wrong.

"Great, we have to get him." Gold stated as they fight their way out as they combat the Flood which they meet up with rest of the dexholder Squad and the Arbiter whom Sil Ver comes along.

"Spartan, what happen?" Sil ver asked to Gold.

"High Charity has crash landed. That's the whole Flood army numbered unknown has landed." Master Chief said.

"Unknown numbers?" White asked as they turn to face the army of flood coming after them.

"WE are facing an army about infinite numbers." Ruby stated the situation.

"Besides we have stop those aliens to activate the rings and worse we can all be dead." Gold said as they fight off against the flood horde.

"Now we to save Johnson from those blasted aliens, right?" Red asked as they face against vast numbers of the flood without losing single life.

They head out to the Ark main control building, but they faced many Covenant forces in their way, but they put much resistance despite they are losing ground. That when they deploy two scrabs to defend the entrance. They were destroyed by Master Chief and their allies, but they noticed something is not right. Diamond and Pearl on Hornets flying by got a something in the radar.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Ruby said as they heard something too.

"Ruby, will you stop saying that…." Sapphire said until they see an Ultra scrab appears before them.

"That thing is huge!" Black shouted as they see how big the Scrab is.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Xavier shouts as he comes to Yvonne who is in fear and shock to see what massive warmachine that Covenant made.

Inside the scrab, the pilot is no other than Cyrus along with his fellow minsters who are determined to wipe out the heretics and humans. They are determined to use it to wipe out the flood as well to repel and help them to conquer the galaxy. Cyrus will be rewarded for his godhood once the rings will be activated.

Soon, I will wipe out all those who stand in my way!" Cyrus screams as he fires the weapons as it took down a scorpion tank easily. He is targeting the warthogs. The Dexholder squad and the rest of the Allied forces battled the Ultra Scarab as they tried their best to take it down, but they noticed that it was an upgraded version from other scarabs.

"Shields are too strong for Missiles!" Pearl said as UNSC are losing armor units while the ultra scarab are shooting them down. However, Sil ver noticed something of the super weapons.

"Sir, it's ready to fire." Mars said cheerily as she is working on the Scarab while to buy Truth more time.

"We will show that allied scum what we are really are." Saturn said as they are preparing to fire upon them.

"Yes, soon we will be gods! There's nothing they can do about it!" Cyrus said as he pushes the button. It fire the main gun to take out a warthog with one clean shot.

"I got it! When it fires, take out the legs! The Shields is its power!" Silver said as Red nodded as he signals the Dexholder Squad to attack.

"Diamond, Pearl. When it fires, shoot the legs!" Red said over the radio. Both Diamond and Pearl followed the order while they wait. Both Pearl and Diamond are using Hornets to fire at the legs that disrupted the legs when Ultra Scrab fired.

"Damnit! Recover the legs!" Cyrus ordered them to fix it. But Platinum along with Gold get on scarab as Gold and Master Chief shot down the Brutes down. When they reach to the core, Platinum threw a plasma grenade at the core to destroy it.

"It's going to blow!" Gold said as he helps Platinum out of there and jumps to nearest Hornet. It was Dia's Hornet. Diamond was relief that Platinum was safe.

"Sir, the core is destroyed! We are doomed!" Mars shouted as the alarms are flaring around.

"NO! This can't be happening! I failed you! NOOO!" Cyrus screams as the scarab blown up into pieces.

Now, they can enter the building. The Dexholder squad with Gold and Silver enters while Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum return back to the ships. They are running to get to the Ark main control center as they in the hallway as Truth is talking about the "Great Journey" which he talk about for hours.

"Does he ever shut up?" Sapphire wondered as Truth keeps talking on and on as they walk by.

"Looks like it." Emerald said as knowing that Truth is just ranting on of his beliefs.

"Pretty evil and very old too." White stated to comment on his age.

"And thinks he's a big shot." Black joins with White.

"He looks pretty weak to me." Blue said as they look at his own images.

"We are running out of time. We have to get there before he activates the rings." Red said as they continue to run in the hallways. They followed Arbiter and Master Chief.

Meanwhile, Lady Truth sees the moments that she knew that they need a human to activate the rings. She sees this in joy while her husband knew that how Miranda Keyes tries to save Johnson, but they were attempting to kill each other. She gives Truth the spiker to kill Commander Keyes.

She smiles for the events to follow as to activate the rings. For the Dexholders with Gold, Arbiter, Silver, and Master Chief arrive to stop the rings to destroy life. They kept going until the Flood Pure forms appear. They don't appear hostile to them which Platinum is shocked on their intentions.

"Don't shoot. Just listen, we will lead you to the one has done." Flood Pure form said as they follow them as flood infection forms come out.

"I hope so." Gold said as they battle the Brutes while they were helped by the flood. When they reach there only to find Johnson with Miranda Keyes dead while Master Chief deactivated the rings and Arbiter goes to Truth as he's going to slay him. Before that, Sil ver spots Lady Truth cower in fear.

"You!" Sil ver said as he comes to her while drawing out the energy sword. It was the moment for him to kill her and average his father.

"Sil Veree. I….I…tried to stop him you see. I think that Great Journey was a lie too." Sird said as she is trying get out of the situation. Sil Ver didn't listen to her lies as he steps closer to her.

"You murder my father! I will have my revenge on a prophet! You told your husband to slay innocent for what?" Silver said enraged don't want to listen to a coward being who leaders of the Covenant was once.

"We did what we have to do. If we had finish the job, then we could all achieved this." Sird said as she sees the Arbiter grabs Truth as sword point.

"You lie! My fellow comrades died for nothing! For what? This lie." Silver said as he grabs ahold of her.

"We lie to save the Covenant." Sird said as Silver drew close the energy sword towards her.

"Bullshit. You whore. You are nothing, but a cunt!" Sil ver shouted as she stabbed her in the chest. He killed her as he shouts out of victory. Gold nodded after he shout whom honors and respects Sil Ver. Johnson takes Keyes to the Pelican until Gravemind appears much to the shock of the squad, Sil Ver, and Gold.

"Oh, great." Silver said as he takes out his energy sword.

"Who is that?" Red asking who is the massive tentacles are from.

"Gravemind! What did you do with Crystal, you monster!" Gold shouting whom Gravemind laughs knowing that he was going to betray them in the end.

"That thing took Crystal?" Blue asking Gold to know why it could take Crystal.

"As I fear, my worst nightmare has come to be." Gold said knowing that Gravemind was right in the end.

"Looks we have trade one villain for another." Sil Ver said as they attempt to leave in the Pelican, but the entire squad got knocked off. Brute flood forms appear along with more flood forms appeared. Sapphire fires her shotgun at the Flood combat forms. They fight their way with Arbiter and Master Chief until Master Chief opens the shutters showing the Halo that Chief destroyed.

"Is that another Halo?" White wondered as they watch.

"The one I been before I went back to Earth the one chief destroyed." Gold stated as he remembered.

"How did you know?" Green asked as he looks at Gold with doubt.

"It just I know which I have been there." Gold answered to Green's question. Everyone is about to go back on the ships. In the one of the frigates' hanger as Master Chief is going to a banshee.

"We are going back home and leave everything to Johnson, Chief, and the Arbiter take care of things here." Platinum said as she address to everyone.

"NO. I stay." Gold said as he turns away from the group.

"What?" Everyone shouting to wonder why he's not going with them.

"I'm not leaving until I get Crystal back." Gold said as he considers the ruins of High Charity where she is located.

"Why?" Red asked to know what Gold's reasons is.

"Because she's here. I just know it. I can feel it." Gold said as he can feel the images of Crystal in his mind.

"But those things in crash site. You never make it." Green said as he tries to stop Gold.

"Not if I die trying." Gold responds as they realize that Gold must do it or else risk everything.

"Do as you wish. Come on, let's go!" Red said as Gold walks away. Red stops for a moment as he turn to Gold.

"Gold?" Red shouts as he got his attention.

"Yeah?" Gold turns his attention to Red.

"Just come back safety with Crystal." Red said as he thumbs up.

"I know I have made a promise to her." Gold said as he walks up to Master Chief. Then Sil ver comes up to Gold as he gives him an energy sword.

"They were my fathers. Use them." Sil ver said as he hands him the energy sword.

"Thanks. By the way, on reach…I understand why. But I can forgive you which Lyra would." Gold said as he was relief that Sil Ver did the right thing. He realizes that Sil Ver was following orders, but Lyra would be proud of Gold for forgiving his enemies.

"I hope we can meet again. Soon." Sil ver said as he left Gold to be.

"Yo, chief." Gold said as he caught up with Master Chief.

"Gold? I thought you're going with them?" Master Chief said as Gold comes to a Banshee.

"No. Remember I said, I'm going to save Crystal no matter what." Gold said as he checks the banshee.

"Sorry, I forgot. Let's go." Master Chief said as they hop into two banshees. They fly towards the Flood Lair in the ruins of High Charity. It is no longer a space station planet, but hive of the worse things in the galaxy.

"I know that." Gold said as they land on the crash site.

"Alright, we got to stick together…" Master Chief said until he was cut off by Gold

"Chief, Crystal is somewhere else in there. I should look for her alone. " Gold said which Master Chief understands. They go on their separate ways. Gold fights his way against the flood in the hallways of the ruined High Charity. But something stops him like visons of Crystal ranging from agony to psycho laughter mixed with joy.

It stops as he resumes deeper into the ruins of High Charity and proceeds while more flood forms appear before him. He shoots his way out to get her. He hopes that Crystal is doing well. Or at least he thought he will be until something stops him. It wasn't long that he was stop by Gravemind enters his mind.

"So, come for her? Well, she will suffer as the other. The one you lost before" Gravemind said in his mind. It was a scorn voice as he enters in.

"Crystal?" Gold said as he mows down flood in his path. He encounters more corpses animated as they attack him, but Gold kills them. More keep coming towards him and as they are increasing in numbers. It was getting harder and hard for him to get though of the endless flood hordes.

"I'm not real. Gold's life is more real than mine. He loves Lyra than me. I am worthless to her. I am nothing but a computer to him. I will never be a real girl to him." Crystal said in his mind. It stops for a moment as he resumes while killing a Flood pure form with a shot gun.

"Crystal?" Gold wondered that how did she knows Lyra. Maybe on Reach he did noticed that drones he spotted, but it wasn't Halsey, it was Crystal all along. She fell in love with him during that time. How could it be? How can he be so blind? When he was in the Pillar of Autumn, all he can do is trying to forget Lyra while using his funny personality be his exterior.

He knew that falling in love was the one killed Lyra in Reach when the Covenant attack the planet. He was too weak to save her. He feared that could happen to Crystal as well and knew it too well. He knows that he lost the very one thing that could prevent from being lonely.

"I am just a lie. I am nothing, but my mother's shadow. A image only." Crystal said in his mind. He is stopped by a moment as each her image appears in his HUD. It's getting harder to focus.

"Crystal! I'm not going lose you again. Not the way I lost Lyra on Reach." Gold said as he runs towards the voice as he rushes and searches every room he seeks for her. He shot a Flood stalker down.

"So, you do have a hidden past. I knew on the face before. I will make her suffer like yours." Gravemind said in his mind. It was getting tougher and harder for him to get though the waves of Flood coming at him. Especially the mind invasions made by Gravemind to distract from achieving his objectives even using Crystal as well.

"I never have been afraid of my whole life. It's so dark in here." Crystal said in his mind while she screams in pain.

"CRYSTAL! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Gold shouted as he rushes to her voice as he fights the flood on his way to save her.

"You will never save her. She and I will be as one. Submit to me and I will be free!" Gravemind said to Gold's mind, but Gold is not buying it.

"I have made a promise to you, Crystal. And I am not going to break it!" Gold said as he pressed on as more Flood forms are coming at him. In another Room, Master Chief got Cortana and radioed Gold.

"Gold, I got Cortana. Have you found her?" Master Chief radioed as the Radio silence

"Come in?" Master Chief said to himself.

"He's looking for her? Since Gravemind knows Crystal sends the message. He took her to different room. He had been torturing her to death so we can't work together." Cortana asking to know if Gold was going after Crystal.

"Which room?" Master Chief asking knowing that Gold could be lost which he might not able to make it on time.

"Gravemind thought it would separated Crystal and me, we won't able take over the system. I don't know where she is. The only hope is Gold finds Crystal before it's too late. Now, we have found them before things gets ugly. But we got things first." Cortana said as they get out of the room.

"Yeah" Master Chief said as they see the reactors of High Charity. Meanwhile before the reactor was about to be exploded, Gold was stopped for last time only in Crystal to state herself.

"This is UNSC serial number 4307302001, I am your fears and doubts." Crystal's voice in his helmet as Gold walks to the damaged rooms of High Charity, Gold hears Crystal groan on the panel as she experience pain never before in her A.I unit life. He comes to the panel.

"Gold, I missed you so much." Crystal said as she lies down in pain.

"Crystal?" Gold said as he approaches to Crystal on the panel.

"Gold, It just….so dark and lonely without you. It just bears to hold it on due of my self-awareness has shortened my lifespan. I might not able to last this so long." Crystal said without looking at Gold.

"Crystal, I'm here. I will never leave you at my side." Gold said as he lowers to see her.

"Gold? You're here? You came back. Just for me?" Crystal wondered as she got up.

"I did. I risked my life to save you." Gold said as he grins inside.

"You did? Maybe the report was right, you are reckless." Crystal smiled which made Gold blushed as she smiles at him. To Gold, he is glad to meet Crystal who is worrying about him after all.

"I told you, I'm not leaving you behind ever." Gold said as he stood up.

"Gold?" Crystal wondered as Gold looks at her.

"I'm putting you back on my head. I already miss those moments together." Gold said as he pulls a chip to get Crystal as he inserts into his Mark V helmet.

"What happen to your new helmet that I may wonder?" Crystal noticed something was different.

"Got broken. I got wacked in the head." Gold said as he gets his weapon ready.

"Just as I thought, you are so reckless." Crystal pouted out knowing that his reckless behavior was the one got him to save her.

"I know. People always kept saying that to me" Gold stated until he heard the radio.

"Gold, let's go! I set the reactors to explosion. So, get out of here." Master chief said as he radioed to Gold.

"Got it Chief." Gold said as he moves out. More Flood coming towards him with more numbers as ever.

"What took you so long?" Crystal wondered that all the things she was gone.

"You know stuff. And stop the crazy prophet guy who was about to wipe us out in the face of galaxy. That I did most of the work." Gold bragged, but he was part of the solution to the situation he was in.

"Liar. OK, I haven't been inside your head for quite some time, eh?" Crystal said which made Gold panic.

"Don't you ever think about it?" Gold yell in a teasing matter.

"Just kidding" Crystal giggle knowing he has a funny personality despite of his tough exterior.

"You got me there. Let's get out of here." Gold said as he spots a slope and grabs a piece of metal. He seems that he wants to get out of the place quicker.

"Gold, what are you doing?" Crystal asking to know what Gold is up to.

"Taking a shortcut." Gold stated as he prepares to slide down.

"I don't think it's a good…IDEA!" Crystal screams as Gold goes to snowboarding-like style. They passed by so many flood forms even the stalkers had a hard time catching him up. Then a large ramp led to a big canyon where halfway.

"We are not going to make it!" Crystal shouted as they are about to drop into the ground. Gold spoke up to make Crystal to know what's he's doing.

"I got this!" Gold said as he took out a plasma grenade to stick in the middle of the board to gain a boost. He made it and then he proceeds on foot as he takes out an energy sword given by Sil ver. He cuts down Flood forms stand in his way before for Gold to finds the Pelican contains Arbiter and Master Chief. However, among the fighting the flood is Sil Ver alongside with the Arbiter.

"You? I thought?" Gold asked to Sil Ver as he stabs the Flood pure form.

"Well, I have to witness this to the bitter end!" Sil Ver said as they continue to fight alongside.

"So, you two are friends now?" Crystal wonders what really happened while she was away.

"Let's say…we need each other for the sake of the galaxy." Gold said to Crystal as they meet up with the Arbiter along as they got out of ruins of High Charity into the Halo Ring as they crash in. They heading to the Halo Replacement. It seems they getting while Johnson is driving a frigate to get close to the ring. Both Gold and Sil Ver see of the Halo ring is not yet finished.

"Wow! This place looks new and much better design than the old one." Crystal said as she sees it from Gold's HUD.

"You don't say." Gold wondering as he got a weapon from Master Chief which no other than battle rifle.

"Unless how they go here." Master Chief said as many Flood forms appear before them.

"What you mean?" Gold said as the flood appears which means it's not over and they are taking to stop them.

"Oh, right. Them. Heh." Gold sheepish said as they fought them off.

"We have fought them. The control room we must go." Arbiter said as they fight their way to the control room.

"Right!" Sil Ver said as they are heading to Control Room since they knew where to go. The design is similar to the one first ring.

"He's right. We must start the ring." Master Chief said as they no other chance for solution to defeat the flood.

"What? Are you crazy? We could be killed!" Gold said as he thought that firing an Halo ring will be a bad idea.

"Remember what the monitor said. It's in the works and not yet finished." Chief said as he knows that it will work against the Flood.

"If we fire the ring and then?" Gold asked that it will work.

"It will kill the Flood without the remaining Halo rings." Cortana stating her plan which will work.

"Sounds simple enough." Crystal said as Gold rolls his eyes knowing that both are right.

"What about the Ark?" Gold wondering will affect it.

"It will be destroyed too." Cortana said as they fight their way to the Control room as they meet up with Johnson, but suddenly they got separated which lead to a room with a control panel with a strange machine. Guilty Spark appears.

"What is that place?" Gold asking himself to see a big panel before them.

"Some room that looks like a research center or something." Crystal answered for him.

"No, it's the genetic room." Spark appeared to Gold.

"Genetic room?" Gold said as he sees the panels.

"Yes, in case of the Halo rings have fired, my makers have gathered all DNA of the species in the galaxy. You can create life with this." Spark explained that panels has every species was documented.

"Life, huh?" Gold wondering as he spots a human panel which he was curious to know why it is there to begin with.

"AS you wish, but there is one condition." Spark said as he gets Gold's attention.

"Which is?" Gold wondering what he wanted from him.

"You must give me your Construct to be as my Campanion. " Spark said with hint of lust in it.

"Crystal?" Gold said with shock to know why he wanted Crystal to begin with.

"Don't you dare do it." Crystal said as Gold pulls out the chip and looks at it. Gold has a idea, but he has to make it look he's doing it.

"Show me how it works?" Gold asking to Guilty Spark hoping he will buy into his plan.

"All you have to do is to activate the panel and create life in the screen as you desire." Spark explains as he shows Gold how to work with the machines. "What about fusing an A.I unit into the body?" Gold wondering if the plan was fail-proof on that part.

"Why? What you mean?" Spark asked because he noticed that question that has to do something with the AI subject.

"Is there is a way to fuse a shell body with A.I? I mean your makers are so advanced in techno stuff. I mean it is possible?" Gold tries to paraphrase the question.

"Yes, but this the only room that has the options and yet my makers has never test it." Spark said that Gold is fume about it.

"If they never test it? How it works, you idiot!" Gold yelled at Spark.

"It just did. Now, I must go to seek the others in the next room." Spark said as he flew away to the door.

"The others?" Gold asked to know why.

"You will take your time to think about this. I will tell them about the ring will be finish in a few days. So, I don't expect second thoughts and don't you ever think about fusing A.I unit into that machine. SO, ciao!" Spark said as he is about to leave the room.

"Wait! Why you some robot want a companion for?" Gold wondered as Spark turned to Gold.

"You see that long ago when my creators had placed a human mind in my metallic body." Spark answered to Gold.

"How so?" Gold wondering to ask why.

"Well, you see...I have been lonely for the past 100,000 years. You know how hard it is to be sane for that time?" Spark said to Gold. Now, Spark goes away which left Gold alone. Gold looks at the chip and puts in the panel.

"What are you doing?" Crystal asked to Gold who started to work on it.

"Granting a wish." Gold said as he taps the buttons in the panel while the machine for human model appears.

"You are not better not do as he says! I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you!" Crystal said as she wanted to know why he's doing it in the first place.

"NO, I don't. I have a better idea. Or else you wouldn't listen to me." Gold pushes the enter button as he selects what he wanted.

"What?" Crystal transfers into the machine. The machine stops until the door opens showing a graceful figure with two dark blue anti-gravity ponytail, wonderful body, and smooth skin wearing a pink t-shirt, skirt, and a lab-coat. She woke up and realizes that she has a physical body. Then she looks up to Gold.

"It does work!" Gold said until Crystal kicked him in the shin.

"YOU IDIOT!" Crystal yelled as she fumes to Gold.

"Why did you do that for? This for being an idiot!" Crystal kicks him in the shin again.

"This is for constant annoyance!" Crystal kicks in the balls.

"This is for flirting!" Crystal kicks him in the stomach.

"This is for…" Crystal picks up him to kiss him in the part of the helmet he's wearing where his lips might be located in.

"For falling in love with you." Crystal said as she felt real tears for the first time.

"Crys…" Gold said as he takes out his helmet to see her in his own eyes. Crystal was surprised to see Gold in his eyes. In Reach, the entire time she looks at Gold but never his eyes. She sees the deep Gold eyes as if it was a star.

"What?" Gold asked as she's getting a blush.

"Nothing" Crystal responds as she felt something inside of her reacting her attraction with Gold. Gold puts his helmet back on before they have to leave the room.

"You know you got pretty blue eyes for a super serious gal." Gold comment which made Crystal more blush than ever.

"Let's go find the others." Crystal said as she walks to the door.

"Coming. Wait a second! You want to hold hands?" Gold said as he catches up with her.

"Eh, ok." Crystal said as she looks away for a moment. When his hands touch her hands, she felt something that she never felt before and it was nice. Her skin was smooth as Gold thought and felt good.

"Just hold on with my hand and I will protect you." Gold said as he carries the pistol and holds Crystal's hand at the same time to get out the room to go into the Control Room to meet up with Arbiter, Master Chief, and Johnson.

"I can't believe I'm a real girl." Crystal exclaims as she can feel and touch.

"Crystal, I…" Gold said which looks at her though his HUD.

"What is it?" Crystal looks at Gold with curious look.

"You do…..look cute even when you were A.I." Gold said which Crystal blushes.

"Thank you. I knew you have a noble heart." Crystal said as she turns away from him.

"I do?" Gold wondering to know why, but he knows deep down that she knows about him.

"Sometimes, you can a jerk. But I just can't help it." Crystal said until they walk towards the Control room as Guilty Spark is gone insane.

"This ring is mine?" Spark said in fury only to find Gold and…another human? Gold had betrayed him and this time he's not going to let go this time.

"Chief? Arbiter? Silver!" Gold said as he sees Gold, Johnson, Arbiter, and Sil Ver are down. Guilty Spark sees Gold which he betray Guilty Spark

"YOU! You betray me behind my back? You made an organism on your Construct? This is…unacceptable! You must be terminated at all means stated in protocols!" Spark gets close to Gold. Crystal gets front of Gold in a defensive stance.

"Do what? I must follow my protocols! This ring belongs to me! Not you! I will return you to your state and make you my lover!" Spark said with red lights on his bulb.

"Like Hell I would." Crystal shouts as she gets front of gold and grabs Gold's pistol.

"You are insane! I won't let you do that!" Gold said as he raises his battle rifle against Spark.

"I will make you eat those words!" Spark said as they battle him along with Master Chief.

"Not for long!" Johnson said as a Spartan laser hits Guilty Spark and Master Chief grabs Johnson's weapon. Gold fires his battle rifle at Guilty Spark.

"Don't you understand? I am true owner of this ring!" Spark screams as he felt pain from the laser blast.

"I don't think so!" Crystal said as Gold reloads his battle rifle.

"What?" Spark said as he turn sot face Master Chief with Spartan laser.

"Hasta la vista, Baby!" Master Chief fires the Spartan Laser against Guilty Spark.

"NO! ARGH!" Spark said as he dies in an explosion.

"It's over. It's done. It's finished." Gold reliefs at the sight as the Halo begin firing sequence as Master Chief runs for the exit.

"Time to go!" Gold said as he grabs Crystal.

"Great Idea!" Crystal said as they flee the control room with Master Chief and Arbiter got in the Warthog to get the UNSC ship Breaking Dawn. He and Crystal sit together in the seat. Sil Ver got on the Warthog near the turret. Time was short as the Halo is about to fire. The warthog makes inside the Ship. They move to a secure location somewhere in the ship with the Arbiter.

"You think we are going to make it?" Crystal asked to Gold

"We will." Gold said as he has high hopes that they will make it on time.

"Then it was a real honor to serve with you." Crystal said as the explosion occurs as the Ship rips apart as the portal closes as Gold and Crystal embraced each other.

 **End of Halo 3 Arc**


	23. Epliogue

_**Generation War: Super Serious AI and Spartan**_

Disclaimer: Halo belongs to Bungie, Industry 343, and Microsoft. Pokemon Adventures belong to Kusaka and Yamamoto, Viz media, Shoakukan, and Chuang Yi. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

 _ **Chapter 23: Epilogue**_

As the ship was broken in half, they recover three people from the ship. Only the Arbiter, Gold, and Crystal came out of the ship. They were met by the Dexholder squad who cheered that Gold is alive who bought Crystal back except in her human form. They were at the burial ceremony where they held a meet as how many died to protect humanity. The war is over, the war is over.

Now, they can go home. The Dexholder squad was disbanded by UNSC and Gold was called by ONI to offer a service in Spartan-IV Program, but he declined because he was tired and wished to go home. Since they could risked the program, but it was time for Gold to return home since they can do for him since they can reward him for his services.

At the UNSC military complex, they offer Gold to take off the armor he had it so long. They remove each part as Gold is freed from his armor prison. He can feel his own flesh and bone. Meanwhile, the Dexholder squad were waiting for him before he can head out to an exit.

"What you will do now?" Red asked Gold as Gold looks at Red.

"Home." Gold said with a tone of hope in his voice.

"Oh, I hope we will see you again." Red said as everyone nodded.

"Thanks. I will see you all soon. I hope. We have been though a lot. I hope our time together we will forget." Gold said as he turn to the exit until he stopped. He knows as he turn to see Crystal coming to him. Her voice stopped him from taking the exit door.

"Gold, why did you turn down the Spartan-IV program?" Crystal wondering to know why he has turn down the project.

"Because I have been away from home for those 19 years, I want to see my mother. What about you, Super Serious Gal?" Gold said as he learned that an Spartan-II was able to make an retirement possible.

"Don't call me that! I decided to help Professor Oak out." Crystal said as she points out her name tag.

"Oh, I hope you have a good life." Gold said as he walks to the exit.

"Wait!" Crystal shouts which earn Gold's attention.

"Here." Crystal said as she gives him a card. He smiles and then he walks to the doors. The sun shines as he is finally free of the duty, but he wondered that the war will ever leave him? All those lives died he seen will remain part of him. Or the people he loved were the best parts of his memories.

After he left service, he heads back home where he surprised his mother who was alone all this time and the whole town celebrated his return as they honor him. At the year of 2553 after the war was officially over, Gold was invited for honoring the UNSC forces during the war in Paris, France.

He takes his mother to Paris and he gets to greet his old squadmates especially Red and Blue are now a couple with their Marine outfits as they take part of the parade. The date of the event is no other than Bastille Day was fitting as French Revolution was a struggle for French became a symbolic struggle for humanity against impossible against all odds.

Admiral Hood is presented and fellow Sangheili especially the Arbiter was there with Sil Ver partaking with their units that to show that they helped Humanity in their darkest hours. After the parades that French Government presents Legion of Honour to Yvonne and Xavier who were award for their bravery to take the fight in the Ark.

After the awards, they have welcome their famous actress to sing one of the chosen songs for the ceremony whom no other than goes by Diantha. She taps the microphone and many are watching her on stage and by television especially those in Sangheilos. She takes a breath and began to sing.

 _Toi, Libert?, Libert? que nous aimons_

 _Toi, Libert?, Libert? que nous voulons_

 _Sois notre espoir et notre force_

 _Sois notre joie, notre bonheur_

 _Nous pourrons chanter chaque jour plus haut_

 _Chanter chaque jour plus loin_

 _Chanter joyeusement cet hymne de foi_

 _Libert?, Libert?, je crois en Toi_

 _Libert?, Libert?, sois notre loi_

 _Ô Toi qui peux donner l'espoir_

 _Ô Toi qui peux sonner la joie_

 _Ô Libert?, Libert? que nous aimons_

 _Sois toujours plus pr?s de nous_

 _Sois toujours plus pr?s de nos c?ur_

 _Loin de nous l'esclavage_

 _Loin de nous les prisons_

 _Plus jamais de privil?ges_

 _Loin de nous famines et massacres_

 _Loin de nous le temps des tyrannies_

 _Nous chanterons toujours ton nom, "Libert?"_

 _Nous croyons en Toi._

 _Toi, Libert?, Libert? que nous aimons_

 _Toi, Libert?, Libert? que nous voulons_

 _Sois notre espoir et notre force_

 _Sois notre joie, notre bonheur_

 _Nous pourrons chanter chaque jour plus haut_

 _Chanter chaque jour plus loin_

 _Chanter joyeusement cet hymne de foi_

 _Libert?, Libert?, je crois en Toi_

 _Libert?, Libert?, sois notre loi_

 _Ô Toi qui peux donner l'espoir_

 _Ô Toi qui peux sonner la joie_

 _Ô Libert?, Libert? que nous aimons_

 _Sois toujours plus pr?s de nous_

 _Sois toujours plus pr?s de nos c?ur_

Diantha finishes her singing as the audience cheered for her glorious singing which touch the hearts of the Sangheili who heard the song that they had forgotten when Sangheilos was free before the Covenant. It was a time for rejoicing that the war is over and people has a chance to rebuild humanity it was before the war came.

After the event, Gold was received a college scholarship for his services of the UNSC as he went to college. He went to Tokyo U as he was able graduate with honors. He became a breeder as he noticed that he loved animals ever since he was a kid. He was a successful breeder even they found other alien animal species he taken care of.

He was very well-known of the human world. During the time, he was contracted by Sangheili to help them to rebuild their world. It was a request from Sangheili he knew during the war. He meets Silver again as they became very close friends and actually improves the relations between Humans and Sangheli.

He manages to rebuild Sangehelios in Silver's domain whom Silver taken his place as ruler of the domain that his father left him. Meanwhile he returns to Earth to find that he was invited a wedding of Blue and Red. They have been dating for over year since they got together after the fighting has creased. For Gold and Crystal, that is a different ending for them as life for them until they reach to age of 21 to meet again at last. Life is funny when the dark things happen for a reason. The Path had led to this. They been together in Halo Ring, return to Earth, Back to Halo, Escape from High Charity, back to Earth, Ark, High Charity, and at last the Halo Ring. Gold looks at the stars to wonder that life is full of mystery while life goes on. One day, Gold visits Crys in the lab unnoticed.

"Hello" Gold said as Crystal startled while Gold laughed at her.

"Gold! Don't do that!" Crystal said as she pouts when he does that.

"Come on, I know you like it." Gold said as only teasing her to get her rile up.

"Renowned Breeder, you are." Crystal asked as she is typing in the computer.

"Come on, let's go out. We should have some fun?" Gold said as he trying to hug her from behind.

"No, I'm busy now." Crystal said as she types the computer in a rapid pace. She's getting use to her human body and able to type faster than anyone else. She still retains her ability to get information quickly.

"Come on, please. I pay." Gold said as it gotten her attention.

"I will pay for the dinner. If you want to." Gold closes his eyes because Crystal's skin was soft and warm. He never imagined that the machine worked in the end. He decides only option left

"Come on, you need to get out of here." Gold said as he attempts to drag her out.

"Gold! What are you doing?" Crystal shouts as they are out of the lab building.

"What's the meaning of this!" Crystal yelled at him to know what's wrong.

"Come on, Crys. You need to get out of the lab and enjoy life you can." Gold said knowing that she's been cooped up in there for too long.

"But what about the report!?" Crystal whined knowing they had to be finished today.

"You can do it later. I want to take you out to the dinner. You need it." Gold said as they reach to a fancy restaurant.

"Two seats, please." Gold said as he got the tables.

"Well?"

"Oh, fine." Crystal enters inside with Gold despite she's wearing her outfit which it's a lab coat, but Gold is no fancy himself as well.

"Um, Gold." Crystal said as she puts down the menu.

"Yeah?" Gold wondering what's up with her mind.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Crystal demanded to wonder why he's taking out to dinner.

"Well, there isn't. I just want to…see the look on your when I took you in. But…it will be rude for man like me to treat a lady when they are on a date." Gold said as Crystal sighs, but was surprise what he is saying.

"Gold?" Crystal wondered that maybe despite his actions that she knew during the war, that the war did made him grow up. Gold is being a gentleman, but not perfect. Crystal feels flattered and she comes to realized that having fun is important as work. After dinner, Gold and Crystal are walking to the lab.

"You know I enjoy the moment with you Gold. But an escort is not needed." Crystal said as she can handle things on her own.

"Well, I have to. Real man need to give a lady escort whether it's needed or not." Gold said as he holds her hands which give Crystal a shock. They arrive back in the lab as they are near the door way.

"I would like to thank for this date, Gold." Crystal said as she puts her hand on the doorway.

"No problem. We should do this more often." Gold said as they stared at other for a moment and then somehow Gold surprises Crystal by a kiss. He broke the kiss right away.

"Sorry, it just…." Gold said with shame that he felt that he ruined the moment, but Crystal notices it right away that what he was trying to do.

"I don't mind about it. Gold, all those years. All those adventures, I did enjoy the moments with you. It just I just how forgot about it. I can feel how you are so reckless. I couldn't tell you how I feel about you, but you were soldier for humanity. I noticed that since on Reach. You were on dates with Lyra. She was special to you, yes?" Crystal said to Gold as she touches his face which Gold blushes.

"Yeah, but you reminded a lot of her." Gold said as he remembers how she looks and her personality.

"How?" Crystal wondering to know what he meant by that.

"First, you are serious, sexy, intelligent, and beyond wonderful." Gold said as he describes her in detail which Crystal felt that he's not bragging. He's very sincere about it.

"Are you serious?" Crystal said as Gold turns away from her, but he turns back to her.

"Yes. A true Spartan is always serious." Gold said as he wasn't lying about it.

"Those missions to protect Lyra was me." Crystal said that she was the one who set Gold and Lyra up.

"Crys…." Gold said as he looks at her in the eyes.

"I wanted for you to have a happy life. Once we met, I wanted to capture your feelings." Crystal confesses to Gold which understands why she did it in the first place.

"Crys…you already did that ever since we met. ON the first halo ring." Gold said as he got close to Crystal as they embrace very closely.

"Gold…" Crystal said as she kisses back. The Kiss was very intense and it lasted for 30 minutes.

"That was amazing, Gold." Crystal said as she puts her head in his chest.

"Indeed, it was." Gold said as he looks up into the sky.

"Do you want to come inside?" Crystal asks Gold who smiles at her.

"It's my pleasure." Gold grins as they enter inside. They did enter to help and finished the report. The next morning, Oak returns to the lab to grab the completed report until he spotted Gold and Crystal sleeping in the couch.

"Those two never amaze me." Oak said as he recounted the days when he met his wife in his youthful days. The war was over, he knew that the young troubled Spartan and an AI did fell in love. He knew it was a start of a new beginning. Professor Oak retired from UNSC to work more alien animal-human relations.

His lab is in Tokyo which Gold could visit her time to time. Not only that, Ruby and Sapphire gotten together in Collage. Emerald gotten himself a girlfriend too which Gold was proud of him. But they were glad to have their lives going very well. During their first year college, Ruby married to Sapphire as Sapphire became a housewife and a wrestler while Ruby became a fashion designer.

Red and Blue's marriage was very blissful except they had their fallouts, but they still love each other. It didn't end there. Red decide to have army as his career. For Black and White, they went home to resume their lives. White went on TV business and Black in the military career. Then, they started dating and married when they were 18 years old.

For Cheren and Bianca made a fine recovery and gotten together as they got married at age of 19. Cheren become a scientist while Bianca a housewife as they live out peacefully in the aftermath of the war. For Platinum, she returns home as she receives many awards for her services.

She met Diamond once again in the award party as they begin to fall for each other since they were at the Ark. Diamond went to college with her in Tokyo U with Platinum and gotten married after college. While Pearl was relieved of his services and invited to his best friends' wedding which he cried. Pearl and Diamond went on to become Human space's greatest comedian duo that his fame bought him to Sangheili home world.

For Yvonne and Xavier return back to Paris to find their friends survived from the Covenant occupation. Yvonne greets her mother after the parade as they knew that since Reach that both will survive to the end of the war. However, Yvonne and Xaiver are an official couple and marry year later.

After that, Gold and Crystal began a relationship that lasted 8 months until Gold purpose to Crystal to become his wife. The Breeder and the Scientist are married at the age of 22 as they invited everyone they knew from Sil ver hailing from his planet to former Dexholder squad. It was a beautiful wedding that they pledge each other to be with each other until death tear them parted. They had their honeymoon at hotel near Mount Fuji where they made their first time. Their marriage is a blissful one.

 **Two years later**

 **Year of 2555**

They heard that a new planet was found and ready for colonization. It was already since humanity able to recover most of the inner colonies and trying to rebuild outer colonies. The colony is a joint colony program meant to test the relationship of humans and sangheili in order to bring two species in peace with each other.

At Tokyo apartment where Gold and Crystal reside in where they have their oldest child at two years old. They named him, Kenta who inherited his mother's hair and eye colors. He's a very quick learner as he taken his steps at early age. Gold finished making dinner as Crystal comes to her with papers.

"Gold, do you want take of the colonization?" Crystal said as he looks at the papers.

"Yeah, why not?" Gold said as he thought that the family is expanding and needs more space.

"But what about our friends and family in earth?" Crystal said in a worried tone that moving to another planet is a big step.

"Don't worry. We will visit them. I hope the new planet will raise our child. Hey, you never know. Life is full of surprises. I hope he will never have childhood like mine." Gold kissed her head and lowers to her growing belly.

"Hey, you never know. Life is full of surprises. I hope he will never have childhood like mine." Gold recounted the days he was taken away from his mom to become a Spartan-II.

"Times have changed. We can start new lives for ourselves." Crystal said as she kisses him. Gold grabs Kenta that they are heading to another planet to make their own home which Kenta cheer in joy.

They planned to move to the new planet, but they heard that Red and Blue are heading to the new planet along with Sapphire and Ruby, Platinum and Diamond, Green, Black and White, Cheren and Bianca, and Yvonne and Xavier. Their friends joined them as well along with numerous people they knew from the war especially Gymleaders ODSTs as well.

Also the professors are heading to the new planet too because they discover a strange exotic animals that somehow similar to Earth. They named them, Pokemon which they planned to study them. Sil Ver leads his own followers into the planet as well to bring peace and coexistence to humanity.

However, he has to return back to sangheilos to deal with civil war in there which Black and Red has seen combat in Sangheilos. The planet was settled with new colonists and they set up defenses except the new reforms of UEG that allowed the colony to be self-ruled as long they are of the UEG. Both species agreed to send their representatives to their respective goverments while maintaining local governments to oversee their affairs.

 **14 years later**

 **Year of 2567**

After the events of Created Crisis, a boy around 10 years old with blue hair and blue eyes coming down the stairs with backpack is heading to the door. He sees breakfast was being made and decides to take a bite before he goes. He sees his blue hair mother with her hair down.

"I will be back home once I'm done with Professor Elm's errand." The young boy said to his mother after he finished his meal. The photo shows that has his parents with his older brother and three sisters.

"Be back soon." A woman around in her 30s shouted out. Then an older man surprises her whom no other than her husband.

"Gold, don't do that!" Crystal said as she works on the food.

"Why? I thought you like that?" Gold said as he kisses her in the cheek.

"Oh, Elm called. He wished to see Ethan to run an errand for him." Crystal mentions to Gold which he knew the old man from before.

"Our son? On a job? You know he's more like you. Serious and strict. Have you seen his room?" Gold said as how he describes that Ethan does in his own room compared to Kenta, Marina, Kris, and Lyra.

"Well, he's sometimes like his father. I think he looked like you more than me. He gotten his hair color and eyes from me." Crystal teasing to Gold that all the boys in the family got her features instead of him.

"Yeah, want another one?" Gold said as he hugs her in her belly. Crystal feels ticked by his touch on her belly.

"Gold, please." Crystal moan as Gold stops rubbing her.

"Come on, I know you want another. What if he goes on in an adventure?" Gold nips her ear, but he stops for now.

"Yeah." Crystal said as she knew that her oldest son and daughter are out there taking on Pokemon Championship. It has popular sports for Sangheili and Humans to use pokemon in pokemon battles, but with rules not to harm the pokemon that much.

"That's the Crys I like the most." Gold said as she slapped him silly that made her giggled. They make out while Ethan enters Elm's lab.

"Do need to see, professor?" Ethan said. It has become a happy generation from the generation whose lives given by the Human covenant war. Their loss of youth brought a new future. The new children from those who fought the war. For Ethan was son of Crystal and Gold whom raised him with care, but allow him to grow. For many future generations, their story will soon to come. Life has found the way and their story is only the beginning.

A young girl in Pallet town is waking up from her bed as she hears her mother from downstairs.

"Leaf!" Her mother with long bruntte hair yelled at her.

"Coming, mother!" Leaf said as she takes out her backpack and wearing a red cap as she is a daughter of Red and Blue where her name is Leaf as her journey is about to begin. Meanwhile, in the region of Kalos where young twins named Calem and Serena, son and daughter by Yvonne and Xavier won the Kalos Pokemon Champion. At Hoenn, a young girl named May who is a daughter of Ruby and Sapphire as she looks more like her mother, but she loves contests like her father.

Their stories will begin as the stars and planets are aligned with each other.

- **The End** -


	24. Author's notes

**Author's notes**

Hello everyone, this is RepublicEmpire and welcome to the Notes of the story where I must explain why I decided to make this story into a remake. It was a thought that I came up with that I wanted to show the story what it should been, but it was very hard that Alpha edition was meant for mainstream readers.

It's not very easy to do the easy since the idea is one of my best ideas I thought come to say the idea where Pokemon special characters would do in Halo Universe was just part of a remake of older fanfic called Spartan and the Oni. It happens to be Urusei yatsura fanfic, but it was more emphasis of comedy with a hint of drama.

However, I grow attachment to Pokemon Special which it appealed to me of the characters and ships such as Luckyshippping, Mangaquestshipping, Commonershipping, Franticshipping, and others you read at the story. For alpha edition, I didn't want anyone to accuse of the shippings I don't like that I place Specialshipping and Oldrivalshippgins as it was meant for viewership.

After so much hard work I put into it, I decided to give one more shot to do Omega edition with a title that will appeal to others. I will post it how it is. There is a matter of hand that for other stories, I decided to delete the story and let it be for now because I'm grown tired form fanfic writing and focus on more other projects including scripts.

I hope that anyone who enjoys and likes my story, I really appreciated that I finished my work on time before the end of the month. Well, this marks my farewell to fandom for good and it will be permanent thing since I have no more way to offer to the communities I was in. It is the end for me.

I need to address pointers in there such as I put French words in there because I wanted to give shout out to French readers who might like the story especially one I know. I wanted to show appreciation for French culture. There's crazy stuff in the world, but to never give up when things are not looking good. Never give in to fear, be strong and stand up against what's wrong.

I thank to Mizj for the title cover commission, but heads up for picture scene of the saddest part of the entire story from Halo Reach arc. I do have disclaimer that all the material belongs to their owners. I have no more words to explain my reasons about the story, but one thing was this very reason.

I made this story for both Pokemon fans and Halo fans. There's Halo fans who played Pokemon might understand the characters it was based on. There's Pokemon fans especially Pokemon Special fans would like to see the characters I put them in can like the story in a different setting. That was point of the idea was.

The story was meant to have a sequel where children of the shippings I put in the story had to deal with ancient threats that might destroy the planet. It involves Zinnia as ancient human, villainous teams have sangheili and human members, and more stuff that I never managed to do, but I will explain it by this lore I made:

UNSC file- Sil Veree

Accessing files from UNSC, Sil Veree was a Sangheili Covenant fought under Thel Vadamee's Fleet of Particular Justice. His first appearance was in the Outer colonies as a minor before accepting into Fleet of Particular Justice, but in all accounts, he was quite different from any sangheili. He had led a lancer unit to ambush Marine squad and took down an entire UNSC army battalion with no losses.

His strategy and tactics have made him to promote in the ranks to major to command a battalion of his own. His battalion served in many battles of the Fleet of Particular Justice. However, in Reach, he was tasked to secure ground for the Covenant invasion where he encounters the Dexholder squad. His unit suffered losses from the squad despite of the Covenant's victory in that time. He was demoted due to Sargeant Felix's actions taking out of the anti-air units that could ended the Dexholder squad.

He was at Halo Installation 04 whom he encountered Gold-721 for the second time since their first encounter was in Reach. He has managed to survive along with Covenant survivors before the rest of the Covenant forces with High Charity. He was transferred to Spec ops where he had conducted major operations until Halo 05 Installation as he made an alliance with the Dexholder squad. He fought alongside them until the end of the war.

He's now a leader of his domain where he had supported of Thel Vadamee's forces and taken a stand against the remnants of the Covenant. He has a son whom named him, Sakkai and had held efforts to promote Sangheili colonies in the Pokemon world.

UNSC file- Forerunner legend of the Golden eye

Upon researching of the Covenant's myths and legends regarding of the Forerunners, but however the Ur-Didact arrival have suggest truth behind the myth. During the last moments of the war, a certain Spartan named Gold-721 had pure golden eyes that certain covenant units feared even Sil Veree as well. Halsey's choice for this child was unknown and what she sees in him in the first place. According to the legend, the Golden Eye was one of the powerful beings ever existed which the Forerunner feared even the best Forerunner warriors. More to know by locating and capture Gold-721 whom had fled and gone AWOL to Pokemon world with his wife, Crystal. However, their off-spring may have the gene could revolutionize the idea of the making new supersoldiers for the UNSC.

Covenant legend of the Golden Eyes

It is said that the Forerunners were most feared and dominated the galaxy, but there was many had feared during their time as rulers of the galaxy they dominated. The Golden Eye was a being that they feared. It had defeated vast armies and defeated their warriors. However, it was once there and disappearance in the void as if it was wished to leave. Many known of the feared legend, but could it happen? Nobody knows except only the Gods know.

Forerunner account of the Golden One by Ur-Didact

I have feared these humans are stronger than we thought. Their warriors are wonderful as I should have them to be in my ranks of Knights. However, there is a warrior among them had Golden Eyes. Golden Eyes have defeated every army was sent against him, but for me he is a great challenge. I have defeated him in battle, but at a cost. He was a great warrior for a human. It seems I feared that one day if the humans recovered their empire that the Golden eye warrior will return.

Zinna's origin

My life has been complicated due of the events around me. I was born to the LoreKeepers. The LoreKeepers were guardians of Yprin Yprikushma and safeguard of the information that humanity possess. We have fought against the Forerunners and served under a golden eye commander who was among the bravest of the Lorekeepers until he had been killed by hands of forerunner, Ur-Didact. It was a dark day for humanity was reduced to primitive state in Erde Tyrene as I fled to another world in a cryo-statsis hoping for the return of humanity to rebuild the empire.

Z's origin

I have come from the family of Lifeworker Caste where I and my followers have come to be. We have decided to create life and on this planet where we made a being we have never seen. Its creature was called Arceus. Arceus was my perfect design, but I have seen something that Arceus was attempting to do. It had created other beings which we were amazed by the results of our designs for Acreus. I have asked of The Librarian to store the DNA of the Pokemon such as Arceus to bring it back in case of the Halo Arrays have come.

However, the Flood have come and I must build a weapon to stop them at all cost. It would be the cost of pokemon especially my favorite one. That managed to stop them, but all the pokemon were wipe out and I have received something from the weapon that stop me from aging. When the Halo Array fired, it didn't kill me and soon, I have the task to recover the pokemon by making Arceus reborn.

Sequel Storyline:

Mew Arc summary- A young girl named Leaf, is on her Pokemon journey has encountered many dangers along the way. However, she encountered a shady group of human and Sangheili named Team Rocket led by Sangheili named Sakki. She battles gym leaders, Elite four, and Team Rocket as she unlocks the mystery of Mew, the Pokemon ancestor. Until she had found a secret that might lead her into trouble.

Arceus Arc Summmary- A few months later in the Johto where Ethan, son of Gold and Crystal heads out to his own adventure across Johto as he unlocks the mystery behind the Sinjoh ruins where it's rumored to be Forerunner of the ancient days. He found and discover the mystic pokemon legendries and he realized he is being hunted down by the UNSC.

Zinnia Arc Summary- May's adventure where she meets Zinnia, ancient human from Human-Forerunner war is on the quest to save the planet from impending doom. Along their way, they encountered Team Magma and Team Aqua whom waged vicious conflict for the dominance of the planet.

Kalos Arc Summary- Team Flare is a group of human and Sangheili pose a threat as they follow the Ur-Didact's will to cleanse the planet by using the ancient forerunner weapon much more powerful as the Halo Array. Calem, Serena and their friends are there to stop them to fire the weapon that might end of all pokemon, Sanagheili, and humans.

Reclaimer Arc Summary- After their defeat, the Villains recovered and joined together to seek for the power to control all legendries in bid to harness the power to overthrow the UNSC and Swords of Sangheilios. Kerria, Ethan, May, Calem, Serena, and their friends joined together to stop them until they were met by Master Chief whom he's on a journey of reasons of unknown.

That's is the lore. I hope you reader enjoy the lore. This is goodbye….adios, Amigos.


End file.
